The Reckless and the Brave: The light behind your eyes
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Lexa Woods jamás pensó que su relación con esa rubia de mirada azul penetrante iba a cambiar tras cinco años en la escuela Hogwarts, hasta el punto de saber que no han nacido para odiarse, sino para descubrir juntas el increíble mundo mágico en el que viven.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querida señorita Woods:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

Aún recordaba como si fuese ayer el día en el que llegó aquella lechuza _ninox boobok_ , también conocida como _ninox papú_ , de la familia de los _strigiformes_ y con origen australiano. La que acudió aquella mañana a la casa donde vivía con sus padres era de color negro con algunos plumajes en marrón, y la verdad era que no era su especie animal favorita, pero desde el momento en el que la vio con aquella carta del colegio de magia subió a su top diez, sin lugar a dudas. No había podido olvidar tampoco el olor de ese pergamino viejo cuando lo sacó de aquel sobre, y cada una de las palabras que componía el texto escrito las podría recitar de memoria, porque lo leyó tantas veces que no las podía contar.

No era la primera bruja en la familia, así que, cuando consiguió aquella plaza, sus padres se alegraron de tener a alguien más en aquel maravilloso mundo. Ambos progenitores siempre habían estado orgullosos de cada mérito que conseguía en la escuela, así como cuando les comunicó que entró en la casa de Gryffindor, como su tía, con la que había estado muy unida, sobre todo en los últimos años. Era una aurora reconocida en el mundo mágico, y trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, donde había estado varios días con ella, aprendiendo de cada una de las tareas que realizaba desde allí y conociendo a compañeros suyos. Siempre le había gustado el mundo docente, y ser profesora en Hogwarts era casi un sueño, pero, últimamente, su deseo era ser como su tía. Era casi un objetivo personal que estaba dispuesta a conseguir.

Ya estaba en su sexto año y, a pesar de ser principios de octubre, ya iba con los brazos llenos de libros hacia una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Sonrió al ver la columna que formó cuando se sentó frente a ella, le encantaba aprender, y cuanto antes empezase con la rutina, menos le costaría mantenerlo a lo largo del curso. Agarró el que quedaba más alto en busca de profundizar en el temario de "Estudios Avanzados de Aritmancia"; tras su Extraordinario en el examen TIMO, tenía que mantener el nivel que había conseguido para lograr superar con éxito el examen ÉXTASIS que realizaría el año siguiente.

-¿Ya estás con la nariz pegada a los libros, Woods?

Elevó su rostro para ver a su derecha, sentándose con su gracia habitual, a Raven Reyes, una de sus mejores amigas en el colegio y perteneciente a la casa Ravenclaw. Se levantó las gafas con el índice antes de devolverle la sonrisa, alegrándose de verla tan pronto metida en la biblioteca, al igual que ella. Habían compartido muchas asignaturas a lo largo de los años académicos y fueron compañeras de mesa en los horarios de estudios que compartían en ese mismo lugar donde estaban en ese momento. Además de ser una persona increíble, era muy inteligente, y se atrevería a afirmar que más que ella, pero le gustaba retarse a sí misma y ver si conseguía estar a la altura de la castaña, quien incluso pasaba más tiempo a su lado para explicarle parte del temario que se le atravesaba o que no lograba entender.

-Sabes que me gusta estar al día con las asignaturas -comentó, volviendo su vista al libro.

-Dirás "estar por delante de las asignaturas".

-También, pero eso creo que lo compartimos las dos.

Cuando pudo percibir el olor de la chica, no pudo controlar el mirarla de reojo, sintiendo cómo su corazón bombeaba fuerte contra su pecho. No sabía exactamente cuál fue el momento en el que se fijó en ella, posiblemente en una de sus visitas a la biblioteca, o quizás en alguna clase… Lo que sí tenía claro es que no fue algo físico, en un principio al menos, porque no podía negar lo evidente, era preciosa. A lo mejor fue en tercer curso, en el momento en el que pudo afirmarse a sí misma que sí que le gustaban las chicas, ya que no tenía el mismo interés que sus compañeras en los chicos. Ella solo tenía interés por Raven. Obviamente nunca se lo había dicho, primero porque no sabía si le gustaban las chicas también y, segundo, porque le daba mucha vergüenza.

-Estás otra vez roja -destacó la castaña y pellizcó una de sus mejillas entre risas, y Lexa notó que su rostro ardía más con el roce.

-Toma, ayúdame con este libro y adelantemos trabajo -mostró una sonrisa tímida a la chica, tendiéndole el libro antes de disfrutar del silencio que siempre se otorgaban las dos para centrarse en los estudios.

A las ocho en punto escucharon la voz de Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria, anunciando que acababa el horario de apertura y que debían volver a sus salas comunes antes de la cena. Ambas tenían buena relación con ella, a pesar de que mucha gente se quejaba de que era algo antipática, pero a ninguna de las dos les dio nunca esa impresión; es más, casi siempre les hacía favores cuando tenían exámenes y podían quedarse ahí encerradas con ella hasta las ocho y media mientras hacía inventario, comprobando que todo estaba en su lugar, pero ese día no se daba el caso, así que era hora de salir de allí. Guardó sus cosas antes de caminar junto a la castaña hacia la puerta.

-De momento todo es sencillo -comentó mientras observaba cómo se apoyaba en la pared.

-De momento, tú lo has dicho.

-No creo que tengas muchas dificultades, Reyes -sonrió, y la vio ladear su cabeza, devolviéndole una mirada divertida.

-Ya veremos... Y no seas tan modesta, que en muchas asignaturas me superas tú. No me tengas como la mejor de Hogwarts.

-Es que lo eres -sonrió tímida, y ella negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio.

-¿Nos vemos en el comedor? -asintió antes de despedirse con la mano y que caminaran cada una hacia el lado contrario del pasillo.

Todo era perfecto en aquella escuela, y sería una afirmación que se podía llegar a generalizar si no fuese por el grupo de cuatro personas con aquel uniforme perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin que se acercaban mirándola con esas sonrisas engreídas decorando sus rostros. Se giró rápidamente y empezó a correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo, escuchando esos pasos firmes que le ponían los pelos de punta detrás de ella. Movió sus piernas lo más rápido que pudo, e incluso pasó por al lado de Raven, a quien escuchó diciéndole algo, pero no tenía tiempo, así que dobló la esquina lo más rápido que pudo, encontrándose tan solo con los baños abiertos. Qué típico… aunque a lo mejor no la habían visto.

Entró por la puerta, decidida a entrar a un cubículo para encerrarse hasta que pudiese salir, cuando alguien la empujó contra una de las puertas, aprisionándola con su cuerpo mientras sujetaba su jersey gris del uniforme con sus dos puños.

-Woods -vio su media sonrisa.

-Griffin -contestó sin aliento por la sorpresa.

Clarke Griffin la había tomado con ella desde que empezaron el mismo año en Hogwarts, no supo por qué exactamente, pero suponía que los Slytherin llevaban en los genes el odiar a los Gryffindor, o, más bien, odiar a cualquiera que no fuera de su casa. Observó unos segundos sus ojos celestes, antes de bajar la mirada hasta esa corbata que siempre llevaba mal colocada. Levantó el rostro y vio por encima del hombro de la chica a Octavia Blake, su amiga íntima y algo más bruta que ella, que la observaba con la burla y el desprecio dibujados en la cara.

-¿Por qué te escondes? -ladeó su cabeza, dejando que varios mechones de su pelo se moviesen- ¿No quieres jugar, Woods? -un escalofrío la recorrió completamente con la pregunta y, apoyando las manos en sus hombros, la apartó de ella con un solo movimiento, consiguiendo que ambas chicas la mirasen sorprendidas.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos -explicó, y empezó a andar hacia la salida, pero Blake agarró su túnica y tiró de ella para que cayese al suelo, notando cómo se mojaba su ropa al haber aterrizado en un charco.

-Las tuberías de este sitio siempre han sido una mierda, ¿verdad? -sacó su varita la de ojos verdes y pelo negro- _Aguamenti_ -la señaló, y un chorro de agua la empapó completamente, escuchándose rápidamente la risa de Octavia.

Lexa se levantó despacio, apartándose el pelo de la cara, y las miró seria. Sacó su varita con rapidez y señaló a Blake, agitándola antes de realizar su hechizo.

- _Levicorpus._

De forma automática, la chica quedó colgada boca abajo de un tobillo, todo su pelo esparciéndose hacia abajo y escuchándose sus gritos por el lavabo.

-¡Clarke! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No te quedes ahí como una idiota!

Lexa miró a la rubia, que sonreía ampliamente mirando a su amiga levitando en el aire antes de enfocarla a ella con sus ojos azules, logrando que casi temblase; sobre todo, cuando empezó a andar hacia a ella, desconcentrándola y haciendo que bajase su brazo, escuchándose un golpe seco y la risa de Clarke retumbando por los azulejos de aquel baño. La Gryffindor observó a la rubia y medio sonrió, contagiada de aquel sonido que salía de su boca, pero se quedó seria cuando volvió a mirarla fijamente. Entonces, cayó al suelo de nuevo con Octavia sobre su cuerpo tras el placaje que le realizó.

-Te voy a destrozar, sangre sucia -habló entre dientes antes de sentarse sobre ella y llevar las dos manos a su cuello, pero Clarke agarró su túnica, tirando de ella para levantarla y ponerla contra uno de los lavabos, mirándola muy cerca de su rostro.

-Esta sangre sucia –la apuntó señalándola con el índice como si fuese un objeto- es mía y yo decido lo que le hacemos. Os he advertido millones de veces que nada de tocarla con vuestras asquerosas manos –la soltó con desprecio, antes de recorrerla con sus ojos azules-. ¿Necesitas mojarte más, Woods? ¿O podemos darte por finalizada? -sonrió de lado, mirándola fijamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-Te han hecho una pregunta -apoyó su guardaespaldas mientras se colocaba la ropa en su sitio.

-Estoy bien… -susurró.

-Creo que hoy ya hemos tenido bastante. Por cierto, buen hechizo, Woods -guiñó su ojo derecho antes de levantar el brazo señalando la puerta-. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

Lexa mordió su labio y salió de allí pasando entre los dos matones acompañantes de las chicas, y viendo el rostro preocupado de Raven allí.

-No me han dejado pasar estos dos estúpidos –los miró con asco a los dos, a veces pensaba que se habían equivocado al ponerlas en las casas de Hogwarts, porque Reyes era mucho más valiente que ella-. ¿A qué estás esperando para hablar con Dumbledore? -preguntó cuando la apartó de ahí- Te han dejado empapada.

-Tranquila -se quitó las gafas, queriendo limpiárselas, pero descubriendo que con la ropa mojada no iba a poder-, ahora me cambio en la habitación y todo como nuevo -la chica cogió sus gafas con cuidado y se las limpió con su túnica, volviéndoselas a colocar, y haciendo que su corazón se saltase un par de latidos, sobre todo cuando volvió a enfocar aquel marrón que componía sus ojos.

-Te acompaño hasta tu sala común -decidió por ella.

-¿Vas a protegerme tú?

-Puedo intentarlo -se encogió de hombros-, pero no prometo nada -ambas se sonrieron.

Empezaron a andar juntas, y Lexa no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a esos ojos azules que ahora la miraban sin ninguna diversión reflejada en ellos.

X X X

Colocó todos sus libros y materiales en aquella estantería que tenía para ella en el dormitorio que compartía con tres chicas más de su misma casa y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose su otro uniforme con los colores de su casa antes de sentarse sobre su cama perfectamente hecha, mirando por la ventana de su habitación y observando cómo la noche rodeaba aquel ancestral castillo. Hacer aquello era algo que solía relajarla y devolverle la paz que normalmente reinaba en su interior, excepto después de ser el objeto de la diversión de los Slytherin. Sentía su cuerpo aún rígido tras la tensión del momento que había vivido minutos atrás y, aunque ese tipo de situaciones fuesen ya prácticamente parte de su rutina diaria, lo cierto es que no cambiaba que sintiese el mismo miedo al ver a aquellos chicos acercarse a ella de forma amenazante. Suspiró, intentando liberar la tensión contenida.

-Lexa, ¿vamos al gran comedor? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas y se giró para ver a Luna, una de las chicas con las que compartía habitación, apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándola de forma amable.

Lexa no tenía un gran número de amigos, en aquellos seis años que llevaba estudiando en Hogwarts, había forjado amistad de forma más fuerte con Raven y Luna solamente, aunque también solía hablar con algunas personas de dentro de su misma casa, como Anya, que era un año mayor que ella, o Costia, una chica de tercero que simplemente la admiraba y a ella le parecía adorable; aunque no entendía muy bien a qué se debía la admiración de aquella chica que siempre iba tras de ella para pedirle consejo o simplemente para sacarle conversación sobre las asignaturas o cualquier tema banal. Por otro lado, estaba Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts. Lexa había entablado una pequeña amistad con él en el primer curso y, desde entonces, solía pasar algunas tardes con él en su cabaña, donde le enseñaba algunos de aquellos bichos y criaturas que fascinaban al guardián, y que Lexa había acabado adorando con el paso del tiempo. Y, a decir verdad, no necesitaba más que esas pocas personas que habían estado a su lado todos esos años y con las que podía seguir contando en esos momentos.

La morena asintió y se incorporó, yendo hasta donde Luna se encontraba y comenzando las dos a descender por las escaleras en forma de caracol que separaban las habitaciones y la sala común de Gryffindor del resto de pasillos y escaleras que conducían a las distintas zonas de la escuela. Luna era una chica pelirroja de la misma edad que Lexa, tal vez no tan estudiosa y aplicada como ella, pero era bastante inteligente y se le daban genial la mayoría de asignaturas, excepto herbología, la cual había proclamado odiar una y otra vez durante el paso de los años, y siempre le pedía ayuda para poder aprobarla.

Se adentraron en el gran comedor, donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de estudiantes de todos los cursos, sentados en la mesa de su casa correspondiente. Lexa pudo divisar a Raven, quien le regaló una sonrisa, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sentada junto a Jasper Jordan, un chico con el que ella solo había hablado un par de veces, pero que siempre se había mostrado muy simpático. Luna y ella se sentaron en su sitio habitual, esperando a que el director Dumbledore llegase y diese comienzo a la cena, como hacía cada noche.

Luna enseguida se puso a hablar con los chicos que se encontraban a su alrededor, mientras que Lexa esperaba en silencio, observando la gran mesa de roble adornada con platos y copas que en esos momentos se encontraban vacíos. Tras unos segundos, levantó la vista y miró a la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella: la de la casa Slytherin. Sus ojos enfocaron entonces a Clarke Griffin, aquella chica rubia de ojos azules que confundía a Lexa cada vez un poco más con su comportamiento. Pudo notar que la mirada de la chica también se encontraba sobre ella, así que desvió la suya, volviendo a dirigirla a la mesa.

Griffin y su grupo siempre habían sido los que más habían acosado a Lexa durante todos aquellos años, aunque no eran los únicos. Por lo general, los miembros de la casa Slytherin solían tener aquella tendencia de ir a por los que ellos consideraban que eran más débiles. Lexa recordaba todas y cada una de las veces en las que la habían acorralado contra una pared, le habían destrozado los libros o le habían quemado su capa. Y, si echaba la vista atrás, podía ver cómo Clarke había cambiado su forma de actuar respecto a ella, desde la primera vez en la que se encontraron en la estación de tren.

 _El día que con tanta ansia había estado esperando, por fin había llegado: se dirigía, junto a sus padres, a la estación de King's Cross, donde montaría en el tren estacionado en el andén 9 y ¾ para dirigirse a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia donde pasaría los próximos siete años de su vida para formarse y llegar a ser una gran bruja._

 _Entró a la estación, mirando la sonrisa orgullosa que mostraban tanto su madre como su padre mientras la acompañaban, y el hombre mantenía uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hija de forma cariñosa y protectora mientras que su madre estaba a su otro lado, empujando el carrito en el que iban todas sus pertenencias. Pudo observar a más niños de su edad y más mayores que se dirigían también hacia aquel andén junto a sus carritos cargados de equipajes y jaulas con sus animales._

 _Llegaron al muro que separaba los andenes normales del andén por el que pasaría el tren que ella debía coger. Los alumnos formaban una fila ordenada, pasando uno a uno al otro lado del muro. Lexa estaba algo asustada, ya que era la primera vez que haría algo así y, aunque sabía que en el momento en el que fuera contra el muro pasaría al otro lado, le preocupaba que el portal se cerrase por alguna razón._

 _Su padre se puso delante de ella y ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que los largos brazos de Phillip Woods rodearan a su hija con cariño. Lexa se dedicó a recordar el olor de su padre, el olor a hogar, durante los largos segundos que duró aquel abrazo, hasta que el hombre la cogió por los hombros y la miró de forma tierna._

 _-Prométeme que enviarás una carta al menos cada dos semanas - le pidió su padre._

 _-Está bien papá, lo haré - le aseguró aquella pequeña Lexa de once años._

 _-Da lo mejor de ti, como siempre, y estaremos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño._

 _Después dirigió su atención a su madre, que miraba el tierno abrazo que Lexa y su padre se acababan de dar con lágrimas en sus ojos. Durante todo el verano, su madre, Elizabeth, estuvo recordándole lo mucho que la iba a echar de menos cuando emprendiese aquella nueva etapa de su vida, y, aunque no se lo dijera muy a menudo, ella también la iba a echar de menos. A ella y a su padre._

 _-Disfruta mucho en Hogwarts, cielo - su madre acarició la mejilla de Lexa suavemente._

 _-Te echaré de menos, mamá - le dijo justo antes de abrazarla y hundirse en su pecho una última vez antes de marcharse._

 _-Y yo también hija, pero sé que estarás en un lugar estupendo. Tu tía siempre habla maravillas de ese colegio - le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Tras unas últimas palabras de despedida, sus padres se apartaron de ella, mirando cómo se ponía en aquella cola, esperando a su turno para llegar al andén. Tras unos minutos de espera, por fin le tocó a ella. Miró aquel muro situado a unos diez metros de ella y, justo como los anteriores chicos habían hecho, empezó a correr hacia él, sujetando su carrito con decisión y, cerrando los ojos cuando vio que el muro estaba demasiado cerca, pasó al otro lado, donde enseguida vio, tras abrirlos, un precioso tren de color negro con detalles en rojo._

 _El andén se encontraba repleto de niños que estaban dejando sus pertenencias en los compartimentos del tren dispuestos para el equipaje. Lexa se dirigía hacia allí con alegría cuando, de repente, un golpe en su carrito hizo que éste cayese al suelo y que ella le siguiera. Tras los segundos iniciales de confusión, se levantó, enderezando también su carrito, mientras oía unas risas tras ella._

 _-Oh, disculpa, ¿te hemos hecho daño? - se giró para encontrarse con una chica morena, que era la que hablaba, seguida de otra chica rubia y dos chicos más, que reían descaradamente-. Ésta será una Gryffindor, ya veréis._

 _-Buen golpe, Clarke -le concedió uno de los chicos a la chica rubia, quien Lexa supuso que fue la que le dio el golpe._

 _El grupo pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose hacia el tren, y la chica rubia, que aún no le había dirigido la mirada, se giró, clavando sus ojos azules en los suyos, estudiándola detenidamente durante unos segundos, en los que Lexa sintió un escalofrío por la forma dura y fría en la que lo hacía. La tal Clarke, finalmente, se dio la vuelta, siguiendo a sus amigos mientras Lexa intentaba no darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de suceder, y seguía su camino para dejar sus cosas y subir al tren antes de que comenzara su trayecto._

Desde aquel primer encuentro, siempre que la había visto por el castillo junto a sus amigos, la acorralaban y se divertían burlándose de ella, mientras la chica morena, Octavia Blake, les recordaba una y otra vez cómo había acertado en lo de que ella sería una Gryffindor, cosa de la que Lexa se sentía muy orgullosa.

En su primer y segundo año en Hogwarts había sido así: Blake, Griffin y los demás chicos de su pandilla riéndose a su costa, hasta que en el tercer curso la cosa comenzó a cambiar. Seguía sufriendo aquel acoso día tras día, sí, pero Clarke comenzó a no intervenir tanto en aquellas situaciones.

 _Acababa de salir de clase de herbología, era su primera semana de ese nuevo curso en el castillo, y había comenzado, como siempre, con muchas ganas de sacar "excelente" en cada una de las asignaturas. Se dirigía junto a Raven hacia uno de los patios del castillo para poder charlar tranquilamente en el tiempo que duraba aquel descanso entre clases cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba por la capucha de su túnica y la arrastraba hacia atrás._

 _-¿Dónde crees que vas, Woods? -le dijo Blake una vez estuvo a su lado- ¿No quieres venir un rato con nosotros?_

 _-¡Déjala en paz, Blake! -le exigió Raven, a lo que la morena rió e indicó a dos de sus amigos con la mirada que la sujetaran, mientras ella se encargaba de acorralar a Lexa contra la pared._

 _-A ver… ¿qué tienes por aquí? -Octavia le arrebató los libros que llevaba bajo su brazo derecho y los miró atentamente- Oh, libros nuevos, ¿te los ha comprado papi? -Lexa se quedó mirando los libros que ahora Blake tenía entre sus manos- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes hablar?_

 _-De-devuélvemelos, por favor -le pidió con un hilo de voz._

 _-Clarke -Octavia llamó a su amiga, que se encontraba tras ella-, ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Se los devolvemos?_

 _Lexa se había fijado en cómo Clarke, al contrario que otras ocasiones, se encontraba allí, estática, simplemente observando, sin ser ella la que la atacase._

 _-Haz lo que quieras, Octavia -dijo mirando fijamente a Lexa a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de su vista._

 _-¿Qué mierda te ha picado? -le preguntó con un tono de voz elevado Octavia, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que devolvió su atención a Lexa- Sinceramente, Woods, creo que esto no te hace falta -comenzó a romper las hojas y las tapas de los libros hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente destrozados en el suelo mientras que aquellos dos matones seguían sujetando a Raven-. Seguro que tienes muchos más -dijo antes de irse de allí con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara._

Durante tercero y cuarto tuvo esa actitud; siempre presente, pero nunca actuando, y siempre mirando a Lexa de aquella forma tan fría e impasible que le asustaba y hacía que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo. Eso no había cambiado desde la primera vez, y dudaba que algún día fuese a cambiar. Fue en quinto cuando ese cambio de actitud fue más radical, y a Lexa le intrigaba cada vez más el comportamiento de Clarke Griffin.

 _Era a mediados de abril, y pronto tendría un partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Jugaba como guardiana del equipo, y lo cierto es que se le daba bastante bien, pero en parte se debía a que la mayoría del tiempo en el que no estaba estudiando, practicaba, aunque no hubiese entrenamiento oficial con el equipo. Solía pedir permiso a la profesora McGonagall para poder ir al campo y practicar su habilidad con la escoba en el estadio de Quidditch que había junto al castillo._

 _Acababa de recoger todo el material y la escoba, y se disponía a volver a la torre de Gryffindor para prepararse antes de la cena, cuando vio que un grupo de chicos de Slytherin se acercaba a ella con paso decidido y esas estúpidas sonrisas de superioridad decorando sus caras._

 _-¿Jugando con tu amigo invisible, Woods? -dijo uno de ellos, acercándose a ella de forma amenazante y empujándola mientras ella intentaba pasar de largo con la cabeza agachada._

 _-Déjame en paz -dijo, aun a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada._

 _-¿Para que te vayas de jugar otra vez con tu amiguito? Ya tendrás tiempo de eso -seguidamente, el chico la empujó haciendo que cayera de espaldas y notase el frío y duro suelo contra ella-. Qué torpe, ¿estás bien, Woods?_

 _-Collins, ni se te ocurra tocarla -oyó que una chica hablaba mientras se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba-. Largaos de aquí, ya -ordenó Clarke con voz firme._

 _-Pero, Griffin... -intentó protestar el chico, pero se calló al ver la mirada que Clarke le echaba, y, tras soltar un bufido, salió de allí acompañado de los demás que iban con él._

 _La rubia miró entonces a Lexa, que se encontraba aún en el suelo. Y ahí estaba otra vez, aquella mirada dura e impasible clavada en sus ojos, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le atravesase la columna. Clarke estiró la mano y la cogió, levantándose del suelo con su ayuda._

 _-Gracias -murmuró de forma casi imperceptible, con algo de temor por no saber qué haría a continuación, pero la chica de ojos azules dio media vuelta tras mirarla unos segundos más y sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra._

Y, desde esa vez, así había sido hasta ese mismo momento: Clarke no dejaba que nadie la tocase si estaba ella presente y, cuando no se encontraba allí en un principio, casi siempre acababa apareciendo, haciendo que los demás se largasen de allí, seguramente pensando que Griffin se encargaría de ella, pero lo cierto era que nunca le hacía absolutamente nada más allá de lanzarle aquellas miradas que era incapaz de descifrar.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad: Lexa estuvo conversando con Luna y demás miembros de Gryffindor que estaban sentados a su alrededor. Le encantaban esos momentos al final del día, eran los más distendidos y donde se sentía realmente cómoda, con gente que no parecía juzgarla. Las cenas del día a día no se componían de comidas tan suculentas como los banquetes del principio o final de cada curso, o los del día de Halloween, pero aun así eran deliciosas.

El caos llegaba cuando la cena se daba por finalizada y todos los alumnos querían volver a sus habitaciones lo más rápido posible. Era un comedor enorme, sí, pero eso no evitaba que la salida se taponase de jóvenes magos cuando todos intentaban escabullirse de allí al mismo tiempo. Lexa se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la gran puerta de madera acompañada por Luna, intentando mantenerse detrás del gentío, ya que ellas no tenían prisa ninguna y podían esperar a que todo el mundo hubiese salido, pero, como casi siempre, acabaron atrapadas entre la gente, así que tuvieron que ir poco a poco mientras la sala se vaciaba.

Habían pasado ya la puerta, y estaban a punto de empezar a subir por las escaleras para dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor cuando notó una mano en su brazo, deteniéndola suavemente. No se esperó que, al darse la vuelta, estuviera allí Clarke Griffin, mirándola seriamente.

-Creo que se te ha caído esto -dijo, y Lexa agachó la vista, enfocando la mano de la rubia, que sujetaba su varita.

-Oh, gr-gracias -estaba confundida por la amabilidad de la chica, pero aún así se lo agradeció, porque nunca se hubiese planteado que Clarke Griffin recogería algo que a ella se le hubiese caído, y, lo primero que habría pensado si hubiese sido así, es que la rubia se quedaría con el objeto en cuestión o se hubiese deshecho de él para que no lo encontrase nunca. Sí, seguramente sería lo segundo.

-No te acostumbres -le advirtió, aún sin soltar la varita, y Lexa asintió, notando esa mirada azul sobre ella, que la dejó incapaz de articular ni una palabra más.

Vio cómo se alejaba rápidamente, sorteando a la gente y se quedó varios segundos siguiéndola con la mirada, hasta que, al ir a doblar una esquina, la chica clavó sus ojos en ella nuevamente, obligando a Lexa a apartar la vista, porque le era imposible mantenerla.

* * *

 **Hola, vuelvo con otro fic. Esta vez, acompañada de Humvnkru.**

 **Clexa en Hogwarts, qué mundo más ideal, ¿no? Aunque para Lexa parece que tampoco ha sido un cuento de hadas, ¿o sí? Bueno, depende de los gustos de cada una. En fin, voy al lío. Ejem, ejem.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo "piloto"? Un poco de introducción al personaje de Lexa y a su relación con Clarke, ¿os gusta? ¿Os pone nerviosas? ¿Sentís desprecio y asco como Octavia? Y hablando de Octavia, ¿qué os ha parecido lo poco que hemos visto de su personaje? ¿Y Raven, la chica inteligente crush de nuestra Lexa?**

 **Y sobre los flashbacks, ¿qué pensáis que ha pasado con el cambio de actitud de Clarke con respecto a meterse con Lexa? Ya sabemos que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no se llevan del todo bien, no iban a ser estas Clexa menos.**

 **No quiero decir de más, que es muy pronto aún, así que es vuestro turno de analizar todo el capítulo. Tenemos ganas de saber vuestra opinión.**

 **Probablemente publicaremos TODOS los miércoles, así que...**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN UNA SEMANA.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**

 **PD: Gracias a Zaiidf por la portada.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para Lexa en Hogwarts. Había desayunado aquella mañana junto a Luna en el gran salón y en esos momentos se dirigía al club de duelo, una clase que tenían una vez al mes y en la que les enseñaban a batirse en duelo por si en algún momento pudieran necesitar aquellas habilidades. Solían hacerlo entre dos casas, para que así hubiera menos alumnos y tuvieran más oportunidad de practicar; en aquella ocasión, los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor asistirían a la clase junto a los de la casa Slytherin. Menuda casualidad.

Se colocaron alrededor de la alargada plataforma donde los alumnos debían realizar el combate de hechizos, y su cuerpo se quedó rígido cuando, al otro lado, pudo observar los ojos azules de Clarke Griffin clavados en ella. La rubia estaba, como no, rodeada de Blake, Peverell, y todos aquellos matones de la casa de color verde a los que tanto temía. Aunque tenía que reconocer que, últimamente, no la acosaban tanto como solían hacer en años anteriores, cuando iban a por ella hasta en varias ocasiones en un mismo día; y sabía que aquel cambio se debía a Griffin, que en más de una ocasión había visto obligando a su grupo a dirigirse a otro lado cuando ella estaba cerca. ¿Debía agradecérselo? Por supuesto que no. Eso es como debería haber sido siempre: Lexa por un lado, sin molestar ni hacer daño a nadie, y los Slytherin por otro. Pero, en el fondo, sentía que de alguna forma la estaba protegiendo y no entendía por qué. Eso sí, siempre pregonaba eso de que "Woods era suya" y, de vez en cuando, seguía acorralándola y mirándola con aquellos ojos azules penetrantes de forma amenazante, para después dejarla ir sin más.

¿Qué pasaría por la mente de Clarke Griffin?

Sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su mente cuando los profesores Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall aparecieron por la puerta del aula para dar comienzo a la lección. El profesor Snape era, además del encargado de las clases de pociones, el jefe de la casa Slytherin, mientras que la profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la de Gryffindor, y su profesora de transformaciones, su asignatura favorita.

-Buenos días, alumnos -saludó formalmente la profesora mientras subía a la plataforma acompañada de Snape-. Hoy tenemos un nuevo club de duelo, y necesitamos un voluntario de cada casa, ¿quién de la casa Gryffindor quiere batirse en duelo?

Lexa animó a Luna a hacerlo, ya que mientras se vestían en sus dormitorios le comentó que siempre quería salir y acababa sintiéndose inhibida. Nunca, en las veces anteriores que habían asistido a aquel club de duelo, habían salido como voluntarias, siempre habían sido unas meras espectadoras y, por una vez, querían probar lo que sería poder enfrentarse a otro alumno.

-Sales tú y en la próxima salgo yo –susurró a su amiga, que la miró algo indecisa, pero acabó asintiendo y levantó la mano, siendo llamada por McGonagall.

Junto a Luna subió un chico de Slytherin, que fue elegido por Snape, y con las instrucciones de los profesores comenzaron a batirse en duelo. La morena no perdió de vista a su amiga, sintiéndose nerviosa en un instante que parecía que el rival iba a desarmarla, pero acabó quedando victoriosa ella, y cuando volvió a su lado, le dio un apretón en el hombro antes de escuchar que su profesora llamaba a un nuevo voluntario.

-Yo, profesora -dijo Lexa con decisión.

-Muy bien, Woods -le dijo la profesora, animándola a subir a la plataforma y seguidamente se dirigió al profesor Snape-. Severus, ¿otra preferencia entre tus estudiantes o dejarás que alguien suba como voluntario?

-Creo que dejaré que algún valiente suba aquí, si se atreven -dijo el profesor en el mismo tono serio de siempre-, ¿algún voluntario?

-Yo misma –la morena se tensó al oír aquella voz. Mierda, eso no era lo que esperaba cuando había hablado de forma convencida. No quería batirse en duelo con Clarke.

-Excelente, Griffin -la chica subió a la plataforma y enseguida ambas se pusieron una frente a la otra, mirándose fijamente a los ojos-. Recordad: usad hechizos solo para desarmar a vuestra rival, no quiero enviar a nadie a la enfermería -dijo antes de abandonar la plataforma junto a la profesora McGonagall para que diese comienzo el duelo.

Las dos se encontraban a apenas dos metros de distancia, sin apartar las miradas en ningún momento. McGonagall les indicó que podían comenzar y alzaron sus varitas, colocándolas en posición vertical frente a sus caras, tal y como exigía el protocolo en los duelos.

-¿Asustada, Woods? -inquirió Clarke.

-Más quisieras.

Se dieron la vuelta, andando en dirección contraria a la otra, dejando la suficiente distancia para poder realizar los hechizos. Lexa se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Clarke, y sus ojos se conectaron una vez más antes de que sus varitas apuntasen con decisión hacia la otra.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ -exclamó con decisión y seguridad Lexa, observando cómo Clarke recibía el hechizo y se alzaba varios centímetros del suelo, para caer con un golpe seco contra él segundos después, observando que su varita había acabado a varios metros de ella. Se levantó lo más deprisa que pudo para recogerla y apuntó a la morena con la rabia dibujada en su cara.

- _¡Rictusempra!_ -fue Lexa en esta ocasión la que recibió el impacto, empezando a reírse a carcajadas bajo el hechizo de las cosquillas con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo.

Intentó levantarse como pudo para lograr realizar el contraataque. Llevaba pensando en esos movimientos desde hacía varios días y quería comprobar lo efectivo que serían para desarmar al oponente en un duelo.

- _¡Desmaius!_ -Clarke volvió a caer al suelo tras el último encantamiento de Lexa, dejándola más aturdida que los anteriores, necesitando varios segundos de más para recomponerse, segundos que Lexa aprovechó para acercarse a ella levemente hasta que, con una sonrisa orgullosa, apuntó con su varita al techo y conjuró el último hechizo- _Accio_ varita.

La varita de su rival voló hasta su mano y, de repente, oyó cómo los de Gryffindor comenzaban a corear y aplaudir, pues había ganado el duelo. Miró a Clarke, que todavía estaba sentada sobre la plataforma y se acercó a ella, devolviéndole la varita y ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantase, pero la rechazó.

-¡Excelente! -exclamó la profesora McGonagall, con un tono notable de orgullo por Lexa, que volvió donde se encontraban todos sus compañeros, entre ellos Luna, que le revolvió el pelo cuando se acercó hasta ella- ¿Quién será el siguiente?

Lexa asistió a los siguientes duelos que se sucedieron durante toda la clase, en los que la mayoría de veces ganaba el miembro de la casa Gryffindor, tal vez porque ellos se caracterizaban por la valentía y la humildad. Intentaba estar pendiente en todo momento de lo que sucedía en la plataforma, de verdad que sí, pero le era imposible cuando Clarke Griffin la miraba desde el otro lado de esa forma que le ponía tan nerviosa. ¿Por qué tenía esa fijación con ella? ¿Por qué sentía esos nervios cuando sus ojos se cruzaban? Mil preguntas, y ninguna respuesta.

X X X

-Buenos días, alumnos. En la lección de hoy hablaremos de las maldiciones imperdonables -comenzó a dar la clase Galatea Merrythought, profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Galatea era un fantasma, llevaba demasiados siglos impartiendo esa asignatura, pero debido a una baja temporal del profesor nuevo, volvió a conseguir su puesto de toda la vida. Parecía que Dumbledore le tenía aprecio y siempre la tenía en cuenta para estos momentos. A pesar de haber llevado el temario leído y de pensar que se iba a sentir con fuerzas para recibir la lección, Lexa sintió un escalofrío recorrerla completamente al escuchar a su profesora anunciar el tema del día-. El uso de cualquiera de ellas contra un ser humano está castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Mi objetivo es enseñaros a combatirlas. Tenéis que prepararos, tenéis que armaros contra ellas; pero, por encima de todo, debéis practicar la alerta permanente e incesante -miró a la clase con detenimiento-. ¿Alguien podría decirme cuáles son estas maldiciones que he mencionado?

-Está la maldición _imperius_ , que supondría el control total de la persona -levantó la mano Lexa mientras hablaba, siempre le gustaba participar en clase, aunque eso supondría más críticas como aquellos cuchicheos que escuchaba a sus espaldas, pero le daba igual, prefería tener ese tipo de reconocimiento por sus participaciones orales en clase, y en su casa nunca se habían quejado de los puntos extras por su dedicación.

-Así es, Woods. Este maleficio puede manipular desde una a varias personas en contra de su voluntad, creándoles un estado de inconsciencia. Podemos combatir la maldición _imperius_ , pero se necesita una gran fuerza de voluntad para negarse a ser manipulada, y no todo el mundo la tiene.

-¿Se podría hablar de, por ejemplo, el amor en este caso? -preguntó a la profesora, que sonrió, hasta que se escucharon unas voces en una esquina del aula.

-El amor, lo que todo lo salva -se escuchó la voz burlona de Blake acompañada de unas risas. Lexa se giró y observó al grupo, viendo que Griffin sonreía levemente mirando a sus compañeros antes de fijarse en ella, observándola casi sin pestañear, como siempre hacía.

-Sin ir más lejos, señorita Blake, en la historia de la magia tan solo una persona ha podido salir viva a la maldición letal, y fue gracias al escudo que provocó el amor. Así que sí, Woods, el amor es una fuerza inmensurable y muy poderosa -sonrió a su alumna-. Ya que la he mencionado, otra maldición imperdonable sería la maldición asesina, _Avada Kedavra_ –con tan solo nombrarla su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío-, ésta provoca la muerte a quien la recibe de forma inmediata e indolora. ¿Alguien podría decirme la que falta? –hizo una pequeña pausa observando a la clase- ¿Sí, Griffin?

-La maldición _cruciatus_ -se escuchó su voz, y Lexa cerró los ojos, apretando un puño. No, no iba a aguantar la clase, estaba decidido-, también se conoce como el maleficio de la tortura… -la clase se quedó en silencio cuando la morena se levantó de forma automática, disculpándose al pasar por el lado de la profesora, que le sonrió comprensiva mientras salía del aula.

Una vez fuera, se dejó caer sobre el banco que había frente a la clase y se sintió idiota por pensar que iba a poder soportar la lección. Recordó cuando leyó el tema el día anterior y su seguridad pensando que iba a poder aguantar la clase completa. A lo mejor no era lo mismo leerlo que escucharlo, y la imagen de lo que pudiese haber vivido su madre cuando entraron esos mortífagos en su hogar, buscando la localización de su tía, solo lograba que su cuerpo temblase y sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas de forma automática. Apretó el final de la túnica con los dedos, intentando controlar el llanto, cuando vio un pequeño papel saliendo de debajo de la puerta del aula y llegando donde ella estaba hasta apoyarse sobre su pierna. Lo cogió y abrió para leer en él con una cuidada caligrafía: "No estás sola".

Se extrañó al leer esas palabras, ¿quién habría sido? Suspiró y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo derecho de la túnica antes de sacar un pañuelo y mirarlo entristecida, observando aquellas letras bordadas: E. W. Era de su madre, y necesitaba algo suyo para llevar siempre con ella, así que su padre le ofreció dos: aquel pañuelo y un anillo que siempre llevaba puesto plateado con la forma de un fino nudo en mitad de este. Siempre le habían dicho que era igual que su madre, y se sorprendió al comprobar que hasta en los dedos lo eran, porque le quedaba perfecto.

-Gracias, Woods, nos has librado del muermo de clases de hoy -escuchó frente a ella, y vio a Blake saliendo con Carrow y Peverell.

Se levantó de forma automática, y empezó andar por el pasillo, intentando huir de ellos; no tenía el día para soportar también a los Slytherin.

-Ey, Woods, ¿vuelves a casa para seguir llorando? -escuchó sonidos burlándose de ella, haciendo como si llorasen.

-Ey, Woods, ¿quieres que te acompañemos para que no te pierdas? –las pisadas detrás de ella le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Ey, Woods, ¿por qué vas tan rápido? -la pusieron contra la pared y pudo enfocar esos ojos verdes felinos característicos de la morena. Siempre le habían dado miedo, y más cuando la miraba de esa forma, con ese brillo que le hacía temblar y esa sonrisa de satisfacción- Te estamos hablando, es de mala educación si no nos escuchas. Será mejor que te quedes ahí quieta -se separó de ella y la apuntó con la varita-. _Locomotor Wibbly -_ una luz roja salió tras la realización del movimiento exacto, y dejó de sentir las piernas.

Cerró los ojos cuando se acercó Carrow a ella, mordiéndose el labio internamente para controlar el temblor que siempre provocaban, aunque notaba las lágrimas salir de sus ojos de nuevo. Entre la chica y él empezaron a quitarle la túnica entre risas, mientras que el tercero hacía de guardaespaldas de lo que pasaba ahí, observando el pasillo para que no se acercase nadie.

-Carrow, Blake, ¡ya basta! -gritó una chica que se acercaba desde el final del pasillo.

-Griffin, ¿dónde estabas? Te estás perdiendo el _streaptease_ especial de Woods -abrieron paso para que ella fuese la que estuviese delante, e intentó ser desafiante y no apartar la vista de sus ojos azules.

-D-de... -respiró hondo para que no le temblase la voz cuando sus manos se pusieron en su túnica- Déjame en paz -consiguió que sonase firme, pero se sorprendió cuando se puso a abrochársela, colocando cada prenda en su sitio.

-¿Me señalas a quién te ha tocado? -preguntó molesta, pero Lexa no se movió, y la escuchó suspirar antes de que se girara para observar a su grupo- Os he dicho mil veces que la dejéis en paz. Creo que dejé claro que Woods es mía, ¿tan difícil es de entender?

-Vamos, Griffin… Todos sabemos que Woods es la más facilona -protestó Carrow, quien abrió los ojos cuando la rubia golpeó su mejilla con la mano, escuchándose en todo el pasillo, y tras eso sacó su varita, apuntándole directamente- No hag…

-¡ _Petrificus Totalus!_ -dijo tras hacer el movimiento correcto, y el chico se quedó totalmente inmóvil en mitad del pasillo. Lexa se sorprendió cuando la rubia lo empujó sin ningún miramiento, creando un sonido sordo cuando el cuerpo de Carrow golpeó el suelo.

-Joder, Clarke... -suspiró Blake, pero cerró la boca cuando Clarke le apuntó con la varita.

-¿Tú le has hecho algo? -la morena negó repetidamente observando la varita de su amiga, y Lexa volvió a ver los ojos claros de la chica enfocarla-. ¿Te ha tocado Octavia?

-N-no -aguantó el aliento durante unos segundos, donde sus ojos recorrieron su rostro completamente y cogió aire cuando se acercó más a ella, apretando con la punta de su varita en su yugular.

-No me mientas, Woods.

-E-es verdad… -susurró con miedo, y suspiró cuando se guardó la varita en la túnica, separándose de ella.

-Vete de aquí.

-No p-puedo mov…

-¿Qué dices? -la volvió a mirar con esos ojos azules claros que tan nerviosa la ponían.

-No puedo moverme… -murmuró agachando la mirada.

-¿Qué le habéis hecho, joder? -se quejó, y agarró al otro chico de los cuellos de la camisa, poniéndolo de forma brusca contra la pared, justo a su lado. Clarke Griffin era la que llevaba a ese grupo y parecía que cuando no le hacían caso se cabreaba de verdad, porque todos tenían el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? ¿Desde cuándo eres la defensora de una Gryffindor cobarde? Esta sangre sucia debería estar fuera de este colegio y lo sabes.

Clarke movió al chico de la pared, lo empujó y volvió a sacar la varita.

-¡ _Expulso!_ -el cuerpo de Peverell salió por los aires hasta el final del pasillo, antes de que la señalase a ella, con la cara llena de furia e hiciese el contrahechizo para que pudiese mover las piernas- Vete de aquí, Lexa.

Se quedó sorprendida por que la llamase por su nombre, y asintió, antes de irse de allí a paso ligero, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro para ver a las dos chicas en una conversación acalorada, y se puso nerviosa cuando ese celeste volvió a clavarse en ella, volviendo a mirar al frente. Caminó más rápido, queriendo salir de ese pasillo cuanto antes. Quería dejar de pensar en la clase a la que acababa de asistir, y quería dejar de pensar en el cambio de comportamiento de Clarke Griffin; sobre todo el por qué le estaba gustando que la defendiera.

X X X

Cuando terminaron las clases de ese horroroso día, decidió ir a hacer una visita a Hagrid, ya que hablar con él mientras tomaban uno de aquellos tés que preparaba solía tranquilizarla, así que fue hasta la cabaña donde vivía el guardián y tocó la puerta suavemente, rezando internamente porque estuviese allí y no tuviera que darse media vuelta.

-Lexa -le dijo con una sonrisa casi oculta por su espesa barba negra cuando abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar-, ¿todo bien? -frunció el ceño cuando la vio tan decaída.

-No he tenido un buen día hoy -confesó, dejándose caer sobre uno de los grandes sillones de la cabaña-. Se han juntado varias cosas y no me encuentro bien.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -se interesó Hagrid mientras ponía al fuego una tetera sin necesidad de que Lexa le dijese nada.

-Hoy hemos hablado de las maldiciones imperdonables en clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras -comenzó a decir, jugando con sus manos y con la cabeza agachada-. Pensaba que podría soportarlo, que no me afectaría, pero, tras la maldición letal, he tenido que salir de clase.

-Oh, Lexa -se lamentó el semi-gigante, yendo hacia ella y cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas-, sé lo difícil que es eso para ti, y es normal que te afecte tanto. Pero ya verás que después del té que estoy preparando te sentirás mejor -sonrió y ella lo hizo también, sintiendo cómo la presencia de su amigo la calmaba.

-Gracias, Hagrid -le contestó, y se quedó unos segundos pensativa-. A veces pienso en aquellas veces cuando enviaba una carta a casa y no solo la recibía mi padre, ¿sabes?

-Lexa -le llamó-, sé que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, de todo lo que estás consiguiendo en esta escuela. Seguramente seas la mejor estudiante de tu curso.

-No lo creo -dijo Lexa negando con la cabeza-. Además, hoy ha sucedido algo más… -dijo de repente, mientras Hagrid iba hacia el fuego para retirar la tetera y acercarla a la mesa que había frente a Lexa.

-¿Te han vuelto a hacer algo esos mequetrefes de Slytherin? -preguntó con rabia en la voz.

-No exactamente -dijo, y Hagrid se sentó a su lado, mirándola, sin entender muy bien qué es lo que quería decir-. Bueno, sí, me inmovilizaron las piernas; pero Griffin apareció y se enfrentó a ellos para que me dejasen en paz, hizo el contrahechizo y dejó que me fuera de allí.

-¿Clarke? -asintió mientras él servía el té en dos tazas para ambos- En realidad no me sorprende tanto, yo he hablado varias veces con ella y parece… -se quedó pensativo, quizás buscando las palabras correctas- buena chica.

-Hagrid, lleva años haciéndome la vida imposible -le recordó-, ¿cómo puedes decir que es buena chica? Que ahora me esté protegiendo y parezca que no quiere que sus amigos me hagan nada no la convierte en una santa de la noche a la mañana.

-No, pero solo digo, Lexa, que tal vez las cosas no son como parecen -le dijo, mientras bebían de sus tazas los dos-. Slytherin es una casa complicada, y todos los que están allí es por algo, pero Clarke... hay algo en ella que no me encaja allí.

Lexa se quedó pensando en las palabras que le acababa de decir Hagrid. ¿A qué se refería con que había algo en Clarke que no encajaba? Estaba claro que no era como todos los demás, con ninguno de los otros Slytherin que se habían dedicado a perseguirla durante todos los cursos que llevaba en Hogwarts había sentido esos escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo como le pasaba cuando Clarke clavaba sus ojos en ella o cuando se acercaba a su rostro más de la cuenta.

¿Qué había en Clarke Griffin que la hacía tan distinta al resto de Slytherin? ¿Y por qué no podía dejar de pensar en alguien que se había dedicado los últimos años a divertirse a costa de su sufrimiento? Debía dejarlo correr, apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse, lo sabía; pero hacerlo no era tan fácil como decirlo. Por el momento, se dedicó a escuchar las increíbles historias de Hagrid sobre dragones o gigantes, ayudándole a desconectar de los problemas que tenía en su día a día.

Más tarde, el paseo por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a la sala común fue tranquilo, a pesar de haber ido alerta los minutos que le costaba recorrer a pie el castillo entero hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, la sala estaba iluminada por la luz tenue de la chimenea. Probablemente la gente estaría en el Gran Comedor cenando, pero ella no tenía apetito esa noche. Fue directa hasta las escaleras de caracol que conducía hacia su dormitorio, cuando alguien la llamó. Se giró de forma automática y vio a Anya sentada en uno de los sofás con un libro en las manos. Ella ya estaba en el último curso y siempre le hablaba de su preparación a los exámenes ÉXTASIS y lo nerviosa que estaba, pero también le chivaba aspectos importantes para prepararse en las distintas pruebas de las asignaturas que tenía durante los cursos, y estaba muy agradecida por eso y por la amistad que habían formado durante los años. Siempre había sido como una hermana mayor, una guía para ella desde que entró en el mundo del colegio Hogwarts.

-Hola, Anya, ¿has cenado ya? -preguntó amable, acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-No… No tengo hambre hoy –contestó, una vez le confesó que cuando estaba ansiosa se le cerraba el estómago y no le entraba nada para comer-. ¿Y tú? ¿Has cenado?

-Entonces hoy no tenemos ninguna de las dos apetito -sonrió a la chica, recibiendo el mismo gesto de su parte.

Apoyó su espalda en el sofá, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, y quedándose con el ambiente de paz que se respiraba siempre en aquella sala. Era el olor de Gryffindor, el mismo olor que ella nunca iba a tener porque, realmente, era una cobarde. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ni siquiera aguantó una clase teórica sobre maldiciones, quizás Peverell tenía razón y no debía estar ni en ese colegio.

-¿Estás bien, Lexa? -sentir su mano en la rodilla la sobresaltó, y observó el rostro preocupado de su compañera, que siempre había conseguido reconfortarla los días que había estado baja de ánimo, sobre todo desde el curso pasado cuando empezó con los TIMO.

-Tranquila, Anya, estoy bien. Solo cansada, hoy ha sido un día agotador –vio cómo apartaba la mano de su pierna cuando se levantó del sofá-. Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno -la vio asentir, y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Buenas noches, Lexa -la morena la miró sobre el hombro y le sonrió, observando que ella también lo hacía levemente.

Caminó hasta llegar a su habitación, estaba vacía, y lo agradeció porque necesitaba en esos instantes unos minutos a solas tras haber estado en clases y con Hagrid. Se sentó en el suelo frente a su ventana y admiró el cielo en silencio, recordando aquellas escenas con su madre en su niñez, cuando iban todos a la orilla del río Támesis en familia y adoraban las estrellas. Su madre era amante de la astronomía, y siempre le había hablado de las distintas constelaciones que adornaban el cielo por la noche. Si cerraba los ojos casi podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de su madre abrazándola cuando tenía siete años sobre el césped y su voz susurrándole de forma tierna cada uno de los nombres de las estrellas, señalándolas para que supiese cuál era cuál, y contándole historias que se inventaba. Sabía que se las inventaba para hacerla más fuerte.

-Y mírame, mamá... –se entristeció, agachando la cabeza para mirar sus manos, dejando caer una lágrima de sus ojos- Intentaste que fuese fuerte, y no soy más que una cobarde.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos tras quitarse las gafas, y buscó el pañuelo en sus bolsillos para limpiar los cristales. Se las volvió a poner porque encontró el papel arrugado que había recibido esa mañana. "No estás sola". Otra vez le vino a la mente la pregunta de quién podría haber sido, y si realmente no estaba sola, ¿por qué no se lo hacía saber físicamente y no solo por un papel?

El recuerdo de lo sucedido con la nota la llevó al momento en el que Clarke Griffin la defendió con esa furia, y cómo no tuvo ningún pudor en golpear o lanzar hechizos a sus amigos. Además, se había dirigido a ella, por primera vez, por su nombre, sin que usase el apellido. Volvió a su mente aquel sentimiento de agrado, porque le gustaba que le defendiera. Su pensamiento lógico sobre aquello era que así conseguía que no la tocasen, y lograba un poco de tranquilidad en su día a día en el colegio, porque no podía haber nada más allá del simple hecho de no ser atacada por aquel grupo de Slytherin. ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el segundo capítulo?**

 **Para empezar nos gustaría aclarar que tengáis en cuenta que Clarke y Lexa se conocen desde primero, y si están en sexto (había puesto sexo, así, como dato. En fin...) llevan cinco años "conociéndose", o más bien, sabiendo que la otra existe, aunque sea para molestarla un rato.**

 **¿Os ha gustado la escena del duelo? Somos un poco frikis, o más bien, crecimos de la mano del mundo de Harry Potter y, sabemos que hay lectoras que no han visto/leído nada de eso, así que intentamos que en el capítulo todo se vea más o menos explicativo. La escena de "¿Asustada, Woods?" *fangirling***

 **Maldiciones imperdonables, qué bonitas que son. Nos gustaría saber qué pensáis de esta escena y, en concreto, del comportamiento de Clarke. *Música de tensión***

 **¿Os gustaba Hagrid? ¿Libro/película? ¿En ningún lado porque odiáis la magia y sobre todo a Potter? Ugh, qué asco me daba Haurri... TEAM HERMIONE. Uh... cómo me voy por las ramas... Parece que Hagrid es un buen amigo de Lexa, ¿os gusta su relación con ella?**

 **Lexa dice que le gusta que Clarke la defienda, pero... ¿hay algo más allá? *música de misterio***

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Los días iban pasando, y Navidad cada vez estaba más cerca. Pronto la profesora McGonagall pasaría una lista para que los alumnos que quisieran quedarse durante las vacaciones en el castillo apuntaran su nombre y Lexa estaba indecisa. Su padre le había escrito una y otra vez, preguntándole qué había decidido y ella no había sabido responder. Todos los años había ido a casa durante la Navidad, pero, por alguna razón, ese año había algo en su interior que quería quedarse y cambiar la tradición. Tal vez sería una buena idea experimentar lo que era pasar una Navidad en Hogwarts, aunque solo fuese una vez, y poder desconectar de aquella sensación que la envolvía cuando estaba en casa durante esas fechas.

Solo quedaban unas pocas semanas de clase y, aunque deseaba con todas sus ganas que llegase aquel pequeño descanso al final del año, sabía que tenía que esforzarse al máximo durante los días lectivos que tenía por delante, así que, como siempre, aquel día se levantó temprano y fue a la biblioteca a repasar algunas asignaturas hasta que fue hora de ir a clase de pociones. Era una asignatura que le fascinaba, aunque el profesor Snape fuese muy estricto y no tan simpático como podía serlo la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick o la profesora Sprout.

Llegó al aula y vio en la puerta a Raven mirándola con su increíble sonrisa, así que se unió a ella antes de entrar a la clase y que ambas se sentaran en sus lugares habituales: al lado de la otra. Vio a los demás alumnos de sexto curso entrar poco a poco, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó cuando los Slytherin llegaron.

-Vaya, Woods -Carrow se puso ante ella con aire de superioridad-, qué puntual, y siempre en primera fila en clase de pociones, ¿estás enamorada del profesor Snape y no te quieres perder detalle de la explicación?

Fue a contestar, pero alguien cogió la capucha de la túnica del chico, tirando de él hacia atrás, y fue cuando enfocó aquellos ojos azules y aquel cabello dorado, apartando a Carrow y empujándolo para que siguiera andando hacia el final de la clase. Respiró tranquila y vio el rostro preocupado de Raven cuando sintió una de sus manos sobre su hombro, pero ella movió suavemente la cabeza, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada. Volvió la vista hasta el final del aula y observó a Clarke, que miraba hacia ella, pero cortó la conexión entre sus ojos inmediatamente. El profesor Snape entró entonces y volvió a centrar su atención en la lección que iba a comenzar, o al menos a intentarlo.

-Buenos días, alumnos -saludó Snape mientras se colocaba tras su mesa-. Hoy prepararemos una poción para inducir el sueño, y lo haremos por parejas -los alumnos comenzaron a moverse para ponerse con quien querían formar la pareja, pero el profesor volvió a hablar-. Yo las formaré, así que nadie se mueve de su sitio por el momento.

El profesor comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos que formarían las parejas para preparar la poción, y Lexa bufó internamente cuando asignaron a Raven con Greene, un chico de la casa Hufflepuff. Por supuesto que ella no iba a tener la suerte de que el profesor Snape la pusiera con alguien de Gryffindor, o de Ravenclaw, o de Hufflepuff incluso. Por supuesto, el profesor Snape tuvo que emparejarla con Clarke Griffin. Las dos chicas se miraron cuando oyeron sus nombres, y vio que la rubia comenzaba a caminar hacia ella con desgana.

-Podéis encontrar las instrucciones para elaborar la poción en el libro de _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ , y los ingredientes están en el armario que hay al fondo del aula -comenzó a explicar el profesor-. Más os vale que la realicéis correctamente.

Lexa miró entonces a Clarke, que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo, y supo que no tenía la más mínima intención de ir a por el libro o a por los ingredientes, así que tuvo que resignarse a ir ella misma a por todo. Volvió con todo el material necesario, casi haciendo malabares para que nada se cayese al suelo, y dejó el libro entre las dos.

-¿T-te importaría buscar la página donde está la elaboración de la poción mientras yo preparo los ingredientes y los utensilios? -preguntó de la forma más amable que pudo, no quería enfadarla en aquel momento, y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Clarke se encogiese de hombros.

Comenzó a buscar entre los ingredientes, poniéndolos todos sobre la mesa bien organizados, y preparó los calderos que tenían que utilizar mientras Clarke hacía lo que le había pedido. No podía evitar de vez en cuando mirar de reojo a su compañera, y más de una vez la pillaba haciendo lo mismo, obligándola a apartar la vista. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Clarke Griffin? O mejor dicho, ¿qué demonios le pasaba _con_ Clarke Griffin?

-¿Tienes todos los ingredientes que necesitamos? -preguntó de repente la rubia.

-Sí, aquí están todos -le señaló todo lo que había sobre la mesa-. ¿Has encontrado lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Aquí está -le pasó el libro por la página en la que se podía leer la elaboración de la poción que tenían que realizar-. Bien, tú eres la empollona aquí, Woods, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Tenía que admitir que le había sorprendido el interés que tenía por comenzar la elaboración de la poción, porque, si era sincera, había esperado que simplemente se diese la vuelta y le dejase todo el trabajo a ella. Pero tal vez Hagrid tenía razón, y debajo de toda aquella fachada había algo más, algo que no encajaba en aquel grupo del que la rubia se había rodeado durante todos aquellos años.

-Lo primero es añadir el jugo de _Horklump_ , ¿puedes ir pasándome los ingredientes que te vaya diciendo? -Clarke asintió y Lexa se sintió algo nerviosa por la forma en la que la miraba, pero no era momento de pensar en eso- Bien, pásame el jugo, la compota de mandrágora y las gotas de aguamiel.

Clarke le fue pasando uno a uno todos los ingredientes cuando la elaboración lo requería, y la rubia también le indicaba qué hacer con cada uno y cuándo removerlo todo. Fue cuando tuvo que pedirle la esencia de díctamo, enfrascada en un pequeño tubo, que sus dedos se rozaron cuando tuvo que cogerlo y sintió esa extraña electricidad recorrerla, parecida a cuando sus ojos azules se clavaban en ella con intensidad. Sería el miedo a que le hiciera algo. Sí, era eso.

Siguió realizando la poción, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que acababa de pasar, tenía que concentrarse y acabar la preparación correctamente. Estaba sumergida removiendo el contenido de uno de los calderos con la varita, esperando a que llegase a la temperatura que necesitaba cuando sintió un pequeño golpe en su costado, haciéndole perder la concentración y que el caldero dejase de hervir de repente, y se giró para ver a Clarke divertida, intentando disimular mientras miraba su libro.

-Oh, disculpa, Woods, ¿te he dado?

-N-no importa... -le contestó mirándola otra vez antes de dirigir de nuevo su atención a la poción- ¿Tienes el polvo de raíces de asfódelos? No lo encuentro.

-No, aquí no está -dijo Clarke mientras buscaba con la mirada sobre la mesa.

-Iré a buscarlo.

Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el armario para coger el ingrediente que les faltaba, cuando a medio camino tropezó con algo y cayó inmediatamente, sin tiempo de apoyar las manos correctamente y sintiendo el frío suelo contra su mejilla. Fue entonces cuando oyó unas risas detrás de ella y vio a Carrow frente a ella, riendo a carcajadas. Se incorporó como pudo, viendo que Raven se acercaba corriendo para ayudarla desde la otra punta del aula, y entonces observó que Clarke iba hacia allí con la furia dibujada en sus ojos.

-¿Qué mierdas te tengo dicho, Carrow? -le dijo con rabia al chico que acababa de ponerle la zancadilla a Lexa- Que no la toques, ¿tan difícil es de entender? -sacó su varita de la túnica y apuntó al chico firmemente- _¡Tragababosas!_

El chico cayó hacia atrás, e inmediatamente comenzó a tener arcadas, vomitando por su boca babosas, una tras otra, haciendo que todos los alumnos comenzasen a reír mientras aquellos bichos no paraban de salir de la boca de Carrow. Clarke miró a Lexa unos segundos antes de que oyesen la voz del profesor Snape.

-¡Ya basta! -se interpuso entre Clarke y Carrow, que continuaba en el suelo- Griffin, fuera de mi clase y, Carrow, usted vaya a la enfermería. Y que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de hoy.

-Lexa, ¿estás bien? -le preguntó Raven, claramente preocupada, pasando la mano por la mejilla que se golpeó con el suelo.

-Sí, sí -contestó distraídamente mientras seguía con la mirada a Clarke, que se dirigía como una bala hacia la salida.

X X X

Clarke Griffin ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo sus pensamientos los últimos días. Siempre había tenido la necesidad de entenderlo todo, por eso se sumergía tanto en los libros para buscar las respuestas de las preguntas que le inquietaban; pero, ¿un libro podría decirle por qué Griffin ahora la defendía en vez de ayudar a esos matones a molestarla o a burlarse de ella? No, no creía que la respuesta estuviese en ellos, pero quizás lo estaba en esa chica rubia a la que estaba siguiendo por el largo pasillo mientras sentía el aliento atrapado en su garganta. Sé valiente, Woods, eres una Gryffindor.

La vio girar la esquina y se apresuró para no perderla de su campo de visión. Aminoró el paso, dándose cuenta de que la había perdido, pero justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de la clase de Runas Antiguas, alguien agarró su túnica y la coló dentro del aula, notando cómo su espalda daba de forma brusca contra la piedra de la pared, soltando un jadeo antes de ver esos ojos azules penetrantes.

-¿Qué quieres, Woods? -preguntó entre dientes, sujetando su túnica con dos puños. Vaya cambio con la chica con la que había compartido la clase de pociones antes, suponía que igual estaba cabreada porque Snape la echó del aula.

-Eh... Y-yo… -titubeó, buscando las palabras que se habían ido de su mente, ¡con lo bien que lo había ensayado antes! Cerró los ojos con miedo cuando su rostro se acercó más al suyo, desafiándola completamente.

Joder, Woods, no seas miedica… ¡Da la cara!

-Eres incapaz de hablar, ¿pretendías darme alguna lección sobre algo? –soltó un bufido y abrió las manos para deshacer el agarre, observándola mientras Lexa se alisaba la túnica.

-No -sonó firme, por fin, pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocarla tuvo que coger aire de nuevo-. Quiero hacerte una pregunta -la chica se cruzó de brazos, mirándola fijamente, y otra vez sintió un escalofrío por la espalda-. ¿Cómo va el trato que tenéis los Slytherin? ¿Tenéis un libro con el nombre de todos los alumnos y fui tu elegida al entrar en la casa para molestar durante los cursos académicos y, si alguien lo hace por ti, te enfadas? -no supo cómo pudo decir ambas preguntas sin ni siquiera temblar. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma, pero toda la valentía se fue cuando vio cómo apretaba la mandíbula, mirándola muy seria.

-Básicamente -respondió entre dientes, y habló estirando los brazos-. Créeme Octavia, por ejemplo, no se andaría con mucho cuidado contigo. ¿No prefieres que la que te joda sea yo?

-Prefiero que no lo haga nadie, la verdad -ahora fue su turno de cruzarse de brazos, pero Clarke dio un paso hacia ella y los dejó caer de nuevo.

-Mírate, me acerco un poco y ya te expones a que te ataque –la observó de arriba a abajo-. Vuelve a cruzarte de brazos -demandó seria, pero se quedó algo paralizada por cómo sonó su voz. Agarró sus brazos y los puso debajo de su pecho, cruzándolos por ella-. Esta postura es más defensiva –dejó de tocarla-. Si te movieses un poco la gente no iría detrás de ti. Defiéndete -habló con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Lo intento! Pero no me dais muchas opciones si incluso me lanzáis hechizos para que no pueda moverme -se molestó, y volvió a jadear cuando agarró otra vez su túnica y la puso contra la pared, mirándola con la mandíbula apretada.

-Te quedas totalmente inmóvil –siguió hablando entre dientes-, ¡empújame! ¡Haz algo!

-No voy a ponerme a vuestro nivel -la miró fijamente, algo más confiada-. La violencia y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-Pero parece que la atraes, Woods -se quedó callada sin saber qué responder, porque sí, atraía a la gente violenta, eso no podía negarlo-. Si tan Gryffindor crees que eres, sé una jodida valiente y defiéndete –parecía que cada vez que hablaba, acababa más cerca de su rostro.

-Vete a la mierda -dijo entre dientes, e intentó empujarla, de verdad que sí, pero solo pudo moverla levemente cuando apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

-Intenta darnos motivos para que se nos olvide que eres una sangre sucia -no fue dueñas de sus actos, pero le salió de forma automática: le escupió, y no estuvo orgullosa de ello, sobre todo cuando vio como mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de ella. Estuvo incluso a punto de sacar su pañuelo y limpiarle la cara mientras le pedía perdón una y otra vez-. Por fin –suspiró antes de sonreír de lado, abriendo los ojos para mirarla fijamente-. O sea que si te caliento, saltas... -la soltó, pero puso las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza- Si quieres que te dejen en paz, haz esto con los demás.

-¿Sabes? –preguntó, observando sus ojos- Da igual si eres tú o si son ellos, tenéis todo la misma maldad en el cuerpo, y eso va a ser siempre así. Siempre vas a darle miedo a la gente, y siempre vas a darme miedo a mí si no sabes hablar de otra forma que no sea poniendo a la gente sumisa contra la pared -dijo firme, y la sonrisa de la rubia se borró, y un escalofrío la recorrió por el cambio de su mirada.

Clarke Griffin respiraba de forma pesada observando sus ojos, y la respiración de Lexa, en cambio, era inexistente. Vio que sus esferas celestes bajaban hasta su boca, ¿se habría dado cuenta de que no podía respirar? ¿Por qué era tan débil? Intentó coger aire, consiguiendo que la volviese a mirar a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? Da igual lo que haga yo, siempre van a ir detrás de ti. Ya ves que no me hacen ni puto caso a lo que digo. Así que no necesitas que yo te defienda, necesitas ser tú la que logre que nadie te toque. Y ya te he dicho que quedarte quieta solo te hace ser más accesible.

-¿No tenéis otro objetivo en la vida que el de ir molestando a la gente?

-Cuando en tu vida nada tiene importancia, no.

-¿Nada te importa? –ella se quedó callada- ¿Ni siquiera terminar los estudios? –la rubia rio sarcástica, y se sintió avergonzada, porque igual había quedado de empollona.

-Los estudios son una puta mierda.

-No vuelvas a hacer lo de clase, vas a lograr que te expulsen.

Clarke se separó de ella con media sonrisa en los labios, casi burlona, y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irse.

-Como si me importara desaparecer de esta mierda de colegio.

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras formulaba la frase, y se largó de su vista, dejándola igual de confundida que momentos antes. Se quedó unos minutos ahí mismo, contra la pared, intentando normalizar su respiración tras ese momento. Dios, cada vez le costaba más entender a esa chica.

Salió finalmente del aula, encontrándose justo en ese momento con Raven, que se colocó a su lado dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Qué tonta había sido con ella, se había preocupado tras lo ocurrido en la clase de pociones y apenas le había hecho caso; y se sentía fatal por ello. ¿Por qué le prestaba más atención a aquella chica rubia que a una verdadera amiga como lo era la de Ravenclaw?

-¿Estás bien, Lexa? -preguntó Raven mientras ambas caminaban hacia la biblioteca, ya que era su hora de estudiar-. He visto a Griffin salir hace un momento de ahí mismo.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes -la tranquilizó con una sonrisa-. Todo controlado.

Las dos continuaron su camino hasta su destino en silencio, simplemente dedicándose algunas miradas y pequeñas sonrisas. Sentía que últimamente estaba descuidando a Raven porque en su mente solo estaba Clarke Griffin y su estúpido comportamiento que la tenía en vela hasta altas horas de la noche. Y, joder, apenas quedaba una semana para Navidad y sabía que Raven sí que se iría junto a su familia, así que debía aprovechar aquellos últimos días junto a la castaña.

Se sentaron en su sitio habitual de la biblioteca, observando la sonrisa que les ofrecía Irma Pince, la bibliotecaria, y enseguida ambas comenzaron a apilar los libros a su lado y abrieron uno cada una, cogiendo también un pergamino y una pluma con un tintero para escribir.

Llevaban ya un buen rato, una al lado de la otra, pero concentradas en sus libros, cuando de repente Lexa levantó la vista y observó los apuntes de su amiga de forma curiosa: estaba estudiando Herbología mientras ella repasaba la última lección de Historia de la Magia. Se percató entonces de su delicada caligrafía mientras escribía sobre el pergamino, era realmente bonita... De pronto, se fijó bien y arrugó el ceño. Esa caligrafía la había visto hacía muy poco, y podía decir que incluso la llevaba con ella en esos momentos. Buscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica hasta dar con el papel que había aparecido por debajo de la puerta de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras unas semanas atrás. Lo abrió y lo comparó con las letras que había escritas sobre el papel de Raven. No había duda: la nota era suya.

Meditó unos segundos si decírselo o no. Le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero, por otra parte, quería agradecerle que siempre estuviera ahí a su lado, aunque fuera de forma silenciosa. Raven era una persona increíble y se merecía saberlo. Tenía que ser una Gryffindor de verdad, al menos por esa vez.

-Raven -la llamó en un susurro-, esta nota es tuya, ¿verdad? -dijo, extendiendo el papel frente a ella, y obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa al observar que se ruborizaba.

-Lo siento, Lex -dijo, agachando la cabeza-, yo solo quería que supieses que, aunque creas que no, yo siempre voy a estar contigo.

Le pareció adorable verla así, con esa timidez por una cosa tan especial como era eso para Lexa. Le entraron unas ganas enormes de abrazarla con fuerza, pero estaban en la biblioteca, así que mantuvo la compostura, pero le regaló la más sincera y amplia de sus sonrisas.

-No lo sientas, me encantó la nota -le aseguró, colocando su mano sobre la de la chica, que estaba encima de la mesa-. Eres una persona estupenda Raven, siempre me ayudas en todo, y no te demuestro lo suficiente lo importante que eres para mí.

-Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Lexa -respondió Reyes, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos, y sonriéndose ambas mutuamente-. Y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras.

-Lo hago, Raven -acarició suavemente el dorso de su mano con el pulgar y ambas miraron el gesto.

-Te voy a echar de menos estas vacaciones.

-Y yo a ti, te lo aseguro.

Volvieron a sus tareas, ya que habían escuchado a alguien sisear para que se callaran, pero Lexa fue incapaz de concentrarse de nuevo, pensando en las palabras que su amiga acababa de decirle. En muchas ocasiones estaba de bajón por culpa de los de la casa Slytherin, pero en momentos como aquellos, en los que podía llegar a conocer mejor a una persona tan increíble como era Raven, se sentía muy afortunada.

X X X

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar apartado cerca del bosque prohibido, pero sin entrar en él. Observó a la castaña de reojo, y sonrió tímida cuando la descubrió mirándola.

-Justo este es el lugar –comentó Raven dejándose caer sobre la nieve y apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. La miró con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, la cual siempre había pensado que era preciosa; y cada vez que la volvía a ver se cercioraba más de ello.

-¿Y aquí es donde vienes a leer? –admiró el paisaje antes de sentarse a su lado, con la vista del lago frente a ellas.

-Sí... –susurró, apoyando la cabeza en el árbol tras cerrar los ojos, y Lexa se perdió en su perfil, admirando cada una de las curvas que lo delineaban hasta llegar a sus labios- ¿Lo escuchas? –preguntó con voz suave, sin moverse.

Era la primera vez que iban a un sitio tan calmado a solas, apartadas de todo lo demás, y fue instantáneo el recuerdo de cuando se agarraron las manos en la biblioteca cuando le agradeció la nota que le envió. ¿Sentiría algo Raven por ella? No, era imposible, nunca le había dado la impresión de que le gustaban también las chicas... Es más, hacía unos días le confesó que en cuarto tuvo un novio, y que duraron juntos lo mismo que el suspiro de un sapo; pero novio, hasta donde ella sabía, era algo masculino.

No sabía qué era exactamente lo que debía escuchar; así que la imitó, apoyando la cabeza en el tronco de aquel árbol y cerró los ojos. Se quedó concentrada unos segundos largos, pero solo podía escuchar su respiración, algo agitada, y la de Raven que, en cambio, estaba muy tranquila, y se centró en ella hasta que consiguió que la suya se volviese más profunda, relajándose a su lado.

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando notó un peso en su hombro, y miró de reojo a la chica apoyada en él. Sonrió tímida tras lamerse los labios algo nerviosa, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Te referías a que no se escuchaba nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó tras unos minutos más en silencio, disfrutando del olor de su pelo, que impregnaba su nariz desde que se acomodó contra ella.

-Efectivamente –notó que se separaba de ella, y giró su rostro para observar sus ojos brillantes y su gran sonrisa-. A veces vengo aquí a evadirme un poco del mundo; a ser yo misma por unos minutos...

-¿No eres tú misma normalmente?

-Tan solo contigo –volvió a mirarla-. No sé –se encogió de hombros-, no estoy tan segura de mí misma como aparento, ni soy tan inteligente...

-Oh, vamos... –se rio por lo que dijo.

-Es todo por estudiar, Lex... Si no estudiase tanto no aprobaría nada –la vio acariciar su propia pierna de forma disimulada.

-Pero eres inteligente, hay gente que por mucho que estudie no llega a la excelencia, y tú lo haces.

-Y tú también –la alabó de vuelta, volviendo a mirarse mutuamente.

-Bueno, lo intento –rio divertida-. Somos muy empollonas, ¿verdad? –ambas rieron, pero la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Raven cuando enfocó su cuello, pasando los dedos por él despacio, mandando escalofríos por todos lados- No es nada –intentó tranquilizarla, estaba segura de que tocaba un pequeño moratón que le salió hacía unos días por culpa de Blake que la agarró ahí cuando le lanzó un hechizo para defenderse; acababa siempre recurriendo a la fuerza física. Eso antes de que llegase Clarke Griffin, claro...

-A veces desearía que la tuviesen tomada conmigo con tal de que te dejasen de tocar –comentó seria.

-Estoy muy acostumbrada –agarró su mano para separarla de su piel y dejase de mandarle descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo-. Además, no me gustaría verte a ti en mi situación... Ni siquiera lo hacen ya tan seguido, porque Cla... –se percató de lo que decía y paró de formular la frase, buscando otras palabras ante la mirada confundida de Raven-... porque ahora Griffin no deja que me toquen casi nunca, no sé por qué... –se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás se ha dado por fin cuenta de la persona tan increíble que eres –dijo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, logrando que ella sufriese la misma consecuencia en su rostro-. M-me... Me gustaría intentar algo antes de irme, Lex.

-No me recuerdes que te vas mañana –suspiró algo apenada jugando con la nieve que quedaba debajo de ellas. De repente, su cuerpo se paralizó cuando la palma de la mano de Raven se apoyó en su mejilla.

Levantó el rostro sorprendida, observando cómo la Ravenclaw miraba sus labios fijamente, antes de sentir su dedo pulgar delineando con un simple roce su labio inferior. Oh, Dios... ¿iba a besarla? Su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza contra su pecho, con demasiada. Pero el destino no quiso que eso continuase.

-¡Aquí estáis! –escucharon a su lado- Ups... –enfocaron a Anya, que sonreía algo tímida a su lado- ¿he interrumpido algo?

-No, tranquila –dijo educada Raven, sonriéndole a la Gryffindor.

-Puedo irme si...

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó sonriente la castaña a la recién llegada.

Lexa estaba aún sin habla tras el momento, mientras ellas hablaban animadas. ¿Raven quería besarla? ¿A eso se refería con "hacer algo" antes de irse? ¿A besarla? Tenía el corazón a punto de parársele por lo rápido que iba, e intentó volver a concentrarse en tranquilizar su respiración, observando cómo Anya la miraba, probablemente pensando en lo que acababa de interrumpir. Qué vergüenza...

La situación fue de lo más irreal, y más tras haber estado algo colada por Raven tantos años, pero... ¿ella habría dejado que la besase? Joder, antes habría dicho que sí, y que mil veces sí, porque siempre se había fijado en los labios de la castaña; pero ¿y ahora? ¿Quería? ¿Seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Raven? Ni si quiera lo sabía, y parece que le hizo falta aquel gesto más íntimo para darse cuenta de que tal vez ahora la castaña era simplemente una buena amiga, y nada más.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

X X X

Entró a la sala común, y odió más que nunca aquella iluminación verdosa que la caracterizaba. Las profundidades del lago daban justo a los ventanales, y eran las que conseguían que tuviese todo el salón aquel toque con el color de la serpiente. Claro que cuando entró a Hogwarts deseó estar en la casa que había sido la de toda su familia, todos habían entrado en Slytherin; pero día tras día, año tras año, le importaba menos el salir de ese sitio para siempre. Le importaba una mierda no tener los estudios de magia realizados, total, sabía que no tenía que tenerlos finalizados para poder realizar magia fuera, aunque fuese de forma ilegal según el Ministerio. Paparruchas.

Se ganó el respeto de cada uno de sus compañeros de la casa por la fuerza, la maldad y la fama de sus padres, a los cuales no soportaba, es más, entraban en su lista de "cosas que odio". Una chica normal, eso es lo que quería ser; no quería ser la que iba por los pasillos y que con tan solo su presencia atemorizaba a la gente. Pasó por mitad de la sala, mirando a todos seria, y viendo cómo se callaban mientras pasaba por su lado, era una especie de líder, y sí, ese poder le gustó los primeros años, pero ya se cansaba, sobre todo por lo agresivos que estaban siendo últimamente en su grupo.

-Ya era hora, Griffin. ¿Dónde mierda estabas? -Blake se acercó a ella y la obligó a sentarse a su lado en un sofá, tirando de la túnica.

Octavia y ella se conocían desde pequeñas, sus padres habían estudiado juntos y desde que acabaron en el colegio de magia trabajaron mano a mano. Siempre se habían llevado bien, y siempre habían sido así. Parecía que en su sangre siempre había estado el tratar mal a las personas, sobre todo a los muggles, les daban asco a las dos de siempre, sobre todo los magos hijos de ellos; siempre habían pensado en el porqué de ese privilegio si venían de una familia de mierda. Y desde jóvenes, en verano, salían juntas para burlarse o molestar a los chicos y chicas de su edad que no habían nacido como ellas: siendo magos o brujas. No supo si fueron los años, pero ese pensamiento había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, y ya no sabía si Octavia era o no su "mejor amiga".

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó seca observándola fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? -frunció el ceño.

-Siempre con la misma historia –bufó-. No me pasa nada, pesada -se levantó, dispuesta a ir a su habitación, pero Octavia agarró su mano, y ella se zafó de ella sin ningún cuidado.

-Estás muy rara últimamente… -ambas se quedaron en silencio, pero su amiga decidió seguir hablando- Además, ¿qué mierda te pasa con Woods? -fue escuchar su apellido y notar ese pinchazo- Últimamente estás evitándola y defendiéndola todo el rato…

-Octavia, llevamos 5 años haciendo lo mismo –la miró cabreada-. Simplemente me he cansado de ir por ahí jodiéndole. Woods me aburre ya.

-¿Woods? -habló un chico de cuarto, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ni le interesaba- Es la tía más estúpida que he visto.

-Sí, solo sabe hacer dos cosas: estudiar y llorar -imitó unos sonidos idiotas imitando un llanto, y Clarke apretó la mandíbula y su puño.

-Va a tener que pedírsela otra persona, porque Griffin parece que ya pasa de ser una Slytherin de verdad -retó Octavia, alzando la voz para que todos la escucharan.

-Tú te callas -sacó su varita veloz, y apuntó con ella en el cuello de la chica, que echó su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-¿Qué? Hazlo si tan valiente eres. Últimamente no te mereces ni nuestros respetos… No sé qué mierda te pasa, pero eres patética -escupió sus palabras-. Oh, y ahora te quedas solita aquí por Navidad, más patética todavía. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te apetece ver a tus papis...?

- _Paralingua_ -dijo sin ningún resentimiento, y Octavia abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin poder emitir ningún sonido, y Clarke sonrió de lado-. ¿Alguien más tiene alguna mierda más que decir de Woods o de mí? Ya he dicho que ni una mención y ni un dedo encima de ella, ¿está claro? -señaló a todos con la varita, y cada uno se volvió a meter en los asuntos que antes trataban.

Miró a Octavia de forma fría, y empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones guardándose la varita en la túnica. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que daba un portazo, notando la tensión en su cuerpo y sintiéndose impotente, como siempre que se quedaba a solas entre aquellos muros. Se dejó caer en la cama, y se pasó las manos por la cara, sintiendo el frío metal del anillo que siempre llevaba rasparle la piel. El símbolo de la familia Griffin. Se lo quitó del dedo y lo lanzó con fuerza, emitiendo un gruñido frustrado y escuchando el sonido sordo que creó al dar contra una de las piedras de la pared.

Navidad, estúpida época del año. ¿Cómo iba a volver a casa por Navidad? Y ni putas ganas de ver las caras de sus padres. Ni loca iría a visitarlos. Prefería estar en ese castillo de mierda antes que mirarlos de reojo siquiera. Lo único bueno era que el castillo se quedaba casi vacío, y no tenía que ir por ahí aparentando ser una matona, o como quisieran llamarlo.

Tenía tanto odio en el cuerpo que incluso hacía daño, estaba claro que esa era su casa. Odiaba ser una bruja, odiaba ser de Slytherin, odiaba a su familia, odiaba la Navidad... Odiaba todo, en realidad, todos los aspectos de su mierda de vida; pero nada superaba al odio que sentía por ella misma cuando veía aquellos ojos verdes reflejando temor al tenerla a ella delante.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el tercer capítulo?**

 **Clases de pociones con el profesor Snape, qué extraño que siempre les toque a Clexa juntas, ¿no? Qué cosas... Sorprendentemente, Clarke se ha interesado por elaborar bien la poción e intentar ayudar a Lexa. Bueno, le ha dado un pequeño empujón en el brazo mientras calentaba el caldero, pero ¿se lo podemos perdonar? Marinsey le perdona por haberle hecho el tragababosas a Carrow por haber tirado a Lexi al suelo.**

 **¿Nuestra Lexa está un poco obsesionada con el cambio de Griffin? La respuesta es sí, porque si tras años intentando evitarla está buscándola, debe ser por algo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Lexi ha dado la cara frente a la Slytherin? Bueno, lo ha intentado, no la culpemos tampoco, para ser la primera vez no ha estado mal. Incluso Clarke se ha llevado un escupitajo, ¿le habrá gustado? JA JE JI JO JU. ¿Qué opináis de esta escena, queridas lectoras? Clarke parece que busca, casi desesperada, que Lexa se defienda y que no se metan con ella, pero la morena aún se queda un tanto petrificada.**

 **PD: ¿quién quiere que Clarke Griffin la estampe contra la pared? *Ginsey levanta la mano***

 **Ralexa, ay... lo estoy intentando Ralexistas. ¿A quién le gusta estas dos cosas hermosas y cuquis? *Ginsey levanta la mano otra vez* Aunque entiendo que eso de la malota y la cuqui... *vuelve a levantar la mano* Ay, qué puto lío mental...**

 **A lo que iba, ¿Raven ha intentado besar a Lexa antes de irse por Navidad? Maldita Anya, destrozando mis planes malignos. *Suspiro asqueado de la vida* Y, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Nuestra Lexa cree que el crush de Raven igual era admiración amistosa y ya está? ¿Por qué no sabe si quería o no besarla? ¿Quién quiere que Raven Reyes la bese? *Ginsey levanta la mano y da saltos a lo Hermione cuando sabe una respuesta a una pregunta***

 **Estoy más preguntona de lo normal, ¿no?**

 **Terminemos el review. ¡UN POV DE CLARKE GRIFFIN! Oh, cí. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Interesante, muy interesante. No opinaré mucho más de ella, porque, al ser el primero, queremos saber primero todos vuestros pensamientos sobre ella.**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Los días de las vacaciones de Navidad iban pasando lentamente, y Lexa no veía el final de esas interminables mañanas y tardes sin nada que hacer. Todavía quedaba bastante para comenzar las clases de nuevo. Dios, cómo echaba de menos ir a clases, y poder pasar las horas escuchando las apasionantes lecciones de la profesora McGonagall sobre el arte de la transformación.

No había nada que le gustase más que aquello: poder, mediante un pequeño hechizo, cambiar de forma completamente a un objeto o animal. A veces incluso soñaba con ser un animago como la misma profesora lo era y poder convertirse ella misma cuando quisiese en un animal. Recordaba perfectamente aquella vez en su primer año de Hogwarts, cuando entró a la clase y se sentó en uno de los asientos más próximos al principio del aula, esperando a que el profesor o profesora apareciese para comenzar la que sería la primera lección de su vida como estudiante de Hogwarts. Lo que no esperó es que aquel gato de color atigrado que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y que en un principio pensó que se trataba de alguna mascota de la escuela, cambiase de forma hasta convertirse en una mujer. Menuda pasada fue aquello, aún se le abría la boca si lo recordaba.

Solo dos semanas más y podría volver a esos días que le encantaban. Si incluso podía decir que echaba de menos las clases de adivinación con aquella señora, la profesora Trelawney. Menuda arte más imprecisa, la adivinación. Ella, que entendía perfectamente cómo se formaba y se conjuraba cada hechizo y encantamiento que había aprendido durante todos aquellos años, ¿tenía que dejarse engañar por cómo unos hierbajos caían en unas tazas de té? Ni de coña.

Podría llevar casi una hora de reloj con la nariz pegada a aquel libro de _Ajedrez Mágico: primeros pasos_ que vio en una librería del Callejón Diagon; siempre había querido aprender a jugar al ajedrez, y la oportunidad de poder hacerlo en el colegio Hogwarts no iba a desaprovecharla. Había acudido esa hora al gran comedor, donde muchos estudiantes estaban jugando, leyendo o recibiendo las cartas de sus familiares; ella, en cambio, estaba concentrada en quedarse con la forma de cada figura, el nombre y los mov…

Se quedó rígida cuando el libro desapareció de su vista y levantó el rostro para encontrarse con Clarke vestida con unos vaqueros y una sudadera deportiva, y observando el libro seria. En los pocos días que llevaban de vacaciones no se la había encontrado demasiado, por lo que no la había molestado en absoluto; suponía que era hora de algún regalo navideño antes de seguir cada una con su vida. Vio que sus ojos azules se posaban en ella unos segundos antes de volver a mirar el libro y bufar tirándolo sobre la mesa y desapareciendo de su campo de visión, y Lexa pudo respirar otra vez. Agarró el libro algo temblorosa y lo puso frente a ella, tal y como estaba, buscando la página por la que iba y continuando con la lectura.

Un ruidoso estruendo hizo que se llevase la mano al pecho, sobresaltada, y vio a Clarke frente a ella sentada con media sonrisa.

-Lo siento, soy un poco bruta -explicó, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

Lexa se fijó en el gran tablero de ajedrez que depositó entre las dos en aquella mesa con las piezas perfectamente colocadas en su lugar; eso ya lo había estudiado y sabía cuál era el orden de cada una en los distintos cuadrados que decoraban la superficie. Tras observar el tablero, levantó la vista otra vez hacia la chica, y la sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora la miraba algo indecisa.

-He pensado que… -respiró hondo- He pensado que si quieres aprender a jugar, lo mejor es con la práctica, Woods. Con la teoría no avanzarás en esto. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Se quedó mirándola, ¿qué le había pasado? De verdad que intentaba comprender a aquella chica que la miraba en espera de una respuesta, pero no lograba concluir nada con respecto a su comportamiento. Clarke Griffin era una incógnita total para ella.

-Sin apuestas extrañas -quiso dejar claro, y la rubia soltó una risa, girando el tablero para que quedasen frente a ella las figuras blancas.

-Sin apuestas, Woods -aceptó-. ¿Qué sabes del ajedrez?

-Poco.

-¿Sabes los movimientos básicos de cada pieza? -negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio internamente, le estaba poniendo nerviosa tanta amabilidad repentina- ¿Conoces los nombres de cada pieza? -asintió- Vale, estos de aquí –señaló la primera fila de las negras-, son los peones, hay ocho, se mueven hacia delante y comen en diagonal –cogió aire-; el primer movimiento puede ser de dos, pero después se mueven de uno en uno. Esta otra -señaló la torre-, es la torre, se mueve hacia delante, hacia detrás y los lados, en diagonal no… -vio que se mordía el labio- ¿Voy rápido? Es la primera vez que tengo que explicarle algo a alguien y…

-Tranquila, vas bien -parece que pudo volver a respirar, y continuó con su explicación.

Le explicó cada uno de los movimientos y cómo se movían las figuras en el ajedrez mágico. ¿Era posible que, tras cinco años, estuviese manteniendo una conversación con Griffin sin insultos, sin estar contra la pared amenazada o sin ningún conjuro que le hiciese daño de alguna forma? Además, le estaba gustando ver que no era tan cabeza hueca como parecía, porque tenía la certeza que para conocer y saber jugar al ajedrez necesitabas buena lógica e inteligencia para conseguir ganar la partida. Observó sus ojos, y vio que agachaba la mirada al verse descubierta. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando.

-¿Crees que lo has entendido todo? -preguntó.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Vamos a comprobar cómo se te da el ajedrez, Woods -apoyó sus codos en la mesa y puso su barbilla sobre sus manos tras señalar el tablero-. Las blancas van primero.

-No, por favor, empieza tú -se sintió nerviosa, y Clarke soltó otra risa antes de girar el tablero sin hacerse suplicar demasiado. Miró pensativa las figuras antes de hablar.

-Peón E4 -la figura en cuestión se movió hacia la casilla que la chica pedía, y Lexa se puso a mirar su grupo de piezas antes de imitar un poco a la rubia.

-Peón F5 -vio que volvía a sonreír de lado.

-Peón F5 -la figura sacó sus espadas y reventó de un momento a otro a su pobre peón, dejándola totalmente impactada por el acto tan agresivo mientras Clarke reía.

-Vaya, creo que ha sido una mala idea… -rio algo tímida cuando vio que ya tenía una ficha menos. Levantó la mirada y se percató de que Griffin tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre en la mejilla, posiblemente le había dado un trozo de cerámica, pero parece que ni se inmutó- Toma -metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el pañuelo de su madre, tendiéndoselo para que se limpiase.

-¿Por qué? -se extrañó mirando su mano extendida.

-Tienes un poco de sangre… -señaló su propia mejilla con el dedo de su mano libre.

-Ah… Gracias -estiró su brazo y agarró el pañuelo, llevándoselo a la mejilla equivocada- ¿Aquí? -la morena sonrió y negó con la cabeza, y pudo ver que se lamía los labios mientras iba hacia su otra mejilla y se daba con él, ¿Clarke se había puesto nerviosa?- Si quieres me lo llevo y lo lavo…

-Oh, no te preocupes -se inclinó sobre la mesa y le arrebató su pañuelo, dejándola sorprendida.

-No sabía que eras tan violenta, Woods -se quejó frunciendo el ceño, pero se le escapó una sonrisa. En serio, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-No me has dado nunca la oportunidad de mostrarte cómo soy -dijo sin apartar los ojos de ella, y la vio agachar la mirada una vez más, arrugando con una mano el final de su manga.

-Igual esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad, Woods -volvió a conectar su azul con sus ojos, y se sintió otra vez intimidada.

-Peón G5 -fue lo que contestó, casi temblando por la frase que había soltado. ¿Estaba proponiéndole conocerla? ¿Era una especie de "lo siento" camuflado?

-Reina H5 -dejó que se fuera moviendo y cuando llegó a su posición escuchó las palabras que menos esperaba oír tan pronto-. Jaque mate, Woods.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -se extrañó, mirando las piezas del tablero.

-Porque tu rey no tiene escapatoria.

-Jo… Tenía fe en tener la suerte del principiante -se apoyó en una mano mirando la mesa.

-Es cuestión de práctica, Woods -cogió su varita e hizo un encantamiento para que las piezas volviesen a reconstruirse y alinearse-. ¿Otra? -preguntó mirándola expectante, y realmente parecía que estaba disfrutando de su compañía. Lexa, por primera vez, se estaba sintiendo cómoda con ella.

-Vale, una más -concedió.

-Ahora tú las blancas -giró el tablero sonriente-, igual te dan suerte.

Esa sonrisa también le había dado miedo en un pasado, pero ahora no le transmitía temor; en ese instante era algo más cálido dentro de ese ambiente navideño. Estaba siendo amable con ella, es más, estaba dedicándole tiempo a explicarle cómo se jugaba al ajedrez mágico. Era muy distinto a los anteriores encuentros con ella, distinto y extraño, pero era un "extraño" que no le hacía daño, ni le desagradaba; era un "extraño" que le estaba gustando.

-Vale, prepárate, Griffin -miró el tablero, y sonrió al escucharla reír-. Peón C3.

-Peón D6 -dijo rápidamente, y Lexa se quedó pensativa, acariciando su barbilla, intentando planificar mentalmente su siguiente movimiento.

-Peón B4.

-Peón E5 -era rápida, muy rápida, pero esta vez no le había hecho perder una pieza en dos movimientos.

-Mmmm… -mordió su labio, y levantó el rostro para encontrársela observándola fijamente- No me mires -frunció el ceño, y ella rio de nuevo, mirando el tablero-. Peón A3 -no se atrevía a mover otra figura que no fuese un peón, ¿y si la liaba moviendo el caballo? Seguro que era de los fuertes, lo necesitaría para luego.

-Reina A4. Jaque mate, Woods.

Así de tranquila lo dijo, y Lexa abrió la boca viendo como la jugada había acabado porque tampoco podía mover al rey de las blancas.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Años de prácticas -se encogió de hombros-. He tenido mucho tiempo en Navidad para practicar. Todos los años desde que estoy aquí -explicó.

-¿Quién te enseñó a jugar? -se interesó, y le parecía muy raro estar hablando con ella de esa forma tan normal, sin tartamudear o sin que le temblasen las manos. Bueno, igual las manos las tenía algo agitadas, pero sería por la segunda derrota.

-Mi tío. Es un poco friki del ajedrez mágico.

-Qué suerte… Mi tía creo que no juega, no creo que disponga de mucho tiempo para practicarlo tampoco -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tu tía es bruja? -la morena asintió observando su rostro sorprendido.

-Es la primera de la familia, luego estoy yo -ahora sí notó el temor, porque su voz diciendo aquellos "sangre sucia" le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Te tienes que ir? -preguntó cuando Lexa empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Sí –contestó escueta.

-Si algún día quieres la revancha… -ofreció, y Lexa la miró de forma detenida, observando sus ojos azules, los cuales parecían sinceros, y, esta vez, no le produjeron ningún escalofrío.

-Eso está hecho, Griffin –sonrió cálidamente antes de salir del Gran Comedor, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho.

X X X

Tenía que reconocer que el haberse quedado aquellas Navidades en Hogwarts estaba teniendo un lado positivo: estaba conociendo una Clarke Griffin que no pensaba que existía. Aunque le hubiese dado una tremenda paliza al ajedrez mágico, ver a aquella chica rubia de forma más distendida era bastante divertido, y le gustaba; jamás se pensó que diría aquellas palabras, pero ahí estaba: pensando en las humillantes y geniales partidas de ajedrez que había compartido con ella. Aún se mostraba algo a la defensiva, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no cuando lo único que había recibido por su parte durante años había sido desprecio y humillación, pero intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que Clarke no se acercaba a ella con la intención de hacerle daño, sino con la de… ¿qué intención tenía Clarke con ella?

Hacía frío, y mucho, pero un paseo al menos la distraería durante un rato. Observó el precioso paisaje que rodeaba el castillo de Hogwarts y cogió aire. Era increíble la suerte que tenía de poder estudiar en una escuela tan increíble como aquella, y si le sumaba las vistas que se podían observar desde cualquier punto en aquella montaña, aquello lo convertía en un sueño difícil de creer, incluso después de más de cinco años estudiando allí. Claro, que el sueño estaba a punto de acabarse, al menos por ese momento. Se había sentado en un banco de piedra que estaba en una de las colinas que se encontraban alrededor del castillo, simplemente disfrutando del momento y de sus pensamientos, cuando notó por el rabillo del ojo que un grupo de gente se acercaba, y sabía quiénes eran sin necesidad de enfocarlos completamente.

-Mirad a quién tenemos aquí, ¿no es sangre sucia Woods? -dijo en tono jocoso Parker, un chico de su curso de la casa Slytherin. Una persona así de repugnante no podía salir de otro sitio. Lexa simplemente permaneció con la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia el suelo, evitando tener que enfrentarse a ellos.

-Te han hecho una pregunta, Woods -dijo otro chico del cual no sabía el nombre, acercándose a ella y cogiéndole la barbilla para que levantase la vista y le mirase-. ¿Eres una sangre sucia? ¡Contesta! -demandó con voz autoritaria.

-S-sí -logró decir, sintiendo el miedo apoderarse de ella y de su voz, haciendo que esta temblase. Estaba más que acostumbrada a todo aquello, pero eso no hacía que dejase de ser horrendo cada vez que pasaba.

-Oh, además de ser sangre sucia, es una maldita tartamuda -volvió a hablar el primer chico-. _S-sí, Pa-parker, s-soy una sa-sangre sucia_ –dijo burlándose de ella, y haciendo que los tres chicos que le acompañaban riesen.

Lexa permaneció quieta, tal vez así se cansaban de aquel juego y la dejarían en paz. Nunca funcionaba, pero puede que aquella vez sí. Qué equivocada estaba. Parker se acercó más a ella y, en menos de un segundo, le quitó las gafas, sujetándolas en el aire y moviéndolas entre sus dedos.

-Bonitas gafas, Woods. ¿Estás segura de que las necesitas?

-Por favor, devuélvemelas –pidió poniéndose de pie, observando al grupo de chicos de forma borrosa, pues no veía bien sin ellas.

-Oh, qué educada, pide las cosas por favor y todo -les dijo a sus colegas, que volvieron a reír ante el sarcasmo-. ¿De verdad te hacen falta, Woods?

-Sí, por favor -le suplicó una vez más.

-Está bien -le concedió con media sonrisa, dejando caer las gafas al suelo y pisando cada uno de los cristales-. Ups, qué torpe. Lo siento.

Lexa observó las gafas en el suelo con los cristales destrozados, y volvió a enfocar nuevamente al grupo que se encontraba frente a ella, riendo ante lo que acababa de hacer su amigo. Sintió la rabia comenzar a recorrerla. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así con ella? Nunca se había metido con nadie, joder. ¿No podían dejarla en paz?

No supo de dónde sacó el valor en aquel momento, pero alzó su varita y apuntó con ella a Parker, intentando mantenerse firme y que no le temblase la mano. Sus ojos se alternaban entre su varita y la cara de Parker, que al principio se mostraba serio, pero, con cada segundo que pasaba, la sonrisa en su cara aumentaba, al igual que disminuía el coraje que había mostrado Lexa.

-¿Te crees que puedes hacerme algo, Woods? -se acercó a ella, cogiéndola por la túnica, con sus dos puños bien cerrados- Tócame un pelo, un minúsculo hechizo, y me encargaré de que te echen de esta escuela y que vuelvas al cobertizo de ratas del que has salido.

Podía sentir el aliento del chico en su rostro, hablándole con asco y con rabia, casi escupiendo las palabras. El miedo se volvió a apoderar de ella, y sintió cómo el labio inferior comenzaba a temblarle. No podía dejar que la viesen venirse abajo en ese momento. Sólo podía esperar a que el chico la soltase y se diese media vuelta. Y, al parecer, sus súplicas fueron escuchadas.

-Eh, Parker -escuchó una voz familiar acercarse por su izquierda-, ¿no tienes mejores cosas que hacer?

-Griffin, ¿qué coño haces? –se sorprendió el chico cuando la rubia le apuntó con la varita.

-Convertirte en una comadreja como no te pires ahora mismo -le amenazó-. Fuera de aquí. Tú y tu pandilla.

-Tienes suerte esta vez, Woods -le dijo a Lexa una vez dirigió su mirada a ella de nuevo, soltándola y alejándose-. La próxima no estará aquí tu salvadora, te lo prometo. -le aseguró antes de largarse de allí junto a los demás que le acompañaban.

Observó cómo Clarke la miraba de forma preocupada, antes de mirar al suelo donde se encontraban sus gafas. Mierda, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? Las necesitaba para ver. La rubia se agachó y las recogió, colocándolas sobre sus ojos.

-Clarke, ¿sabes que están rotas? -la aludida alzó una ceja mirándola, antes de volver a sacar su varita y colocarla frente a ella, haciendo que Lexa diese un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- _Oculus reparo_ -dijo Clarke con firmeza, acompañando las palabras con un movimiento de muñeca, haciendo que los cristales de las gafas volviesen a su perfecto estado-. Con lo empollona y lista que eres, parece mentira que no te sepas este hechizo.

-No lo recordaba -dijo de forma tímida, cogiendo las gafas para comprobar que, efectivamente, Clarke las había arreglado-. Gracias, por esto y por...

-Parker y sus amigos son idiotas -la interrumpió, y a continuación frunció el ceño, mirándola con preocupación-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?

-Sí, no te preocupes, no es nada -intentó quitarle importancia.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí sola? ¿No tienes nada que estudiar? -le preguntó a modo de burla, pero Lexa sabía que no lo decía con malas intenciones, así que sonrió, ganándose también una sonrisa de la rubia en respuesta.

-Yo también tengo vacaciones, Clarke -miró sus ojos azules mientras comenzaban a caminar, y ambas rieron suavemente.

-¿Quieres? -vio que sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un paquete de grajeas de todos los sabores y lo tendía ante ella.

-No, seguro que me das la de peor sabor -rio suavemente, mientras las dos llegaban a un banco, en el cual se sentaron, dejando una corta distancia entre ambas.

-Confía en mí, les he hecho un hechizo para que todas sepan bien -le insistió, sacando algunas grajeas de la caja y colocándolas en la palma de su mano.

Lexa la observó dubitativa unos segundos mientras Clarke la miraba con una ceja alzada y con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro, animándola a probar una. Finalmente aceptó, y cogió la primera que vio, llevándosela a la boca y masticándola para saborearla. En cuanto el sabor la invadió, no pudo evitar la mueca que hizo con la cara, pues estaba realmente asquerosa.

-¡Qué asco! -exclamó una vez tragó aquella golosina, observando cómo Clarke comenzaba a reír a carcajadas- Me has engañado, Clarke -la acusó, señalándola con el dedo.

La rubia no dejaba de reír, y fue en ese momento cuando Lexa pudo apreciar lo bonita que era su risa cuando reía de esa forma natural y genuina, cuando se trataba de una broma inocente y no lo que solía hacer con ella junto con sus compinches de Slytherin. Pensó en que le gustaría oírla más a menudo, y se descubrió mirando fijamente a Clarke, quien ya había dejado de reír y se tocaba el brazo de forma nerviosa unos segundos, hasta que sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, tal vez el hechizo que les eché era para que cambiasen el sabor unas con otras -admitió, llevándose una mirada entrecerrada por parte de Lexa.

-Ahora tendrás que comer una tú -la retó, y Clarke asintió solemnemente.

-Mira y aprende -cogió una de las grajeas al azar, metiéndosela en la boca, y Lexa no pudo evitar seguir con sus ojos el recorrido que hizo con su mano hasta sus labios-. Oh, Dios, qué asquerosidad -dijo de repente-. ¡Sabe a puto huevo podrido! -fue el turno de Lexa de reír cuando vio cómo Clarke escupía la grajea a un lado poniendo cara de asco.

-Te lo tienes merecido -le dijo mientras Clarke intentaba recomponerse del mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la grajea.

-Deberías sonreír más -soltó la chica rubia de repente, haciendo que Lexa la mirase sorprendida por el comentario, pero no pudo hacer más que mostrar una sonrisa tímida, que se vio interrumpida cuando unas voces lejanas llamaron a Clarke-. Tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos por el castillo?

-Claro -asintió sonriente una vez más.

-Cuídate, Woods -le dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la persona que la había llamado.

Estaba tranquila, porque sabía que los amigos más cercanos de Clarke estaban todos en sus casas durante aquellas fechas, pero aún así, le asustaba pensar que en cuanto acabaran las vacaciones de Navidad acabaría también esta nueva Clarke, y volvería aquella de la mirada de hielo y la que la amenazaba a cada oportunidad que tenía. Y, si era sincera consigo misma, no solo no quería volver a aquello, sino que no quería perder aquella faceta de Clarke.

X X X

Sabía que todavía eran los primeros días de vacaciones, pero, aún así, una releída de todo lo estudiado hasta el momento no le iría mal; además, podía aprovechar el silencio que le otorgaba la biblioteca para leer algún libro por placer. Le encantaba la literatura muggle, sobre todo los libros que su padre le había ido comprando desde pequeña, algunos de los cuales había releído incontables veces.

En esos momentos, la biblioteca se encontraba prácticamente vacía. No quedaban muchos alumnos en la escuela por Navidad, y los que estaban allí no visitaban aquel lugar, y mucho menos a esas horas, cuando ya casi iban a cerrar, pues para ellos era sinónimo de estudiar y las vacaciones eran para descansar de los libros, ¿verdad? Pero Lexa no era como el resto, y sumergirse entre páginas por horas era algo que podría hacer cada día del resto de su vida, y sería feliz.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí -escuchó de repente a su lado, y tuvo el reflejo automático de echarse hacia atrás cuando vio a Clarke tan cerca, por temor a que le hiciera algo, pero se relajó al ver sus ojos azules, que en esos momentos estaban teñidos de súplica-. Por favor, no me tengas miedo.

-No, no, lo siento. Es…

-La costumbre, lo sé -terminó la frase por ella, antes de colocar sobre la mesa un libro-. ¿Te importa? -preguntó señalando la silla que se encontraba a su lado, y ella negó con la cabeza, observando la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba en el rostro de Clarke.

-¿Qué es eso? -señaló el libro que tenía frente a ella.

-Oh, un libro cualquiera que he cogido en aquella estantería, ¿quieres echarle un vistazo? -le ofreció amablemente, deslizando el libro hasta que estuvo frente a Lexa.

Observó la portada un segundo y leyó el título, pero no lo reconoció, así que lo abrió por una página para leer un poco, y se extrañó cuando la letra que había escrita en el papel comenzó a encogerse. Frunció el ceño antes de acercarse para intentar leer lo que ponía, mientras la letra seguía empequeñeciendo más y más. Entonces, todo pasó en un segundo: el libro se cerró en su cara, mordiendo su nariz, provocando que se hiciera hacia atrás con un quejido. Pudo oír una leve carcajada a su lado y enfocó a Clarke, que la miraba sonriente.

-No ha tenido gracia, Clarke -le dijo, mientras pasaba su mano por el puente de su nariz, acariciando la zona en la que aquel libro le había mordido.

-Lo siento, Lex, pensé que podría ser divertido... -se sorprendió de que usase aquel diminutivo, pero no podía decir que le hubiese molestado, pero sí que se sobresaltó un poco cuando la mano de Clarke apartó la suya y acarició su nariz suavemente- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes -se quedaron unos segundos mirando los ojos de la otra, Lexa perdiéndose en la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules, hasta que se hizo hacia atrás carraspeando, tras darse cuenta de la situación-. ¿De dónde has sacado ese libro?

-Es secreto -le susurró, antes de mirar el libro que Lexa tenía con ella-. Y ese que tienes ahí, ¿cuál es?

-Oh, creo que no te guste: es literatura muggle.

-Déjame ver -Lexa le tendió el libro que llevaba en sus manos y Clarke observó la portada unos segundos antes de comenzar a ojearlo-. ¿ _El Señor de los Anillos?_

-Sí, es un gran libro. Puedes quedártelo y leerlo, si te interesa -le ofreció.

-Tiene buena pinta, ¿seguro que no te importa? -quiso asegurarse Clarke.

-Mientras me lo devuelvas sano y salvo, es todo tuyo -le sonrió, y algo en su interior se removió al ver la sonrisa que Clarke le regalaba de vuelta. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan distinta en esos momentos a como había sido durante todo ese tiempo?

-Genial. Gracias, Woods.

Se quedó unos segundos observando la sonrisa que tenía mientras leía la contraportada. Esa sonrisa era distinta: era mucho más cálida y sincera; y Lexa se sentía orgullosa de que ella fuese la única que la estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

-¿Sabes? -habló tras varios segundos en silencio- He estado practicando estos días con el ajedrez mágico, y creo que podría darte una buena paliza.

-¿Te quedaste con ganas de morder aún más el polvo, Lexa? -miró el reloj que se encontraba sobre la pared antes de volver su atención a la morena y susurrarle- ¿Irás mañana a la excursión de Hogsmeade? -Lexa asintió- Cuando vayamos a Las Tres Escobas, allí jugaremos una nueva partida. Espero que estés preparada para volver a perder. Me voy al Gran Comedor a cenar. Nos vemos, Woods.

-No seré yo la que pierda -contestó, observando una última sonrisa de Clarke-. Adiós, Clarke.

Siguió con su mirada a la chica hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca y volvió a mirar a su mesa, que ahora se encontraba vacía porque le había prestado su libro a Clarke. Ella, Lexa Woods, ¿prestando un libro _muggle_ a Clarke Griffin? Ver para creer. Y ella era la primera que no se lo creía, pero aún así, no pudo evitar esa sonrisa que se instaló en su cara y no le abandonó ni en el tiempo que estuvo en el Gran Comedor durante la cena, ni cuando volvió a su dormitorio.

¿Qué le estaba pasando con aquella chica Slytherin?

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el cuarto capítulo?**

 **Advierto que con este capítulo fangirleamos mucho Humvnkru y yo...**

 **Qué Navidad más interesante van a tener las dos. Para empezar hemos visto que Clarke ha decidido acercarse a Lexa, y que Lexa parece no tener rencor en el cuerpo a pesar de los años, ¿o es un plan maléfico para saber por qué Clarke está rara? No, parece que le está gustando esta versión de la Slytherin, pero ¿a quién no? Aunque yo no me quejaba si me estampa en la pared. *se sincera***

 **Vayamos por partes de este capítulo Clexa máximo.**

 **Primera escena: Clarke enseña a Lexa a jugar al ajedrez. Hemos intentado plasmar cómo se está sintiendo cada una: Lexa está extrañamente cómoda y ¿Clarke está nerviosa? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Qué os ha parecido la partida de ajedrez mágico? ¿El momento "te dejo mi pañuelo y sonrío porque te has equivocado de mejilla"? *fangirling aumentando* Además, ¿es mi impresión o Clarke no quería que Lexa se fuese del Gran Comedor? En serio, son demasiado monas.**

 **Sigamos conociendo un poco más esta nueva cara de Clarke.**

 **Bueno, no podrían haberse ido todos los Slytherin a sus casas por Navidad (menos la rubia), algunos se han quedado y molestar a Lexa es una especie de regalo diario que no están dispuestos a no disfrutar. Nuestra salvadora Clarke Griffin aparece, amenazante con el grupo y arreglando las gafitas de Lexa *le explota el corazón*. ¿Qué os ha parecido cuando comen las grajeas? Clarke es un poco bastilla, pero es una bastilla mona en el fondo, o al menos nuestra Lexa se ríe como las tontitas con ella. *Le explota el otro corazón* (tengo varios, por cosas como estas)**

 **Última escena. La bromita del libro, ¿quién se ha reído? Yo creo que Lexa también lo ha hecho, internamente... JA JE JI JO JU. Un momento... ¿Clarke Griffin, la Slytherin que le ha insultado por ser una sangre sucia está interesada en literatura muggle? Qué fuerte. ¿O es que quiere tener más motivos para hablar con ella? ¿Veremos esa revancha en Hogsmeade? ¿Quién quiere verla? *alza la manita con ansia***

 **Por cierto... ¿no habéis muerto un poquito con el "por favor, no me tengas miedo"? *se abanica como Tinker Bell* (spam)**

 **¿Qué creéis que está pasando por la cabecita de Clarke teniendo en cuenta el POV del último capítulo? ¿Qué más pensáis que pasará estas Navidades? ¿Surgirá el amor Clexa? ¿Acabarán peleándose? ¿Raven no acude a la cabeza de nuestra Gryffindor? ¿Os está gustando el fic?**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

No iba a mentir: estaba nerviosa. Esos días había tenido algunos acercamientos con Lexa, y el alivio interior que había sentido cuando vio que el temor que siempre observaba en aquellos increíbles ojos verdes se había esfumado casi por completo no lo podía definir con palabras. Cuando la vio en el gran comedor aquel día, leyendo un libro, con aquellas gafas que le hacían adorable, no pudo evitar acercarse, y casi se chocó los cinco a si misma cuando gracias a aquello pudo jugar al ajedrez con ella y ver aquella sonrisa que en escasas ocasiones observaba, y fue la primera ocasión en la que se la dedicó a ella.

Juraría que era la primera vez que se quedaba en Hogwarts durante las navidades, y no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad para hablar más con ella, y dejarle descubrir un poco más de ella misma. Porque sí, estaba cansada de esa fachada de hielo que había construido a su alrededor y estaba cansada de ver a esa chica Gryffindor atemorizada cada vez que estaba cerca. Esas navidades quería que fuesen distintas y a juzgar por lo que había estado ocurriendo, lo estaba consiguiendo bastante bien.

Aquel día se iban de excursión a Hogsmeade, algo que ella odiaba, y de hecho, no pensaba ir, ya que no había entregado la autorización que sus familiares le habían firmado para asistir. Prefería mil veces quedarse viendo la nieve caer a través del ventanal de su dormitorio que pisar una vez más aquel pueblucho. Claro que, ¿quién le iba a decir a ella que Lexa Woods le diría de tomarse la revancha en aquellas partidas de ajedrez? Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue decirle que en Hogsmeade podrían hacerlo, ya que era lo más pronto que se le ocurría. Y tal cual le dijo que sí, le faltó tiempo para ir a por aquella autorización que se encontraba en algún lugar entre sus pertenencias y entregársela a McGonagall. Por suerte aún estaba a tiempo, se habría rebanado la cabeza contra algún muro de la escuela si le hubiese dicho que ya no podía ir.

Así que allí estaba, en Las tres escobas, sentada en una mesa situada al lado de una ventana y con un tablero de ajedrez mágico y sus piezas frente a ella, esperando a que los demás alumnos terminasen de corretear por aquel pueblo, yendo de tienda en tienda y llenándose los bolsillos de caramelos comprados en Honeyducks, o de artículos de broma en Zonko, y fueran a aquel pub donde ella se encontraba. No tenía interés ninguno en ir a aquellas tiendas por enésima vez en seis años, y más aun cuando su razón de estar allí era muy distinta a la de los demás que habían ido. No podía evitar que el corazón se le acelerase un poco cada vez que oía la puerta del sitio abrirse, para luego caer decepcionada en su asiento cuando veía entrar a cualquier persona excepto la que ella quería ver.

Estaba ya casi quedándose dormida del aburrimiento cuando vio entrar a algunos alumnos de otras casas, puesto que ella era la única Slytherin que había ido a aquella excursión esa vez. No tuvo que esperar mucho más hasta que vio aquel cabello recogido hacia atrás con algunas trenzas y aquellas gafas que escondían unos ojos verdes que podían dejarla sin aliento perfectamente. Lexa entraba sola, con una bolsa en sus manos, y enseguida la vio mirar hacia ella, observando la pequeña sonrisa que se instauró en su rostro. Ya por eso solo, la tortura que le suponía aquella soporífera excursión merecía la pena. La vio dudar, y le instó con un leve movimiento de cabeza a que se acercase a ella, pero en lugar de eso, se giró hacia la barra, y la vio pedir algo, antes de volver a girarse, esta vez con dos cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? -le preguntó cuando llegó frente a donde ella estaba sentada.

-Habíamos quedado para que te diese una paliza de nuevo, ¿o ya no te acordabas? -la morena asintió con una sonrisa y podía jurar que su corazón se derretía observando aquel gesto. Dios, quería verlo a cada segundo.

-Sí, pero… no te he visto por el pueblo, ni en ninguna de las tiendas -se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a Clarke y dejó las cervezas en la mesa, una frente a casa una.

-Me resulta aburrido, todos los años lo mismo. ¿No tienen otros sitios donde llevarnos de excursión?

-Seguro que si nos dejaran entrar a la casa de los gritos no dirías lo mismo -afirmó con media sonrisa, mirando los ojos, y no tuvo más remedio que reír y asentir-. Espero que te guste la cerveza de mantequilla, no lo sabía pero…

-Me encanta, Lexa, gracias -la cortó, y bebió un trago al verla hacer lo mismo, sin apartar sus ojos de los verdes. Y entonces ocurrió.

 _Me está mirando otra vez, pero no siento miedo… ¿qué siento?_

Mierda, quería intentar no hacerlo, de verdad que sí, pero era tan fácil e inevitable que caía siempre en la tentación. Una vez es suficiente, Griffin, no lo vuelvas a hacer en todo el día.

 _Me gusta que me mire, ¿por qué me gusta que me mire? Dios, aunque me pone un poco nerviosa._

Oh, joder, ¿no era capaz de evitarlo? Era algo invasivo, lo sabía. Pero aquellos pensamientos eran tan adorables que podía perderse en aquella mente sin ningún problema. Aunque mejor que hablase ya, porque llevaban varios segundos sin decir nada y tal vez parecía algo raro.

-Bueno, ¿blancas o negras? Aunque creo que perderás igualmente -rompió el silencio, burlándose sin maldad de ella.

-No estés tan segura, Griffin -ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa que la derretía por dentro-. Blancas para mí esta vez.

Lexa comenzó moviendo sus fichas mientras Clarke observaba detenidamente cada movimiento que hacía, ya fuera en el tablero o ella misma. La partida iba avanzando y ella se iba tomando su tiempo para realizar sus jugadas, ya que no quería derrotar a la chica en tres movimientos como lo había hecho las otras veces, aunque le estaba costando contenerse, pero se entretenía alzando la vista de las fichas y observando lo concentrada que parecía mientras pensaba qué haría a continuación, y era adorable esa arruguita que se le formaba en la frente.

-Clarke -la llamó y sacudió la cabeza, intentando volver a la partida que estaban llevando a cabo-, te toca mover.

Asintió y la vio reír suavemente. Dios, ¿se habría notado mucho que se había quedado completamente embelesada mirándola? ¿Y por qué en esos instantes no estaba jugando y estaba sosteniéndole la mirada? Aunque no era ni mucho menos como las miles de veces anteriores en las que había enfocado aquellos ojos verdes durante los cursos pasados. En ese momento se podría quedar allí, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes, sin temor ni hostilidad de por medio.

 _Es tan guapa… Joder, Lexa, ¿por qué estás pensando que es guapa? ¿Y por qué no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos? Son preciosos…_

Oh dios… ¿Lexa estaba pensando que era guapa? Genial, y ahora estaba notando su pulso acelerarse. Rezó por que no se estuviese poniendo demasiado roja en aquellos momentos, lo que menos necesitaba era que Lexa descubriese que podía leer mentes. O peor, que se la estaba leyendo a ella. Realizó su movimiento y esperó a que Lexa continuase la partida. La morena se tomaba mucho más tiempo que ella, así que podía deleitarse mirándola perfectamente. Tomó su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y bebió un sorbo, justo al mismo tiempo que aquellas esferas verdes volvían a encontrar las suyas azules. Y ella, como una tonta, no pudo evitar que su boca se entreabriese y que de ella cayera un poco de líquido. Estupendo, Griffin, estás quedando como una idiota.

-Lo siento, soy súper torpe -dijo mientras miraba a los lados buscando alguna servilleta para poder limpiar aquel pequeño estropicio que había formado sobre la mesa.

-No te preocupes, toma -miró a Lexa, que le tendía otra vez aquel pañuelo que días atrás le había prestado en su primera partida de ajedrez.

-Gracias, Lex -tomó el pañuelo y notó un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo con el pequeño roce que sus dedos tuvieron, antes de limpiar la mesa y guardarse el pañuelo en su abrigo, viendo que Lexa abría la boca para protestar- Déjame que lo lave esta vez, y te lo devolveré, por favor-. La morena asintió sonrientemente y ella no pudo evitar imitarla.

 _Ahora es tan atenta y amable… Parece otra Clarke Griffin, y me encanta esta Clarke Griffin._

Joder, bendito ese don con el que había nacido. Parecía un sueño estar oyendo esas palabras dentro de la mente de Lexa, porque si echaba la vista atrás, jamás hubiese pensado que llegarían hasta ese punto en el que estaban en ese momento, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas, olvidándose de todo lo que las rodeaba. Y, Dios, le encantaba esa sensación, y no sabía cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así, o si alguna vez lo había llegado a sentir.

Siguieron jugando la partida, cada una tomándose su tiempo para realizar sus movimientos, y siempre dedicándose pequeñas miradas cuando habían acabado de realizar la jugada. Observó esa tímida sonrisa de Lexa, indicándole que la había pillado cuando movió a su rey para que ella moviese a su caballo de forma que fuera la morena la que ganase.

-Me has dejado ganar, Clarke -le dijo sin dejar de sonreír-, eso no vale.

-De eso nada, me has dicho que habías practicado, y tenías razón, sí podías ganarme -le sonrió de vuelta, ninguna apartando su mirada de los ojos de la otra.

-Eres una mentirosa -ambas comenzaron a reír, hasta que Lexa volvió a hablar-. Gracias por este rato, me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Espera, ¿no quieres jugar otra? -no quería sonar desesperada pero es que en ese instante daría lo que fuera por retenerla aunque fuese un rato más, pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra, pues en ese momento apareció la profesora McGonagall anunciando que ya era hora de regresar a Hogwarts-. Bueno, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

-Ya habrá más tiempo para jugar más partidas, todavía quedan bastantes días de vacaciones -le ofreció con una sonrisa Lexa.

 _¿Y tengo que despedirme ya? No quiero despedirme de ella. ¿Por qué no le dices si quiere ir contigo hasta el colegio? Sé una Gryffindor de verdad, Lexa_.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntas? -no pudo resistirse a pedírselo ella cuando escuchó el conflicto interno que estaba teniendo la chica, y es que era tan jodidamente adorable…

-Claro -se pusieron de pie y abandonaron Las tres escobas para reunirse con los demás alumnos para volver a Hogwarts, manteniéndose todo el rato la una al lado de la otra.

No hablaron demasiado en la vuelta, pero Clarke podía sentir esa especie de energía que las estaba envolviendo a las dos en aquel momento. Bastaba con ver las tímidas sonrisas que Lexa le dedicaba cuando la pillaba observándola, y seguramente en su propio rostro se encontrase ese mismo gesto. Y ojalá pudiera acercarse un poco más a ella y entrelazar sus dedos, o acariciarle esa mejilla que estaba ligeramente enrojecida por el frío que las rodeaba, porque el contacto piel con piel con Lexa Woods tenía que ser una maravilla, pero en aquel momento, con estar la una al lado de la otra de aquella forma, a Clarke le bastaba.

x x x

Clarke, Clarke y Clarke. Era lo único que pasaba por su mente desde el día anterior, desde la excursión a Hogsmeade. No tenía ni idea que se podía estar tan bien con alguien, y, sobre todo, no tenía ni idea que ella podía estar tan bien con Clarke. Le había encantado jugar al ajedrez con ella, y le había encantado sentir su mirada sobre ella, aunque le pusiera nerviosa. Dios, y aquella sonrisa que había podido observar cuando la pilló dejándole ganar… ¿acaso era legal que alguien sonriera así? Tenía que aprender algún hechizo para poder enfrascarla y mirarla siempre que quisiera, que probablemente sería a cada segundo.

Ya era por la tarde y no había visto sus ojos azules en todo el día, y no podía negar que se moría por volver a hacerlo. Se había pasado toda la mañana con mil ojos en todas partes, fijándose en cada rincón por donde pasaba, esperando ver a aquella chica de la casa Slytherin que le estaba quitando la razón. Se encontraba en esos momentos en el gran comedor, leyendo una carta que su padre le había enviado y tomando un té cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿No te cansas de leer? -escuchó a su esa suave voz que hacía poco había descubierto que le encantaba, y no pudo evitar girar el rostro y sonreír al verla haciendo lo mismo.

-Es sólo una carta, Clarke.

-Oye, Lex, ¿te apetece venir conmigo de aventuras? -no se esperaba para nada aquella petición y se quedó muy sorprendida, probablemente se estaba reflejando en su rostro.

-¿Ahora? -la chica asintió sonriente- ¿Dónde?

-Hagamos un especial de Navidad -comenzó a explicar-, cada día una de nosotras tiene que elegir un sitio del castillo y llevar a la otra, a ver si nos sorprendemos.

-¿Y se consigue algo? - inquirió con curiosidad.

-Sí: la sorpresa -le contestó, guiñándole el ojo derecho y provocando que su corazón se saltase al menos un latido.

-Suena bien -dijo tras unos segundos pensando. Además, llevaba todo el día esperando para poder verla, ¿y ahora aparecía pidiéndole que la acompañase? Ni loca le diría que no cuando se moría por poder compartir más y más tiempo con ella.

-Pues venga, nos vamos -la animó a que se levantase.

-Déjame al menos que me termine el… -no pudo acabar la frase porque enseguida notó su cálido aliento contra su oreja y se quedó inmóvil, sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

-Aprovechemos el tiempo, por favor -susurró en su oído, ¿y quién era ella para decirle que no?

Le sonrió justo antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar juntas, sin saber adónde se dirigían, puesto que Clarke quería sorprenderla. Y a lo mejor la chica no lo sabía, pero con cada mirada, cada sonrisa, o cada palabra que le estaba dedicando durante esas vacaciones ya la sorprendía de un modo que la dejaba sin palabras, y no tenía ninguna duda de que también lo haría con aquel lugar al que la llevaba.

x x x

Pensó que nunca llegarían a la zona del embarcadero, jamás había bajado tantas escaleras en su vida. Miró hacia atrás y cogió aire antes de agarrar a Clarke de su abrigo para que frenase su avance.

-¿Luego tenemos que subir todo esto? -la rubia miró hacia arriba, y sonrió.

-No es nada, Lexa, yo las he subido millones de veces -comentó volviendo a caminar hacia delante.

-¿Millones? Estoy sorprendida, Griffin -ambas se miraron de reojo cuando la morena llegó a su altura tras apresurar sus pasos.

-Un millón de veces, y con esta añadimos una. Así que un millón y una vez -concluyó, y Lexa soltó una risa al escucharla.

Entraron en la caseta, donde se empezaba a notar más el frío, ya que la humedad del lago hacía que el ambiente fuese más gélido. Clarke iba delante de ella, pero el sitio era oscuro y le estaba dando un poco de mal rollo, y cuando escuchó un golpe contra uno de los cristales que habían en la parte superior de las tablas de madera, se agarró al brazo de la chica rápidamente.

-Lo siento -dijo avergonzada, dando un paso hacia un lado, pero aún asustada.

-Puedes agarrarte si tienes miedo, te defenderé de seres peligrosos como es el viento.

-No te metas conmigo -fue a golpear su brazo, pero ella agarró su muñeca veloz, y la miró con una sonrisa.

-No sé si estás preparada para cruzar al otro lado.

-No me da miedo nada -se hizo la digna, y empezó a caminar más rápido hacia la puerta que veía al final y que les llevaría, por fin, al embarcadero.

-No me ha parecido antes que no te dé miedo nada.

-Cállate -respondió, y escuchó su risa detrás de ella. Tenía una risa preciosa. Lexa, ¿qué te está pasando? Pareces una tonta enamorada pensando que su risa era bonita… Cogió aire disimulada, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, que de repente se desbocaron.

Cuando tuvo las vistas del lago de noche delante se quedó prendada. La luna quedaba justo frente a ellas, y su reflejo estaba en el lago. En las maderas del muelle se podía ver la nieve de otros días, pero el lago se movía levemente por la suave brisa que las envolvía. Giró su rostro hacia su derecha, y Clarke miraba la luna fijamente, pensativa. Se preguntó qué pasaría por su mente en momentos así. Mordió su labio levemente, y sonrió, porque estaba contenta de haber descubierto a esa chica tan divertida, tan atenta y, en definitiva, tan increíble. Volvió a observarla, y se fijó en que la luz de la luna le quedaba bien, y cuando vio que la miraba, miró hacia el suelo rápidamente. Se iba a morir de la vergüenza la próxima vez que la pillase con los ojos puestos en ella.

-¿Te gusta? -escuchó su voz preguntarle de forma suave.

-Sí, son bonitas las vistas.

-Sí que lo son.

Su voz sonó distinta, se podía decir que algo agitada, y se extrañó, girando de nuevo su rostro para verla con sus ojos azules fijos en ella. Sintió un escalofrío por la forma en la que la miraba, y observó que cogía aire antes de estirar su brazo con un sobre agarrado entre sus dedos temblorosos. Lexa miró su mano antes de volver a subir a sus ojos.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó, y sintió ganas de tirarse al lago por cómo debió sonar su voz, y respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar.

-Es para ti -contestó escueta-. Cógela, pero léela en tu habitación, por favor -otra vez ese tono rosado en sus mejillas. Clarke Griffin, ¿por qué no has salido antes a la luz?

Fue a coger el sobre, pero sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos cuando rozó los de la chica, y el sobre cayó lentamente al suelo. Ambas lo miraron y se agacharon al mismo tiempo. Lexa no recordaba cómo se respiraba con exactitud, porque sus rostros quedaron más cerca que antes, y sus manos acabaron apoyadas en la nieve en vez de sobre aquella carta. Clarke la miraba como jamás nadie lo había hecho, y tuvo que separar sus labios para intentar conseguir más oxígeno para que su cerebro siguiese procesando lo que estaba sucediendo, pero con riesgo de sufrir un infarto porque su corazón jamás había ido a esa velocidad. Cogió aire cuando sintió los dedos de Clarke acariciando suavemente el dorso de su mano, y miró el gesto fijamente, viendo cómo estiraba sus dedos para poder llegar. Levantó el rostro y comprobó que observaba sus manos con el labio atrapado entre sus dientes.

El momento en el que sus ojos volvieron a conectar podría haber jurado que habían entrado en una especie de hechizo que paralizaba el tiempo, y ojalá hubiese sido así, porque así Clarke, en vez de haberse separado de ella, habría seguido acercándose a su rostro tal y como hacía; pero se escucharon unas voces, y se levantó de forma veloz, sujetando su mano para levantarla también del suelo.

-Clarke, espera, la carta… -advirtió, pero cuando quiso agacharse para cogerla el viento hizo de las suyas y salió volando en dirección al lago, y se sintió fatal porque se moría por conocer el contenido de ella, y si realmente Clarke le había querido decir algo.

-No importa, Lexa. Vámonos -tiró de ella de nuevo-. Ten cuidado, no tropieces -habló cuando fueron por el filo de la caseta, rodeándola para esconderse de la gente que parecía acercarse a donde ellas estaban. Notó su mano rodeando su brazo cuando casi se resbaló por la pequeña tabla de madera, y la pegó contra la pared-. No te muevas, aquí no nos verán.

Se puso frente a ella, poniendo sus pies a los lados de los suyos para no perder el equilibrio.

-No te caigas -le pidió en un susurro, sujetando su cintura, y Clarke sonrió. Intuyó que quería ponerse por delante de ella porque había algún atajo por detrás de la caseta y quería guiarla, pero no se movió de su posición, ya que escucharon voces cerca de ahí.

-Me había parecido ver a la sangre sucia de Woods venir hacia aquí, ¿dónde está? -pudo reconocer las voces de los chicos, eran los que rompieron sus gafas hacía unos días, y no pudo evitar agachar la mirada cuando comprobó que la estaban buscando.

Rápidamente sintió la mano de Clarke en su barbilla, levantando su rostro para que la mirase, y se perdió en aquel azul que le regaló y que podía ver perfectamente a pesar de estar envueltas por la oscuridad.

-No les hagas caso, solo son gilipollas que no saben cómo perder el estúpido tiempo que tienen -la miró en silencio, y no pudo evitar pensar que ella había hecho lo mismo en anteriores ocasiones-. Yo no soy así -dijo rápidamente, y la vio fruncir el ceño-. Yo… Yo te voy a proteger, lo prometo.

Lexa simplemente asintió, creía sus palabras, la creía a ella. Escucharon pasos, y ambas se relajaron cuando comprobaron que se iban de allí. Y tras relajarse, se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban, o eso pensó la morena. El ambiente frío que las envolvían desapareció, porque el cuerpo de Clarke estaba pegado al suyo y su respiración casi se mezclaba con la suya por la cercanía de sus rostros. Sus ojos azules enfocaron más abajo de los suyos, miraba sus labios, y no pudo evitar lamérselos algo nerviosa. Cuando su nariz rozó la suya pensó que se desmayaba, pero intentó controlar esa bajada de tensión para no acabar las dos en el agua. ¿Iba a besarla? ¿Iba a besarla? Ahora estaba más cerca, y estaba sintiendo su aliento sobre sus labios, porque los suyos los había separado. Cerró los ojos, completamente nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando y dejó de sentir ese aire cálido que escapaba de su boca, y también su cuerpo. ¿Quería que Clarke la besara?

-Lo siento -la escuchó decir-. Vámonos de aquí, prometo que estarás sana y salva en el castillo.

Empezó a andar con cuidado y contra la pared, para salir del lateral de aquella cabaña. El camino hacia el castillo lo pasaron en silencio, y Lexa no paraba de repetir el momento que había vivido con ella en su mente. Era hora de ir admitiendo cosas y una de ellas era que Clarke Griffin, por sorprendente que fuera, le estaba gustando, y mucho, y cada vez un poco más, a unas velocidades que no podía ni controlar. No pudo evitar mirarla varias veces mientras caminaban, y se preguntó por qué había parado, por qué no había seguido… Si iba a besarla de verdad, ella habría dejado que lo hiciese. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse a pesar del frío que hacía, pero es que era una realidad que no esperó que le ocurriese jamás; quizás por eso era tan tentador. Querer besar a una chica que te había molestado durante años, pero que de un día para otro se había convertido en una persona completamente opuesta a la que creías conocer; eso era digno de cualquier novela. Ella misma leería ese libro.

Una vez entraron al castillo, se miraron unos segundos antes de que Clarke se despidiera de ella de forma seca, alejándose a paso rápido y cabizbaja. Lexa la miró unos segundos antes de llenarse de valor y correr detrás de ella para conseguir agarrar su brazo y que se girase. Miró su rostro, y mordió su labio antes de hablar.

-Has conseguido sorprenderme con el primer sitio. Será todo un reto superarlo, Griffin -sonrió cuando la vio hacer lo mismo.

-¿Quieres repetir? -sonó esperanzada.

-La próxima me toca a mí, ¿no? -ella asintió, y Lexa observó que no había nadie a su alrededor, antes de acercarse a ella, agarrando los cuellos de su abrigo y dando un beso torpe en su mejilla-. Buenas noches, Clarke.

Se moría de vergüenza, sobre todo cuando vio la media sonrisa que asomaba en su rostro y ese brillo en sus ojos. Y como no pudo aguantar más la forma en la que latía su corazón por tenerla tan cerca, empezó a andar hacia atrás, escuchando un "buenas noches, Lexa" también de su parte.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Aquí Marinsey en directo juntas y revueltas con unas pastas de té.**

 **Sentimos el formato del cap, ya lo editaré y pondré como siempre, mis disculpas.**

 **Bueno, bueno, parece que Clarke sabe leer mentes, ¿qué opináis sobre el hecho? ¿No os parecen cuquis? Ay, me muero con ellas, qué bebés ... Encima deja que gane ❤**

 **Han empezado un pequeño juego navideño: so** **rprenderse con lugares nuevos. El primer lugar es el embarcadero. ¿Qué había en esa carta escrito? ¿Clarke quería besarla? Bah, es obvio. Ay, qué temsióm.**

 **Lexa quiere más. ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿A dónde la llevará Lexa? Decidnos.**

 **Se gustan, ¿no? Decidnos vuestros pensamientos, estamos muy interesadas en saber cómo creéis que va a ir la historia.**

 **No doy más de mí, lo siento (en realidad es porque está ocupada con el batido de fresa y plátano JEJE). Os deseo felices fiestas a todas.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**

 **Aportación de Marina:**

 **Fangirleo mucho.**

 **Adiós.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

El día de Navidad siempre había sido su favorito, hasta que empezó a faltar gente en su familia. Recordaba lo mal que estuvo cuando tenía diez años y en la silla en la que siempre se sentaba su abuela ya no había nadie. Fue extraño y doloroso, y aún podía llegar a sentirla allí, riendo y ofreciendo la comida que, con tanta dedicación, había estado preparando desde el día anterior. La gente mayor se iba, y eso lo fue comprendiendo con el paso del tiempo, disfrutando mientras tanto de los que tenía en el presente; pero que su madre faltase no lo iba a superar nunca. Y era una de las razones por las que no había podido ir ese año de vuelta a casa: no era capaz de soportar la ausencia de su madre en su hogar. Su padre la comprendió perfectamente, y él tenía otros planes para las fiestas que Lexa respetaba, pero no compartía. Con su madre era más complicado, porque no la podía sentir, como sí hacía con sus abuelos, por ejemplo; y eso era más doloroso para ella.

Empezó a caminar por el paisaje nevado, dirigiéndose a la casa de Hagrid con un pequeño regalo envuelto para él. Ya llevaba seis años conociéndole, escuchando sus consejos y compartiendo grandes charlas, ya era hora de agradecérselo de alguna manera. Era un libro que su padre le acababa de mandar en un paquete por las fiestas, que además contenía una bufanda de color burdeos que le encantó y llevaba puesta en ese instante, y otra novela que le pidió para ella. La verdad era que echaba de menos a su padre, y mucho, pero tenía que ser fuerte, haciéndose saber a sí misma que él iba a estar bien.

-Hola -escuchó a su lado, y dio un sobresalto llevándose la mano al pecho y cogiendo aire cuando vio la sonrisa de Clarke. Ahí estaba, la chica que invadía sus pensamientos todas las noches, caminando a su mismo ritmo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Hola, Griffin, ¿qué tal estás? -sonrió hacia ella- Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, Woods -rio-. ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó con interés.

-A casa de Hagrid, voy a llevarle esto -levantó el regalo en el aire para que pudiera verlo.

-¿Y qué es?

-Es un libro. Y si quieres saber cuál es, tendrás que acompañarme -entonces se le ocurrió-. ¡Oh! Podría ser mi sitio sorpresa. La cabaña de Hagrid es genial. No tiene las vistas del lago, claro... pero tiene su encanto –se acarició el brazo a sí misma algo tímida. Tenía que admitirlo: simplemente quería su compañía. No había sonado muy desesperada, ¿verdad?-. ¿Quieres venir? -preguntó ilusionada.

-Claro -sonrió cálidamente. No pudo evitar perderse unos segundos en aquellas esferas celestes. ¿Por qué era tan guapa? ¿Qué te pasa, Woods? ¿Cómo puedes estar cayendo a estas velocidades por ella? A veces lo pensaba y prefería no contar los pocos días que llevaban de vacaciones, porque era ridículo estar así de embobada por alguien tan rápido. Dio un suspiro interno, y mordió su labio mirando el suelo.

-Y... ¿te han regalado muchas cosas? -intentó iniciar una conversación con esa pregunta.

-No, no he recibido nada, pero es habitual -se encogió de hombros, y Lexa la miró entristecida-. Eh, no te preocupes, no soy amante de la Navidad -soltó una risita.

-Bueno, yo tampoco, pero intento tener algo de ilusión estos días… -no sabía la historia de la chica, ni por qué no volvía a casa, y quizás no era prudente por su parte preguntar, sería invadir su intimidad.

-¿Qué te han regalado a ti? -cambió la conversación.

-Un libro -la sonrisa en su rostro fue automática, y Lexa se hizo la molesta-. ¿Qué?

-Eres una ratita de biblioteca -se metió con ella, y se llevó un golpe de la Gryffindor-. Eh, bestia… -soltó una risa, intentando defenderse de los golpes que Lexa le propinaba, hasta que sujetó ambas muñecas de la chica y la pegó a ella.

Uf... cuando estaba así de cerca, le faltaba el aliento, e imágenes del momento en el embarcadero la bombardearon, consiguiendo que un escalofrío pasase por su columna cuando sus ojos miraron su boca y sonrió de lado elevando la comisuras de sus labios, los cuales estaba mirando ella sin poder evitarlo. La soltó sin más a los pocos segundos, volviendo a caminar, y Lexa se quedó observándola algo agitada antes de poder mover las piernas para estar a su altura. ¿Por qué deseaba besarla de esa forma? ¿Se sentiría Clarke igual?

-No solo me han regalado el libro… -explicó, intentando calmar su aura interna tras ese momento tan intenso para ella- También me han mandado esta bufanda -cogió un extremo de ella y le dio a Clarke en la cara, soltando con una risita al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

-Estás hoy agresiva, Woods -sonrió-. Me gusta.

El color rojo tiñó las mejillas de la morena, y no volvieron a decir nada más hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid. Esas frases la descolocaban un poco, pero sabía que era porque jamás nadie le había dicho cosas así, y no sabía qué responder o, más bien, cómo hacerlo. Además, ese brillo en sus ojos azules le ponía también muy nerviosa. Qué tonta eres, Woods.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Lexa! -exclamó el medio-gigante con una sonrisa que apenas fue percibida por la espesa barba negra-. Sabía que vendrías –la morena sonrió con sus palabras: siempre decía eso, pero ella sabía que era mentira.

-Feliz Navidad, Hagrid -subió algunos escalones, y miró a Clarke, que estaba contra la pared-. He venido con alguien…-le hizo un gesto para que se asomase con la mano.

-Hola, Hagrid -saludó la chica, colocándose detrás de Lexa.

-¡Clarke Griffin! Qué sorpresa.

-Feliz Navidad -le dijo.

-Feliz Navidad. ¿Queréis pasar? ¡He preparado algo! -exclamó ilusionado.

Clarke observó la situación, no podía creer que estuviese entrando en esa dichosa cabaña. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? Pero también, ¿quién le iba a decir que iba a poder pasar tanto tiempo con Lexa Woods? Lamió sus labios notándose nerviosa cuando Lexa comenzó a hablar con Hagrid y le tendió su regalo, sorprendiendo a ese enorme hombre, que puso en unos segundos cara de emoción.

Clarke puso una mueca, ¿iba a llorar?

-Lexa, eres un amor, no tenías por qué hacer esto… -se sorbió la nariz y empezó a abrir el regalo.

-Es un autor muy conocido en el mundo muggle, no sé si habrás oído hablar de él -empezó a explicar la morena-, pero como te gustan las criaturas mágicas, he elegido este para que sepas que en el mundo no-mágico también hay animales increíbles y aún sin descubrir.

-Me lo voy a leer hoy mismo. ¿Tú lo has leído verdad? -la rubia sonrió cuando Lexa asintió varias veces-. Yo te preparé este pastelito ayer, esperando que vinieses hoy.

Hagrid se giró y le dio una pequeña caja a Lexa, a la cual se asomó ligeramente antes de ofrecerle una sonrisa. En serio, ¿se podía ser más preciosa que esa chica? No lo tenía claro, aunque la respuesta seguramente fuese negativa, y es que se lo pareció desde el principio, desde que sus ojos conectaron en aquella estación cuando entraron a esa maldita escuela.

-Seguro que está delicioso.

-Puedes probarlo mientras preparo té para los tres… -el hombre la miró directamente ahora a ella- Clarke, no tengo nada para ti, lo siento mucho… -dijo apenado.

-Yo tampoco tengo nada para ti -ofreció el trato de igualdad de condición.

-Podemos compartir el dulce -solucionó Lexa.

-Sí, sí -aceptó el hombre orgulloso, dando unos pequeños aplausos antes de girarse hacia la cocina y preparar cosas mientras canturreaba.

-Toma -sacó el postre de la caja y levantó el brazo, dejando el dulce frente a su boca-. Pruébalo -levantó el labio haciendo ascos, y ella insistió con un movimiento de cabeza y con esa sonrisa tan increíble decorando sus labios-. Vamos… -susurró para que no las escucharan.

Clarke acercó la nariz para olerlo. Bueno, olía a chocolate, no podía saber mal. Además, que Lexa le estuviese dejando que mordiese aquel dulce sujetándolo con su mano le estaba gustando, porque era un gesto algo más íntimo y, quizás, estaba consiguiendo su perdón completo, que era lo que más ansiaba. Abrió la boca, dejó que la morena introdujese un poco de aquello que preparó Hagrid, y mordió cuando pensó que era suficiente. Veredicto: lo más asqueroso que había probado en su vida. Puso cara de horror, masticando para tragárselo cuanto antes, porque le parecía de mala educación escupirlo en el suelo, mientras Lexa se llevaba su otra mano a la boca y la miraba risueña, aguantando la risa.

-Está asqueroso -susurró para que Hagrid no las oyese.

-No, no lo está -habló de la misma forma.

-Todavía no te he visto probarlo.

-Después de tu reacción, ¿crees que voy a hacerlo?

-No está tan malo, dame -le arrebató el dulce, e hizo como si le fuese a dar otro mordisco, pero sonrió antes de hacerlo y lo llevó a la boca de Lexa.

La morena pegó un gritito entre risas mientras Clarke le restregaba el dulce por los labios, sujetando su cintura desde atrás para que no huyese. Cuando quedó a gusto con su labor separó la mano de su boca, y soltó una risa cuando la vio toda despeinada y con la boca manchada de chocolate mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

 _No puedo estar molesta con ella, es muy tonta, y me encanta cuando bromea conmigo._

Vio que lamía sus labios para retirar algo de chocolate, y no pudo evitar perder el aliento completamente. La quiso besar desde la primera vez que se fijó en su boca, siempre había deseado hacerlo, y supuso que desde ese día quiso intentar llevarse bien con ella, pero no podía. Cuando la vio sola en el gran comedor con aquel libro de ajedrez al comienzo de las fiestas, pensó que era su puto día de suerte; porque ella siempre había pasado allí las Navidades, pero Lexa nunca estaba. Casi todos los de su casa desaparecían y se quedaba sola, y quiso aprovechar la situación para acercarse a ella como estuvo deseando desde hacía años. No esperó la respuesta que tuvo Lexa, que parecía que no recordaba nada de lo que pasó durante los demás cursos y le dio la oportunidad de conocerla desde cero. Esa chica no tenía nada de maldad, y no encontraría jamás las palabras para agradecerle que le dejase abrirse a ella en aquellas fiestas.

 _Otra vez me está mirando… ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Es como si me hechizase su mirada… Cuando mira así mis labios no sé qué pensar, obviamente ahora tengo la boca manchada, ¿las otras veces también? Pero, ¿en el embarcadero estuvo a punto de besarme, o fueron imaginaciones mías?_

No, no fueron imaginaciones tuyas, Lexa.

Claro que quiso besarla, y, por primera vez, se puso nerviosa antes de realizar el gesto. Ni si quiera leyó su mente, solo supo que la vio casi temblando y pensó que cómo iba a querer esa persona tan pura ser besada por un monstruo como ella. Casi se le escapó la sonrisa al recordar el momento en el que la besó en la mejilla al desearse las buenas noches. Joder, eran tan suaves sus labios... ¿Cómo besaría Lexa Woods? Joder, seguro que increíble, nada más tenía que ver esos labios tan carnosos para comprobarlo...

-¿Qué os ha pasado? -preguntó Hagrid rompiendo su hilo de pensamientos, girándose con una bandeja con tres tazas.

-Clarke, que ha vuelto a tener cinco años -se quejó la morena, pero la miró de reojo, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

\- Lexa Tenía muchas ganas de comerse el dulce que le has regalado, no la juzgues, Hagrid. Creo que le ha encantado.

-Voy a por un pañuelo, esperad aquí, lo tengo fuera -el hombre desapareció, y ambas se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Mierda, estaban solas.

Joder, no desaproveches más oportunidades, Clarke.

La rubia estiró su brazo y pasó el dedo por sus labios, notando que estaban levemente humedecidos, probablemente por haberlos lamido unos segundos antes. Eran muy suaves, y no pensó demasiado en sus actos hasta que ya estuvo hecho. Tras recoger un poco de chocolate se llevó el dedo a la boca para limpiárselo.

 _Joder… Joder… ¿por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Por qué sigue mirándome fijamente? ¿Por qué me está gustando ver que se chupa el dedo? Lexa, concéntrate, no la mires. No la mires._

Clarke sonrió, porque seguía mirándola con esos ojos verdes, y dio un paso hacia delante, quedando cerca de ella, y sujetó su barbilla, levantando su rostro.

 _Otra vez… Otra vez así… Cuando está tan cerca, solo puedo mirar sus labios… ¿Por qué no me había fijado antes en lo bonitos que son? ¿Serán suaves? ¿Cómo sería besarla?_

Lexa quería que la besase y ella quería besarla. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Griffin, inclínate y bésala, joder.

Delineó su mandíbula desde su barbilla, y levantó más su rostro, dando otro paso más, sintiendo que sus cuerpos ya se tocaban. Un escalofrío la recorrió en el momento que notó su respiración sobre su boca, y estiró su pulgar para llegar a su labio inferior, separándolo levemente, notando que cambiaba la respiración a su boca.

Joder, Lexa, vas a hacer que pierda la cabeza.

Mordió su labio, antes de inclinarse para besar a un lado de los suyos, recogiendo un poco del chocolate que había allí y pasando una de sus manos por su cintura, intentando relajarla, porque tembló con la caricia. Miró fugazmente sus ojos, antes de moverse un poco más, y besar esta vez la comisura de sus labios, recogiendo también chocolate, y temblando ella también porque había sentido sus labios, joder, y eran tan suaves… Iba a besarla, iba a besarla en esos instantes, y no sabía si iba a morir en el intento, pero tenía que hacerlo.

 _Hazlo ya, Clarke._

-¿Os he contado alguna vez cómo conocí a Fang?

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se puso de espaldas a ellos, cerrando los ojos con furia e intentando controlarse antes de girarse para enfocarlos. Hagrid se sentó en uno de los sillones, ajeno a todo lo que habían vivido las dos chicas segundos atrás y acariciando la cabeza del gran perro mientras contaba su anécdota, pero ella no le estaba prestando atención. No eran buenas las ganas que tenía ahora mismo de lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor al medio-gigante y saltar esa mesa que la separaba de Lexa para devorar sus labios. Apoyó las manos en su cara y suspiró.

-¿Estás bien, Clarke? -levantó la cabeza y vio que los dos la miraban preocupados.

-Hace mucho calor en esta cabaña, Hagrid -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba ese día, quedándose con una camiseta de manga larga, y enfocó a Lexa: quería saber otra vez lo que pensaba.

 _Estoy temblando. Tengo que intentar relajarme. Nunca he querido sentir los labios de alguien de esta forma. Ni siquiera me ha pasado con Raven, con ella no he estado pensando a cada segundo que quería que me besase, es más, lo habré pensado veces contadas con tan solo los dedos de una mano. ¿Qué me pasa con Clarke? Me está gustando mucho, demasiado, y en muy poco tiempo, ¿cómo es posible?_

Sonrió internamente. Algo le decía que su gusto por la Navidad iba a cambiar ese año.

X X X

No sabía hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo y, por la sonrisa traviesa que se había dibujado en la cara de Clarke desde que habían salido del castillo, sabía que a ningún sitio normal. La rubia andaba con paso acelerado por los alrededores de castillo y ella la iba siguiendo de cerca. Si un mes atrás alguien le hubiese dicho que estaría un día cualquiera de las vacaciones de Navidad yendo a Dios sabe dónde con Clarke Griffin, le hubiese petrificado como mínimo. Pero allí estaba: el mismo día de Navidad; y aunque todo aquel rollo de que fuera una sorpresa le ponía algo nerviosa, le encantaba estar compartiendo aquellos momentos tan especiales para las dos.

Se quedó unos segundos paralizada cuando observó el árbol que había ante ellas. Lo conocía bastante bien, aunque por suerte no había sufrido ningún percance con ese inmenso sauce, pero las historias de que algunos alumnos habían sido sacudidos por su fuerza eran bastante famosas entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-Clarke, ¿qué hacemos aquí? -le preguntó con curiosidad al ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos a entrar a un pasadizo por allí -señaló un agujero en el tronco del árbol.

-Clarke, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero ¿cómo vas a…?

- _¡Inmobilus!_ -se quedó estupefacta cuando la oyó pronunciar el hechizo, observando que el leve movimiento que estaba produciendo el sauce paraba en seco. Clarke la enfocó y se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa orgullosa decorando su rostro- ¿Decías?

-No quiero saber por qué sabías que había que hacer eso -sacudió su cabeza y la siguió cuando vio que se dirigía al tronco-. Espera, ¿qué hay al otro lado?

-Cuando lleguemos lo verás, Lex, no seas impaciente -sin más, se introdujo en el hueco del árbol, y oyó cómo reía. ¿Aquello era un tobogán?

Respiró profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos e introducirse en aquel túnel, y enseguida comprobó que sí, el pasadizo en el que estaba era un tobogán, por el que se estaba deslizando a bastante velocidad. Para su suerte, el recorrido no duró mucho, y en menos tiempo del que pensó estaba sentada en el suelo de un sitio oscuro y lúgubre. Tras los primeros segundos de confusión, pudo ver a Clarke a su derecha, observándola sonriente.

Aceptó su mano cuando se la tendió para ayudarla a levantarse, sintiendo esos escalofríos que eran nuevos para ella antes de avanzar por aquel túnel sombrío. La observó varias veces y la vio sonriendo burlona antes de escucharla canturrear.

-Tienes miedo… -Lexa le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-No, no tengo miedo -estaba cagada de miedo, ¿qué sitio era ese?

Llegaron a unas escaleras que había al final del pasadizo, comenzando a subirlas y, con cada paso que daban, un nuevo crujido se escuchaba, logrando que Lexa se estremeciese. O, quizás, el escalofrío no lo había conseguido aquellos sonidos de madera vieja, sino la mano de Clarke, que había buscado la suya mientras subían hacia no sabía dónde.

-Ya te dije que iba a protegerte, contra lo que sea. Así que no tengas miedo.

-No tengo miedo -quiso mantener su orgullo.

-Maldita Gryffindor -se rio, e intentó soltar su mano, pero Lexa entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, apretándola con fuerza y consiguiendo que la mirada de Clarke volviese a brillar. No quería soltarla, al menos no de momento. Además, podía aprovechar la oscuridad de aquel lugar para que no se pudiese apreciar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, se quedó sorprendida al encontrarse con lo que parecía el pasillo de alguna casa antigua, iluminado por la luz de las farolas que había en lo que parecía un pueblo lejano.

-¿Dónde estamos? -se sorprendió, separándose de ella para observar unos cuadros que colgaban de la pared.

-En la casa de los gritos -contestó tranquila, mirando el mismo cuadro que ella.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó, y miró a su alrededor. No, no podían estar allí- Qué mentirosa -comenzó a reír nerviosa.

-Es verdad, ¿no te gusta? -la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la morena y volvió a echar un vistazo al sitio donde se encontraba.

-Adiós -dijo con firmeza, empezando a andar hacia la trampilla que le llevaba a aquellas escaleras de madera reseca.

-Eh, eh, espera, Lexa -sujetó su mano tras llamarla, y la miró-. No vamos a estar aquí dentro. Ven, tengo preparado un nuevo juego.

-¿La Ouija?

-¿Qué? -se extrañó- Es mejor, créeme.

-No se me ocurren más opciones para realizar en la casa más embrujada de toda Gran Bretaña -decirlo en voz alta era peor que pensarlo-. Me voy. Adiós.

-Lex… -llamó otra vez, y esta vez la giró completamente y agarró ambas manos con las suyas- Vamos fuera, confía en mí.

Se quedó mirando su rostro, dudosa por lo que estuviesen tramando aquellos ojos brillantes, pero decidió dejarse llevar y ver qué sorpresa había preparado Clarke para ella en los alrededores de esa casa horripilante. Asintió levemente tras coger aire y observó la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Clarke antes de que se diese media vuelta para continuar con su camino, sin soltar su mano.

Se dejó guiar por la rubia por los pasillos de aquella casa, intentando no asustarse cuando oía el crujir de la madera o sus pies chocaban contra algún objeto que sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver, pero el pequeño respingo que daba era casi inevitable, aunque sentir que el agarre de Clarke en su mano se hacía más fuerte en esos momentos la tranquilizaba, y mucho.

Por fin salieron de aquella espeluznante casa, y pudo observar frente a sus ojos el pueblo de Hogsmeade totalmente nevado en la distancia. Desde allí se veían los tejados de todas las casas, y el blanco sobre ellos hacía que el paisaje fuese espectacular. Miró a Clarke y vio que la observaba sonriente, y no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto.

-¿Ves? No era para tanto, ¿verdad?

-No, la verdad es que esto es… increíble -Clarke asintió y entonces Lexa frunció el ceño-. No es justo.

-¿El qué? -Clarke la miró sin entender.

-Siempre ganas trayéndome tú a lugares.

-Me lo pasé genial en la cabaña, Lex -la tranquilizó-. Fue divertido escuchar las historias de Hagrid sobre esos bichejos. Muchos ni los conocía.

-Ya… lo dices para que no me sienta mal.

-No, te lo digo en serio -las dos se miraron, y Lexa la miró desconfiada, aún no aceptaba que hablase en serio-. ¿Te confieso algo? -la morena asintió- Los lugares a donde te traigo no son nuevos para mí, en cambio, nunca estuve en casa de Hagrid, así que lo disfruté más. Y el té, al menos, sí estaba bueno -soltó una risita.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Además, la compañía fue insuperable.

-Hagrid es un gran amigo.

-Me refería a ti, tonta -la morena giró su rostro para mirarla sorprendida y se la encontró sonriendo tímida.

-Oh… Lo siento -otra vez se le iban a derretir las mejillas con tanto calor.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta cuando te ruborizas, pero…

-Pero… ¿qué?

No le dio tiempo a hacer nada cuando Clarke estampó contra su cara un montón de nieve, dejando su mano en su rostro unos segundos. Cuando se recuperó un poco del frío que sentía en su cara, observó la sonrisa burlona de la chica, mientras se balanceaba ligeramente hacia los lados.

-Así estás más roja, mejor -sentenció.

Lexa puso cara de sorpresa antes realizar su venganza, agachándose para coger un gran puñado de nieve, dándole a Clarke unos segundos para que se alejase. La vio correr hacia un pequeño árbol que había a unos metros y no dudó en ir hasta allí cuando tuvo la artillería entre sus manos. Por suerte fue un poco más rápida que la rubia y llegó a tiempo para acorralarla contra el árbol y que no tuviera salida, lanzando así la nieve contra su rostro, sabiendo que esa distancia apenas dejaba margen de error. No se esperó ni a ver la reacción de Clarke, pues sabía que aquello no iba a quedar allí, y corrió unos metros antes de sentir un golpe de frío en su espalda, girándose para verla agachada, cogiendo más nieve aún. Parecía que aquello era una guerra con todas las letras.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para llenarse las manos cuando otra bola impactó contra su rostro, haciendo que se tambalease un poco. Observó a Clarke entrecerrando los ojos, viendo cómo reía, y se deleitó con el sonido de su risa, pensando que daría lo que fuese por poder escucharla a todas horas. Pero tenía que devolvérsela, así que avanzó hacia ella para tirarle más nieve, aunque esta vez falló. Maldita sea.

Sus manos se volvieron a hundir en la fría nieve con el objetivo de que acabase estampada en Clarke, pero al incorporarse y alzar la vista no la vio frente a ella y frunció el ceño, pero eso le duró poco porque enseguida sintió dos manos colocarse en sus caderas, haciendo que automáticamente dejase caer la nieve que llevaba en las suyas. Su respiración cambió de forma drástica al sentirla detrás de su cuerpo, y debió notarlo porque susurró un "tranquila, soy yo" que le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. Cerró los ojos cuando apretó los dedos suavemente en sus caderas, e intentó calmar su respiración.

-Date la vuelta -pidió otra vez en un susurro cerca de su oído, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se giró y enfocó sus ojos, andando hacia atrás cuando Clarke empezó a moverse también, hasta que golpeó el tronco de un árbol, quedando entre su cuerpo y él. Iba a pasar, ¿verdad? La iba a besar. Su primer beso iba a ser con Clarke Griffin en las afueras de _La Casa de los Gritos_ -. Tranquila… -volvió a decir con voz cálida, y cerró los ojos cuando subió sus gafas hasta ponerlas sobre su cabeza cuando los alientos de ambas empezaron a empañar sus cristales por lo fríos que estaban.

Estaba estática, sobre todo cuando su pulgar delineó su mandíbula y su nariz volvía a acariciar la suya. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver la mirada de Clarke sobre ellos. Sintió el olor de la chica embriagándola completamente, y podía jurar que su corazón se paró en el momento en el que deslizó su pulgar hasta su labio inferior, acariciándolo lentamente, y viendo cómo desviaba su mirada también hasta allí. Oyó cómo suspiraba, justo antes de volver a bajar los párpados, porque el hueco entre ambas se cerró y Clarke atrapó con una delicadeza increíble su labio inferior entre los suyos. Se estremeció al sentir lo suaves que eran los suyos, y se quedó quieta, sintiendo las caricias que Clarke le estaba regalando. La rubia se separó levemente y rezó por dentro para que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que tal vez aquello era un error, pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron al notar que acariciaba otra vez su nariz con la suya, cambiando de posición y volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los suyos, moviéndolos de forma lenta y precisa, haciendo que las piernas de Lexa comenzasen a temblar.

-Shh… Te tengo, Lex -apretó los dedos de la mano que no acariciaba su rostro en su cintura, y su cuerpo se pegó más al suyo, asegurándole que no se iba a caer en ningún momento, y ambas se miraron a los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a perderse en los labios de la otra. Volvió a sentir el pulgar de la rubia delineando su labio inferior, tirando de él levemente hacia abajo con la caricia, antes de acercarse de nuevo para atrapar ahora el superior. Y ahora era mejor, incluso pudo sentir la leve humedad que los cubrían, y lo cálidos que eran.

Subió, algo temblorosa, una de sus manos hasta llegar a su hombro, acariciándolo sobre la ropa que llevaba mientras sentía sus labios presionados con los suyos, y esperaba que no se moviesen de ahí. Clarke se volvió a separar, aunque Lexa no tenía entre sus planes acabar aquello de momento, pero es que la había besado, y había sido el mejor primer beso del siglo. Lo tenía casi seguro.

Vio que se mordía el labio mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, regalándole una sonrisa tímida antes de agachar la mirada. ¿Cómo podría decirle que quería repetir? ¿Que, por favor, volviese a unir sus labios con los suyos? Igual si dejaba de estar pegada a ese árbol como si fuese una pegatina… Se incorporó lentamente, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde mirar, porque si enfocaba los ojos de Clarke lo más probable es que se muriese allí mismo de la vergüenza. Observó el suelo, pero algo se puso en su vista, y pudo ver que era la mano de Clarke, que la había estirado hacia ella. Apenas dudó unas milésimas de segundo antes de hacer lo mismo para unirlas, pero no se esperó que la rubia tirase levemente de ella para volver a unir sus labios, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

La sintió sonreír levemente en medio del beso y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo, mientras que sus labios se iban regalando suaves caricias. Lexa estaba sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, aunque estos eran de lo más agradables. Se estremeció aún más cuando la mano libre de Clarke subió hasta su nuca, acariciando su piel, y ella se atrevió a apoyar la suya en su cadera, disfrutando ambas del momento hasta que se separaron para coger aire. La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás y agachó la mirada de nuevo, y la falta de contacto hizo que Lexa necesitara instantáneamente volver a sentirla.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me había gustado venir a Hogsmeade -dijo distraída, hundiendo la punta de su zapatilla un poco en la nieve.

-¿Y ahora sí? -sintió que la voz le temblaba mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, segundos que parecieron horas, pero que fueron perfectos, sobre todo porque descubrió que aquellos ojos azules seguían provocándole escalofríos, pero ahora eran mil veces más agradables. Porque es que Clarke Griffin la había besado...

-Sí, ahora sí.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla.**

 **Antes de empezar, pediré perdón por cualquier fallo en el capítulo anterior; estuve muy liada estas fiestas y no pude editar ni comentarlo con Marina antes de publicar. Y publicar desde el móvil se ve que cambió hasta las cursivas de los pensamientos de Lexa, lo cual es lo único que he cambiado del capítulo. Espero que entendáis que somos personas humanas que tenemos una vida normal y comentemos fallos.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero aclarar del capítulo anterior (en la review no pude esmerarme demasiado) y que he visto que os quejabais por el curiouscat de Marina es sobre que Lexa no dijo lo de " _Accio Carta_ ". Vamos a analizar la situación un poquito (muchito): Lexa se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba sintiendo cosas por Clarke, Clarke siente cosas por Lexa y le da una carta. Cuando cae al suelo, Clarke aprovecha para acariciar su mano, y las dos se quedan con las patitas colgando. Un viento desafortunado y salvaje aparece, y se lleva la carta al lago. La carta a la puta. Pensemos en el ser humano ahora. Gente viene, gente de Slytherin, Lexa sufre bullying por esta gente. Sí, es muy inteligente, pero lo de actuar rápido lo lleva regular, así que Clarke piensa por ella "prefiero ponerla a salvo que que lea la carta" y se la lleva. ¿Queda más o menos explicado? Sí, recemos todas juntas para que Lexa espabile (o que Clarke la espabile, guiño). **

**Ahora sí: ¿qué os ha parecido el sexto capítulo?**

 **Lexa parece que ahora no le gusta la Navidad, pero es algo normal cuando la gente empieza a desaparecer. Creo que todos hemos sufrido ese sentimiento desagradable en estos momentos tan "familiares", ¿verdad? Bueno, voy a ponerme en modo fangirl si me lo permitís... ejem ejem... AY, CLARKE SIEMPRE APARECE PARA ESTAR A SU LADITO Y ME MUERO *grita* En serio, Marina y yo estamos un poco enamoradas de esta Clarke. De Lexa también porque es muy mona, pero Clarke... *pulsaciones de corazón en aumento***

 **Vale, veis lo de que Lexa espabile, ¿no? Está claro que lo de los sitios sorpresa era para estar a solas, y ella, la pobre mía que me la como con patatas, lleva a Clarke a la cabaña de Hagrid... Jajajaja, ay pobre. Aunque Clarke es un amorcito y luego en la casa de los gritos se lo dice. La parte de que la compañía fue insuperable *corazones* En fin. ¿Alguien está enamorada de esta rubia? *levanta la mano***

 **Volvamos atrás, Clarke no la besó en el embarcadero porque estaba muy nerviosa y no leyó su pensamiento, pero parece que en la cabaña de Hagrid no perdió el tiempo para ver qué pensaba nuestra Gryffindor. DESEAN BESARSE. El momento con el pastelito de Hagrid, qué cuquis... Pero Clarke cuando empieza a darle besitos... jijijiji**

 **Bueno, aunque Lexa sea una cagada (ya saldrá su parte Gryffindor, que os veo venir), ha merecido la pena ir a la casa de los gritos, ¿no?**

 **BESO CLEXA. En fin, son un amorcito. Marina y yo estamos gritando. El primer beso de Lexa ha sido con Clarke *explota***

 **Ahora quiero saber vuestras opiniones, porque mis dedos no saben describir lo que pasa en mi interior tras este cap.**

 **Momento para que Marina participe:**

 _ **"Yo solo quiero decir que me muero con el primer beso y que estoy igual de tonta que nuestras protas. Fangirleando al máximo con este capítulo".**_

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Clarke Griffin la había besado.

Esa era la frase que había estado repitiendo en su mente desde el momento en el que volvió al castillo tras aquella escapada a Hogsmeade. El momento de la despedida y de volver cada una a su sala común fue silencioso; pero un silencio bueno, porque Lexa pensaba que sus miradas hablaban por sí solas. Se habían besado, y esa chica de la casa Slytherin había sido su primer beso.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, muerta de la vergüenza, con el recuerdo de esos labios acariciando los suyos. Sabía que Clarke había estado con otras personas antes, más que nada porque nunca ocultó sus preferencias sexuales: podías ir caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente y encontrártela con la boca pegada a algún o alguna compañera de su casa, porque, eso sí, jamás la había visto con un Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Gryffindor. Ese pensamiento hizo que parase en seco su avance, ¿y si Clarke estaba jugando con ella? Un motivo más para burlarse cuando volviesen sus compañeros. "Deberíais haber visto a la sangre sucia toda enamorada de mí estas navidades, persiguiéndome por todos lados y mandándome notitas. Encima me besó, y besa como un besugo". Apretó sus dedos, y sintió el tacto del papel que había preparado para dárselo a Clarke si se la cruzaba. Tener miedo era normal con todo lo que había pasado, pero ella confiaba en lo que estaba pasando; y tenía la certeza de que todo era real a pesar de esos pensamientos que la invadían de vez en cuando desde aquel beso.

Fue como si supiese que estaba ahí, como si siempre supiese donde estaba; y le encantaba, porque, con tan solo su presencia, hacía que su corazón se saltase distintos latidos. Clarke se quedó estática cuando sus ojos conectaron, y se preguntó que en qué estaría pensando en esos momentos. Cogió aire cuando vio que se mordía el labio, y se dispuso a andar hacia donde estaba ella, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos ni un solo segundo; y ese brillo le confirmaba que, fuese lo que fuese que tenían, era cierto. Tenía que serlo. Estiró su brazo y sujetó su mano, esperando que sujetase en papel que le entregaba, y así lo hizo. Miró sus ojos azules desde esa distancia, antes de soltar su mano y caminar hacia el lado opuesto al que ella se dirigía, sintiendo los nervios crecer en su cuerpo otra vez cuando recordó lo que había puesto en aquella nota y en las ganas que tenía de estar a solas con ella otra vez.

 _"Torre del reloj, en una hora"_

X X X

Tenía el labio apretado con fuerza entre sus dientes mientras la miraba desde su posición. Aún no había visto que estaba allí, y ella se quedó casi petrificada cuando la vio observando el paisaje desde los laterales del inmenso reloj. Cada vez que la miraba pensaba dos cosas de forma automática: la primera, que era jodidamente preciosa y, la segunda, que se odiaba por haber estado involucrada en hacerle daño de una forma u otra; o de no haberlo impedido antes. ¿Podría llegar a solucionarlo y comenzar de cero con ella? No había nada más en ese mundo que deseara tanto como estar bien con ella, y poder verla sonreír cada día.

Aún sentía el calor de sus labios en los suyos, y eso que fue el día anterior; más de veinticuatro horas y aún parecía que tuviera su boca contra la suya. Casi sonrió al recordarla tan vulnerable y tan tímida entre sus brazos, y la forma en la que tembló cuando sus labios se unieron. Su primer beso. El primer beso de Lexa había sido con ella; era como una especie de explosión interna, millones de hechizos en su mente indicándole que aquella chica había elegido besarla a ella antes que a ninguna otra persona. Y fue el mejor beso que había dado en su vida, o que había recibido, porque la mejor parte era que se habían besado las dos.

Se moría por volver a hacerlo o, simplemente, por volver a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

Empezó a dar pasos decididos hacia donde estaba ella, parando justo detrás de ella. Lexa fue a girarse para mirarla, pero ella fue más rápida y se pegó a su cuerpo, algo nerviosa, rodeando su cintura con los brazos y escondiendo su rostro entre esas ondulaciones morenas. El olor de su pelo la impregnó y, por primera vez, sintió que ese era su lugar, al lado de esa chica tan increíble. Ella tendría que estar a su lado siempre, protegiéndola, diciéndole las cosas que sentía, y no siendo una estúpida Slytherin.

Notó que se tensaba, y chistó suavemente, apoyándose en su hombro.

-Soy yo -susurró cerca de su oído, y notó que se relajaba entre sus brazos-. ¿Te molesta que esté así? -preguntó, refiriéndose al abrazo.

-No, no me molesta -respondió con su voz suave.

Aguantó el aliento cuando su mano se apoyó en la suya, que descansaba sobre su vientre, y la acarició. Observó las vistas de los jardines del castillo desde esa posición, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de aquella chica. Estaba tan colada por ella que incluso dolía, pero no más que el hecho de sentir, o de poder afirmar, que Lexa no se merecía un ser miserable como era ella.

-Lexa -llamó, sintiendo que le temblaba la voz y rompiendo aquel silencio que las envolvió-, ¿crees que algún día podrás perdonarme?

Clarke luchó contra sus impulsos primarios, que le mandaban a leer su mente; pero no, ya bastaba de colarse en sus pensamientos, era hora de escucharla a ella hablar directamente.

-Te perdoné el día que me enseñaste a jugar al ajedrez -fue la morena la que se giró, mirándola de forma intensa.

-¿De verdad? -la miró aún con duda y miedo, pero esa sonrisa sincera que asomaba en los labios de Lexa no engañaba a nadie, y sintió un gran alivio recorrerla interiormente.

-De verdad -asintió varias veces con la cabeza-. Estas navidades he descubierto a una nueva tú, y me encanta.

Sintió su corazón saltarse un par de latidos por lo menos con esa última frase, y observó el brillo en la mirada de la chica que había frente a ella. Lexa era absolutamente preciosa, sí, pero sus ojos eran de otro mundo. Se suponía que el verde debía ser su color favorito, ya que era el color que representaba a la casa de Slytherin; y sí, lo era, pero por razones muy distintas. Y observando aquel bosque frente a ella sabía con certeza por qué.

Vio que Lexa alzaba la vista y miraba el techo, pero ella se dedicó a observar su perfecta mandíbula y parte de su cuello que quedaron visibles hasta que la morena volvió a enfocarla a ella; esta vez con una sonrisa mucho más grande dibujada en su rostro. No entendía nada pero entonces fue su turno de mirar hacia arriba y ver aquel muérdago sobre ellas. Lo que no se esperó fue que Lexa avanzase hacia ella y pusiera una de sus manos sobre su mejilla de forma delicada, acercándose para unir sus labios lentamente.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de aquellos carnosos labios a los que ya era adicta, y dejó que ella llevase el beso esa vez, ya que era quien lo había empezado. Fue un beso corto, casi no le dio tiempo a apoyar la mano en cualquier zona de su anatomía para acercarla un poco más a su cuerpo como quiso hacer en un principio, pero se quedó con su sabor impregnado en los labios.

Le costó incluso abrir los ojos y, cuando lo hizo, pudo ver esa sonrisa tímida decorando su perfecto rostro.

-No estaba segura sobre si querías repetirlo... –fue lo primero que dijo Clarke, cuando sintió que le volvía el habla, para, posteriormente, morder su labio y levantar su brazo para acariciar su pelo, sintiendo lo suave que era.

-Claro que quería repetirlo -contestó como si fuese obvio.

-Me daba miedo haberme sobrepasado contigo… Sé que ya lo he hecho millones de veces, pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de mostrarte cómo soy de verdad.

-Te la estoy dando -sonrió sincera, y ella se perdió en sus ojos otra vez.

-Te estaría besando todo el día si pudiera, Lexa -confesó, apoyando la frente sobre la suya, quería que ella decidiera cuándo hacerlo. No quería presionarla, le aterraba asustarla por su impulsividad o insistencia. Era tanto el tiempo que había estado esperando para poder hacerlo; aunque, a decir verdad, jamás pensó que podría llegar a ocurrir algún día.

Lexa besándola. Menudo sueño hecho realidad.

-Yo también quiero que me beses a todas horas, es más, estaba deseando repetirlo desde que dejaste de hacerlo en Hogsmeade.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Lo deseas?

Lexa asintió, y Clarke cambió la mano de su pelo a su mejilla, acariciando su piel suavemente y sonriéndole antes de inclinarse de nuevo, besándola despacio y sintiendo cómo sus labios la recibían. Un escalofrío la recorrió antes de moverlos, creando el beso que necesitaba mientras las manos de la morena se apoyaban en su cuello y ella bajaba a su cintura, pegándola más a ella de un suave tirón. Se retiró unos milímetros de su rostro, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, notando sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, antes de separar sus labios y atrapar el suyo inferior. Lo succionó suavemente, sintiendo el escalofrío que mandó a su cuerpo; joder, era increíble estar besándola de esa forma. Fue el turno de mover su lengua, buscando conocer su sabor, y la deslizó por su labio superior, escuchándola jadear y abrir su boca de forma automática. No necesitaba más invitación.

Introdujo su lengua en la cálida boca de la morena, era la primera vez que profundizaban de esa forma un beso, ya que el primero había sido más inocente, aunque igualmente increíble; y sintió que las piernas le temblaban por la sensación. La lengua de Lexa se entrelazó con la suya de una forma exquisita, mientras que las yemas de sus dedos apretaban más su cintura, sujetándola contra ella. Necesitaba sentirla lo más cerca posible. Podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Lexa cada vez que se separaban brevemente para cambiar de posición, y estaba comenzando a adorar la forma en la que su nariz rozaba con la de la chica cada vez que se movían entre besos.

Sintió las manos de Lexa acariciando suavemente la piel de su cuello, mandando descargas eléctricas por todas partes. De repente, la espalda de la morena quedó contra la madera que hacía de pared junto al reloj y la chica volvió a jadear; y esos sonidos no le estaban viniendo nada bien. Miró sus ojos unos segundos antes de volver a estrellar sus labios con los suyos, esta vez el beso se estaba saliendo de su control, porque la necesitaba en todos los sentidos. Sus cuerpos se arquearon al mismo tiempo que los dedos de Lexa pasaban entre los mechones rubios de su pelo. No podía evitar que aquel beso la calentase de aquella forma, y se separó unos centímetros de la chica, dejándola algo confundida antes desabrochar su chaqueta y tirarla al suelo, viendo cómo el nerviosismo se apoderaba de Lexa.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacer nada –explicó al entender que quizás todo iba rápido para ella en ese instante-. Es solo que... hace calor aquí.

-Lo siento, Clarke, es mi primer beso y no sé muy bien cómo...

-No -la cortó-, tu primer beso fue en Hogsmeade -le corrigió con una sonrisa y observó que ese mismo gesto se dibujaba en el rostro de Lexa-. Ven aquí -dijo, y la cogió suavemente por su abrigo, acercándola a ella y volviendo a sentir esos carnosos labios sobre los suyos.

Se besaron suavemente, esta vez fue algo más corto, y apoyó su frente contra la suya, mirando esos preciosos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada. Quería quedarse allí, en aquel preciso instante en el que los brazos de Lexa se cruzaban tras su nuca, y sus manos la sujetaban por la cintura. Sonrió levemente y suspiró cuando la morena se abrazó a ella, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. No dudó ni un segundo en devolverle el abrazo con más intensidad, sintiendo una vez más la necesidad imperiosa de proteger a esa preciosa chica.

-¿Estás bien? -susurró contra su oído, dejando que sus labios rozasen su oreja levemente.

Lexa asintió, pero continuó en aquella posición, disfrutando ambas de aquel momento íntimo, en el que el tiempo parecía congelarse y en el que solo existían ellas dos. No eran Gryffindor ni Slytherin, simplemente eran dos chicas descubriendo unos sentimientos maravillosos por la otra, haciéndolas sentir más vivas que nunca, y con ganas de ver hacia dónde les llevaba todo ello.

Y Clarke tenía clarísimo que al único sitio donde deseaba que aquello que habían iniciado les condujera era donde pudiese estar al lado de Lexa sin preocuparse de nada. Un lugar donde la morena no fuera discriminada por su origen _muggle_ , ni ella tuviera que esconder cada cosa que esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa le hacían sentir.

X X X

La última noche del año. Eso significaba que no quedaban muchos más días por delante de vacaciones y, al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, en ese instante no quería que acabasen; no cuando se encontraba en el Gran Comedor durante el banquete de fin de año que siempre se realizaba en Hogwarts mientras cenaba e intercambiaba miradas y sonrisas con Clarke, que estaba sentada en la mesa de enfrente.

No habían podido sentarse juntas, aunque era lo que más deseaba, sin duda; pero allí quedaban todavía algunos compañeros de Slytherin, y no quería que Clarke se buscase problemas. Tenía que conformarse con esos gestos que se estaban dedicando en la distancia y que le removían todo su interior. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie, y era absolutamente maravillosa esa necesidad de tener a la rubia cerca a todo momento, aunque bastante frustrante porque ella mejor que nadie sabía que no podía ser así siempre.

Se disponía ya a abandonar el Gran Comedor cuando la cena se dio por finalizada, e iba siguiendo a todos los alumnos de su casa de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor cuando notó una suave caricia en sus dedos. Se giró hacia la derecha mientras caminaba, y se encontró el increíble rostro de Clarke sonriéndole de forma burlona, y fue automático que en su cara se manifestase el mismo gesto.

-Quiero llevarte a un sitio -le susurró la rubia en medio del gentío, acercándose a ella para que pudiese escucharla.

-Clarke… ¿ahora? -le preguntó algo indecisa.

-Por favor -le suplicó, entrelazando sus propias manos entre sí y colocándolas bajo su barbilla-, será poco tiempo.

Era imposible decirle que no si la miraba con esos ojos, y se sorprendía de lo que acababa siempre consiguiendo: cosas que hasta hacía unas semanas eran impensables para ella, pero que le estaban encantado; y por el simple hecho de estar compartiendo esos momentos con Clarke.

La rubia pegó un suave tirón del final de la manga de la túnica de Lexa tras dedicarle una amplia sonrisa cuando aceptó, y fueron sorteando a los alumnos que aún salían del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a una de las puertas traseras del castillo. En un punto de su andadura, Clarke se metió en un pasillo diminuto, tanto que si no lo buscaba probablemente ni se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba allí; y sacó una gran manta. Genial, iban a salir del castillo...

El frío la invadió al instante cuando se encontraron al aire libre, y sintió enseguida el brazo de Clarke rodeándole los hombros, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Siguieron caminando hasta una de las colinas cubiertas en verde hierba que en ese momento era inapreciable por la oscuridad de la casi medianoche y la espesa nieve que la cubría. La rubia le indicó entonces que se sentase, y así lo hizo. Fue a protestar por la temperatura que hacía, pero se calló cuando sintió su cuerpo colocarse tras ella, rodeándola con brazos y piernas y tapándolas a ambas con la manta a continuación.

-Quería tener un momento más a solas contigo antes de que acabase el año -escuchó que confesaba contra su oído, apartando su pelo a un lado y pegando sus labios a su cuello, dejando pequeños besos sobre su piel.

Ella no contestó, simplemente se dedicó a observar el gran lago que rodeaba la escuela y el reflejo de la luna sobre él. Era absolutamente precioso el paisaje, y la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento no podía describirse. Sintió las manos de Clarke sobre las suyas bajo la manta, y ella las giró para que entrelazasen los dedos, notando el pulgar de la chica acariciando el dorso de una de las suyas. Entonces, el reloj de la torre comenzó a sonar, haciéndoles saber que se adentraban en los últimos segundos de aquel año.

-Lexa -oyó que la llamaba y giró su rostro levemente para poder mirar sus ojos-, quiero que seas mi último beso de este año -se acercó y juntó los labios de ambas, atrapando el suyo inferior, mientras la campana seguía sonando-, y el primero del que empieza -murmuró contra su boca cuando el sonido cesó.

Se volvieron a besar, y sintió cómo rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos, queriendo abrazarla con más fuerza, mientras ella colocaba una mano en su nuca, sin dejar que sus labios se despegasen, y es que necesitaba sentirla de aquella forma. La manera de Clarke de acariciar su boca era algo que jamás se había imaginado, y quería disfrutar de cada segundo de aquel beso.

-Feliz año, Clarke -le dijo cuando sus frentes se juntaron y vio esos ojos azules tan cerca de ella.

-Feliz año, preciosa -se estremeció con la caricia que dejó sobre su mejilla antes de deslizar su pulgar hasta su labio inferior, volviendo a unirse en un beso que daba comienzo a un año que, si seguía como había empezado, para Lexa sería el mejor en mucho tiempo.

X X X

Estaba empezando a preocuparse porque pensaba seriamente que esa sonrisa de idiota que llevaba a todas partes era algo permanente en su rostro ya. Pero es que le era imposible apartar de su mente los besos y esos momentos increíbles que había compartido con Clarke, y, por consiguiente, le era imposible dejar de sonreír. Podía sentir aún el sabor de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos, dejándola sin aliento y quitándole la razón. Todavía no se creía que esa Clarke Griffin, esa persona tan maravillosa con una sonrisa preciosa y que hacía que hasta el suelo bajo sus pies temblase fuera la misma Clarke Griffin de los últimos cinco años.

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos, lo único que le importaba en aquel preciso instante eran esos ojos azules enfocados en ella y esa suave cabellera rubia que se acercaba a ella por el pasillo central del gran comedor. No era capaz de controlar el cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo por completo cuando Clarke estaba cerca, y lo cierto es que no le importaba, porque era la sensación más agradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo, por no decir que en toda su vida.

-¿Estudiando, Woods? -le susurró una vez llegó a su lado, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que alzaba una ceja, y vio que llevaba una bolsa con ella.

-También existe la lectura por placer, Griffin -respondió ella, viendo cómo la rubia ponía los ojos en blanco y eso le hizo reír a ella-. Y tú, ¿vienes a estudiar?

-No, venía a verte -lo dijo tan tranquila, con esa sonrisa tan increíble que tenía, sin pensar que a lo mejor le podía provocar una parada cardiaca- y a proponerte algo.

-Ah, ¿sí? -se interesó, cerrando el libro que tenía frente a ella- ¿El qué?

-Falta poco para el partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor -Lexa asintió-, y he pensado que podríamos ir al estadio de Quidditch y practicar las dos. Te pones de guardiana y yo de cazadora.

-Clarke, tú eres golpeadora -le dijo, frunciendo el ceño-, ¿cómo se supone que vas a entrenar tú?

-Lexa Woods -la llamó tras soltar un suspiro-, ¿quieres dejar de cargarte mis excusas para pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo?

¿Quién se podía resistir si le decían cosas así? Definitivamente, ella no. No tuvo más remedio que sonreír ampliamente antes de asentir, dejándole saber que sí que iría, porque ella también se moría por pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Antes de que se diese cuenta, su mano se encontraba entrelazada con la de la chica Slytherin y estaban andando hacia la puerta principal del castillo en dirección a su destino.

-Espera, espera -Lexa detuvo a Clarke y la chica se giró, mirándola con el ceño fruncido-, ¿vamos a entrenar así? -señaló sus túnicas.

-Llevo aquí todo lo necesario, no te preocupes -Clarke le mostró la bolsa que colgaba en su hombro y volvió a hablar antes de que la morena lo hiciese-. Hay escobas en el campo, no tienes que ir a por la tuya -continuó con su marcha, volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Lexa mientras ambas sentían una corriente eléctrica recorrerlas por el gesto.

Llegaron al estadio de Quidditch, y Clarke le prestó a Lexa unas ropas para entrenar cómodamente, y la morena fue a una parte cubierta del campo a cambiarse, haciendo que Clarke riera por lo vergonzosa que se mostraba. Una vez que ambas estuvieron ya cambiadas y preparadas, se subieron en las escobas que la rubia había sacado y se posicionaron: Lexa defendiendo los aros y Clarke frente a ella con la quaffle en sus manos.

-¿Preparada? -preguntó Clarke alzando la pelota con una mano al mismo tiempo que echaba su brazo hacia atrás, preparando el lanzamiento.

Lexa asintió y Clarke lanzó la pelota en su dirección con la fuerza que ella consideró apropiada, pero, al parecer, no fue la suficiente, porque la morena atrapó el disparo sin demasiada dificultad, haciendo que Clarke soltase un gruñido quejándose, y que Lexa riera a forma de respuesta. Le devolvió la pelota para que lo intentase de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, y logró atraparla, aunque ahora teniendo que dar un giro sobre sí misma con la escoba.

-Maldita Gryffindor -la oyó decir entre dientes y rio suavemente-. Si juegas así durante el partido, no tendremos ninguna oportunidad de ganaros.

-Somos mejores que vosotros, Clarke -la picó-. Tienes que aceptarlo.

-Tú eres la mejor -le aceptó justo antes de deslizarse en su escoba hasta donde ella estaba y quedarse justo a su lado, muy cerca de su rostro-, y me encantas…

Lexa no tuvo tiempo a decir nada porque enseguida tenía los labios de Clarke sobre los suyos, moviéndose de forma exquisita, pero lentamente. Le encantaba sentirlos, y no dudó en abrir la boca cuando sintió la lengua de la chica pidiendo paso, sin poder evitar gemir suavemente al sentirla enlazarse con la suya. Dios, se estaba volviendo adicta a aquella sensación. Jamás había pensado que sentiría todas esas cosas besando a alguien, aunque seguramente no era por besar a alguien, sino por besar a Clarke Griffin.

-Si me desconcentras me voy a caer, Clarke -dijo aún contra sus labios cuando sintió que la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la escoba temblaba. La chica la miró fijamente y puso una de sus manos en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-Nunca te dejaría caer, Lex –confesó-. Nunca.

No pudo evitar ser ella en esa ocasión la que uniese sus labios en un nuevo beso. Admiraba la facilidad de Clarke para decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente, ya que para ella no era tan sencillo, así que intentaba demostrarle todas esas cosas que estaba sintiendo a través de los besos; y, a juzgar por las miradas que le dedicaba, podía decir que lo conseguía.

Siguieron entrenando hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Lexa se reía cada vez que Clarke mostraba su frustración, ya que la morena era realmente buena como guardiana, y cuando le ofreció que cambiasen los puestos durante unos minutos, conseguía colar la pelota por los aros que la rubia intentaba proteger casi todas las veces, haciendo que se cruzase de brazos.

-No te frustres -le dijo una vez terminaron el entrenamiento, acercándose a ella y depositando un tímido beso en su mejilla-. Como golpeadora eres excepcional.

-No tan buena como tú, guardiana -contestó justo antes de ponerla contra la pared que había debajo de una de las gradas, pegando su cuerpo al suyo y cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos-. Eres increíble, Lexa.

-No lo soy... -contestó agachando la vista, pero sintió la mano de Clarke en su mejilla, haciendo que volviese a conectar sus ojos con aquellas esferas azules.

-Lo eres -insistió-, y voy a hacer lo que haga falta para demostrártelo.

Clarke acercó su rostro al suyo, haciendo que su nariz rozase con la suya suavemente. Sentía su cálido aliento contra su boca y sus ojos observando sus labios de forma sedienta. Era increíble compartir aquellos momentos tan íntimos, y también ese sentimiento de querer besarla a todas horas que no le había abandonado ni un segundo desde que sus labios se juntaron aquella tarde en Hogsmeade.

Sintió cómo atrapaba su labio inferior con delicadeza y fue automático el llevar sus manos hasta su cuello, entrelazándolas allí, para asegurarse de que no se iba a separar de ella. Clarke acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas y la curva de su mandíbula mientras que ambas profundizaban el beso, queriendo sentir más de la otra. En un cambio de movimientos fue el labio inferior de Clarke el que quedó entre los suyos y disfrutó de lo suave que era, y lo cálido y húmedo que podía sentirlo.

-Voy a echar de menos esto -susurró la rubia en cuanto se separaron levemente, apoyando su frente en la suya.

Y ahí estaba. Todo aquello se iba a acabar, ¿pero es que acaso había sido tan ingenua de pensar que no lo haría? Sintió una punzada de dolor al imaginarse de nuevo las miradas frías de Clarke, o pasando por su lado aparentando indiferencia por ella. Pero, claro, no iba a dejar de lado a todos sus amigos de todos esos años en Hogwarts por una simple Gryffindor como ella, ¿verdad?

-Lexa, no voy a dejar de sentir esto -supuso que pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos por esa contestación-, no voy a dejar de querer sentirte a cada segundo ni de pensar en lo maravillosa que eres. Simplemente, yo…

-Lo entiendo, Clarke -movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa- yo tampoco voy a dejar de sentirlo, pero me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.

-Ven aquí -sintió sus brazos tirando de ella para rodearla con ellos, de esa forma protectora en la que lo había hecho en la torre del reloj-. Te prometo que encontraré la forma -le aseguró, al mismo tiempo que ella hundía su cara en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma-. No voy a permitir que esto se quede aquí.

Intentó apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos, y se limitó a sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Clarke contra el suyo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder congelar el tiempo en aquel momento, en el que solo existían ellas dos y nada más. Y es que le parecía increíble cómo unas simples vacaciones de Navidad en un castillo habían cambiado su vida completamente. No podía perder a esa chica que le había abierto su alma de una forma increíble, se negaba a ello.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el séptimo capítulo?**

 **Hoy Marina al mando del review. Ginsey os manda un saludo ocupado.**

 **Por fin vemos a Lexa sacar ese valor que caracteriza a los de la casa Gryffindor y le ha dado una notita a Clarke para que se viesen muere de amor, aunque luego haya pensado por un microsegundo que tal vez solo fuese un juego de la rubia. Pero todas sabemos que no es así, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?**

 **Luego ha vuelto a sacar esa valentía cuando se han visto en la torre del reloj y la ha besado bajo el muérdago, cumpliendo con la tradición. ¿No son monísimas? Ginsey y yo morimos un poco muy mucho con estas escenas.**

 **Fin de año. Después de esas miraditas durante la cena, Clarke la ha secuestrado un ratito porque quería darle el último y el primer beso del año. SI ES QUE ME MUERO. Y encima así abrazaditas con la manta me matan. Y Lexa se muere porque Clarke es un amorcito con ella.**

 **Y, por último, han ido a entrenar juntas a Quidditch. Clarke se ha quedado alucinada con Lexa porque se ve que es una gran guardiana. Pero, ¿alguien se esperaba algo distinto?**

 **Y parece que nuestra pequeña Woods tiene miedo de que las cosas que han surgido en estas vacaciones de navidad cambien, aunque Clarke le ha prometido que no será así. ¿Confiamos en la rubia? Al menos, Lexa parece que sí lo hace.**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Dos semanas. Dos largas semanas habían pasado tras la promesa de que no iba a permitir que lo que sea que tuvieron se quedase en esas vacaciones navideñas. ¿Que cómo se sentía? Enfadada. Enfadada y triste, porque echaba de menos a esa chica tan cariñosa y casi perfecta que había conocido en las fiestas, y la que había conseguido que temblase con leves roces, por no hablar de sus besos. Deseaba volver a besarla, y mucho, catorce días sin sentir lo cálidos y suaves que eran sus labios eran demasiados.

Había estado evitándola, o esa era la sensación que le daba. Incluso cuando iba a acosarla la veía más, puede que esa fuese la parte buena de toda esa mierda: no había visto ni un pelo a ningún Slytherin fuera de las clases. Los primeros días la había estado buscando, intentando tener algún encuentro, y había entendido que no hubiesen podido verse con tantos alumnos por todas partes. Aunque, a medida que pasaron los días, iba sintiendo que todo había sido una mentira, un engaño, pero no había burla por ningún lado, así que intentaba tranquilizarse con que Clarke tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Era raro, porque en Navidades se la encontraba por todos lados, y compartieron muchísimos besos, muchísimas caricias… y eso le hacía pensar que, si realmente quisiera, se estarían viendo.

Ahí estaba, al final del pasillo, apoyada contra una pared y charlando distendidamente con algunos de su casa, y su corazón se paró en sus costillas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. La rubia se quedó paralizada observándola, y si no hubiese sido por las personas que había en el pasillo, habría corrido hasta ella simplemente para abrazarla y sentir su calor. Qué idiota era... Vio los baños cerca de allí, en la pared que quedaba a su derecha.

 _Por favor, Clarke, sígueme._

Se coló por la puerta, notando las pulsaciones de su corazón por todos lados. Un abrazo. Un abrazo y cada una por su lado otra vez, no era pedir tanto. Escuchó la puerta y miró esperanzada, pero acabó asustándose cuando vio a Blake con su sonrisa de engreída.

-¿Esperando a alguien, Woods? -dijo con retintín, acercándose a ella de forma amenazante- Te he echado de menos estas vacaciones. ¿Has estado entretenida llorando tus pérdidas?

Apretó su puño, notando la furia crecer en su interior, olvidando el temor inicial. Ni siquiera había llegado a sentir tanta rabia en toda su vida, ¿era culpa de aquello que llamaban _amor_?

-Octavia, para -escuchó su voz, por fin, tras catorce días sin haberla oído.

-Vamos, Griffin, te habrás hinchado de esta sangre sucia durante estas vacaciones -rio, disfrutando del sufrimiento ajeno, y solo hizo que Lexa frunciese más el ceño.

-Genial, sangre sucia Woods -entró al baño Rosier, otra chica de Slytherin.

-Salid las dos fuera ya -la rubia señaló la puerta de salida, pero la nueva integrante del grupo de Clarke le agarró de la túnica, poniéndola contra los lavabos.

-Déjame en paz -dijo entre dientes sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos negros.

-Oh, ¿la habéis escuchado? Sabe hablar -miró hacia atrás, donde Octavia observaba con orgullo la agresión.

-Aprende, Griffin, alguien te está superando -la ojiazul soltó un bufido, y empujó a Rosier, agarrando ahora ella a Lexa.

Se miraron fijamente, y no soportó la situación, sobre todo el escalofrío que le produjo sentir sus dedos rozando su cuello, pero más odió el que tuviese que actuar de esa forma y que no le hiciese caso o le hiciese sentir tan bien como aquellas semanas que parecían tan olvidadas.

-Suéltame, imbécil -dijo, y vio su mirada apenada.

-¡Enséñale quién manda! -la animaron, y parece que la rubia fue a decirle algo, pero no dejó que lo hiciera, logrando que las tres Slytherin abrieran la boca a la vez cuando su mano aterrizó en la mejilla de Clarke sin ningún miramiento, escuchándose el sonido sordo rebotando por los azulejos desgastados del baño.

-Vete a la mierda, Griffin -casi escupió, liberándose de su agarre y empujándola hasta que quedó donde sus dos amigas estaban, mirándola con los ojos de par en par, mientras Clarke se acariciaba la parte de su rostro donde le había golpeado.

Empezó a caminar para salir de allí, de repente no quería estar en el mismo lugar-tiempo que la chica, y ninguna de las que se encontraban allí se lo impidió. Sintió lágrimas de rabia acumularse en sus ojos y para nada se arrepintió de haberle pegado. Fue casi una liberación por haber vuelto a sus orígenes. Le aseguró que comprendía que no estuviese con ella en actitud cariñosa a la vista de todos, pero no se esperó encontrarse tan terriblemente sola. Odiaba estar así por ella, ¿en qué momento dejó que Clarke Griffin se le acercase para hablarle amablemente con esa estúpida sonrisa tan increíble que tenía?

El pequeño grito que soltó quedó ahogado por una mano que se posó sobre su boca. Un cuerpo la metió en una de las aulas de estudios que nadie usaba porque hacía demasiado frío siempre en su interior, y las mesas estaban fatal, algunas incluso rotas. Supo que era ella por su olor, y se sintió aún más enfadada porque, de repente, parecía que encontró el momento para estar a solas. Se giró para encararla y empezar a decirle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero se vio atrapada en cuestión de milésimas de segundo entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Su boca se encontró rápidamente contra la suya, entreabriéndose para dejar pasar su lengua y delinear con ella sus labios de una forma que le hizo jadear de forma automática. Subió sus brazos y apretó mechones de pelo rubio entre sus dedos, devolviéndole el beso con hambre. Jamás se habían besado así, de esa forma tan necesitada, pero quizás era ya un deseo a gritos que se había hecho esperar demasiado. El cuerpo de Clarke se arqueó sobre el suyo al mismo tiempo que apretaba las manos en sus costados, elevando ligeramente la túnica con la caricia.

-Joder… me estaba volviendo loca sin poder sentirte -jadeó contra su boca antes de besarla de nuevo, esta vez sujetando con firmeza su nuca con la mano que no estaba ocupada en su cadera.

Se perdió durante unos minutos en el beso que le estaba regalando, sintiendo el deseo crecer en su pecho, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones, y deleitándose con los sonidos que Clarke emitía, desesperada por besarla. Mordió su labio inferior cuando se apretó más contra ella, mandando unas sensaciones muy nuevas por toda su anatomía, sobre todo cuando coló el muslo entre sus piernas.

-Maldita Gryffindor -gruñó con el labio aún entre sus dientes, poniéndole los pelos de punta, y ese fue el momento en el que reaccionó.

-Apártate de mí -murmuró, mirando su rostro, y empujándola levemente.

-Vamos, Lex… -ahora pudo ver su azul.

-No me ha gustado cómo han sucedido las cosas, Clarke.

-Preciosa… -susurró pasando la mano por su mejilla- He estado algo ocupada, de verdad… Yo no quería estar alejada de ti.

-Pues es lo que he sentido -la empujó, porque no podía concentrarse con ella tan pegada a su cuerpo, con su olor embriagándola de aquella forma.

-Son cosas de familia, Lexa. No estoy poniendo excusas para no verte, me moría por hacerlo -explicó con un toque de tristeza en la voz.

-Creo que necesito pensar mejor lo nuestro -dijo de repente, sin tener claro lo que tenía que decir en realidad; era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como aquella.

-¿Por qué? -frunció el ceño.

-Porque no quiero que me hagas daño y no quiero verte actuando como si no te importara a ojos de todo el mundo -dijo firme.

-No voy a hacerte daño nunca.

-¿Y hace unos minutos? -señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta- ¿Ibas a decirme algo de lo que me decías en Navidad o ibas a decir que daba asco por ser una sangre sucia? -sintió su voz romperse, y pronto se vio envuelta en un abrazo de la Slytherin.

-Lo siento mucho, Lex… -notó su voz rota también, y vio que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla- Odio que esté pasando esto… Ojalá pudiese hacer desaparecer a todo el mundo que me rodea, te lo digo en serio -sintió que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y escondió el rostro en su cuello; sitio que había descubierto que le encantaba por lo cálido que era y lo bien que olía.

-Me conformaría con verte media hora todos los días, con poder estar así contigo -murmuró contra su piel, rodeando la cintura de la chica, y aferrándose a ella.

-Te prometí que iba a buscar la forma, y creo que estoy a punto de hallarla.

-¿Me lo prometes? -levantó el rostro para mirarla, y observó cada parte de su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa?

-Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para poder estar contigo mínimo una hora al día. Mínimo -repitió pasando sus dedos pulgares debajo de sus ojos-. No llores, por favor.

Negó despacio con la cabeza, y recibió, cerrando los ojos, los labios de Clarke, que esta vez la besaron con más lentitud, consiguiendo que ambas suspiraran por la caricia. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿La creía? Tenía que hacerlo, y más si la miraba con ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos. Iba a ser estúpida e iba a darle otra oportunidad, al menos la forma en la que la besaba en esos momentos le hacía pensar que Clarke Griffin estaba realmente interesada en ella, y que no quería hacerle daño, porque esa manera tan delicada que tenía de acariciar sus labios con los suyos solo podía significar eso. Se perdió en el gesto, en su lengua acariciando la suya de esa forma tan lenta, y pronto se vio otra vez atrapada contra la pared y su cuerpo.

Agarró las mejillas de Clarke, pasando el pulgar por ellas para acariciarla, mientras abría su boca, dejándola que la besase como quisiera, y es que, de repente, en aquella habitación tan fría comenzaba a hacer calor. Jadeó contra su boca, abriendo los ojos para ver los suyos algo más oscurecidos, cuando levantó su pierna hasta su cintura, volviendo a colar su muslo entre los suyos. La recibió con los labios separados de nuevo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y apretándola más contra ella, si es que se podía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo notaba todo fuera de su control, y a la vez, le estaba encantando dejarse llevar en ese momento tan pasional.

-Puedes pararme si ves que me paso... -murmuró Clarke, con su voz más ronca de lo normal, cuando se separó de su boca para empezar a dar suaves besos por su mejilla.

Notó cómo sus labios estaban humedecidos, probablemente del beso que se acababan de dar, y no pudo evitar arquear su cuerpo cuando llegó a su cuello y empezó a besárselo despacio, introduciendo en el beso mucha lengua. Descubrió que le volvía loca sentirla en esa zona, era la primera persona que la besaba en los labios, así que también lo era con respecto a su cuello.

-Tienes un cuello jodidamente sexy, siempre lo he pensado -presionó con su muslo, y ella apretó los labios para ahogar un sonido completamente nuevo que iba a salir de sus labios.

-Clarke… -suspiró, ladeando la cabeza para dejarle más espacio, estremeciéndose al sentir sus dientes clavándose en su piel. Hundió los dedos en su cintura, y pronto volvió a sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, besándola en profundidad y logrando que otro jadeo saliese de las bocas de ambas.

-Tengo unas ganas de ti que no te puedes llegar ni a imaginar -la miró fijamente, echando su rostro levemente hacia atrás.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, y se sintió extremadamente nerviosa. ¿Eso qué significaba? Quería… Quería… Oh, Dios… Notó de forma instantánea un calor intenso en sus mejillas, y miró hacia sus labios. ¿Ella quería? No, no era momento de pensar en eso, además, ¿qué hora era? No podían hacer el amor en ese momento, ¿cómo lo iban a hacer allí de todas formas si no había una cama? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Lexa? Qué tonta eres… Es lo más normal del mundo hacer el amor con alguien que te gusta, ¿no?

-T-Tenemos clases ahora -fue la estupidez que logró decir, y la chica soltó una risita.

-Joder, eres perfecta -presionó los labios de ambas de nuevo, dándole un beso fugaz antes de echarse hacia atrás-. No quería ponerte nerviosa -dijo algo tímida mirando hacia abajo mientras ella seguía pegada a la pared-, pero es que… Te he echado mucho de menos -volvió a enfocarla.

-Y yo a ti también, Clarke -la vio sonreír de forma instantánea, y no pudo evitar regalarle el mismo gesto, algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Te prometo que para este fin de semana tengo alguna idea para que nos veamos, ¿vale? -prometió, y ella asintió como respuesta- Ten cuidado -quiso asegurarse, acariciando su mejilla, y dando un suave beso en su frente antes de sonreírle y empezar a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-Clarke, espera… -la llamó, y la chica la miró expectante de lo que quería decirle- Me pone muy nerviosa verte así -dijo frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a ella, deshaciendo el nudo mal hecho de su corbata. Tras las fiestas habían vuelto a llevar sus uniformes diariamente.

-Oh… -se sorprendió, sonriendo automáticamente sin dejar de mirar cómo le ponía bien la prenda.

-Ahora está mejor -admiró el nuevo nudo, correctamente hecho, y lo bien que le quedaba a Clarke tener así la corbata.

-Antes también estaba bien -levantó una ceja, y le pareció una cara de lo más sexy en la rubia.

-Pero antes no podría realizar esto… -no supo de dónde salió esa valentía, pero quedó orgullosa con el resultado.

Cogió el final de la corbata de Clarke, y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta conseguir atrapar sus labios en un húmedo y corto beso. Sonrió cuando vio su expresión de sorpresa, y cómo abría y cerraba la boca varias veces, sin que le saliese ninguna palabra.

Sin decir nada más, fue la primera en salir, dejando allí sola a la Slytherin, que observaba la puerta por donde acababa de salir aquella chica que le había robado el aliento.

-Maldita Gryffindor -suspiró intentando recomponerse, antes de salir hacia su próxima clase.

X X X

El enfado y la rabia que había estado acumulando se habían ido calmando hasta el punto de casi desaparecer por completo. Tras su encuentro con Clarke dos días atrás, no habían vuelto a hablar ni a besarse, y eso hacía que Lexa estuviera volviéndose loca por esa necesidad que tenía de ella, pero sí que habían intercambiado miradas en las clases o roces en las manos por los pasillos, roces que hacían que su corazón diese un vuelco y que solo quisiera coger de la túnica a esa preciosa chica rubia y meterla en la primera aula que viese para devorar sus labios.

Dios, si es que aún no se creía todo lo que había pasado en navidades, que habían resultado ser las mejores en muchos años, sin ninguna duda. Clarke era una persona dulce e increíble tras esa fachada de matona que mostraba a todo el mundo, y Lexa estaba más que encantada de que se la hubiese quitado con ella; aunque siguiese yendo con esa gente de Slytherin que, en su humilde opinión, no le beneficiaban para nada. Aunque claro, ella no era quién para juzgar las compañías de Clarke, tan solo era su... ¿qué eran exactamente Clarke y ella?

Enseguida esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando oyó carraspear a su lado, y vio a Raven observándola con una ceja levantada y sonriendo. Estaban en la biblioteca, como era costumbre, repasando todo el temario que habían dado ese día. Apenas había comenzado el nuevo semestre, pero odiaba retrasarse, aunque fuera un solo día en cualquiera de las asignaturas, y a su amiga le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, por eso siempre se hacían compañía en esos momentos de estudio.

-Estás en la luna, ¿eh? -le susurró Raven, dándole suavemente con el codo en su brazo, y es que seguramente se hubiese quedado con esa sonrisa de idiota que se instalaba en su rostro cada vez que la rubia de ojos azules invadía sus pensamientos.

-Sí, últimamente estoy algo...

-Distraída -completó la frase por ella y le contestó asintiendo con una sonrisa-. ¿Algo que quieras contarme, Woods?

-No, nada -intentó zanjar el tema cuanto antes porque no le había hablado de Clarke a nadie y sabía que no sería la mejor opción-. Volvamos a estudiar, ¿vale?

-Venga, Lex, a mí no me engañas -mierda, su plan no estaba funcionando-, ¿es que acaso has conocido a alguien en estas vacaciones por el castillo? ¿O has estrechado lazos con alguien?

Joder, con esa mirada inquisitiva que ponía no podía mentirle, y, además, estaba notando ya esa sonrisita asomar en su rostro, e iba a ser totalmente inútil negárselo, así que lo mejor era ser sincera. Parcialmente, al menos.

-Bueno... puede ser -dijo finalmente, agachando la mirada de forma tímida.

-¿En serio? -vio que sonreía, algo sorprendida por su afirmación, pero lo cierto es que había algo extraño en esa sonrisa, y no sabía qué era- ¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco?

-No, no le conoces -mintió, ni loca iba a decirle que la persona por la que suspiraba a cada segundo y por la que se quedaba embobada mientras intentaba estudiar era Clarke Griffin-, pero es una persona muy especial.

-Si ha conseguido captar tu atención, estoy segura de que lo es -apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón-. Te mereces ser feliz, Lex -dijo antes de volver su atención a su pergamino.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa que había mostrado segundos antes. ¿Qué le pasaba? No era ni mucho menos la sonrisa sincera que solía mostrarle siempre, y que le había mostrado una hora atrás cuando la había encontrado ya inmersa en sus libros. Recordó los momentos que pasó con la chica antes de navidades, y aquella ocasión en la que le pareció que iba a besarla. ¿Podría ser que le hubiese sentado mal?

No quería ni pensarlo, ella ahora más que nunca sabía que aquello que sentía por Raven no era más que admiración y un inmenso cariño, pero lo confundió, porque no tenía nada en qué basarse para saber si la chica le gustaba de verdad o no. Pero ahora sabía que no era así, porque cuando estaba frente a la castaña no tenía esas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo como cuando estaba frente a Clarke.

Suspiró internamente, porque una vez más estaba pensando en ella. Era imposible estar concentrada durante más de cinco minutos, porque volvía a su mente una y otra vez, como si fuera allí donde la chica pertenecía. Es que, si alzaba la vista, incluso podía imaginársela entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca, sus ojos cruzándose con los suyos, y la preciosa sonrisa en su rostro. Un segundo, no era ninguna imaginación, Clarke estaba allí mismo. Sacudió su cabeza levemente para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginándolo, y la vio reír con el gesto. Le indicó con un pequeño movimiento que se dirigiese a la zona de estanterías, y cuando vio que ella también iba hacia allí, no dudó ningún momento en levantarse.

-Raven, ahora vuelvo -le dijo a la chica, que asintió sin levantar su vista del papel.

Fue hasta el pasillo por donde había visto a Clarke desaparecer, asegurándose de que nadie estaba mirándola. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, andando despacio, y sintiendo esos nervios acumularse en su interior. Le encantaba el efecto que tenía Clarke en ella, porque era algo completamente nuevo, pero increíble al mismo tiempo.

La vio apoyada en la estantería del fondo, mirando hacia donde ella se encontraba, y ambas sonrieron a la vez. Miró hacia los lados antes de llegar frente a ella, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca de allí, ya que los pocos alumnos que se encontraban a esa hora en la biblioteca estaban en la zona de las mesas.

-Mi ratita de biblioteca -le susurró la chica una vez estuvieron frente a frente, y rodeó su cintura, pegándola a ella, besando la punta de su nariz con suavidad-, sabía que estarías aquí.

-¿Ah, sí? -inquirió con el mismo tono que utilizó la rubia, rodeando su cuello con sus manos, enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios que caían por su espalda- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Siempre estás aquí, Lex.

-Al contrario que tú -se burló, sacando la lengua, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo inmediatamente.

-Ahora ya tengo una excusa para venir... -escuchó que decía justo antes de sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, haciéndola suspirar en el beso.

No era un beso tan pasional y necesitado como el que habían compartido la última vez, este era más calmado, pero estaba consiguiendo que las piernas de Lexa temblasen de la misma forma que lo hacían desde la primera vez que sintió sus labios. Se separaron tras unos segundos, y apoyó su frente contra la de Clarke, admirando sus ojos azules que estaban clavados en ella. Le encantaba ese gesto tan íntimo, donde ambas se observaban a escasos milímetros de distancia. Nunca lo había tenido con nadie, pero eran tan reales las emociones que se creaban en su interior que no podía evitar hacerlo en cada ocasión que se le presentaba.

-¿Has venido a decirme que ya has encontrado la solución? -preguntó con algo de temor a obtener una respuesta negativa.

-Casi. He venido a decirte que mañana te diré la solución -le dijo mientras colocaba un mechón castaño tras su oreja y le acariciaba la mejilla a continuación-. Al terminar las clases, en el patio trasero del castillo.

Asintió como respuesta, y esta vez fue ella la que se inclinó para volver a capturar sus labios una última vez, porque sabía que se iría ya. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que besar a alguien pudiese ser tan jodidamente adictivo, pero allí estaba, con una sed insaciable por los labios de Clarke Griffin.

Les costó separarse, pero al final lo hicieron, dedicando una sonrisa a la otra. Vio a Clarke alejarse, no sin antes acariciar disimuladamente los dedos de su mano, y se apoyó en la estantería en la que la rubia lo había hecho segundos atrás. Quería poder acelerar el tiempo y que fuese ya el momento de volver a encontrarse con ella, porque apenas se acababa de ir, y ya la echaba de menos.

X X X

Casi había ido corriendo al patio trasero de Hogwarts cuando las clases llegaron a su fin ese día. No había pasado desapercibida la confusa mirada que le dedicó Raven cuando le explicó que no iría a la biblioteca con ella esa vez. Le sentó mal la tristeza que podía ver en su expresión, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Se estaba muriendo por ver a Clarke y por un día que se saltase su repaso habitual de las lecciones no iba a morir nadie, y sin embargo ella sí iba a morir si no sentía los labios de la rubia contra los suyos.

Ya llevaba varios minutos allí esperando, sentada en un banco de piedra mientras intentaba leer un libro cualquiera que estaba apoyado en su regazo. Intentaba, porque los nervios por las ganas y la anticipación de ver a Clarke no le estaban permitiendo sumergirse en la maravillosa lectura de los libros de Tolkien. Levantó la vista y observó que no había ni un alma a su alrededor. Normalmente, los alumnos regresaban a sus cuartos tras las clases para poder descansar, o se reunían en las salas comunes de sus casas para charlar distendidamente, aunque ella rara vez hacía eso, pero lo cierto es que era algo positivo que el resto de estudiantes sí, porque les permitían a Clarke y a ella algo de soledad.

Volvió a leer la misma frase por enésima vez, pero es que era como leer su nombre en medio de cada palabra, y así no había forma de seguir la historia. Parecía que ya iba a avanzar de renglón tras varios minutos en el mismo, cuando el libro desapareció de encima de sus piernas, y frunció el ceño, levantando la vista y observándolo levitar en medio de la nada. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas: seguro que Clarke estaba realizando el hechizo _Wingwardium leviosa_ , pero allí no había nadie, así que se levantó para atrapar aquel libro rebelde que se sostenía solo en el aire y arrugó más la frente cuando éste se alejó de ella. ¿Pero qué narices?

-¡Eh! -exclamó justo antes comenzar a perseguirlo, era absurdo estar corriendo detrás de un maldito libro y dio internamente las gracias de que allí no se encontrase nadie, porque solo tendrían un motivo más para burlarse de ella.

Tras un minuto en el que continuó con su inútil caza del libro desertor, éste aparentemente decidió que ya era suficiente tomadura de pelo y se detuvo a unos diez metros de Lexa. Los recorrió con paso firme, intentando llegar a él, y cuando estiró el brazo para cogerlo, algo la agarró primero a ella, y no supo muy bien cómo pasó, pero de pronto estaba siendo rodeada por los brazos de aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño y se encontraban debajo de una... ¿capa?

-¿Clarke? -dijo algo confundida, observando la sonrisa divertida que la chica lucía en su rostro- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ha pasado que eres una tontita -se acercó a su rostro, besando su frente y luego el puente de su nariz-, y esto es una capa de invisibilidad, y ha sido muy divertido verte correr tan frustrada detrás del libro.

-Qué graciosa, ¿no? -le pellizcó el costado, haciendo que riese, recordándole que aquel era el sonido más bonito que había oído en su vida- ¿Y de dónde has sacado la capa?

-Es un regalo -contestó sin más, acariciando a continuación su labio inferior con el pulgar-. Dios, preciosa... Me estoy muriendo por besarte.

-Hazlo -la alentó, mirándola directamente a los ojos, observando la sonrisa que esbozó antes de que sus labios se juntasen.

No pudo evitar suspirar en medio del beso, llevando sus manos a las caderas de la chica mientras las de ella sujetaban su rostro delicadamente. Fue ella esta vez la que pidió permiso con su lengua para colarse en la boca de Clarke, derritiéndose al notar la calidez de ésta, y gimiendo sin poder controlarse cuando su lengua encontró la suya. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía Clarke Griffin? Podría pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día así con ella y estaba convencida de que no se cansaría.

Se separaron tras unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, pero una eternidad perfecta. Sintió la necesidad de sentirla aún más cerca así que escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la chica, notando que le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza, y dejó allí un suave beso, sintiéndola temblar un poco, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara al ser consciente del efecto que tenía en ella.

-Me quedaría aquí para siempre -la oyó decir contra su pelo, antes de que depositase un beso en la cima de su cabeza, y la separase para acariciar sus mejillas-. Eres tan guapa...

-No mientas -dijo algo avergonzada, notando el rubor en su rostro y agachando la mirada.

-No miento -sujetó su barbilla, volviendo a besar brevemente sus labios-. Mañana es el partido de Quidditch.

-Así es.

-Y tengo una sorpresa para ti después del partido -susurró con una sonrisa, pasando sus manos por su cara y deslizándolas hacia su cabello.

-¿En serio? -la miró algo sorprendida y emocionada, viendo cómo asentía- ¿Qué sorpresa?

-Por algo se llama así, Lex -rio al ver que ella también lo hacía-, pero espero que te encante porque, Dios... -la acercó a su rostro, juntando sus frentes, y mirándola de una forma tan profunda y sincera que hizo que se estremeciera- Haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz.

Joder, ¿cómo le decía esas cosas? Si es que solo con estar en aquel momento junto a ella, bajo aquella capa que parecía que les transportaba a un mundo donde únicamente existían ellas dos, era la chica más feliz del mundo. Llevó ella también sus manos a su rostro, y la atrajo hacia sus labios, besándola nuevamente con ganas, transmitiéndole todo lo que en ese instante las palabras no le permitían.

-Ya lo soy -dijo contra sus labios-. Me haces muy feliz, Clarke.

-Genial, porque no quiero volver a verte como el otro día y menos sabiendo que es mi culpa -acarició su pelo, echándolo hacia detrás antes de apretar sus labios contra su frente de nuevo-. Entonces, ¿vendrás después del Quidditch?

-Por supuesto que iré -contestó sonriendo ampliamente.

-Aunque, igualmente, nos veremos antes del partido, para desearte suerte.

-Está bien, yo también quiero desearte suerte -la besó de nuevo, y es que no podía evitarlo, aunque lo intentase con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo no la necesito -le dijo divertida.

-Cállate.

Volvieron a reír juntas antes de besarse una última vez. Quería exprimir todo el sabor y la textura de los labios de Clarke, porque es que, aunque solo fuesen a pasar unas cuantas horas hasta que los pudiese sentir de nuevo, sabía que los iba a echar de menos. Se despidieron con un abrazo más en el que aspiró también el perfume de la chica, y ambas salieron de debajo de la capa. La vio alejarse unos pasos antes de que volviera a cubrirse con la tela, y se golpeó suavemente la cara con el libro que Clarke le había devuelto, esperando que así todo aquello que estaba sintiendo en su estómago se calmase un poco, pero no era un hechizo, y, por tanto, no tuvo ningún efecto. Pero tampoco iba a mentir: le encantaba esa sensación que Clarke Griffin dejaba en ella después de cualquier encuentro. Y, ¿para qué negarlo? Le encantaba Clarke Griffin.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla.**

 **Al mando de la review de hoy, de nuevo, Marina, ya que la pobre Ginsey está un poco liada. Mandadle amor desde aquí, anda.**

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el octavo capítulo de nuestro fic?**

 **Parece que Clarke ha tardado algo más de la cuenta en encontrar algún hueco para estar con Lexa, y eso a nuestra Gryffindor no le ha sentado nada bien, ¿no? Incluso le ha dado un buen bofetón de la rabia que sentía, y la ha dejado un poquito alucinada. Aunque luego ha ido Clarke a buscarla corriendo y le ha comido la boca porque, seamos sinceras, ambas se morían de ganas. Que dos semanas son dos semanas, coño.**

 **Clarke le ha prometido, una vez más, que tendrán una forma de poder estar juntas, y casi que estaban llorando las dos, así que nos la creemos, ¿no? Que se le nota en la mirada que está enamorada, jeje.**

 **Lexa está siendo más valiente, no solo al haber enfrentado a Clarke y las de su casa, sino también cuando ha cogido a la rubia de la corbata para plantarle un beso. ¿No os imagináis la cara de Clarke de alucinada totalmente pensando: joder? Porque yo sí y ME MUERO.**

 **En la biblioteca le ha confesado a Raven que tenía algo especial con alguien, y parece que nuestra Ravenclaw favorita se ha puesto algo triste… ¿Quién se ofrece para quitarle esa tristeza? Se ofrece voluntaria como tributo**

 **Clarke ha ido a hacerle una pequeña visita al sitio donde sabe que la encontraría… Porque es una ratita de biblioteca, como bien ella misma le ha dicho, pero le ha encantado que fuera a verla, porque se muere por besarla a cada puto rato y nosotras nos morimos con ellas, y yatá.**

 **Y en la última escena de este capítulo, Clarke le ha gastado una pequeña bromita, y me la imagino mirando a Lexa toda confundida porque su libro levita con cara de: Ay, qué tontita es, Y ME VUELVO A MORIR.**

 **¡QUE TIENE CAPA DE INVISIBILIDAD! ¿Alguien se esperaba eso? Porque menudo descubrimiento para Lexa. ¿La utilizarán más adelante? ¿Qué pensáis?**

 **Parece que Clarke tiene algo preparado para Lexa tras ese partido de Quidditch entre sus dos casas. ¿Qué será? ¿Le gustará a Lexa?**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 _Grada de Hufflepuff, parte oeste. Confío en que sepas cuál es._

 _No tardes._

Esa fue la nota que llegó hasta a ella cuando cambió su ropa habitual por el uniforme de Gryffindor de Quidditch. Miró a sus compañeros de equipo, que estaban distraídos riendo antes de salir al campo para comenzar el partido; aún faltaba media hora para ello, así que se disculpó y empezó a correr hasta la torre oeste de Hufflepuff de las gradas. Justo cuando llegó junto a la grada, desde fuera del campo, se puso a buscar aquellos cabellos rubios, pero no la encontró. ¿Se habría confundido de torre?

En esos momentos, la tela amarilla y negra que envolvía la grada de la casa del tejón se apartó, dejando ver el rostro sonriente de Clarke Griffin, que extendió su mano, esperando que la agarrase, y, nada más lo hizo, la metió con ella debajo de la tela con un pequeño tirón.

-Te he echado de menos, preciosa -no le dio tiempo a responder un "joder, yo también a ti" antes de que sus labios estuviesen contra los suyos.

Su espalda golpeó uno de las columnas de madera que formaba la grada, y esta vez era mucho más excitante que las situaciones pasadas en las que Clarke la ponía contra la pared. Separó sus labios, dejando que su lengua se adentrase en su boca, jadeando contra ella cuando sintió aquel músculo húmedo y caliente moviéndose tan bien en su interior. Mordió su labio, tirando de él con media sonrisa al ver su rostro extasiado, y volvió a escuchar uno de esos "maldita Gryffindor" que tantos escalofríos le mandaban por su cuerpo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos -sonrió acariciando su pelo rubio.

-¿Vas a tener cuidado en el partido? -pasó la mano de forma delicada por su mejilla.

-Siempre lo tengo -dio un beso fugaz en los labios de la chica-. Ten cuidado tú con esas Bludgers.

-Mucha suerte, preciosa -volvió a besarla.

-Que gane el mejor -sonrió divertida.

-Nosotros, está claro -respondió con chulería, y Lexa le dio un pellizco en el costado, haciéndola reír. Y, de verdad, su risa era lo más bonito que había escuchado nunca.

-Eso ya lo veremos -la desafió.

Clarke apoyó su frente sobre la suya y la miró con cariño desde esa distancia, depositando un suave beso en la punta de su nariz. Las dos se sonrieron y Lexa se quedó observando sus labios y sus dientes: era absolutamente maravillosa, toda ella, y cada vez estaba más ilusionada con tener esa versión de Clarke Griffin solo para ella.

Dejó que saliese ella primero, dando otro beso fugaz a sus labios; estaría las veinticuatro horas pegada a su boca. Encima tenía que besar así de bien, era increíble cómo conseguía que, con tan solo un roce de sus labios, se le olvidase todo, hasta el punto de que tan solo existían ellas dos. Y esas últimas veces estaba descubriendo nuevos besos y nuevas sensaciones mucho más excitantes que le hacían sentirse nerviosa por no poder controlar lo que su cuerpo y mente deseaba tanto; a esa chica. Últimamente había estado imaginando cosas con ellas, cosas que nunca había pensado, pero que con Clarke parecía increíblemente fácil fantasear, y era con sus labios en más zonas, además de en su boca o su cuello. ¿Y si seguía bajando? ¿Si exploraba otras partes de su cuerpo con sus labios o sus manos? Uff…

Echaba la culpa a las malditas hormonas. ¿Era normal ese deseo tan intenso hacia la Slytherin? ¿Qué pensaría ella?

X X X

Joder, si seguía pensando en esas cosas no iba a poder controlarse y lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero el cuerpo de Lexa Woods le gritaba cosas en esos instantes que ella estaba muy, pero que muy, dispuesta a realizar. Aún podía sentir el calor de su cuello en la boca, o lo suave que era su piel en esa zona para su lengua; y tenía muy claro que ella entera era suave.

Además de sus propios pensamientos, no podía evitar escuchar su mente, estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo durante esos años que casi no se daba cuenta de que se encontraba una vez más enterrada en lo que aquella preciosa chica pensaba. Desde primero estuvo conociéndola, sin que ella lo supiera, enamorándose lentamente de ella, porque sí: estaba perdidamente enamorada de Lexa. Besarla era el mejor regalo que pudo tener esas Navidades, y consiguió que viese la parte positiva la festividad tan increíble para tanta gente; para ella lo fue porque, simplemente, pudo recibir palabras por parte de Lexa y miradas amistosas, sin miedos ni horror.

Sus pensamientos eran más intensos que los suaves de Lexa, en sus imágenes estaban incluso con ropa, mientras en las suyas ambas yacían desnudas en la cama. Sintió un escalofrío con la imagen de sus cuerpos entrelazados y sus manos recorriendo las extremidades de la otra con suaves caricias… Maldita Gryffindor, iba a acabar volviéndola loca.

Golpeó una Bludger con fuerza cuando se avalanzó contra el guardián de su equipo, dirigiéndola hacia otro lado e intentando sacar con el golpe cualquier pensamiento subido de tono que rondase su cabeza: no le venía bien en esos momentos. Siguió el juego desde su posición: Slytherin iba ganando. Sonrió y buscó la mirada de Lexa para burlarse un poco por el marcador. Era preciosa, daba igual de qué ángulo y con qué expresión, aunque con esa carita de concentración estaba increíblemente atractiva. Justo en ese momento hizo una parada con el final de su escoba, antes de que su equipo recuperase la Quaffle. Sus miradas conectaron, y le guiñó un ojo, viendo rápidamente una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, mientras le rondaba un poco con la escoba, sujetando el pequeño bate en una de sus manos, y liberándola del golpe de una de las bludger. Mierda, esperaba que no se hubiesen dado cuenta del hecho, en teoría tenía que defender a sus jugadores, no a los del equipo contrario. ¿Qué mierda les pasaba a los golpeadores de Gryffindor?

Continuó el juego, seguían ganando por 90 puntos, menuda paliza les estaban dando a los Gryffindor. Lo que no esperó fue que el buscador del equipo contrario, de repente atrapase la snitch, ganando y dando por finalizado el juego.

-¡Mierda! -protestó, y justo dio con el bate a una de las bludger que pasaba por su lado, antes de bajar hacia el terreno y volver a tener los pies en tierra. Unos gritos y alboroto llamaron su atención, y justo vio que ralentizaban un cuerpo con un hechizo y se le cortó la respiración cuando comprobó que era Lexa, que parecía estar inconsciente mientras caía con suavidad contra la hierba que cubría el suelo del campo de Quidditch.

-Buena puntería, Griffin. Justo en la sangre sucia -comentó orgulloso Parker a su lado sujetando la escoba.

Quiso ir, de verdad que sí, pero empezaron a tirar de ella hacia los vestuarios. Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿estaría bien? Intentó no dejar que el pánico y la preocupación se apoderase de ella, y se dejó guiar por sus compañeros de equipo.

X X X

La miró algo apenada bajo la capa de invisibilidad, tenía un enorme moratón en la sien, pero decía que estaba perfectamente, que no quería perderse esa cita por nada del mundo. Había ido a buscarla a la enfermería como una flecha cuando sus compañeros del equipo parecían ocupados en otra cosa y no le prestaban demasiada atención, y la había encontrado sentada en una de las camillas, tocándose la zona inflamada. Joder, odiaba haber vuelto a hacerle daño, aunque esta vez fuera físico e involuntario.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, tonta -sonrió cálidamente.

-Lo siento tanto, preciosa... -pasó los dedos suavemente por su piel dolorida.

-De verdad, esas bolas ya me han dado muchos golpes. La señora Pomfrey dice que estoy bien, ya me miró.

-Igualmente, lo siento -repitió, y sonrió cuando Lexa le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla-. Es aquí -indicó girándose en el pasillo.

-Clarke, es una pared...

-Cierra los ojos -pidió.

Lexa lo hizo de forma automática. Si algo tenía claro es que podía confiar en Clarke y que siempre lograba que se le saltasen varios latidos del corazón con sus sorpresas. Sintió las manos de la rubia en su baja espalda, manteniéndola ahí con firmeza, y fue a observar qué tenía preparado, pero su voz la frenó.

-No los abras -susurró a su oído, mandándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y la siguió mientras caminaban, y, a pesar de tener la pared frente a ellas, pudieron andar en línea recta sin chocar con nada-. Vale -volvió a escucharla, y notó que se liberaban de la capa-. Ya.

Lexa levantó los párpados y enfocó el lugar: una pequeña mesa con dos sillas se veía en el centro con cubertería tapada y velas flotando alrrededor de ellas. A un lado, había un sofá, cubierto por una fina tela que hacía como una especie de cortina frente a una chimenea que tenía el fuego encendido.

-Eso será la segunda parte -se puso en su campo de visión la Slytherin-. Primero tenemos que cenar.

Miró hacia el techo, y era como si el cielo estuviese nevando, haciendo que su pecho se llenase de aire. Parecía que la nieve era algo especial para las dos. Dejó que le apartase la silla para que se sentase en la mesa, y sus miradas se cruzaron, sonriéndole cálidamente mientras se acomodaba en su sitio.

-Es... Es increíble, Clarke. Todo esto.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó mientras ella también se sentaba, la morena asintió varias veces.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Se llama _Sala de los menesteres_. No sabes las de horas en la sesión prohibida buscando historia de Hogwarts, incluso investigué pasadizos secretos, pero creo que esto es mejor. Sale dentro de ella lo que deseas; y he imaginado esta primera cita contigo -sonrió tímida mirando hacia abajo.

Lexa estiró el brazo y consiguió alcanzar la mano de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos. Ambas se miraron fijamente, e iba a decir algo, pero parecía que se entendían sin palabras en ese instante. No pudo evitarlo, y se levantó, inclinándose para besar sus labios con delicadeza, no quería hacerle daño, porque los tenía algo quemados, y acunó su rostro entre las manos. Duró unos segundos antes de separarse despacio tras acariciar la nariz de la otra.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir tan especial.

-Eres especial, Lex...

-No más que tú -la escuchó reír.

-No -negó también con la cabeza-. Ojalá, pero no.

-No digas bobadas -acarició su mejilla con el pulgar-. Eres increíble.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, y observó sus ojos fíjamente lo que duró ese silencio. Era maravillosa, quitando incluso lo de que tuviese que disimular ante su casa. Ella sabía que lo era, y nada más importaba.

Ambas comieron entre risas y anécdotas de su día, sin soltar un segundo una de sus manos, que se mantenían unida por encima de la mesa, regalándose alguna que otra caricia mientras sus ojos no dejaban de enfocar a los otros. Se fijó en cómo tenía los labios de quemados la Slytherin tras terminar la cena, y buscó en su bolsillo de la túnica bajo su atenta mirada.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó interesada.

-Buscando mi cacao.

-¿Caca? –preguntó extrañada, y ella soltó una risa.

-"O", caca-o –aclaró marcando la vocal, y la vio sonreír divertida mostrando la lengua entre sus dientes.

-¿Qué es un cacao? –miró confundida el tarro que había sacado.

-Curará más rápido tus labios.

-¿Es un producto _muggle?_

-Sí –paró sus movimientos. ¿Y si no quería que le echasen algo _muggle?_

-A ver... –agarró el bote con su mano y lo examinó de cerca, oliéndolo incluso, y Lexa no pudo evitar soltar una risita- Huele bien –sonrió, conectando sus ojos-. ¿Cómo se echa?

-Trae, yo lo haré.

Pasó su dedo por la sustancia cremosa y sujetó la barbilla de Clarke con su otra mano, manteniendo su rostro elevado para dejar a la vista sus labios para ella. Observó sus ojos fugazmente, sonriendo al comprobar la forma intensa en la que la miraba, antes de pasar lentamente su dedo por encima de sus labios varias veces hasta que quedó el cacao absorbido por su piel.

-Ha sido por el partido de Quidditch.

-Sí, hacía mucho frío allí en el campo –admitió.

-¿Están muy mal? –preguntó con una mueca.

-Solo un poco, apenas están despellejados.

-¿Sigues queriendo besarme? –puso morros con cara de pena, y Lexa pasó la mano por su mejilla, soltando una risita tímida antes de inclinarse y besarla fugazmente.

-Siempre quiero besarte, Clarke.

-Acompáñame entonces a ese sofá –señaló el mueble en cuestión-. Quítate la túnica, así estaremos más cómodas –la morena la miró con ojos entrecerrados, y la Slytherin soltó una carcajada-; me apetece abrazarte hasta que nos tengamos que ir.

-Ya... –susurró, aún sospechando de sus intenciones, levantándose para caminar hacia el sofá.

No había llegado aún, cuando Clarke la abrazó desde atrás y empezó a besar repetidamente su mejilla desde su posición. Automáticamente la sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lexa, y cerró los ojos desfrutando de las caricias que sus labios daban en su piel, sujetando sus manos con las suyas.

-¿Crees que existirá algún objeto para detener el tiempo? –preguntó con voz cálida a su oído.

-Probablemente sí que exista –se removió en sus brazos cuando mordió de forma juguetona su oreja con cuidado, observando cómo se adelantaba a ella y se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Ojalá pudiese pararlo justo en este momento –sonrió extendiendo un brazo, indicándole con un gesto que se pusiese a su lado sentada; y eso hizo.

-Me encanta tu lado romántico –murmuró mientras se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo, aspirando su olor y agarrando el jersey gris de su uniforme.

-No tengo lado romántico –rio suavemente, y Lexa levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa-. Son cosas que te llevo queriendo decir desde hace años, preciosa –volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando Clarke pasó la mano por su mejilla, disfrutando de la caricia antes de notar cómo se movía y sus labios se posaban en los suyos delicadamente.

Suspiró cuando abrió levemente su boca para hacer el beso más profundo, y se estremeció cuando al cabo de unos segundos sintió su lengua delineando sus labios antes de encontrarse con la suya. Subió su mano hasta el cuello de la rubia, deslizándose desde ahí hasta su nuca para enredar los dedos en sus cabellos. Era increíble cómo esa chica le hacía olvidarse del mundo, incluso de ella misma; y es que Clarke Griffin, cada día que pasaba, era más increíble que el anterior.

No supo cómo, pero se encontró atrapada entre su cuerpo y el sofá, ambas estaban tumbadas y se besaban sin parar; un beso no muy apto para menores por los sonidos que ambas soltaban. En ese momento, Clarke sonrió en el beso, y besó su nariz suavemente antes de que las dos abriesen los ojos para perderse en los de la otra. Había muchas ocasiones donde esos ojos brillaban muchísimo, e incluso se veían más celestes: esa era una de esos momentos. Tenía los ojos más preciosos que había visto nunca.

-Clarke –la llamó, y ella respondió con un murmullo, regalándole otro corto beso-, ¿qué somos?

Se quedaron otra vez en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de la otra, y Lexa pronto comenzó a sentir las pulsaciones de su corazón golpear con fuerza sus costillas. La mirada de Clarke decía muchas cosas en esos momentos, y era la forma en la que se sentía a su lado, la forma en la que esa chica lograba expresar sin palabras, desde aquel momento en el que jugaron al ajedrez, que siempre había querido estar así con ella y lo mucho que sentía su comportamiento en su grupo de Slytherin. ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarla si en esos instantes lograba hacer que se olvidase incluso de su propio nombre y que nada importase en esos momentos más que ellas dos?

-Podemos ser lo que tú quieras que seamos –la mano de Clarke sujetó la suya y entrelazaron los dedos mientras se ponían de lado tumbadas en el sofá, sin apartar la mirada de la otra-. Yo solo quiero ser tuya para siempre.

X X X

Había tenido su primera cita con Lexa el día anterior, y apenas era capaz de esconder la sonrisa que se le escapaba, porque había sido increíble. Le encantó ver la cara de sorpresa y de ilusión de la morena cuando la llevó hasta la _sala de los menesteres_ , que estaba formada por una mesa con una increíble cena y un sofá donde pasaron horas besándose, y sabía que ambas se deseaban y mucho, pero quería ir despacio por ella, porque sabía lo nerviosa que se ponía. Lexa decidiría cuándo y cómo avanzar, y solo con tenerla bajo su cuerpo y contra sus labios como la había tenido, ella era más que feliz.

Algo se removió en su interior al recordar cuando Lexa le preguntó que qué eran, y ella no pudo responder nada más que quería ser suya para siempre. Porque era cierto, no había querido nada más en su vida que poder estar a su lado, compartiendo momentos como el de la noche anterior, y todos los que vinieran después. Parecía increíble que, después de tanto sufrimiento interno durante tanto tiempo, podía estar con ella como siempre había soñado. Y es que eso era lo que parecía: un sueño jodidamente increíble que no quería que terminase nunca.

Tenían hora de estudio obligatoria en el _Gran Salón_ , así que se sentó en una mesa cualquiera junto a Blake, Carrow y el resto de su grupo pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin, los cuales cada día le daban más repulsión, porque por mucho que ella quisiera evitarlo, ellos seguían teniéndola tomada con Lexa, y parecía que no había forma de hacerles cambiar de opinión. Se sintió de una forma horrible de repente, porque sabía que aquello era en gran parte su culpa, desde aquel día en el primer curso cuando la empujó con el carrito en el andén 9 y 3/4. Pero le había prometido que la iba a proteger, y eso iba a hacer, aunque ella insistiera en que le había perdonado, haría lo que fuera por compensarle cada minuto en que se lo había hecho pasar mal.

La vio justo en ese momento entrar por la puerta, con esa preciosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba decorando su rostro, y observó que a su lado iba su inseparable amiga Raven Reyes. Lexa no le había hablado de ella aún, pero estaba claro que ambas mantenían una relación muy cercana, porque había tenido miles de oportunidades durante todos aquellos años en el castillo de verlas juntas, ya fuera en clases o por los pasillos. Observó que todos los que había a su alrededor estaban cuchicheando o mirando a sus libros, y aprovechó para alzar del todo la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente con la esperanza de que Lexa la viese y le devolviera el gesto, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, pero parecía que la chica iba totalmente enfrascada en la conversación que estaba manteniendo con la Ravenclaw, y pasó de largo sin verla, aún riendo y sentándose en la mesa que quedaba frente a ella, donde la podía ver perfectamente.

Joder, daría cualquier cosa por poder estar ella así con ella, por poder hacerla reír delante de todo el mundo y por estar a su lado mientras estuviesen estudiando, o mejor dicho, Lexa estuviese estudiando y ella dedicándose a observar su perfil, con esa mandíbula tan perfecta, sus ojos increíbles y su nariz tan adorable. Sintió un ápice de tristeza en su interior mientras agachaba la vista de nuevo, intentando concentrarse en el pergamino que tenía frente a ella, pero si de normal no le interesaba, mucho menos lo hacía en ese momento.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no alzar la vista del papel tras unos diez minutos, de verdad que sí, pero la necesidad de observarla era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, así que volvió a enfocarla, y vio que tenía varios libros apilados a un lado, mientras seguía hablando en voz baja con Raven de vez en cuando. La chica castaña la escuchaba con mucho detenimiento, y la forma en la que la miraba hizo que un horrible sentimiento se instaurase en su interior. Estaba claro que Reyes sentía algo por Lexa, era más que obvio, pero ¿quién podía culparla? Lexa era la persona más increíble que había conocido nunca, y era normal, pero no podía evitar aquella rabia que se iba acumulando por todo su cuerpo.

-Clarke, ¿qué mierda te ocurre? -escuchó a Octavia susurrarle a su lado, y se dio cuenta que tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados, con tanta fuerza que incluso se estaba haciendo daño.

-Nada -mintió, intentando relajarse y quitarle importancia, lo último que necesitaba ahora era un interrogatorio de Octavia-. Céntrate en tus cosas.

No podía ponerse así solo por que Lexa hablase y se riera con su amiga, pero era un sentimiento irracional que no era capaz de controlar. Y, en vez de disminuir, aquello aumentó cuando enfocó a las chicas una vez más justo en el momento en el que Raven colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Lexa. ¿Por qué la estaba tocando así? ¿Y por qué Lexa no le decía nada? Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse sin ningún éxito, y solo los abrió cuando oyó un pequeño estruendo, y vio que los libros que Lexa y Raven se habían desmoronado delante de ellas, haciendo que ambas diesen un respingo hacia atrás.

Mierda, ¿aquello lo había provocado ella? Lexa entonces fijó sus ojos en ella por primera vez desde que había entrado al gran comedor, y su mirada se endureció. Se dio cuenta de que, nuevamente, estaba rígida con los puños apretados, y no aguantó la presión que ejercían los ojos de la morena sobre ella, así que se levantó, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, y salió con paso firme y rápido de allí, quedándose apoyada en la pared de un pequeño pasillo donde no había nadie, intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, mezcla del enfado que tenía con ella misma por reaccionar así y de la vulnerabilidad que tenía respecto a todo lo que se refería a Lexa.

-¿Clarke? -escuchó su voz pasados unos segundos, y giró el rostro para ver cómo se acercaba a ella- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Nada, vuelve al gran comedor, Lex -contestó, dándose la vuelta para que no viese su cara en aquel momento, y ella tampoco era capaz de mirarla.

-Mírame, por favor... -dijo a su espalda, colocando una mano en su hombro para darle la vuelta, pero ella se resistió- ¿Te... te has puesto celosa?

-Lo siento -finalmente se giró, y vio la mirada confundida de Lexa mientras fruncía el ceño-. No debería haber reaccionado así, no tenía ningún derecho.

Lexa suspiró antes de coger su muñeca y llevarla hasta uno de los baños que había cerca de allí. En aquel momento estaba vacío, así que estaban completamente solas, y no se esperó que cerrase la puerta y fuese hacia ella, cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos y capturando sus labios de forma suave. Se dejó llevar por aquel tierno beso y ancló sus manos en el cuello de la morena, evitando que se separase de ella, porque en aquel momento lo que necesitaba era sentirla como lo estaba haciendo.

-No tienes por qué ponerte celosa -le dijo, mirando sus ojos y acariciando sus mejillas-. Yo solo quiero estar contigo, Clarke.

-¿No estás enfadada? -le preguntó, confusa por su reacción, le habría parecido mucho más normal que le gritase o que no le hablase en lo que quedaba de día.

-Bueno, no me ha sentado bien -confesó, aún sin separarse de ella-, pero no sé cómo hubiese reaccionado yo en tu lugar.

-Lo siento, de verdad, Lex -se disculpó de nuevo-. No quiero que pienses que yo soy así, y sé que después de lo de ayer no tengo ningún motivo para reaccionar de ese modo, pero no he podido evitarlo.

-No te preocupes -la tranquilizó negando suavemente con la cabeza y besando brevemente sus labios de nuevo-. Esta tarde... ¿podemos volver a la sala?

-Te dije que quería poder estar contigo al menos una hora cada día, así que sí -asintió, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y besando su frente suavemente-. Ya se ha convertido en mi momento favorito del día.

-Y en el mío -le susurró, y le fue imposible no inclinarse para besarla de nuevo, porque era una necesidad constante la de sentir sus labios contra los suyos, y más si le decía cosas así.

-Ve al _Gran Comedor_ , anda -le dijo contra sus labios, notando cómo sonreía.

-¿Nos vemos luego?

-Siempre.

Se fundieron en un abrazo y aprovechó esos segundos para hundir su nariz en su cuello y besar su piel suavemente. Le encantaba sentirla tan cerca y poder tener su cuerpo entre sus brazos de aquella forma. Unos momentos después, Lexa se separó, y le dio un último beso antes de sonreírle de forma tímida y salir de allí, dejándola con una tonta expresión en la cara.

Había sido una imbécil por haberse puesto así, si solo tenía que ver la cara de Lexa para saber que se sentía igual que ella, que se moría por estar con ella también, y que tenía ganas de seguir avanzando en aquello que habían empezado, que en ese poco tiempo, ya era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca a Clarke.

* * *

 **Hola, caracola.**

 **He vuelto en forma de review, demos amor a Marina por haberme ayudado con la edición del capítulo y por ser tan buena compañera/amiga y ayudarme mientras estoy ocupada y liada combatiendo el mal en el UpsideDown (o en Hogwarts, ¿quién sabe?).**

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el noveno capítulo de nuestro fic?**

 **Dieciséis años y lo único que quieren es estar besándose a cada segundo, pero no vamos a culpar a ninguna de las dos. ¿Quién no estaría las veinticuatro horas pegada a la boca de Clarke o de Lexa? *entrecierra los ojos para ver manos alzadas, no ve ninguna* Me lo temía. Y la Clarke que veíamos en los primeros capítulos ha desaparecido y estamos viendo una más dedicada, más... romántica, más atenta... Las notitas, los besos, los "suerte" antes de los partidos... en fin *FANGIRLING*Y no solo eso, parece que por fin las hormonas se están despertando en Lexa... ¡A Lexa le pone cachondilla Claaaarrke! *voz burlona de niña de 3 años***

 **Perdonad mi vena fangirl, pero esta Clarke me mata (y a Marina también). Ay... que está enamorada de ella, que se ha estado enamorando de ella durante todos esos años escuchando sus pensamientos... Menuda stalker, pero qué bonito al mismo tiempo. No sé cómo sentirme, así que simplemente gritaré toda feliz. Y sí, está enamorada, pero eso no quita que quiera hincarle el diente. "Maldita Gryffindor"...**

 **Bueno, vaya fallo. Griffin, intenta controlar tu ira, y la próxima vez apunta mejor, o peor... No sé como mirarlo, porque pobre Lexi, menudo golpe se ha llevado *llora* Menos mal que tiene a su rubia para que después le de mimines.**

 **SÍ, SÍ,SÍ, MUCHAS ACERTASTEIS: LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES. Estaba claro, ¿no? Jajajaja. ¿Qué mejor lugar para las citas? ¿Qué os ha parecido esa primera cita? Menudas dos cuquis de la vida, ¿no os entran ganas de darles besitos hasta morir? Si es que me las imagino mirándose con tanto amor que me muero aquí mismo. "Yo solo quiero ser tuya para siempre" *se desmaya.**

 **Clarke, Clarke, los celos son malos... Nosotras ya comprobamos que Raven sentía algo por Lexa, ¿no? ¿Hasta qué punto sabe Clarke de lo que pasó entre ellas antes de Navidad? De todas formas, y a pesar de haber tenido esa reacción, Lexa no se ha enfadado (esta chica tiene menos maldad en el cuerpo...), y ha intentado dejarle claro que solo tiene ojitos para ella.**

 **¿Qué os gustan más: POV Clarke o POV Lexa?**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo será la segunda cita? ¿Cuándo van a explotar por las hormonas sensuales? ¿Cuándo va a volver a atacar la demonio de Octavia? ¿Cuándo voy a tener tiempo para escribir? Uff... Tantas preguntas.**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**_Advertencia: este capítulo contiene imágenes mentales que pueden dañar la sensibilidad del lector. Parecía que era un fic de felicidad y amor. Pero no._**

 ** _Lo sentimos._**

 **Capítulo 10.**

El reloj parecía ir más lento que nunca y, aunque pensase que habían pasado horas desde la última vez que había alzado la cabeza para ver cuánto faltaba hasta que marcase las siete menos diez, lo cierto es que solo habían sido unos dos minutos. Suspiró y volvió a enfocar su libro de Runas Antiguas, que increíblemente le estaba pareciendo un tostón. Media hora más, y podría ir con ella, solo media hora más.

Joder, pero es que parecía que sus ojos tenían vida propia, y se levantaban solos para ver si, por algún milagro de la vida, ya habían pasado todos aquellos minutos. ¿De qué le servía ser una bruja si no podía adelantar el tiempo para volver a sentir los labios de Clarke sobre los suyos? Joder, se iba a volver loca.

-Si lo sigues mirando así, se va a derretir -escuchó un susurro a su lado, y giró el rostro para encontrarse a Raven, alzando una ceja y mirándola de forma divertida.

-No estoy mirando nada -intentó disimular, y volvió a mirar su libro para hacerlo más creíble.

-Vamos, Lex -la castaña cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se giró un poco más hacia ella-. Has quedado con esa persona, ¿verdad?

Y no podía mentirle, porque aunque lo hiciera, la sonrisa que se le escapaba irremediablemente la delataba, y la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga no ayudaba en absoluto, así que no tuvo más remedio que asentir. ¿Tanto se le notaban el nerviosismo que la recorría por completo y las ganas de ver a Clarke a cada segundo? ¿Se sentiría la rubia de la misma forma? Dios, esperaba que sí, porque era una necesidad que casi podía notar que le quemaba por dentro.

-Hemos quedado a las siete -le contestó finalmente, con la esperanza de que aquella fuese respuesta suficiente y cambiasen de tema.

-Venga, tienes que decirme quién es -la animó, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo, y suspiró internamente, porque al parecer su amiga no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir.

-No conoces a la persona -dijo simplemente-. Tengo que acabar esto antes de que sea la hora, Raven.

-¿Acabar el qué? -soltó una risita- Venga, Lexa, si llevas hora y media observando el reloj, ¿por qué no quieres decirme de quién se trata?

-No estoy preparada aún, supongo -se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a enfocar a la chica que la seguía mirando, dejando salir un suave suspiro-. Te lo diré, ¿está bien?

Raven no vocalizó nada más, simplemente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a abrir el libro que tenía ante ella, y Lexa volvió a centrar su atención en el suyo, o al menos intentarlo. Porque la castaña tenía razón, y no había dejado de mirar el reloj desde el momento en que había puesto un pie dentro de la biblioteca esa tarde, pero aquella pequeña conversación con Raven le había distraído un poco y cada vez faltaba menos. Unos minutos más, y podría estar con ella, y volver a besarla, y sentir su aliento contra el suyo…

¿En qué momento había llegado a estar tan colada por Clarke Griffin?

X X X

Joder, joder, joder.

Faltaban apenas dos minutos para que el reloj marcase las siete, y se estaba muriendo de los nervios, y, en pocos instantes, se moriría de la vergüenza. Cuando entró esa tarde a la sala de los menesteres, se quedó fascinada porque estaba incluso mejor decorada que la otra vez que la utilizó para tener su primera cita con Lexa, pero tardó un poco más de la cuenta en reparar en que, en vez de un sofá, lo que allí había aquella vez era una cama.

Era horrible, porque no quería espantar a la morena, pero es que, al parecer, sus pensamientos iban totalmente por libre. Claro que le encantaría usar esa cama con ella. Le encantaría poder tumbarla delicadamente y ponerse sobre su cuerpo y besar cada parte de su piel, porque el deseo que Lexa despertaba en ella era algo de otro mundo. Cada vez que los besos que compartían se volvían más intensos, tenía que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para frenarse a sí misma, porque sabía que todo aquello era nuevo para Lexa. No es que ella fuese una experta, ni mucho menos, pero había experimentado un poco más.

Había intentado durante ese rato que llevaba allí hacer que la cama desapareciera, pero no había forma, así que lo que esperaba era que Lexa no saliera corriendo, ni se pensase que era una pervertida. Si conseguía poder explicarse, le demostraría que a ella simplemente le hacía falta estar a su lado, observando sus preciosos ojos verdes, sin necesidad de nada más.

El pequeño reloj de bolsillo que guardaba bajo su túnica anunció que eran las siete en punto, y, tras coger aire, se refugió bajo la capa de invisibilidad y abrió la puerta que conectaba la sala de los menesteres con el resto del castillo, y la sonrisa fue instantánea al verla a ella al otro lado con el mismo gesto, con una mano tras su espalda, y tan preciosa como siempre. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, y cerró la puerta tras ella, quitándose de inmediato la capa, porque allí dentro eran solamente ellas dos, y todo lo demás sobraba.

-Hola, preciosa -la saludó, y no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más cuando la chica se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios, atrapando levemente el suyo inferior antes de separarse.

-Esto es para ti -sacó la mano que llevaba escondida y casi perdió el aliento cuando vio unas cuantas flores formando un pequeño ramo, porque nunca nadie había tenido ese tipo de detalles con ella.

-Gr-gracias Lex, pero no tenías por qué -le dijo, algo emocionada por el gesto, y es que aún le parecía increíble estar así con la chica de sus sueños.

-Claro que sí.

Justo en ese instante, Lexa se dio la vuelta para observar la sala y ella se quedó congelada en el sitio, rezando internamente para que la cama fuese invisible a su vista, o simplemente no le diese importancia, pero cuando vio que se quedaba mirándola fijamente, se acercó a ella con miedo a su reacción.

-Lex… -susurró, y suspiró cuando vio que la chica no se movía- Estaba aquí cuando he llegado, te juro que yo no… -se calló cuando el rostro de la morena se giró hacia ella y se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, antes de que ambas comenzasen a reír.

-Supongo que será más cómodo que el sofá -dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, y Clarke no pudo evitar envolverla con sus brazos mientras sus labios buscaban los de la chica para comenzar a besarla con ganas.

-Vamos a cenar primero -murmuró tras unos segundos contra sus labios, y Lexa asintió, con un brillo en la mirada que mandó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Clarke dejó las flores a un lado de la cama, y ambas se acomodaron en la mesa que estaba cubierta con un mantel, y sobre éste había dos platos de comida, y cerveza de mantequilla que parecía recién hecha. Empezaron a comer, y no pudo evitar estirar el brazo para coger su mano. Le era inevitable el querer estar en contacto con su piel a cada segundo.

-¿Qué tal la tarde? -le preguntó de repente- ¿Has estado estudiando con Reyes? -observó que Lexa levantaba la mirada de plato y la observaba levantando una ceja.

-Clarke… -la llamó, en forma de advertencia.

-¿Qué? -dejó salir una risita- ¿No puedo preguntarle a mi chica qué tal le ha ido el día?

El cubierto que Lexa sostenía entre sus dedos y que iba en busca de un trozo de carne que había frente a ella cayó inmediatamente sobre el plato tras escuchar las palabras de la rubia, y ella se tensó, pensando que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con lo que acababa de decir. Pero, ¿quién podía culparla de que quisiera que aquella maravillosa chica fuese suya?

-¿Tu chica? -preguntó Lexa de repente, sin enfrentar su mirada y con la voz algo temblorosa.

-Ya te lo dije ayer, Lexa -comenzó a explicar de forma cariñosa, dándole un apretón a su mano para que volviese a mirarla-, yo quiero ser tuya para siempre. Y, Dios… Me encantaría que tú también fueras mía.

De nuevo el silencio las envolvió, y Clarke contuvo la respiración mientras observaba el rostro de Lexa, que movía su vista entre los ojos y los labios de la rubia. De un momento para otro, la morena se levantó de su silla y se puso a la altura de Clarke, cogiendo su rostro y comenzando a besarla de una forma que dejaba ver todo lo que sentía por ella, y Clarke podía notarlo. Tenían esa conexión tan especial que hacía que pudiese saber lo que ella misma le hacía sentir a Lexa, y sabía que para la chica también era así. Llevó sus manos a su cintura, apretando sus dedos allí, y acercándola a su cuerpo, hasta que se sentó en su regazo, siguiendo con el beso, y sintiendo cómo la chica delineaba su labio inferior con su lengua. Abrió la boca para poder entrelazarla con la suya y ambas gimieron cuando entraron en contacto. Sentía que estaba comenzando a tener calor, y lo confirmó cuando los dientes de Lexa estiraron su labio hacia abajo levemente.

Su mano se coló de forma instantánea bajo la camisa de la chica que se encontraba sobre ella, besándola de forma arrebatadora y soltando pequeños sonidos que le hacían estremecer. Acarició la suave y algo sudada piel de la espalda de Lexa, dejando que sus dedos se deslizasen poco a poco por ella, sintiendo los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo de la morena casi como si fuesen suyos. Succionó su labio inferior mientras sentía los dedos de la chica acariciar su cuello suavemente, haciéndole unas cosquillas de lo más agradables y ella apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, como si buscase que se fusionaran. Abrió sus ojos en el momento exacto para ver los suyos verdes realizar el mismo gesto, perdiéndose ambas en la mirada de la otra, diciéndose de esa forma cada sensación y sentimiento que atravesaban sus cuerpos en aquel momento.

-¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que vayamos a…? -le dijo, apartándose un poco y acariciando sus labios con su mano derecha, intentando calmarla porque estaba empezando a notar como temblaba- Solo para que estemos más cómodas.

Lexa se levantó tras asentir suavemente, y ella hizo lo mismo, agarrando su mano y entrelazando los dedos de ambas inmediatamente, caminando hasta que se sentaron en la cama, apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared y sin apenas dejar unos pocos centímetros de separación entre ellas. Llevó su mano al rostro de la chica, acariciando su perfecta mandíbula y sintiendo lo suave que era su piel, observando sus ojos verdes mirándola con algo de nerviosismo, pero podía verlos también algo oscurecidos por lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella, queriendo volver a sentir sus labios porque, joder, era una necesidad imperiosa en ese preciso instante, y Lexa la recibió impaciente, y hasta se sorprendió de la ferocidad con la que comenzó a devorarle la boca. Dios, si es que quería colocarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y sentir sus manos en su cintura, pero no estaba muy segura de si a Lexa le parecería bien, así que simplemente bajó su mano hasta su rodilla, que había quedado destapada porque la falda se le había subido levemente al sentarse en la cama, y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, pasando su pulgar por el interior de su muslo de forma sutil. Y lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, pero le fue inevitable colarse en ese instante en su mente, aunque fuese un segundo.

 _Dios, su mano está en mi rodilla, me la está acariciando. Joder, joder, respira…_

-Lo siento -no pudo controlar esas palabras, que salieron de su boca solas, apartándose levemente y quitando la mano de su rodilla.

-No pasa nada, tranquila -le contestó, y vio cómo la chica se acercaba de nuevo a ella, pero paró de repente, y frunció el ceño, mirándola fijamente-. Clarke… ¿por qué me has dicho lo siento?

Mierda, pillada de pleno. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? ¿Le decía la verdad? "Mira, Lexa, sé leer mentes y mi hobby favorito es colarme en la tuya cuando estamos juntas, porque tus pensamientos son jodidamente adorables". ¿Lo decía? ¿Se enfadaría?

-Soy… -comenzó a decir, tras dejar salir un suspiro.

-¿Legeremente? -se adelantó a su explicación, porque Lexa era inteligente hasta decir basta, y por supuesto que había necesitado nada más que unos pocos segundos para adivinarlo por sí misma.

-Sí, y lo siento por no habértelo dicho, o por haberte leído la mente, Lex -se disculpó, echándose el pelo para atrás y agachando la mirada.

-Es increíble -volvió a mirar sus ojos y vio la sorpresa y el entusiasmo dibujados en ellos- ¿Cómo es poder leer la mente?

-¿En serio? -soltó una pequeña risa, porque no se esperaba en absoluto aquella reacción, pero le encantó verla tan fascinada por la revelación.

-En serio -recibió los labios de Lexa, que se estrellaron con los suyos brevemente, antes de que la chica se apartase y se lo volviera a pedir.

-¿Y por qué no dejamos eso para luego? -le ofreció de forma divertida- Porque me muero por sentirte -le susurró ahora un poco más cerca, acercándose lentamente a su boca, y sonrió por su pequeña victoria cuando vio a Lexa tragar saliva de forma nerviosa antes de asentir efusivamente.

No tardó mucho más en volver a besarla, y gimió con el contacto suave de sus labios. Es que la volvían loca, eran tan carnosos y perfectos, y había soñado tantas veces con besarlos que se sentía como si estuviera en un jodido sueño. Mordió su labio inferior y, casi sin darse cuenta, fue empujándola hasta que acabó sobre ella, acariciando su cuello con ambas manos, mientras que las de la chica se posaban de forma temblorosa sobre su cintura.

-Tranquila… -le susurró contra sus labios, mirando sus ojos verdes bajo su cuerpo- No voy a hacer nada que no quieras hacer, Lex.

La morena asintió y ella le sonrió cálidamente, y en esta ocasión bajó sus labios hasta su cuello, sintiendo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio. Le encantaba aquella parte de su anatomía, por lo suave y tersa que era su piel, y lo bien que olía. Bajó sus manos, acariciando sus brazos hasta llegar a sus costados, mientras sentía las de Lexa subir para enredar los dedos entre sus mechones rubios. Los besos que iba dejando por su piel cada vez eran más húmedos, pero es que no podía evitar querer sentir más de ella. Se separó un poco y, aunque los ojos de Lexa la miraban con nerviosismo, agarró el final del jersey granate que llevaba y se lo quitó, porque, aunque no fueran a hacer nada más, quería sentirla sin una capa de ropa tan gruesa. Una vez se deshizo de él, hizo lo propio con el suyo antes de volver a colocarse sobre ella y besar su cuello, subiendo por su mandíbula, dando pequeños mordiscos.

-Clarke… -la oyó jadear contra su oreja y levantó la vista para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa? -levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de la chica, que en esos momentos estaba algo roja por el calor del momento- ¿Necesitas algo?

La mano temblorosa de Lexa agarró la suya que estaba en su cintura y, con algo de duda, la subió hasta la altura de su pecho, pero sin dejarla sobre él. Joder, ¿quería que los tocase? Esperaba que sí, porque se estaba muriendo por hacerlo, y por poder sentir cada parte de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¿Quieres…? -preguntó mirando a sus ojos para asegurarse, y cuando la vio asentir simplemente dejó su mano caer sobre aquella parte de su anatomía.

Ambas cogieron aire por el contacto, porque el pecho de Lexa en su mano estaba jodidamente bien, aunque fuese a través de la fina camisa que llevaba la chica. Volvió a sus labios, introduciendo su lengua automáticamente en su boca, sin pedir permiso, porque la necesidad que la estaba recorriendo era demasiada. Fue el turno de Lexa de bajar con sus labios hasta su cuello, y ella se arqueó sobre su cuerpo mientras seguía masajeando su pecho con su mano izquierda, sintiendo a través de las telas que su pezón se había endurecido.

-Tócame a mí también, Lex -suplicó con la voz ronca, y la chica subió hasta su altura para besarla en los labios.

-Yo… No sé muy bien cómo hacerlo -confesó contra ellos.

-Tranquila, déjate llevar por lo que sientas -cogió en esta ocasión ella su mano, y la dejó sobre uno de sus pechos, y se estremeció cuando Lexa lo estrujó levemente-. Joder…

La mano de Lexa temblaba, como todo su cuerpo, pero sentir que la tocaba, aunque fuese sobre las prendas que llevaba, le estaba volviendo loca. Lexa se removió bajo su cuerpo, buscando su boca, y ella la recibió succionando su labio inferior. Jadeó cuando la morena, en un movimiento rápido, cambió de posiciones y la dejó a ella bajo su cuerpo, besándola inmediatamente de nuevo mientras seguían explorando con sus manos el cuerpo de la otra. ¿Iba a poder controlarse si seguían así?

De pronto, notó que Lexa comenzaba a temblar con más intensidad y miraba sus ojos de forma dubitativa, y ella simplemente llevó sus manos a su rostro, acariciándolo con suavidad, dedicándole una mirada cariñosa que le hiciese saber que no tenía que temer nada, antes de dejar un beso en su frente. Se pusieron de lado, mirándose de cerca, y Clarke la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que se escondiera en su cuello, sintiendo que comenzaba a dar pequeños y dulces besos sobre su piel.

-Lo siento si me he sobrepasado, Lex… -le susurró en medio de un suspiro, y ella negó con la cabeza, sin cambiar de posición.

-Es solo que yo… Yo nunca… -murmuró contra su piel, y agarró su cabeza suavemente para que subiera hasta su altura y poder mirar aquellos ojos verdes que ahora estaban teñidos de nerviosismo, pero que le transmitían tantas emociones que era imposible no querer besarla a cada segundo.

-Tranquila, no tenemos que hacer nada -intentó calmarla, porque todavía podía ver que su cuerpo temblaba un poco-. Con estar contigo aquí y poder abrazarte, me basta, preciosa.

Observó su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa tan increíble y genuina que últimamente veía siempre que estaba con ella, y se sintió de nuevo afortunada. Afortunada porque, tras tantos años sintiendo que no pertenecía a ningún sitio, por fin había encontrado su lugar: entre los brazos de aquella preciosa chica de ojos verdes, que la miraba como si fuese el universo, pero que no tenía ni idea que en realidad ella era solo una pequeña estrella en comparación a Lexa.

X X X

Aún sentía que su cuerpo temblaba si recordaba la segunda cita que tuvieron hacía unos días. No habían tenido un momento para quedarse a solas de nuevo, apenas se veían en los baños o Clarke se pasaba por la biblioteca en su horario de estudio para besarla durante unos segundos entre las estanterías e irse rápidamente.

Se moría por estar a solas otra vez con ella, pero al mismo tiempo todo su cuerpo se inundaba de nervios porque sabía que ambas darían un paso más… ¿o el paso completo? Ay, Dios, ¿quería hacer el amor con Clarke Griffin? No sabía si estaba preparada, pero al mismo tiempo sí sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella de forma automática, y que se dejaría llevar seguramente si la Slytherin se ponía a acariciarla y a besarla de esa forma que tenía de hacerlo. Y eso lo sabía porque el paso de tocarse los pechos la una a la otra lo dio en realidad ella y no Clarke. Ella era muy respetuosa y nunca forzaba nada, pero su cuerpo gritaba y suplicaba por ser atendido; así que no pensó en nada en el momento en el que pidió que acariciara su pecho, y, joder, qué bien lo hizo. Y no solo eso, Clarke escondía muy bien los suyos, una vez tuvo uno de ellos en su mano pensó que perdía el conocimiento cuando descubrió lo grande y perfecto que era. Claro que la deseaba, claro que lo hacía, pero tenía dieciséis años… ¿Hacer el amor? ¿Querría Clarke hacer el amor con ella? Entonces recordó el otro descubrimiento de ese día: sabía leer la mente. Dios, sabía leer mentes y ella estaba pensando todo el día en ella, en besarla y en las cosas que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando lo hacía.

Un color rojo intenso tiñó las mejillas de Lexa mientras se hundía en el sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor y colocaba el libro que leía contra su cara.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lex? -escuchó la voz de Anya al mismo tiempo que notaba un peso sentarse a su lado. Separó el libro de su rostro y miró hacia a su derecha para observar a su amiga, mordiéndose el labio por los nervios que la invadían.

-Anya, ¿podemos hablar en privado? -miró la sala común, donde aún había alumnos en tiempo de ocio antes de irse a la cama. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y era la más cercana que tenía allí, además de a Raven; pero no podía ir a por la Ravenclaw a esas horas.

-Claro, Lex, ya sabes que, siempre que quieras, puedes hablar conmigo -la pequeña de ellas se levantó rápidamente, cerrando su libro y comenzó a andar hacia los dormitorios seguida de Anya. Se sentó en su cama y entrelazó los dedos de sus propias manos, mirando el suelo directamente antes de suspirar al sentir la mano de Anya en su espalda-. Sabes que puedes con cualquier examen, ¿verdad? -habló ella primero, y cuando Lexa la enfocó vio que sonreía cálidamente.

-No es nada de eso -se mordió el labio de nuevo-. Es algo íntimo. Si no quieres responder, no lo hagas.

-Te estás viendo con alguien, ¿verdad? -sonrió ampliamente- Sabía que esa cara de felicidad que tenías últimamente era por algún chico.

Ya, chico…

-Sí, bueno, algo así -admitió.

-No he salido con muchos chicos -puso una mueca-, ¿qué pasa por esa pequeña mente tuya? -dio con el índice sobre su entrecejo.

-La primera vez que hiciste el amor, ¿cuántos años tenías? -parece que esa pregunta no se la esperó, porque separó los labios expresando sorpresa, mirándola con los ojos abiertos- Ay, lo siento -escondió la cara entre sus manos, sintiendo la vergüenza apoderarse de ella.

-¿Vas a hacerlo aquí en el castillo? -preguntó en un susurro.

-No lo sé, no lo sé… -negó con las manos aún sobre su rostro, antes de incorporarse y mirarla algo angustiada- Me da miedo y me pone muy nerviosa el pensar en estas cosas. Nunca me había pasado, pero…

-Lexa, si ambos queréis y confías en él…

-Es "ella" -aclaró, antes de nada, y volvió a poner la misma cara que antes-. No te lo he dicho nunca, pero…

-Ey, no me tienes que dar explicaciones -contestó risueña-, algo sospechaba, Lexi -la despeinó levemente antes de suspirar-. Aún recuerdo cuando viniste el primer año toda nerviosa por querer sacar las mejores notas y aprender de más, y ahora me pides consejos sobre "hacer el amor".

-Me pone muy nerviosa, porque avanzamos y hacemos cosas algo más íntimas -sintió calor en las mejillas por estar hablando de eso con alguien-, pero no sé si estoy preparada para dar el paso -suspiró-. ¿Cuándo sabes que es tu momento?

-Lexa -miró hacia los lados-, creo que quien puede ayudarte mejor es Luna, ya sabes que es más alocada que yo.

-No sé dónde se mete…

-La respuesta es la que estás buscando… -insinuó- Digamos que se está haciendo una experta en la materia -rio con su propia broma.

-¿Luna? -Anya asintió varias veces- ¿Con quién? No me ha dicho nada.

-Eso es cosa suya -negó ahora con la cabeza divertida, sin querer responder nada sobre el romance de Luna-. ¿Y tu chica? ¿Es primeriza en esto? -recordó automáticamente la forma que Clarke tenía de besarla y de tocarla, tan experta, tan perfecta…

-No, no es primeriza -dijo segura.

-Y ella quiere seguir, ¿verdad? -sintió un escalofrío al reproducir en su mente su voz ronca que le repetía una y otra vez que, si se pasaba, podía pararla. Dios, Clarke iría hasta el final, lo tenía claro. Miró a Anya y asintió- Lexa, si las dos estáis cómodas en el momento, adelante, hazlo. Solo ten cuidado de que ningún profesor os pille -eso estaba segura de que no ocurriría, según Clarke la sala quedaba sellada-. Ah, y que nunca te presione a hacer algo que tú no quieres. ¿Me oyes? -advirtió levantando el índice frente a ella.

 _Oh, créeme, quiero. Y mucho._

X X X

Estaba tumbada en el sofá de cuero que colocó frente a la chimenea para coger más calor, no le importaba que hubiese gente que quisiera sentarse, su vida allí en las mazmorras era así: ella mandaba. Y lo odiaba.

Soltó un sonido frustrado llevándose las manos a la cara y notando el estúpido anillo que adornaba su mano y que llevaba allí puesto para que recordaran con quién se metían si se atrevían a decirle algo. Siempre se lo quitaba cuando veía a Lexa, con ella era distinto, con la Gryffindor prefería olvidarse de quién era para que se convirtiesen en simplemente Clarke y Lexa.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, ese día estuvo también liada con los estúpidos de su grupo de Slytherin y no pudo verla, y no había nada en el mundo que desease más que estar abrazada a su cálido cuerpo unos largos minutos. La echaba tanto de menos esos días en los que no tenía la oportunidad de verla…

Se incorporó ligeramente del sofá para ver sobre el respaldo de este la gente que quedaba allí abajo y que no se habían ido aún a la cama. Los ojos de Octavia conectaron con los suyos y las dos se quedaron mirándose serias, últimamente todo estaba muy tenso con ella, pero le importaba una mierda, prefería estar sola a estar con ella. Junto a Blake estaban el idiota de Carrow, el subnormal de Peverell, la gilipollas de Rosier y su hermano, un cabeza hueca de cuidado. Menudos se habían juntado. ¿Lo peor? Que ella también había formado parte de ese grupo de mierda durante demasiado tiempo.

-¿Sabéis el juego este de "follar o matar"?

Clarke rodó los ojos cuando escuchó lo que decían y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.

-Ey, Clarkie -escuchó una voz conocida al mismo tiempo que pasaban la mano por su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Jodie Lament, una chica que iba un curso por delante que ella-. Estás últimamente muy ida -opinó arrodillándose frente a ella-. ¿Crees que puede haber sitio en ese sofá para mí? -sonrió pícara.

-No -contestó rápidamente, y la chica alzó las cejas.

-¿No? ¿Te has vuelto una aburrida?

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer -volvió a cerrar los ojos, dándole a entender que el no hacer nada era mejor que estar con ella. Mientras esperaba a que se largase aquella chica con la que compartió quizás dos días de intimidad que tampoco iba a recordar, escuchó a su grupo elegir a distintas personas y debatir a quién se tirarían y a quién matarían. Le entró incluso sueño, y pensó que sería una buena idea ir a la cama, pero un apellido muy conocido para ella salió de los labios de Octavia en esos momentos.

-Woods.

-Oh, no, Woods. La mataba, directamente -sentenció Rosier la primera, y Clarke se volvió a incorporar para mirarlos.

-Yo me la follaba -rio Jacknife, parecía que se había unido al estúpido juego.

-Yo la torturaba un rato, que estuviese en pelotas, si consigue ponérmela dura, también me la follaba -sonrió de forma perversa Carrow.

-Sois unos guarros -sonrió Octavia, y la miró fijamente, conectando sus ojos-. ¿Quieres jugar, Clarke? -preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No, gracias, parecéis unos críos -rechazó, levantándose del sofá para largarse de ahí.

Entonces pasó algo que no le gustó nada. Fue la primera de muchas imágenes, y ni siquiera supo muchas de dónde venían porque en algunas salían varios de ellos con Lexa en medio, todos desnudos y en algunas imágenes veía el rostro de la morena angustiado cubierto en lágrimas mientras la tenían inmovilizada con distintos conjuros y la violaban uno detrás de otro.

No… Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba apoyada una de sus manos en el respaldo del sofá, intentando controlar esa invasión de su mente. ¿Por qué no se iban esas imágenes? ¿Por qué no se iban esos gritos desgarradores que se estaba imaginando que salían de la garganta de Lexa? Respiró profundo mientras andaba hacia la habitación corriendo, intentando borrar aquella sensación que la recorría.

Intentó calmarse, pero las imágenes de Lexa tirada en el suelo, llorando, y con la ropa hecha añicos por los distintos hechizos de tortura que incluso lograban desgarrarle la piel y esos mal nacidos imaginando en cómo sería poder estar abusando de ella y obligándole a hacer cosas que jamás querría hacer, no desaparecían de su mente. Una sensación de malestar la recorrió, y sintió lágrimas inundando sus ojos antes de ir hacia su baúl, sacando la capa de invisibilidad y bajando rápidamente a la sala común envuelta en ella, pasando por medio de los imbéciles que seguían allí con el estúpido juego.

 _-¡Me duele, para, por favor! -la chica suplicaba mientras Carrow la penetraba sin ninguna consideración y la giraba sin consentimiento, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, escuchándose un sollozo salir de sus labios- No, por favor… -pidió en un murmullo sin poder hacer nada mientras el chico acariciaba su culo con ambas manos._

 _-Si te va a gustar, estúpida sangre sucia… Me apuesto lo que sea a que está casi tan estrecho como tu coñito virgen… -salió de ella, viéndose cómo estaba cubierto de sangre, antes de penetrarla de nuevo, escuchándose un grito horrible inundar aquella habitación._

Clarke volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos y aguantando la compostura, intentando mantenerse fuerte para poder salir de allí. Nadie sabía que era una legeremente, y no podía parar eso de otra forma que no fuese largándose de allí. Y su objetivo era claro en esos instantes: tenía que ver a Lexa. Sintió que sus pulmones ardían al subir todas las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, quedándose plantada frente a la Dama Gorda.

-Buñuelos de plátano -dijo, notando que su voz temblaba. La mujer del cuadro miró hacia los lados sin ver a nadie-. Buñuelos de plátano -repitió, y el cuadro se abrió.

Comenzó a andar, dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones de las chicas. Una vez dentro, abrió levemente las cortinas que rodeaban las camas, una a una, hasta encontrar a Lexa durmiendo plácidamente dentro de ella. Se coló dentro, y dejó la capa al final de la cama, sintiendo que sus lágrimas ya no encontraban ninguna razón para retenerse. Lo que sí hizo fue ahogar un sollozo que quiso salir al verla con ese rostro tan inocente, tan preciosa y pura como era… ¿Por qué había gente en el mundo que pensaba esas atrocidades sobre ella? ¿Por qué tenían que ser "sus amigos" las personas que imaginaban que hacían daño a la mejor persona que había conocido en toda su miserable vida?

No contuvo sus acciones, y se quitó los zapatos, escondiéndolos debajo de la cama, antes de colarse bajo las sábanas, abrazando su cuerpo desde atrás y sintiendo que temblaba completamente mientras lloraba. Notó que se removía entre sus brazos, probablemente saliendo de su sueño, y acarició su brazo para tranquilizarla y que no se asustase al encontrarla ahí.

-Soy yo -susurró, abrazándola con más fuerza contra ella cuando notó que su respiración empezaba a acelerarse.

-¿Clarke? -murmuró adormilada, y dejó que se girase cuando sintió que lo quería hacer- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, mirando su rostro a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla, como si tuviese que cerciorarse que estaba allí de verdad.

-Protegiéndote… -contestó con un hilo de voz, abrazándola de nuevo y escondiéndose en su cuello, sintiendo sus mechones de pelo contra su cara.

-Shh… -notó su mano acariciando su espalda- Estoy bien, Clarke -la tranquilizó.

-Siempre voy a estar para protegerte, Lex… Siempre.

-Lo sé -aseguró, y se quedaron las dos abrazadas unos minutos, y no podía ser más feliz que sintiendo cómo sus corazones iban al mismo compás golpeando contra el pecho de la otra-. Clarke… -llamó con voz suave, y levantó de nuevo el rostro para ver sus ojos verdes- ¿estás bien?

-Ahora que estoy aquí, sí -se miraron unos segundos fijamente, y no pudo hacer más que acercarse a ella para besar sus labios, sujetando su cara con ambas manos.

Quería que supiese lo única que era y lo que sentía por ella. Lo enamorada que estaba de todo lo que ella era. Porque si antes ya lo intuía, ahora lo tenía más que claro: estaba enamorada de Lexa Woods. No había otro nombre para definir ese sentimiento que pasaba por cada vena de su cuerpo, y que sabía que tenía el poder de hacerla feliz, pero también de destruírla. Aunque por el momento, el instinto que tenía de protegerla sobrepasaba todo lo demás.

Nadie iba a hacerle daño. Jamás. Primero tendrían que pasar por su cadáver.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla.**

 **Hoy vuelvo a estar yo, Marina, al mando, puesto que mi dulce flor aka Ginsey está algo pachuchilla. Mandémosle mucho amor y mimitos para que se recupere.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el décimo capítulo de nuestro fic?**

 **Lexa parece estar muy impaciente a todas horas por ver a Clarke, incluso en su tiempo de estudio en la biblioteca. Ay, ay, Lexa... Qué revolucionadas tienes las hormonas, amiguita mía.**

 **Raven parece interesada en conocer la identidad de la persona que vuelve loquita a Lexa. ¿Será simple curiosidad de amiga o querrá saberlo para hacerle un petrificus totallus y quitarse de su camino a la persona en cuestión? ¡Que entren al debate los fans Ralexa! *Ginsey: ¡APOYADME!***

 **Clarke, pillina, todos sabemos lo que quieres hacer en esa cama con Lexi. Están ambas a punto de explotar, ¿no? Parece que han dado un paso más en cuanto a intimidades se refiere, aunque la pobre Lexa aún se pone muy nerviosa, pobrecita... Pero son las dos demasiado adorables, ¿verdad? * Heart eyes ***

 **Lexi está muy caliente y la culpa es de Clarke, y parece que aún no tiene muy claro qué hacer, así que ha ido a buscar consejo en su amiga Anya, aunque se haya muerto de vergüenza. Pero de verdad, ¿no os morís con Lexa siendo tan inocente y cuqui? Nosotras sí, y mucho.**

 **Pedimos perdón por esa última parte de este capítulo, y esperamos que no haya sido demasiado duro de leer. La pobre Clarke ha tenido que aguantar las atrocidades que pasan por las mentes de los energúmenos de Slytherin, y la pobre se ha roto. Está tan enamorada...**

 **Pero no lo ha dudado ni un segundo y se ha ido directa a la torre de Gryffindor, porque necesitaba sentir que Lexa estaba segura, y se han dormido juntas por primera vez. Si es que Clarke es un trocito de pan que solo quiere hacer feliz a Lexa * Suspira ***

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey**


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Se estiró en la cama, levantando uno de sus brazos completamente mientras se desperezaba, percatándose de que tocaba algo con él, o más bien, a alguien. Lo bajó rápidamente y miró a su izquierda, viendo a Clarke con su ceño ligeramente fruncido por el pequeño golpe, pero aún dormida. Se giró en el colchón para colocarse de lado y sonrió sin poder evitarlo al verla allí; podría acostumbrarse perfectamente a tenerla cada mañana en su cama.

Un momento… ¡Clarke estaba allí! Joder, iban a verla. Puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia y la zarandeó suavemente mientras decía su nombre en distintos susurros. Sí que tenía sueño profundo su chica… De repente, se sonrojó con el pensamiento. "Su chica". Sonrió de nuevo mientras la veía de más cerca y besó suavemente sus labios, separándose ligeramente de ella para ver cómo abría los ojos, mirando a su alrededor confundida.

-Lex… -tapó su boca rápidamente, porque su voz sonó con su volumen normal, y no sabía si había gente en la habitación o no.

-¿Cómo viniste ayer? -susurró.

-Traje la capa -contestó una vez apartó la mano de sus labios.

-Voy a comprobar que no hay nadie en la habitación, me cambio y nos vamos, ¿vale? -se giró para colocarse las gafas, que estaban en la mesilla de noche que tenía junto a su cama.

-Estás increíblemente guapa por las mañanas -sonrió, y la morena le devolvió el gesto notando esa calidez tan agradable en las mejillas, dejando que tirase de la camiseta de su pijama para que cayese suavemente sobre su pecho-. Daría todo por poder ver tu cara todos los días nada más me despierto -acarició su pelo de forma distraída, y Lexa se terminó de inclinar sobre ella para besarla despacio, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Ojalá pudiera verte a todas horas conmigo… -miró su rostro entristecida, y dejó que sujetara su nuca para volver a besarla, esta vez más en profundidad, consiguiendo que tuviese que inspirar con fuerza porque perdió todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. Entonces se percató de que acababa de levantarse, y se separó de ella rápidamente, notando su cara totalmente roja.

-¿Qué pasa? -se extrañó Clarke.

-Que... yo… -se puso nerviosa, y la rubia arqueó una ceja- Me acabo de levantar y…

La Slytherin soltó una carcajada y ella se lanzó otra vez sobre su cuerpo poniendo ambas manos sobre su boca, sonriendo al ver cómo su cuerpo se sacudía por la risa. Escuchó que murmuraba algo, y liberó sus labios para escucharla.

-Yo también me acabo de levantar -contestó.

-Me da vergüenza -confesó, y Clarke le regaló una sonrisa que podría derretirla completamente.

-Eres perfecta -besó la punta de su nariz, y Lexa sonrió tímida.

Se dieron un suave beso, y Clarke sonrió cuando la morena se apartó al querer profundizar de nuevo. Sí, se moría cuando sentía la lengua de la rubia contra la suya, pero no quería darle asco.

Se asomó y vio que había algunas camas ya hechas y otras aún con las cortinas echadas, así que ayudo a Clarke a colocarse la capa de invisibilidad y la dejó ir primera al baño a asearse antes de hacerlo ella. Empezó a vestirse cuando escuchó cómo cerraban la puerta de forma disimulada, y soltó un suspiro mientras se giraba divertida.

-Sé que estás aquí -dijo, y pronto se vio envuelta en su abrazo cuando dejó caer la capa.

-Tenía que probar suerte -rio, y sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano de Clarke viajó por su espalda y se coló bajo su camisa que aún no estaba bien colocada, deslizando los dedos por su piel.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos desde la corta distancia que las separaba, y cogieron aire a la vez por el contacto íntimo. Bajó la vista a sus labios, y suspiró antes de besarla con ganas. No sabía cómo podía tener tan poco autocontrol cuando tenía a Clarke cerca. Al menos, ya se habían podido lavar los dientes.

Dejó que la pusiera contra la pared, jadeando las dos al mismo tiempo y observándose de cerca de nuevo con sus respiraciones agitadas, y sintió un nuevo escalofrío cuando vio ese azul oscurecido. Sus labios volvieron a estrellarse, y Lexa subió las manos hasta sus cabellos rubios, enredando sus dedos en ellos mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia otro lado para coger un mejor ángulo para profundizar el beso.

Se separaron de nuevo y miró cómo Clarke llevaba sus manos a su camisa, concretamente hasta uno de sus botones. Sus ojos conectaron y pudo percibir cómo pedía permiso de manera silenciosa para seguir con lo que hacía. Lexa simplemente asintió, al mismo tiempo que intentaba controlar su respiración con todas sus fuerzas a medida que se iba descubriendo cachos de piel para los ojos azules de la Slytherin.

-Joder, Lexa… -murmuró observándola al abrir su camisa antes de conectar sus miradas y volver a unir sus labios con los suyos. Clarke pasó su mano extendida por su abdomen y notó cómo se arqueaba contra ella. Lexa no pudo evitar llevar las suyas al final de su jersey, levantándolo para deshacerse de él, tirándolo al suelo. Igualdad de condiciones, por favor-. Maldita Gryffindor… -gruñó antes de bajar a su cuello, besándoselo a la vez que agarraba una de sus piernas para subírsela a la cintura de un solo movimiento y pegar sus caderas completamente a ella.

-Clarke… -jadeó, y sujetó su nuca con fuerza, cerrando los ojos cuando los dientes de la chica se hincaron en su piel.

-Necesito tocarte…

Joder… Joder… El calor la envolvía desde hacía unos pocos minutos, pero nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando escuchó esa frase ronca salir de sus labios. Claro que quería que la tocase, sobre todo en ese mismo instante, pero en los baños de su habitación de Gryffindor no podían hacer nada, era demasiado peligroso. Además, ¿estaba preparada para dar el paso final? Casi se sentía aún una inexperta en todo eso.

-Lo siento -murmuró en un hilo de voz la rubia, y Lexa se quedó confundida por el cambio repentino en el tono-. Lo siento, de verdad -Clarke se echó hacia atrás, pasándose la mano por el pelo y dándose la vuelta-. No sé en qué estaba pensando -la morena se percató que apretaba sus puños.

-Clarke… -la llamó, pero la chica no levantó la mirada del suelo, ni siquiera se giró- Clarke… -lo intentó de nuevo, acercándose a ella, y estiró su brazo para agarrar su mano.

-Lo siento, Lexa -la miró por fin, y vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Q-qué pasa? -se preocupó, poniéndose frente a ella y sujetando sus mejillas con las manos.

-No debería estar aprovechándome de ti de esta forma. No sé qué me pasa, no me puedo controlar y tú no te mereces que te traten así. No te mereces que abuse de esa forma de tu cuerpo -Lexa levantó una ceja, más confundida que antes.

-¿Abusar? -quiso aclarar el verbo que utilizó, y ella simplemente asintió- ¿Sientes que yo no quiero que sucedan estas cosas?

-No lo sé… No quiero meterme en tu mente, no quiero invadir más tu privacidad…

-Nunca has pedido permiso -sonrió, realmente nunca le importó que Clarke hubiese estado leyendo sus pensamientos. Quizás fue gracias a eso por lo que se acercó a ella las pasadas Navidades, y no podía estar más agradecida por el hecho-. No me importa que lo hagas, pero yo no soy legeremente, no todo el mundo lo es. No tienes que depender de leer mentes para saber si lo que haces está bien o no. Hay otras cosas que te hacen saber si me está gustando o no, ¿verdad?

-¿Y si te hago daño?

-Clarke, me pone muy nerviosa todo esto, no te lo voy a negar, pero en ningún momento he sentido que te hayas pasado ni que hayas hecho algo que no me ha gustado -quiso dejar claro, y levantó la cabeza de Clarke cuando volvió a agachar la mirada-. Clarke, me encanta cuando me besas y cuando me tocas… solo que es nuevo para mí, no sé bien cómo responder -quiso hacerle sentir bien-. Quiero hacerlo todo contigo, pero vayamos poco a poco, por favor -la rubia asintió-. Siempre que esté preparada para algo, te lo diré. Y si te pasas o haces algo que no me gusta, también te lo haré saber.

-Lo siento…

-Deja de sentirlo, por favor -pidió, y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, simplemente observándose directamente a los ojos.

-Te deseo mucho, Lexa -confesó la chica sin aliento, y ella no pudo evitar besarla de nuevo en los labios.

-Y yo a ti, Clarke -susurró contra ellos, notando que sonreía levemente-. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-Siempre.

Tuvieron cuidado para que no las viese nadie y que no se notase que una persona más salía a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, aunque fuese invisible, antes de que Lexa se dirigiera al Gran Comedor y Clarke a la Sala Común de Slytherin para dejar allí su capa de invisibilidad. Estaba desayunando tranquilamente mientras leía una carta que recibió de su padre como cada mañana cuando Raven se sentó a su lado extendiendo el diario _El Profeta_ delante de las dos, alisándolo sobre la superficie de la mesa. Lexa frunció el ceño cuando leyó la noticia de nuevos ataques de magia negra registrados en la ciudad de Londres durante aquella madrugada.

-Dicen que han visto movimiento últimamente cerca de Hogwarts -comentó Raven, señalando justamente el párrafo donde venía escrito-. Mi padre -el progenitor de la castaña trabajaba en el Misterio de Magia, era compañero de su tía- me ha dicho que no han dicho nada para que no cunda el pánico en el castillo, probablemente Dumbledore y los demás profesores estarán informados; pero ha habido un ataque en Hogsmeade hace tres días.

-¿Crees que hay mortífagos planeando un ataque aquí? -susurró a la chica, inclinándose hacia ella para que nadie la escuchase, y la Ravenclaw la miró preocupada.

-Me da un poco de miedo… -admitió, volviendo a mirar el periódico y pasando las hojas hacia otra noticia.

-Bueno, estaremos para defendernos mutuamente, _Rave_ -la Gyffindor estiró su brazo para agarrar su mano sobre el periódico, y Raven la miró de reojo, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, antes de que el Gran Comedor se inundase por el silencio debido a la repentina aparición de Dumbledore.

-Alumnos -habló con su peculiar voz-, he de comunicar que nos hemos visto en la obligación de reforzar las medidas de seguridad en el castillo por orden del Ministerio de Magia por la huida de Azkaban de cuatro peligrosos seguidores de Lord Voldemort -Lexa sintió que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al escuchar aquel nombre, y casi pudo percibir los de las demás personas que la rodeaban, incluida Raven que aún sujetaba su mano-. No vayáis solos por los alrededores del castillo, y protegeos los unos a los otros -hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Habrá dementores merodeando por los jardines y en el bosque prohibido. Nuestra querida profesora de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras -la señaló-, os dará esta semana a cada curso una clase para poder conjurar con eficacia el hechizo _Patronus_. No queremos que ninguno de vosotros resulte dañado -tras coger aire, creando otra pausa dramática, sonrió ampliamente para despedirse-. Y, como despedida, unas palabras: caramelos de limón. Chimpón.

Lexa se quedó en silencio, y sintió cómo Raven apretaba su mano ligeramente: notó que realmente estaba asustada. De repente, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, y levantó la mirada para ver a Clarke en su mesa de siempre mirando fijamente las manos unidas de la Ravenclaw y la suya. Estiró sus dedos para soltarla y coger con ella la cuchara para seguir desayunando.

Los ojos de la Slytherin subieron hasta los suyos, y esperó ver una mirada dolida o que, de repente, volasen los platos que había frente a ella en un nuevo ataque de celos. Aunque no podía llamarle "celos", porque sabía que, simplemente, Clarke quería estar así con ella. En vez de encontrar esas esferas azules con el dolor reflejo en ellos, se encontró con un celeste preocupado.

Sonrió ligeramente para asegurarle que estaba todo lo bien que podía estar, e incluso lo pensó, intentando tranquilizarla por si leía su mente. Sintió alivio cuando la vio asentir levemente antes de ponerse a desayunar de nuevo.

Le encantaba que Clarke Griffin ahora la quisiese proteger de todo y de todos.

X X X

 _La Sala de los Menesteres_ se había convertido en su lugar secreto, en su sitio favorito de todo Hogwarts, porque podía estar al lado de esa persona tan increíble. Allí podían estar juntas sin fingir odio o miedo, besarse, experimentar con la otra o simplemente estar agarradas de la mano mientras hablaban de lo que fuese; en definitiva, ese era su escondite.

En esos momentos estaban en la cama, que casi siempre estaba allí, y Lexa se encontraba sentada entre sus piernas y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras Clarke la abrazaba desde atrás con la espalda contra el cabecero. Pensó que se había quedado dormida, porque hacía unos minutos que ni hablaba ni se movía; cosa que le pareció adorable. Clarke insistió en estar en esa postura, porque Lexa dijo que quería terminar de estudiar un epígrafe que no le dio tiempo en la biblioteca, donde dejó a su amiga abandonada de nuevo para poder irse con la rubia. Pero es que las siete era su hora mágica.

Casi estaba terminando de leer el tema cuando notó que se movía, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su cálida respiración. Entonces depositó un suave beso en su piel que la hizo estremecerse, y es que habían descubierto juntas que su cuello era un sitio muy sensible. No contenta con eso, sacó la lengua para poder delinear lentamente esa parte de su anatomía.

-Clarke… -advirtió, y ella respondió con un murmullo, besándola de nuevo- Clarke…

-Dime, preciosa.

Uff… ya estaba en modo galán conquistador. Y ella no podía controlarse, no era de piedra, era como un cubito de hielo y nada más Clarke la tocaba o la besaba, se derretía, era instantáneo. Últimamente, en sus encuentros, acababan las dos algo afectadas, porque las sesiones de besos cada vez eran más interesantes, ya que sus manos podían acariciar un poco más del cuerpo de la otra. Y, Dios, podía sonar como fuese, pero había descubierto que le encantaban los pechos de Clarke. Aún no los había visto sin nada, pero cuando abrió un día su camiseta casi sufrió un ataque cardíaco al ver lo grande que eran. Y poder pasar el pulgar por la zona que su sujetador no cubría mientras besaba sus labios y la notaba suspirar en su boca era increíble.

-Clarke, en serio, me queda poco.

-Sí, lo sé… No estoy haciendo nada, preciosa -contestó contra su oreja, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo.

-Clarke… -se estremeció.

-Tienes un cuello jodidamente sexy, Woods -gruñó en su oído.

Soltó un suspiro cuando sus dientes se hincaron ahora en su cuello, y echó su cabeza de nuevo sobre el hombro de la chica. Fue instantáneo el sentir esa calidez recorrer su cuerpo, y no era momento de frenarla, porque ella misma necesitaba de Clarke. Decidido, terminaría el tema al llegar a su habitación antes de dormir.

Apoyó las manos sobre las suyas, que estaban en su vientre, cuando dejó el libro a un lado e hizo que se moviese por él, notando su sonrisa contra su piel antes de que volviese a besar su cuello, esta vez más insistente, pasando su lengua con firmeza por él y consiguiendo que ahogase un jadeo.

-Clarke… -esta vez no fue una advertencia, fue un "sigue" oculto que se reafirmó cuando movió sus manos hacia arriba para que acabase en sus pechos, apretándolos con ella. Necesitaba que la tocase casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Joder… -jadeó, y se asomó por su hombro para desabrochar su camisa botón a botón con su ayuda, quedándose con la prenda abierta, descubriendo su sujetador- Maldita Gryffindor…

Cuando lo decía de esa forma lograba paralizar todas las señales emisoras de su cerebro, apretó sus labios otra vez cuando vio sus manos apretándose en sus senos sobre el sujetador, y notó que se movía contra su espalda, pegándose un poco más a ella. Giró su rostro, buscando su boca mientras sujetaba sus piernas con las manos, apretando sus muslos desnudos con los dedos, al haberse subido su falda ligeramente con la postura.

-Necesito más de ti, Lex -murmuró, y la morena la miró agitada antes de estrellar sus labios con los suyos. Elevó su brazo para agarrar su nuca en esa posición, dejando que esa hábil lengua entrase en su boca y jugase con la suya.

Pasó su mano libre por su propia piel, hasta llegar al pecho que tocaba Clarke en esos instantes antes de coger aire, mirándola fijamente de nuevo y destapándolo lentamente. Notó que se paralizaba y que mantenía los ojos sobre los suyos, a pesar de que sabía que estaba luchando contra todo para mirar. Dios, que la mirase…

-Hazlo -murmuró, y la vio cerrar los ojos cogiendo aire antes de asomarse sobre su hombro. No apartó los ojos de su rostro, y se sintió jodidamente bien cuando vio su reacción, cómo le costaba cada vez más respirar.

-Mierda… -gimoteó- Eres perfecta…

Lexa giró su rostro con la mano que tenía en su nuca, pasándola a su mandíbula, y atrapó sus labios con la habilidad que había adquirido tras tantos besos compartidos. Clarke consiguió guiar el beso, como siempre, logrando que sonidos placenteros escapasen de su garganta, sobre todo cuando obligó a su mano a tocarla y sintió la palma de su mano estimulando su pezón; eso fue antes de que sus dedos lo pellizcara suavemente, logrando que arquease su espalda y mordiera su labio para aguantar un claro gemido que amenazó con escapar.

¿Hacía mucho calor allí o era ella?

-Ambas -contestó Clarke con su característica voz ronca.

-No me leas la mente en estos momentos -la miró seria, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio ese gesto pícaro en su rostro.

-Yo también tengo mucho calor, Lex -dijo antes de volver a besarla de forma lenta y apasionada.

Los besos se calentaron de nuevo y Lexa sujetó su nuca con fuerza, arqueando su espalda de nuevo cuando fue Clarke esa vez la que liberó su otro pecho con un gruñido, exponiendo su piel sin que a la morena le importase lo más mínimo. Se separó de su boca y jadeó viendo ahora ella sus dos manos masajeando sus senos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiendo su propio labio, cuando escuchó que jadeaba contra su oreja y apretaba su pecho izquierdo con su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que la otra viajaba por su vientre, acariciándolo con firmeza.

-Clarke... -suspiró y agarró la mano que tenía sobre su abdomen.

-Si sigues diciendo mi nombre así, no voy a poder controlarme -confesó acariciando su oreja con los labios.

-N-Ne… Necesito… -joder, la necesitaba a ella. No había vuelta atrás, quería que la tocase, aunque fuese un poco…

Giró su rostro para mirar sus ojos, diciéndole sin palabras que quería que la escuchase, porque le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo en alto. Se sentía a punto de explotar con esas caricias tan bien construidas y esa boca volviéndola loca con lo que fuese que besara, y tenía su parte más íntima palpitante por una mínima atención, y esa atención solo se la podía dar ella. Cuando la vio tragar saliva supo que la había entendido.

-¿E-estás segura, Lex? -preguntó casi en un hilo de voz, y ella asintió como respuesta- ¿Sobre la ropa interior? -volvió a afirmarlo con un gesto breve de su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio antes de soltarlo para que la besase con intensidad.

Clarke se entretuvo en ese beso más tiempo del que esperó, y bajó ella misma su mano hacia su entrepierna, totalmente necesitada de ella, levantándose la falda con la otra. Clarke gimió sin cortase, ella, en cambio, lo ahogó porque se sentía algo cohibida por el momento. El gemido de la rubia le provocó escalofríos muy placenteros, sobre todo si lo unía a sus dedos apretándose en esa zona que estaba tan increíblemente sensible. Se separó de sus labios y miró hacia abajo: sus muslos desnudos, la falda subida levemente y la mano de Clarke colándose debajo de ella.

-Si quieres que pare, me lo dices -demandó, y ella volvió a asentir, asegurándole que lo había entendido, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás otra vez cuando movió sus dedos despacio. Joder, joder…-. Me vas a matar, Lexa… -volvió a besar su cuello, y comenzó con movimientos más firmes y circulares sobre su intimidad- Estás muy mojada... -dijo con voz ronca contra su oído- Puedo sentirte a través de la tela… -se deslizó ahora hacia arriba y hacia abajo- Maldita Gryffindor, joder… -su mano libre delineó su muslo hasta donde alcanzaba. Volvió a notar que se movía detrás de ella y aguantó otro gemido- Déjame escucharte, Lex… -sintió sus dedos ahora en los labios, separándolos y apretando con la otra mano en su intimidad, justo donde estaba su clítoris y consiguiendo que gimiese- Joder… -gruñó de forma ronca contra su oído, y giró su rostro de nuevo, besándola torpemente por el placer que la envolvía.

No esperó experimentar con tanta intensidad lo que estaba sucediendo, casi no podía procesar todas las sensaciones que la recorrían. Clarke sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se notaba por la forma de tocar, y la estaba dejando sin aire. Levantó las caderas de forma inconsciente y volvió a escucharla gruñir mientras mordía su labio inferior. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía más… Oh, Dios…

Lexa soltó un suave y largo gemido mientras tensaba todo su cuerpo.

-Te tengo, Lex, te tengo… Déjate llevar, déjame sentir cuánto me necesitabas... -sus movimientos siguieron firmes y cada vez un poco más rápidos. Aguantó el aliento, arqueándose sobre su cuerpo y sujetando su nuca con fuerza hasta que sintió una liberación muy relajante, cayendo derrotada sobre su cuerpo y respirando totalmente descompensada. Sintió que besaba su sien con cuidado mientras acariciaba sus muslos con ambas manos, relajándola y mandando aún escalofríos porque su piel estaba extremadamente sensible-. ¿Te ha gustado?

Miró unos segundos sus ojos, pero acabó tapándose el rostro con ambas manos tras bajar su falda, escuchando la risa de la rubia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para que no se fuese de allí. Se tumbaron en la cama, y se colocó sobre ella, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, muerta de vergüenza, sintiendo su mano acariciando su espalda despacio, y su brazo libre rodeando su cintura.

-Eres lo peor y lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, Clarke -confesó en un susurro.

-Tú solo has sido lo mejor -sonrió al escucharla.

-Lo mío es más romántico -se apoyó en sus codos para observarla, y la vio levantar una ceja.

-Ah, ¿sí? -ella afirmó con un murmullo y asintiendo, antes de reír cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Clarke -llamó cuando dejó de atacarla y le dio un suave beso-, ¿necesitas…? -se refirió a que la tocase también.

-No, no te preocupes, Lex. Cuando estés preparada -acarició su pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás-. Cuando estés preparada, preciosa.

Lexa mordió su labio, antes de volverse a acurrucar contra ella, aspirando su aroma. Se quedaría siempre así, junto a ese cuerpo cálido, con aquella persona que había cambiado su mundo completamente en poco más de un mes y que se había vuelto tan importante para ella. Y no iba a dejar que se fuese. La quería junto a ella para siempre.

-Moñas -la escuchó decir, y ella golpeó su cintura antes de sonreír con su siguiente frase-. Yo tampoco voy a dejarte ir.

X X X

Herbología. Esa era la asignatura que les tocaba aquel día a última hora y, por primera vez en probablemente todos los cursos que llevaba estudiando en Hogwarts, llevaba preparada la lección que darían. Obviamente, todo había sido por culpa de Lexa, o mejor dicho, gracias a ella. Las tardes encerradas en la _Sala de los Menesteres_ se habían vuelto algo habitual y, como su chica era una alumna muy aplicada, le había dicho que seguirían viéndose si convertían aquel lugar en su momento de estudio (le había explicado que su rendimiento había bajado, y que no podía permitirse eso en sexto); y no se había opuesto, porque poder ver el rostro concentrado de Lexa, escondido tras esas gafas que le hacían ver aún más adorable, era algo que no podía perderse. Al final había acabado casi todas las tardes repasando con ella, y tenía que admitir que cuando la morena le explicaba las cosas, no resultaban tan aburridas. Eso sí, siempre tenían un tiempo para ellas dos sin libros de por medio. La cama siempre salía en aquella sala, quisieran conscientemente o no.

Entró en la clase, escuchando detrás de ella a los imbéciles de su casa hablando de cualquier gilipollez sin sentido como de costumbre. Siempre había tenido claro que eran escoria, pero desde aquel día en la sala común de Slytherin donde pudo meterse en sus mentes y ver de primera mano lo asquerosos que podían llegar a ser, se llenaba de rabia, aunque solo fuera con sus voces. Intentó ignorarles y se colocó en un lado de la larga mesa que había dentro del invernadero, esperando a que comenzase la clase, sonriendo internamente cuando vio que Lexa ya estaba allí dentro, con una postura muy formal y un gesto serio. Dios, qué increíble era…

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y Lexa sonrió ampliamente, provocando la misma reacción en ella. Joder, es que no podía evitarlo, esos ojos verdes le hacían feliz con el simple hecho de posarse sobre ella. La puerta del invernadero se abrió, dejando paso a la profesora Sprout, y ambas apartaron la mirada.

-Buenos días, alumnos y alumnas -saludó la profesora mientras tomaba su sitio en el aula-. Hoy hablaremos sobre la tentácula venenosa. ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es?

Joder, eso se lo sabía. Lo habían estado viendo Lexa y ella el día anterior mientras la cabeza de la morena estaba sobre sus piernas y ella le acariciaba el pelo escuchando cómo relataba las propiedades de aquella planta. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Levantaba la mano y lo decía? ¿Se meterían con ella por hacerlo? A la mierda. Levantó la mano, y vio el gesto sorprendido de la profesora, pero aun así le indicó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que podía proceder.

-La tentácula venenosa es una planta espinosa de color verde que tiene movilidad para atrapar a presas vivas -empezó a explicar, y se puso algo nerviosa por sentir todos los ojos puestos en ella-. Expulsa veneno de sus brotes y sus picos son mortales.

-¡Muy bien, señorita Griffin! -exclamó la profesora Sprout con un tono de orgullo y alegría en su voz- ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!

Pudo escuchar a algunos de su casa vitorearla, excepto el grupo de Blake, Carrow y compañía, que comenzaron a cuchichear por lo bajo. No le importó lo más mínimo, porque la verdad era que aquellos diez puntos sentaban muy bien, y buscó con la mirada a Lexa, que la enfocaba con una sonrisa radiante dibujada en su rostro.

 _Esa es mi chica._

La calidez que se expandió por su cuerpo al escuchar ese pensamiento parece que se transmitió también a sus mejillas, porque enseguida empezó a notar cómo ardían, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, porque por una vez en su vida se sentía útil, y aquellas clases parecían que servían de algo.

Fue la primera vez que prestó atención a una clase durante la hora completa, y lo cierto es que no se aburrió en absoluto. Además, de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada y aprovechaba para admirar la cara de Lexa mientras le prestaba su completa atención a la profesora, y sentía que se moría un poquito por dentro al pensar que aquella perfecta chica era suya.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, y la verdad era que atender a toda aquella explicación sobre las tentáculas venenosas y cómo protegerse de su veneno había sido de lo más interesante. En cuanto los alumnos comenzaron a irse, ella fue directa a la sala común de Slytherin en las mazmorras. Lexa le había dicho que aquel día debía ponerse a estudiar en serio, y que iría a la biblioteca con Raven, así que ella había decidido ir a descansar un rato antes de bajar al Gran Comedor para la cena. No había empezado a bajar las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos cuando oyó la, cada vez más desagradable, voz de Octavia.

-Vaya, vaya, empollona Griffin se va a su cuarto a estudiar -dijo con sorna, y Clarke se volvió para observar a la morena con una mirada gélida.

-Vete a la mierda, Blake -espetó, y fue a darse la vuelta una vez más para desaparecer, pero alguien la cogió del brazo con fuerza, y giró el rostro para encontrarse a Carrow con un gesto divertido dibujado en su cara.

-¿No quieres pasar un rato con tus viejos amigos? -habló esta vez el chico.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabéis divertiros sin mí? -contestó ella, intentando inútilmente zafarse del agarre de Carrow.

Pronto se vio presionada contra una de las paredes de la sala común de Slytherin y rodeada por todo aquel grupo que en algún momento había considerado sus amigos. Todos mostraban expresiones divertidas, pero en los ojos verdes de Octavia podía ver la rabia que la morena ocultaba.

-Con lo imbécil que te has vuelto últimamente, estamos mucho mejor sin ti -le dijo ahora Peverell, que se encontraba entre Octavia y Rosier, mientras Carrow seguía sujetándola por el brazo.

-Pues entonces dejadme ir, panda de inútiles.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? -dijo Octavia, apartando a Carrow de un empujón y sujetando su túnica con fuerza con ambas manos- Te estás convirtiendo en una especie de Ravenclaw de pacotilla. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso de la clase de herbología?

-Oh, ¿os creéis muy guays por ir de malotes pasando de cada clase? -acercó su rostro al de Blake, que se mostraba impasible- Vais a acabar en la nada, al menos yo intento hacer algo con mi vida.

-Eres una vergüenza para tu familia, ¿lo sabías? -masculló la morena entre dientes, sujetándola con más fuerza, dejando que la furia que guardaba en su interior se mostrase-. Eres la escoria de esta casa.

-Prefiero ser eso a ser una de vosotros -le contestó apretando la mandíbula, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de apartarse cuando el puño de Octavia se estrelló con fuerza en su rostro.

Se quedó unos segundos estática, escuchando los "bien hecho" que los demás Slytherin le decían a Octavia, pero no tardó mucho más en acercarse a ella y devolverle el mismo golpe con toda la fuerza que pudo. Casi se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo la chica se tocaba la cara con la boca abierta, pero se quedó seria de nuevo al ver cómo la volvía a enfocar y se acercaba a ella.

-Todos estos años yendo a por la mierda de Woods, y resulta que tú eres igual que ella, o peor.

No soportó esas palabras, sobre todo que nombrase a Lexa, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, así que su cuerpo se abalanzó automáticamente sobre ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás. Dos de los chicos intentaron ayudarla para que se volviese a poner en pie, pero ella rechazó su ayuda, y Clarke aprovechó ese pequeño momento de ventaja para sacar su varita, extendiéndola frente a todos y sujetándola con firmeza.

-Ni un paso más -espetó-, o acabo con todos vosotros. Y como volváis a tocarle un pelo a Woods, os juro que no responderé de mis actos.

Tras decir esto, y al ver que ninguno de los allí presentes tenía intención de rebatirle nada, se hizo paso entre ellos, golpeando el hombro de Peverell a su paso y yendo con paso seguro a su habitación. Una vez estuvo en su dormitorio, se dejó caer en la cama, lamiéndose con cuidado el labio inferior, notándolo hinchado y sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre. Joder, la imbécil de Blake se lo había partido.

Cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos a la cara e intentando calmar la rabia que se había instalado en su interior. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos hubieran sido sus amigos en un pasado? Odiaba pensar que hubo una época en la que ella era así. Con lo bien que sentaba no sentir todo ese odio que aquel grupo llevaba siempre encima…

Sus pensamientos la llevaron de un momento a otro a Lexa. ¿Estaría aún en la biblioteca o habría ido ya a la torre de Gryffindor? Joder, las ganas de verlas y de asegurarse de que estaba bien eran constantes a cada minuto, especialmente tras aquella vez que había podido oír los desagradables pensamientos de los de su casa. Pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado el ir otra vez a sus dormitorios, no podía exponerse a que les pillasen y les castigaran. Al menos podría verla en la cena, aunque fuese de lejos.

Daría lo que fuera por poder ir con ella a todos lados, sin importarle absolutamente nada. Besarla donde quisiese y sentarse a su lado en cualquier clase o momento del día. Sintió que sus ojos empezaban a picar, porque la frustración que sentía por no poder disfrutar de su chica a cada momento cada vez era más fuerte.

Dios, odiaba ser una Slytherin.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla.**

 **Hoy soy yo otra vez: GINSEY. He vuelto a tomar el mando del capítulo. Gracias por los mensajes de amor para que me curase de mi "pachuchez".**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el undécimo capítulo de nuestro fic?**

 **Qué buena mañana si amaneces al lado de tu chica, ¿verdad? Nuestras bebés Clexa mágicas lo han experimentado en este capítulo. Lexa sigue siendo una cuqui y Clarke sigue derritiéndose cada vez que lo es otra vez; pero quién puede resistirse. Besos matutinos y... ¿qué ha sido eso del baño? Eh... estas dos echan fuego, por mucho que Clarke quiera resistirse, pero... UFF *se abanica* Menudas adolescentes hormonadas. ¿Cuánto más va a poder resistirse Clarke? Aunque intenta con toda sus fuerzas controlarse, sobre todo porque no quiere ser como sus compañeros de casa, tras las cosas que vio... Normal. Pero, Clarke, deja que te digamos que no estás aprovechándote de Lexa para nada, nuestra Gryffindor cuqui tiene tantas ganas como tú.**

 **Y hablando de resistirse... jejejejejejeje *explota* Lexa, Lexa... quién te ha visto y quién te ve. Nuestra chica de cabellos morenos tiene un despertar sensual de lo más interesante, y cuando menos se lo espera Clarke... TOMA, ahí la tienes, pidiéndote en silencio que la toques. Eso sí, por encima de las braguitas, poco a poco... pero... Clarke se ha muerto, y nosotras también. En fin, maldita Gryffindor.**

 **No solo avanzan en sus intimidades estas dos cuando están a solas, nuestra Lexa es muy aplicada en sus estudios, y sabe cuándo debe dejar a un lado el placer para estudiar (qué afortunada, no muchas sabemos, me incluyo). Esto le ha venido bien, por una parte, a Clarke, que ha destacado en una clase, y se ha muerto de vergüencita con el "esa es mi chica" *fangirling*. Por otro lado, como no, tiene unos compañeros un tanto estúpidos (a mí me sigue dando miedo Octavia, no sé a vosotras), y la pelea que han tenido quizás traiga sus consecuencias... *música de misterio***

 **Teorías, comentarios, mensajes de amor, mensajes de odio... Todo es bienvenido.**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos el miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12.**

Por primera vez en largas semanas, el sol se dejaba ver por encima del castillo de Hogwarts, y ella y Clarke habían decidido aprovecharlo, ya que era fin de semana. La rubia le había hecho llegar una nota diciéndole que se verían en una de las puertas que daban a la parte trasera de la escuela, y allí estaba, esperándola, con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza contra el pecho, como si fuese la primera vez que se veían.

Era la primera vez que en una de sus citas no se quedaban en la _sala de los menesteres_ , pero también tenía muchas ganas de disfrutar del escaso buen tiempo que allí hacía junto a su chica, y poder pasear de su mano mientras contemplaban el paisaje era una oportunidad que no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar. Sonrió internamente cuando vio que la hierba que había unos metros delante de ella se movía bruscamente, y supo al instante que se trataba de Clarke, que estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿verdad? -la oyó preguntar con tono divertido.

-Deberías ser más sigilosa, Clarke -pudo decir antes de verse envuelta en la tela y entre los brazos de la chica, que la miraba con un precioso brillo en sus ojos azules.

-Hola, preciosa -la saludó, acercándose a su rostro, y ella no se pudo resistir a atrapar su labio inferior entre los suyos, era superior a sus fuerzas.

-Hola -susurró contra su boca, notando la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de ambas, apartándose cuando la oyó quejarse levemente, y se fijó en que tenía el labio inferior algo magullado, con una herida en una de las comisuras-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó con preocupación, acariciándolo con su pulgar con mucho cuidado.

-Una pequeña pelea -dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero con una sonrisa adornando sus labios- No te preocupes, Lex.

-Clarke… -se mordió el labio mientras observaba el suyo magullado- ¿Una pelea? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ya sabes cómo son los de mi casa -estiró el brazo para agarrar la mano de la morena y entrelazar sus dedos, acariciando el dorso de su mano suavemente-. Pero estoy bien, te lo aseguro.

-No quiero que te hagan daño -confesó en un susurro antes de pegarse a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza y escondiéndose en su cuello, aspirando aquel olor que tanto le gustaba y que le hacía sentirse segura.

-No me lo harán, puedes estar tranquila -quiso calmarla, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda suavemente y besaba la cima de su cabeza- ¿Nos vamos ya? -asintió, separándose brevemente de la chica.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir exactamente? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-No sé, ¿no te apetece perderte conmigo? -hizo pucheros, arrancando una pequeña carcajada de la garganta de la morena.

-Sabes que sí -entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos con los de la chica y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa tímida antes de que comenzasen a caminar hacia una zona boscosa que había a una corta distancia.

Pasado un rato, se deshicieron de la capa de invisibilidad, guardándola, y siguieron caminando en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de la otra allí, y para Lexa no hacía falta nada más. Era maravilloso el poder sentirse tan plena con tan solo estar al lado de aquella chica Slytherin que le había demostrado lo increíble que era compartir esos momentos con una persona. Sintió unas pequeñas caricias en el dorso de su mano y giró su cabeza para encontrarla mirándola fijamente. Una calidez inmensamente agradable se instauró en su interior cuando Clarke soltó su mano y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, apretándola contra ella antes de dejar un suave beso en su sien. Lexa rodeó su cintura con su brazo también, antes de apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de su chica, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación que aquellos gestos le transmitían.

-Normalmente no me gustaba salir a pasear por las afueras del castillo -habló con voz suave la rubia tras un rato paseando entre los grandes árboles que se alzaban varios metros por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Ahora sí? -irguió la cabeza para observar su rostro mientras conversaban.

-Contigo he descubierto que me gustan muchas cosas, Lex -la oyó suspirar pesadamente y la miró con gesto preocupado.

-Clarke -paró la marcha y se puso frente a ella, agarrando sus brazos suavemente- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada, tontita -sonrió cálidamente, dando un paso hacia delante para besar la punta de su nariz-. Es solo… Me arrepiento tanto de todos los años que…

-Clarke, ya hemos hablado de esto -le dijo, sabía que su chica pensaba mucho en todas las veces que junto su grupo de Slytherin la había amenazado, pero quería dejarle claro que, para ella, aquellos momentos estaban más que olvidados-. Eso para mí es pasado, ya apenas lo recuerdo. Quiero que tú lo olvides también -le pidió.

-Perdóname, a veces no puedo evitar pensar en todo eso.

Lexa le sonrió antes de inclinarse para besarla suavemente, intentando transmitirle la paz y el perdón que le había otorgado ya mucho tiempo atrás, porque estaba claro que esa Clarke que tenía para ella no tenía nada que ver con la de otros cursos. Aquella chica de Slytherin con la mirada fría como el hielo ya no existía, y ahora solo podía ver a la chica increíble que le hacía sentir cosas que nunca pensó que fueran posibles.

Ambas se perdieron en el beso que la morena había iniciado por unos segundos, disfrutando de la calidez que la boca de la otra desprendía, transmitiendo todo lo que ambas sentían en ese gesto antes de que todo a su alrededor se tornara frío. Lexa sintió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, y se separó de Clarke, sabiendo que no era ella quien se lo había provocado y que, en ese momento, no era uno agradable.

La oscuridad se había apoderado de un momento a otro de aquel día soleado que estaban teniendo y ambas se asustaron, porque todo había ocurrido en cuestión de segundos. Sintió la mano de Clarke agarrar con fuerza su muñeca y se giró para ver su rostro con una expresión de horror que nunca antes había visto en él. Fue entonces cuando siguió la línea de visión de la rubia y lo que allí se encontró la dejó de piedra. De repente, la tristeza la invadió por completo su interior al enfocar a aquella criatura oscura que se encontraba a unos metros de ellas.

-Lex… -dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz- ¿Eso es…?

-Un _Dementor_ -habló, sintiendo que su voz temblaba, sobre todo cuando la criatura comenzó a acercarse a ellas hasta quedar frente a frente.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, sacó su varita, y se quedó brevemente congelada cuando vio que el _Dementor_ se echaba hacia atrás su capucha y se acercaba aún más a Clarke, dispuesto a darle su beso. No podía dejar que aquello pasara, así que intentó concentrarse, recordando la lección que un par de semanas atrás les había dado la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras para enfrentarse a los _Dementores_. Estiró su brazo, sosteniendo su varita firmemente antes de pronunciar el conjuro que tenía en mente.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ -Pronunció con toda la claridad que un momento como aquel le permitía, temblando por dentro al ver que parecía estar empezando a devorar todos los recuerdos de Clarke.

Unos destellos de color azul comenzaron a aparecer de la punta de su varita, pero parece que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, debía intentarlo con más ímpetu. Volvió a pronunciar las palabras, esta vez más convencida de lo que hacía, y de repente, los destellos cobraron forma de un animal, en concreto de un mapache, rodeando al _Dementor_ y espantándolo, haciendo que Clarke cayese al suelo inmediatamente.

-¡Clarke! -exclamó al mismo tiempo que guardaba la varita en el interior de su túnica y se acercaba a su chica, que se encontraba un poco aturdida sobre la tierra-. ¿Estás bien?

-Lex… ¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó algo confundida, incorporándose con la ayuda de la morena.

-Un _Dementor_ , Clarke -le dijo, pasando una mano por su mejilla.

-No, me refiero, a ese _patronus_ , ¿cómo sabes conjurarlo tan bien? -se levantó del suelo y siguió mirando a Lexa con sorpresa.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que lo hago -se encogió de hombros, sintiendo sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el comentario de la chica-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería o…?

-No -la interrumpió-, estoy bien. Sigamos andando, ¿está bien?

Asintió, y volvieron a ponerse en marcha tras aquel pequeño incidente, aunque Lexa no se podía sacar de la cabeza que no sabría qué habría hecho si a Clarke le hubiera llegado a pasar algo realmente grave. Intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y disfrutar de esa accidentada pero perfecta mañana que estaban teniendo. Finalmente, unos minutos más tarde, se sentaron bajo la copa de un gran roble que había allí, y Clarke la instó a que se recostara sobre su regazo, así que lo hizo, disfrutando de las caricias que la rubia comenzaba a regalarle en su pelo.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Clarke con un tono suave. Había estado con los ojos cerrados durante un buen rato sin decir nada, y tal vez la rubia había pensado que se estaba quedando dormida.

-Pensaba en cuando iba a sitios así con mis padres -susurró, sintiendo cómo aquellos recuerdos llenaban su mente al completo-. Mi madre siempre preparaba unos sándwiches deliciosos, y mi padre se encargaba de que no faltase nunca un buen montón de chocolatinas -dejó salir una pequeña risa.

-Nunca me has hablado de ellos -oyó que decía, y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los suyos, que la miraban con interés.

-Bueno, son unos padres increíbles -suspiró tras decir esa frase-. Mi padre se preocupa mucho por mí y me suele enviar una carta al día. Si lo conocieras seguro que le caerías genial -sonrió cuando vio que la chica lo hacía, y estiró su brazo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Y tu madre? -preguntó entonces, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo entero se tensase, y Clarke lo notó enseguida- Ey… tranquila, Lex. Si no quieres hablar del tema, podemos hablar de otra cosa.

-No, está bien -dijo, colocándose bien contra el tronco del árbol, pero manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas-. Quiero que lo sepas todo de mí en realidad.

-Y yo quiero saberlo todo de ti -se acercó a ella, dejando un suave beso en su frente-. Cuéntame, pues - asintió antes de coger aire y comenzar a relatarle.

-Cuando estábamos en segundo, los mortífagos iban detrás de mi tía. Como ya te dije, mi tía es bruja, es la primera en la familia, solo somos ella y yo -Clarke asintió y ella prosiguió-. Los mortífagos iban detrás de ella, querían… Bueno, ya sabes, que se uniera a ellos. Mi tía iba huyendo, siempre ha sido una bruja ejemplar, y por supuesto no quería tener nada que ver con ese lado tan oscuro de la magia. La cosa es que un día vinieron a mi casa. Creo que mi padre estaba trabajando, y torturaron a mi madre hasta la saciedad para intentar obtener una información que en realidad no tenía -no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrase con esas últimas palabras-. Nunca se recuperó de ello, no ha vuelto a ser la misma, y está internada en _San Mungo._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que no fuera de su familia de aquel tema, y era algo que le seguía doliendo muchísimo, porque sabía que su madre nunca iba a volver a ser quien una vez fue, pero en cierta forma era liberador y se sentía bien después de haberse abierto de esa forma con Clarke. La miró, y frunció el ceño al verla con la vista fija en un punto cualquiera, percatándose de que su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-¿Clarke? -la llamó, sacándola de cualesquiera que fuesen sus pensamientos.

-Dios, lo siento mucho, Lexa -pasó la mano por debajo de sus ojos, secando las lágrimas que habían caído, y ella negó con la cabeza-. No quiero ni imaginarme por lo que debes haber pasado.

-Es duro pensar que nunca va a volver -confesó-. Pero sé que siempre va a ser mi madre, y yo la sigo queriendo igual, y siempre será así.

-¿Nunca…? ¿Nunca has querido buscar a las personas que se lo hicieron?

-No, no quiero -dijo fríamente-. No quiero porque yo soy una persona pacífica, no quiero desearle la muerte a nadie, y sé que con ellos lo haría -la rabia se hizo presente en su voz, y las lágrimas volvieron a ella, y enseguida se vio envuelta en los brazos de la rubia.

-Tranquila, preciosa… -susurró cálidamente en su oído-. Siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por eso…

-No pasa nada, Clarke -se apartó levemente para mirarla-. Tú no tienes la culpa de aquello -la rubia apartó la vista y ella entrelazó sus dedos de nuevo- ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

-Creo que esa conversación mejor la dejamos para otro momento, ¿vale? -Clarke sonrió de forma triste y, aunque se moría saber más de ella y de su familia, asintió, porque no quería forzarla a hablar si no se sentía preparada, ella sabía muy bien lo que era estar en ese lugar.

Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su chica, notando al segundo sus brazos a su alrededor y el calor que estos emanaban. Se quedaron allí disfrutando de los rayos del sol y de la compañía de la otra, sabiendo que todo el pasado y todas las cosas horribles quedaban olvidadas cuando estaban juntas, porque junto a Clarke viajaba a un mundo donde estaba segura de que nada ni nadie podía hacerle daño.

X X X

Llegó antes que Clarke al pasillo, algo nerviosa por aquella nueva cita que iban a tener. Tenía todo pensado, esa vez quería ser ella la que eligiera el escenario, y tan solo necesitaba un detalle: una cama. Ese día decidieron ir tras cenar, ambas simplemente tenían ganas de aprovechar el tiempo en los labios de la otra. Y Lexa cada vez se sentía más decidida a dar el último paso con Clarke Griffin, pero el "poco a poco" estaba aún en su mente, así que, esa noche, harían otro "poco".

Sonrió cuando sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura desde atrás tras verse envuelta en la capa de invisibilidad que traía su chica sobre ella.

-Tenía ganas de verte ya -susurró la Slytherin contra su oreja, y ella se giró en su abrazo para ver sus ojos celestes brillantes.

-Y yo de verte a ti -recorrió su rostro con los ojos, percatándose de la herida que aún tenía sobre su labio inferior. Dios… si es que le gustaba hasta la versión más "malota" de Clarke. Y no debería ser así, porque la violencia nunca había sido algo que le gustase ni lo más mínimo… pero en Clarke todo quedaba bien-. Hoy quiero yo elegir la cita -dijo de repente, intentando que no le temblase la voz por los nervios que la invadieron.

-Está bien -sonrió la rubia, acercándose a sus labios para besarla despacio.

Lexa dejó que lo hiciese, separando los suyos cuando sintió que quería profundizar el gesto. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al completo cuando Clarke acarició su lengua con la suya con ese sonidito que lograba poner sus vellos de punta. Levantó sus brazos para enredar los dedos en sus cabellos rubios, ladeando sus cabezas al mismo tiempo para tener un mejor ángulo. Jadeó cuando su espalda golpeó la pared que había tras ella, y cuando la Slytherin mostraba esa incapacidad de controlarse, ella se encendía aún más, si cabía.

-Vamos dentro -susurró Lexa contra su boca.

-Lo siento…

-Deja de decirme lo siento cuando haces cosas que me encantan -miró fijamente sus ojos, y la vio mordiéndose el labio. Otro gesto sexy para apuntar de la rubia.

Entraron y tan solo había dentro una cama. Lexa sintió sus mejillas volverse de un tono rojo, pero estaba decidida: ese día le haría sentir a Clarke todo lo bien que pudiese comparado con la última vez que ella la tocó. Desde entonces no habían tenido otro momento tan íntimo, habían puesto unos horarios de estudios y apenas tenían tiempo luego para besarse y sentirse simplemente contra la otra.

-Una cama -dijo Clarke, mirando la habitación tras sellar la puerta-. ¿No vamos a estudiar hoy? -sonrió ampliamente, y Lexa soltó una risita, porque era terriblemente adorable.

-No -contestó, y se miraron frente a frente.

Lexa estiró su brazo y acarició su hombro, disfrutando de la forma pícara en la que Clarke la miraba y deslizó su mano hasta agarrar su corbata y tirar de ella para unir sus labios. La Slytherin jadeó de forma automática antes de colocar ambas manos sobre sus caderas, al mismo tiempo que ella soltaba la prenda para delinear su cuello con los dedos antes de enredarlos en su pelo para profundizar el beso al unísono.

-¿Qué buscas, Woods? -preguntó con cierto aire cómico mientras Lexa caminaba de espaldas, sujetando de nuevo su corbata para que la siguiera, sonriendo a la chica.

-Nada… Solo que aquí -se sentó en la cama, soltándola y tumbándose correctamente sobre la almohada -estaremos más cómodas.

-Mierda… -murmuró entre dientes, arrodillándose a un lado del colchón antes de dejarse caer sobre la mitad de su cuerpo superior, sin estar completamente encima de ella- ¿Qué has hecho con mi Lexa? -empezó a besar su cuello con lentitud.

-Tu Lexa quiere seguir avanzando… -susurró casi sin aliento, cerrando los ojos por lo placentero que podían llegar a ser esos besos húmedos en su cuello y la forma en la que sus pechos presionaban los suyos.

Clarke se apoyó en sus hombros y la miró fijamente, probablemente no sabía a qué se refería, pero para eso estaba ella, ¿no? Apoyó una mano en su nuca, y la bajó para besarla, escuchando rápidamente un murmullo placentero salir de su garganta cuando deslizó ella su lengua entre sus labios. Pasó su mano libre por su espalda, acariciándosela y notando cómo se estremecía con su toque… Le encantaba notar que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma con sus caricias o con sus besos.

No quería parecer desesperada, pero quizás le hizo un poco de daño en la nariz cuando se deshizo de su jersey. No le dio tiempo a protestar por la pequeña molestia porque volvió a atraerla a su boca, besándola necesitada, y cambió las posturas de ambas, colocándola de espaldas al colchón. Ambas jadearon al mismo tiempo, porque sus cuerpos se presionaron de una forma más íntima que la anterior, al quedar uno de sus muslos entre los de la otra. Clarke la miró sorprendida y ella sonrió tímida antes de coger aire, sentarse sobre su abdomen y sacarse su propio jersey para dejarlo a un lado del colchón junto al de la rubia.

-Vas a matarme -anunció sin aliento, y Lexa empezó a aflojar su propia corbata antes de sacársela por la cabeza y hacer lo propio con la verde y plateada de Clarke.

-Te necesito muy viva ahora -se volvió a inclinar para besarla suavemente.

Se apoyó en uno de sus antebrazos y pasó la mano que quedaba libre por el costado de la rubia. Se moría por descubrir también partes de su cuerpo, en concreto una que últimamente la tenía un tanto obsesionada, aunque intentaba reprimirlo; pero era imposible. Lexa soltó un gemido cuando Clarke levantó su muslo levemente, presionándolo contra ella, y consiguiendo que la respiración de la rubia se cortase de forma repentina.

-Joder… -repitió el acto, y la morena cerró los ojos, escuchando el gruñido de la chica antes de apoyar las manos en sus hombros cuando la quiso poner de nuevo contra el colchón.

-D-deja que y-yo… -intentó explicarse, algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo podía estar así de excitada ya?

-Claro -dijo rápidamente, volviéndose a tumbar y mirándola fijamente.

Se sentó de nuevo, esta vez sobre uno de sus muslos, no tenía intención de alejar el suyo propio de esa zona de Clarke que tanto calor emitía. Puso las manos en su abdomen, percatándose en el proceso que temblaban ligeramente, pero se mantuvo firme, porque necesitaba sentirla. Lo acarició lentamente sobre la camisa, antes de agarrar la tela para sacarla de debajo de su falda, observando que parte de su piel quedaba expuesta por el tirón. Mordió su labio mirando fijamente lo que hacían sus manos, viendo cómo encogía el abdomen mientras respiraba profundamente.

Levantó el rostro para enfocar sus ojos celestes y los vio más oscurecidos que antes, y eso le dio fuerzas para continuar. Se fue inclinando a medida que sus manos seguían subiendo, y no apartó la mirada de su rostro cuando llegó a esos increíbles pechos, apretándolos con sus dedos y jadeando por la sensación que recorría toda su anatomía.

Acabó acariciando su nariz con la suya, respirando el aliento que Clarke soltaba entre jadeos, antes de atrapar sus labios, profundizando rápidamente el beso, y logrando que gimiese en su boca cuando se encargó de crear un lento masaje en esos pechos tan increíbles que tenía. Lexa jadeó cuando la rubia recorrió su espalda con las manos y llegó hasta sus nalgas para pegarla a ella, haciendo que cayese completamente sobre su cuerpo y volviesen a tocarse plenamente.

Besó sus labios de forma fugaz antes de deslizarse con su boca por su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Se entretuvo ahí con ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los suspiros roncos que Clarke emitía junto a su oreja, y sus manos empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de la chica. Estaba preparada, y al mismo tiempo muy nerviosa, pero necesitaba verla, eso era así. Inspiró con fuerza antes de morder su piel, notando cómo sus dedos se apretaban en su brazo y gemía, y se separó de ella para recorrer su torso desnudo con la mirada.

Volvió a sentarse sobre ella, eso le daba algo de seguridad, y la miró lentamente, perdiéndose en cada parte que dejaba asomar y estirando su brazo para acariciar una pequeña cicatriz que Clarke tenía en el abdomen, según le contó de una pelea; ella en secreto pensaba que también era sexy. Se deslizó por su pierna, y volvió a inclinarse, quedándose cerca de esa marca que tenía en su piel, cerca de su ombligo. Olía muy bien, toda ella, pero se permitió acariciar su vientre con la nariz antes de depositar un beso sobre la marca, notándola temblar bajo sus labios y soltar un suspiro con su nombre.

Apoyó su mano junto a su rostro, para acariciarla al mismo tiempo que besaba la piel de su abdomen con cuidado, antes de sacar su lengua y notar los dedos de Clarke deslizarse por su pelo, cosa que la excitó aún más. Se vio con más confianza de nuevo cuando escuchaba los sonidos que la chica emitía, y fue saboreando su piel hasta que llegó a la altura de su pecho, donde se quedó estancada, perdiendo completamente la respiración.

-Haz lo que quieras, Lex… Lo que necesites -le dio permiso la Slytherin sin aliento.

-Si hago algo que no te gusta… -empezó, pero al escuchar su risa junto a una caricia en sus mechones de pelo, se quedó callada, sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Da igual lo que hagas, me va a gustar.

Lamió sus labios despacio, antes de volver a enfocar sus pechos, rodeando uno de ellos con sus dedos viendo cómo se amoldaban a ellos. Lo apretó, y soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo, era casi hipnótico, le encantaban. Estiró el cuello para depositar un beso sobre su esternón y fue bajando hasta allí, pero cuando fue a llegar a su escote, volvió a parar, sintiéndose totalmente cohibida.

-Y-yo… -cogió aire y se sentó de nuevo sobre su abdomen. Qué estúpida era, ¿por qué tenía que ponerse tan nerviosa? Con lo bien que iba…

Clarke se sentó y puso sus manos tras su propia espalda y Lexa aguantó el aliento cuando vio que se desabrochaba el sujetador. Observó que lo bajaba, aún con la camisa puesta, y la miró fijamente. Lexa sintió que se le secaba la boca con la visión de esos pechos tan redondos y con ese tamaño alucinante.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Lexa? -preguntó, y salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Más que el eucalipto a los koalas -fue lo primero que supo contestar y sintió que sus mejillas ardían cuando se percató de lo que respondió y vio la sonrisa que Clarke le mostró.

-¿Por qué eres tan mona? -rodeó su cintura rápidamente, y sus labios se volvieron a unir en esa postura en la que se encontraban.

Se estuvo dedicando a ese beso y de repente sintió la mano de Clarke sobre la suya, guiándola a uno de sus pechos desnudos. Rompió el beso por el jadeo que produjo en ambas el sentir esa piel tan suave contra la suya, sobre todo el endurecido pezón que ya tenía.

-Oh, Dios… -suspiró la morena, volviendo a apretar todo su seno con los dedos.

La voz de Lexa mandó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, aunque no sabía si era en realidad por cómo masajeaba su pecho con esas manos cálidas y temblorosas que tenía; quizás las dos cosas. Volvió a besarla, intentando que se tranquilizase dentro del beso, podía tocarla como quisiera… Dios, necesitaba mucho también ser tocada, sobre todo después de la última vez que tuvieron algo más íntimo. No quería presionarla, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero no quitaba que sufriese las consecuencias; fue increíble poder tenerla en sus dedos, aunque fuese a través de la ropa interior.

Pasó sus manos por toda la longitud de su espalda mientras continuaba con el beso que le estaba dando, escuchando cómo la respiración de Lexa iba cambiando a un ritmo bastante rápido. Pellizcó su pezón suavemente con su índice y su pulgar, y no pudo evitar jadear contra su boca, soltando sus labios para observar su mirada verde oscurecida mientras elevaba su otro brazo para alcanzar su otro pecho, manteniendo ambas manos ocupadas masajeando los dos a la vez.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó en un susurro ronco que hizo que su cuerpo temblase, y asintió mordiendo su propio labio, disfrutando de esos dedos largos regalándole esa atención- Quiero complacerte, Clarke... -el autocontrol que intentaba tener con la Gryffindor se perdía de forma veloz.

-Lo haces -susurró besándola de nuevo, y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la morena lentamente antes de deslizar sus manos por su abdomen hasta cubrir también sus pechos sobre la tela del sujetador, gimiendo de forma casi dolorosa cuando mordió su labio inferior.

-Ay, lo siento -se llevó las manos a la boca mirándola preocupada mientras Clarke se pasaba la lengua por la herida.

-No te preocupes -sonrió, su chica era la más mona del mundo-. Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco.

-No me he dado cuenta de que…

-Shhh… -sujetó su cintura y la puso contra el colchón, quedándose ella tumbada de lado junto a su cuerpo- Te gusta morder… -la vio sonreír tímida- Está bien...

La mano de la Gryffindor se apoyó en su nuca y la atrajo de nuevo a su boca, besándola despacio.

-Si te duele, avísame, por favor -susurró contra su boca antes de deslizar su lengua entre sus labios. Joder, Lexa era ya una experta besando, y se ponía mala cada vez que ella llevaba el mando en esas caricias con su lengua.

-Te necesito mucho, Lex… -confesó deslizándose hasta su cuello para lamerlo y soltó un gruñido cuando la morena deslizó una pierna debajo de su cuerpo y tiró de sus brazos para que se colocara sobre ella.

Cogió aire con el contacto pleno de su cuerpo, era la primera vez que sus vientres quedaban unidos y sus pechos estaban tocando su piel, incluso notó que Lexa dejó de respirar. Deslizó su muslo entre sus piernas, y notó cómo ella, de forma algo más cohibida, hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Joder, qué bien estaba ahí…

Empezó a respirar pesadamente, y eso que aún no se estaban moviendo, antes de mirarla fijamente apoyada en sus antebrazos. Lexa mordía su labio inferior, con sus esferas verdes conectadas a las suyas azules. Entonces asintió, y ella movió sus caderas contra su pierna una vez, ocupándose de que su muslo se apretase entre los suyos. Ambas cerraron los ojos por la sensación, y las manos de Lexa fueron de forma automática a su cintura. Se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de volver a moverse, esta vez las dos soltaron un sonido de agrado a la vez.

La besó con ganas, derritiendo sus labios a la vez contra los otros, y sacudió de nuevo sus caderas contra ella, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando los dedos de la morena se hincaron en su piel y soltó un gemido en su boca. Ahora fue su turno de morder el labio de la morena, intentando controlar las ganas de moverse de forma más necesitada contra ella, buscando el alivio propio de tanto tiempo.

Céntrate, Clarke, dedícate a ella.

Se apoyó en sus antebrazos de nuevo, siguiendo con el beso que se estaban dando, y apretando su muslo una y otra vez contra ella, sintiendo que le faltaba las fuerzas con los gemidos que estaba soltando Lexa. Se separó de ella y la miró fijamente, su rostro sintiendo su placer era demasiado para ella, estaba más guapa que nunca así. Vio que abría los ojos, con sus labios separados y sonrió al verla lamérselos tímida; probablemente le estaba dando vergüenza. Se inclinó para besarla otra vez, intentando no incomodarla, y la morena enredó sus dedos entre su pelo, ladeando la cabeza para profundizar mejor el beso.

No pudo evitar gemir cuando Lexa giró sus cuerpos y cayó pesadamente sobre ella, jadeando y cerrando los ojos. La imagen fue demasiado tentadora, demasiado erótica; sobre todo ver sus labios separados y humedecidos y su pelo moreno cayendo por unos de sus hombros. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la Gryffindor empezó a moverse sobre ella, otorgándole mucho más placer que antes. Sintió su lengua delineando su garganta antes de llegar hasta su boca y colarse dentro de ella. Entonces fue su turno de agarrar su cadera y ocuparse de que ella también sintiese placer, haciendo que se golpease sobre su muslo, que se ocupó de elevar levemente para que lo sintiese mejor.

No dijeron nada, pero comenzaron a temblar casi a la vez, sin dejar de moverse contra la otra, y no pudieron seguir con el beso, dejando que sus narices se acariciasen y jadeando y gimiendo cerca de los labios de la otra. Abrió los ojos y observó su rostro de cerca, sintiéndose a punto de desvanecerse con el orgasmo que la estaba invadiendo lentamente.

-Lex… Preciosa… -susurró casi sin aliento, y la morena abrió los ojos. Necesitaba perderse en ese verde. Vio que aminoraba sus movimientos, pero ella instó a que siguiese- Sigue, por favor… No dejes de mirarme… -pidió, y se arqueó contra ella, escuchando ese gemido que soltó que era música para sus oídos.

Fue ella la primera en tener su orgasmo, y disfrutó de las últimas sacudidas de Lexa antes de que cayera pesadamente sobre ella, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras las dos respiraban de forma pesada contra la otra. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, apretándola contra ella y disfrutando de cómo sus corazones golpeaban contra el pecho de la otra. Era increíble la sensación, era increíble tenerla ahí y haber compartido un paso más con ella.

Estaba más que dispuesta en quererla de todas las formas posibles, y esa confianza que las dos tenían en esos momentos era una forma más de afecto. Estaba segura con Lexa, y sabía que aquella chica tan increíble lo estaba también entre sus brazos.

 **XXX**

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla.**

 **Hoy vuelvo a ser yo, Marina, al mando de la review, ya que Ginsey ha estado ajetreadilla, y yo también, y por eso hemos decidido cambiar el día de publicación para las próximas semanas. Podéis ir a cualquiera de nuestros twitters para votar qué día de la semana sea el que publiquemos. Dicho esto...**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el duodécimo capítulo de nuestro fic?**

 **Nuestras chicas han empezado con una pequeña excursión a los alrededores del castillo que prometía mucho, y se ha visto algo oscurecido porque ha aparecido un Dementor * Grita horrorizada *. ¡Y HA INTENTADO DARLE UN BESO A CLARKE! * Vuelve a chillar *. Menos mal que Lexa atiende mucho en clase y ha realizado un patronus perfectamente, y parece que es un mapache. Le pega, ¿verdad?**

 **Parece que los secretos empiezan a salir entre ellas, y para nosotras, y Lexa le ha contado la historia de su madre. Mi pobre bebé... ¿Quién se ofrece voluntaria para darle un gran abrazo? * Levanta la mano *. Al menos ha tenido a Clarke para que le diese todo su apoyo y le de abracitos. Ais, si es que son tan cuquis...**

 **¿Pero qué ha pasado en la sala de los menesteres? ¡Que Lexa se nos revoluciona! Uf... Qué calor hace por aquí. Han avanzado un poquito más y Lexa ha disfrutado mucho besando el cuerpo de Clarke y tocando sus pechos, aunque estuviese un poquito nerviosa. Estas dos están que arden, y aunque se ha desfogado contra el muslo de la otra, todavía necesitan más. ¿Creéis que tardarán mucho más en dar el paso completo y hacer el amor en una camita como Lexa quiere en secreto?**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de Quidditch que tenía aquella tarde, puesto que el partido Gryffindor - Ravenclaw sería en pocas semanas, y querían estar totalmente preparados para el encuentro. Le había estado enseñando a una chica de segundo cómo se jugaba correctamente, pues había entrado como golpeadora, y era su deber como guardiana preparar al resto de los jugadores que llegasen nuevos al equipo.

Estaban ya a punto de salir del campo de entreno cuando vio que los Slytherin se acercaban hasta donde estaban ellos: era su turno para practicar, ya que ellos tendrían también pronto un partido contra Hufflepuff. Sonrió internamente cuando enfocó a su chica, que iba vestida con aquella capa verde que tanto había odiado siempre, pero que a ella le quedaba francamente bien. Clarke le dedicó una intensa mirada al pasar por su lado, y se la mantuvo mientras se alejaba, haciendo que ella se girase para no perderla de vista. Vio que movía la cabeza, señalando hacia una de las gradas que quedaban a la izquierda y sintió en todos los lados los nervios por la anticipación y las ganas de sentir sus labios contra los suyos una vez más.

Después de la última vez que habían compartido algo más íntimo, Lexa estaba más que convencida de que quería tenerlo todo con Clarke. Jamás se había sentido tan segura en su vida como lo estaba entre los brazos de la chica, y Dios, sentirla debajo de su cuerpo mientras su muslo se movía entre sus piernas y ella acariciaba su piel había sido algo indescriptible, porque jamás pensó que todas esas sensaciones que había experimentado pudiesen ser reales, pero con Clarke todo era más que real, y ella estaba muriéndose por dejarse llevar del todo.

-Woods, ¿nos vamos? -escuchó la voz de Andrews, uno de su equipo y se giró para ver a todos los Gryffindor ya dispuestos a salir del campo.

-Eh… id vosotros, ahora iré yo -contestó rápidamente, y los demás miembros la miraron con confusión, pero asintieron igualmente y los vio alejarse antes de darse media vuelta e ir hacia donde Clarke le había indicado.

Podía oír a los Slytherin a sus espaldas haciendo comentarios de ella, pero lo pasó totalmente por alto porque no le importaba ni lo más mínimo lo que pudiesen decir. En esos momentos, su mente solo podía pensar en un cosa, o mejor dicho, en alguien. Llegó a las gradas y cogió aire antes de colarse tras la tela que las cubrían, y nada más lo hizo, la sonrisa en su rostro fue inmediata, porque Clarke estaba apoyada en la pared de madera mirándola fijamente, y es que celeste era un imán absoluto para ella, porque no pudo evitar pegarse a su cuerpo, mientras sentía las manos de la rubia rodear su cintura.

Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, y comenzó a acariciar su cuello suavemente con los dedos, mientras ambas se perdían en la mirada de la otra. Era hipnótico, y se sentía increíblemente bien cada vez que compartían uno de aquellos momentos, porque podía leer todos los sentimientos que Clarke tenía hacia ella perfectamente en sus ojos, y estaba segura de que la rubia podía hacer lo mismo en los suyos.

-Hola, preciosa -susurró la ruba al mismo tiempo que ambas se inclinaban para unir sus labios, y suspiró en el beso, porque, aunque ya se hubiesen besado mil veces, aquella sensación tan increíble no se iba ni siquiera un poco.

Sintió sus dedos apretarse con fuerza en sus caderas y ella se aferró a su nunca cuando ambas decidieron profundizar el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas mientras la temperatura corporal de Lexa se disparaba, sobre todo si pensaba en la piel de su chica contra la suya, o en cómo sus pechos se amoldaban perfectamente a sus manos. Joder, Lexa… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Qué tal ha ido el entrenamiento? ¿Te has caído de la escoba? -preguntó Clarke al cabo de unos segundos, separándose levemente para mirarla, poniendo aquella voz burlona que tenía y pellizcando su costado, haciendo que riese.

-Sabes que no -contestó, poniendo sus brazos en jarra, y sacándole la lengua. La rubia rió antes de colar sus brazos entre los suyos, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, y rozando su nariz con la suya suavemente.

-¿Segura? -susurró mientras se acercaba a sus labios manteniendo sus miradas unidas, y ella asintió antes de volver a besarla suavemente.

-Vas a llegar tarde -le susurró contra su boca.

-Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo -suspiró apesadumbrada, al mismo tiempo que se erguía y se separaba sin ganas de Lexa.

-¿Aquí? -asintió- ¿No prefieres un sitio donde haya una cama? -le dijo con una sonrisa entre tímida y traviesa, que se amplió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Clarke.

-Dios, me encantas -susurró Clarke inclinándose para unir sus labios de nuevo, y le encantaba saber que para su chica, al igual que para ella, nunca era suficiente.

-Clarke… -susurró nerviosa contra sus labios. Quería decírselo. Quería hacerle saber que estaba preparada y que quería que la hiciese suya.

-¿Qué pasa, Lex? -preguntó suavemente, pasando sus dedos por su cabello moreno.

-Y-yo… -Dios, no sabía cómo decirlo en voz alta, pero ser valiente, mirando aquellos ojos celestes que tanto le encantaban- Creo que estoy preparada, Clarke… -se mordió el labio, observando que su chica entreabría la boca en modo de sorpresa, pero que sus ojos brillaban de un modo especial.

-¿Estás segura? -susurró, dejando que sus dedos vagasen por la piel del cuello de Lexa con suavidad.

-Te necesito, Clarke -contestó tras asentir, y tragó saliva por la mirada que le estaba dedicando su chica en esos instantes.

-Dios… -la rubia la tomó por la nunca, acercándola a su boca, y ella gimió en cuanto la lengua de Clarke se encontró con la suya, entrelazándose de una forma exquisita.

Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de la chica, y se pegó a ella cuando la instó a hacerlo, sujetándola con más fuerza por la nuca. Sintió sus dientes clavándose en su labio inferior y un nuevo jadeo salió de su garganta, porque las sensaciones que ese beso le estaban otorgando eran alucinantes.

-Clarke, tienes que irte… -le recordó casi sin aliento cuando sintió que el beso se estaba calentando más de la cuenta.

-¿Esta noche a las siete? -preguntó separándose del todo, aunque por su cara podía decir que era lo último que quería hacer en esos instantes.

-Siempre -imitó lo que la rubia le había respondido ya varias veces y la vio sonreír- Ten cuidado con la escoba.

Clarke le aseguró que no le iba a pasar nada y, tras dejar un suave beso en la punta de su nariz, salió de allí, dejándola sola. Se apoyó en la madera, intentando esconder aquella sonrisa que salía sola en aquellos encuentros con su chica y, tras un par de minutos, puso rumbo hacia el castillo, mientras que esa sed de más que la rubia le dejaba seguía en su interior, pero esta vez sabía que iba a poder saciarla muy, muy pronto.

X X X

Esa tarde se despidió una vez más antes de tiempo de Raven, dejándola sola en la biblioteca, pero esta vez no iba tan calmada como otras veces. Había quedado con Clarke a las siete, como en cada una de sus citas, pero esa vez era para dar el paso final; y no sabía si la Slytherin estaba experimentando esa mezcla de anticipación y nerviosismo que vivía ella en esos instantes.

Mordió su labio mientras se miraba en el espejo de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Había aprovechado para adecentarse tras la ducha y se peinaba sin apartar la mirada de aquel cristal que le devolvía su reflejo. Ay, era patética. Hasta le temblaban las manos. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire de forma profunda antes de soltarlo lentamente por la boca.

Tranquilízate, es Clarke, no puede ir mal.

No, no podía ir mal, era la persona en la que más confiaba, el pasado había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo y era Clarke Griffin con la que quería todo. Se ajustó la corbata, se dio un último vistazo y salió del baño, dejando sus artículos de aseo en su baúl; y se dispuso a ir hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la _sala de los menesteres_.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, lo encontró desierto, y no supo si ese hecho consiguió calmar sus nervios o potenciarlos. Por una parte, el estar sola en esos instantes podían servirle para relajarse y no parecerle a Clarke tan tonta, pero si hubiese estado Clarke ya ahí, se habría sentido más segura con mucha probabilidad.

Aguantó el aliento cuando se vio envuelta en un abrazo y vio los ojos azules de la rubia al rodearla con la capa de invisibilidad, mientras la miraba con media sonrisa.

-Yo estoy más nerviosa que tú, créeme -fue lo primero que dijo la Slytherin, y Lexa soltó una risita antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre su hombro y esconderse en su cuello, abrazándola ella también.

-Te noto muy tranquila -murmuró, aunque podía notar cómo sus manos también temblaban mientras deslizaba una por su espalda, y la otra agarraba la capa con mucha seguridad.

-¿Quieres que entremos o prefieres que demos una vuelta por el castillo?

Lexa se separó levemente de ella, lo justo como para poder mirar sus ojos de cerca. Sonrió y se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios, subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar varios mechones dorados que caían por su hombro.

-Estoy preparada, Clarke -le aseguró, y la vio mordiéndose el labio antes de soltarlo para hablar en un susurro muy cálido.

-Quiero que sea perfecto.

-Contigo lo va a ser, estoy segura -afirmó, y vio que cogía aire antes de sonreírle.

-¿Entramos entonces? -preguntó la rubia con algo de duda, y le encantó verla tan nerviosa. Por suerte no era la única.

Asintió varias veces antes de que ambas se dedicasen una sonrisa mutua, y sintió los dedos de Clarke buscar los suyos para entrelazarlos con suavidad. Atravesaron la puerta que separaba el castillo conocido para todos los alumnos y aquella sala que se había vuelto confidente de lo que ambas compartían. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder creerse lo que había frente a sus ojos, porque Clarke siempre imaginaba cosas increíbles que se materializaban entre aquellas paredes en todos sus encuentros allí, pero esa vez superaba con creces todas las anteriores.

Varias velas flotaban alrededor de la estancia, abriendo un camino hasta la cama que estaba cubierta por varias mantas de piel con distintos pelajes. La luz tenue que predominaba en la habitación hacía que el ambiente allí fuera mucho más íntimo, y Lexa pensó que no podía ser más perfecto.

-¿Te gusta? -escuchó que Clarke susurraba a media voz en su oído, mientras la abrazaba por detrás lentamente.

-Es… Es increíble, Clarke -giró la cara para encontrarse con sus ojos, que desprendían un brillo especial, y sus párpados se cerraron automáticamente cuando sintió que se inclinaba para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

Ladeó la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo, haciendo que su nariz rozase suavemente con la de la rubia, y llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Clarke, pegándola más a ella cuando sintió que deslizaba su lengua por su labio inferior, buscando profundizar el beso. Con su mano libre, acarició el brazo que la chica de Slytherin mantenía sobre su vientre hasta entrelazar de nuevo sus dedos, notando que los apretaba con delicadeza.

Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando los dientes de Clarke mordieron su labio inferior y que la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, y ella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente y poder sentir mejor a su chica. Se miraron unos segundos en los que se dedicó a deleitarse en aquel azul tan intenso y apoyó su frente en la de Clarke, sonriendo al ver que ella también lo hacía.

-¿Estás segura, Lex? -susurró la Slytherin en un tono apenas perceptible.

Lamió sus labios antes de atacar de nuevo su boca, iba a intentar demostrarle lo segura que estaba de dar el paso. La escuchó soltando un murmullo placentero cuando succionó suavemente su labio inferior, y dejó que la guiase por la sala entre besos que se encargó más tarde ella de dominar. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpearon contra el colchón de aquella cama, y se separaron a la vez, mirándose agitadas, antes de que la morena estirase sus brazos para deshacerse del jersey de la rubia, deleitándose con la forma en la que su pelo cayó de nuevo sobre su espalda. La mano de la Slytherin se apoyó en su mejilla suavemente, y dio un beso fugaz sobre sus labios, consiguiendo que cerrase los ojos antes de notar cómo quitaba con cuidado sus gafas y dejarlas sobre una pequeña superficie que había junto a la cama.

Tras ocuparse de sus gafas, Clarke se deshizo también del jersey que llevaba antes de unir sus labios de nuevo en un lento beso que se encargó de profundizar, haciéndola suspirar. Las manos de su chica recorrieron sus costados lentamente antes de posarse sobre su corbata, separándose levemente para observar sus ojos, en busca de su confirmación, la cual obtuvo sin tener que pensárselo demasiado. La miró fijamente mientras deshacía el nudo de la prenda antes de dejarla caer al suelo y empezar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con manos temblorosas. Mordió su labio observándola, su chica era terriblemente atractiva, pero también increíblemente mona. Se inclinó para besarla suavemente al mismo tiempo que la ayudaba con su labor y desabrochaba los botones inferiores de la prenda hasta que sus manos se tocaron.

No dejó que se separase de ella, y empezó a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba Clarke tras dejar caer por sus brazos la suya, notando también sus propios dedos torpes. Cuando lo consiguió del todo, su chica la paró, rompiendo el beso que se daban.

-Espera, preciosa -pidió agitada, y sacó su varita para hacer que la luz de la habitación fuese casi inexistente; apenas podía percibir el brillo de sus ojos. Quizás el tener el ambiente de esa forma ayudaba a las dos a calmarse también.

Notó sus manos contra la cintura de su falda, antes de notar que se libraba de ella también con rapidez. Se quitó los zapatos con el pie contrario y dejó que Clarke la guiase hasta la cama, que tenía las mantas apartadas para colarse dentro de ellas. El calor de las pieles las envolvió cuando la rubia se ocupó de taparlas, pero incrementó cuando su cuerpo casi desnudo por completo buscó colocarse sobre el suyo, sin mostrar demasiada resistencia.

-Clarke -la llamó, cortando el beso que se habían comenzado a dar, y notó automáticamente su mano acariciando su rostro.

-Dime… ¿Estás bien? -se preocupó.

-Es solo que… -cogió aire, dejando que su pulgar delinease su pómulo una y otra vez- Estoy nerviosa y hay algo que me he preguntado antes -comentó en un susurro.

-¿El qué? -notó sus labios en su nariz dando un rápido beso.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho el amor? -preguntó sin más, y la respuesta no llegó tan rápido como esperaba, incluso notó que su mano dejó de estar en su mejilla- Clarke, no voy a enfadarme, de verdad -aseguró buscando su rostro en la oscuridad, y pasando el pulgar por su labio inferior-. Es que me siento insegura, me da miedo no… -se pensó las palabras- Quiero ser especial para ti.

-No sabes lo especial que eres para mí, Lex -escuchó por fin su voz en un susurro, antes de escucharla coger aire y dejarse caer para esconder el rostro en su cuello. La morena aprovechó para acariciar su espalda en esa posición mientras sentía lo cálida que era su piel contra la suya-. Esta es la primera vez que voy a hacer el amor.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio tras escuchar aquellas palabras salir de sus labios, porque se había imaginado mil respuestas posibles, excepto esa. Llevó ambas manos hasta el rostro de Clarke acariciándolo suavemente, porque se dio cuenta en ese preciso instante de que estaba tan nerviosa como ella, porque era la primera vez para las dos.

-Ay, lo siento -dijo entonces, llevándose una mano a la cara-. No quería decir que tú…

-Tranquila, Lex -la calmó, y sintió su mano apartando la suya, y sus labios a continuación buscando los suyos para besarla de forma lenta y suave-. Solo podría hacer esto contigo… -susurró contra sus labios y todo su cuerpo tembló tras esa confesión.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez llevando una de sus manos a su nuca para pegarla más a ella, y sintió una de las de Clarke acariciando su brazo izquierdo de arriba abajo. La lengua de la rubia se introdujo entre sus labios entreabiertos y ella dejó que profundizase el beso todo lo que quisiera, porque en ese momento sentía que no podía tener suficiente de Clarke. Bajó su mano por la espalda de su chica lentamente al mismo tiempo que sus labios no paraban de chocarse una y otra vez, y se quedó paralizada cuando su mano tropezó con el broche de su sujetador, y sintió de inmediato que la rubia acariciaba su pelo.

-Haz lo que quieras, preciosa… -susurró de forma entrecortada debido a su respiración-. Lo que sientas, Lex.

Asintió levemente y retomó el beso al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de desabrochar la prenda con sus temblorosas manos. Clarke la ayudó a deshacerse de su propio sujetador, y pronto la sintió de nuevo contra su cuerpo, esta vez sintiendo aquella piel suave en la que tanto había pensado. Separó los labios cuando la chica volvió a besarla, deslizando sus dedos por sus costados hasta acariciar estirando su pulgar un lateral de su pecho. Notó que Clarke sonreía contra sus labios antes de que se elevase levemente para darle más espacio, pero se quedó paralizada.

Volvió a dejarse caer, y agarró su cintura para girar sus cuerpos y que Lexa quedase sobre ella. La morena mordió su labio inferior, sabía que Clarke había hecho eso para generarle más confianza, para que estuviese segura de sus movimientos dejando que moviese sus manos como quisiese sobre su cuerpo. Se pegó a ella de nuevo, buscando sus labios de inmediato y dejando que sus manos vagasen por sus costados, acariciándolos y sintiendo cómo se arqueaba levemente ante su toque.

Deslizó sus labios por su mandíbula, llegando al cuello de la rubia, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio, y se embriagó con su olor al mismo tiempo que sus manos alcanzaban tímidamente sus pechos. Sabía que no pasaba nada, que era Clarke y que ambas estaban disfrutando de aquel momento juntas, pero no podía evitar que la vergüenza la invadiese a cada pequeño paso que daba.

Sintió una de las manos de su chica posarse sobre la suya, haciendo que agarrase su pecho completamente, y ambas gimieron por la sensación. Era increíble poder sentir aquella zona tan sensible de la rubia contra su piel, y poder acariciar suavemente su pezón ya endurecido le hizo a Lexa ver fuegos artificiales, casi literalmente. Mordió la piel de su cuello, y sintió que Clarke le acariciaba la espalda, hasta llegar a su sujetador.

-¿Puedo? -escuchó que preguntaba con la voz ronca en su oído, y ella asintió, notando que los nervios que poco a poco iban desapareciendo, volvían a ella con rapidez, porque era la primera vez que iba a estar sin ninguna prenda de cintura para arriba con Clarke.

Clarke desabrochó la prenda y la deslizó por sus brazos, y ella se incorporó un poco para deshacerse de ella. Se quedó sentada sobre el abdomen de la chica y, pese a la oscuridad que las rodeaba a ambas, pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos vagando por su cuerpo. Las manos de la rubia se colocaron en su cintura, y aguantó la respiración cuando fueron subiendo poco a poco por sus costados, hasta que llegó a sus pechos, agarrándolos y masajeándolos con suavidad.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando escuchó el suave gemido que soltó Lexa, antes de terminar de incorporarse y atrapar sus labios para besarla otra vez, dándose cuenta de que ambas habían perdido el aliento desde hacía tiempo por los jadeos que soltaban, cada vez más seguidos. Se separó de su boca y mordió su propio labio inferior cuando los largos dedos de Lexa rodearon su pecho de nuevo para apretarlo completamente. Lo hizo con fuerza cuando decidió deslizar los labios por su cuello, comenzando a repartir besos húmedos por él y realizando un camino de besos hasta un destino concreto. Pasó las manos a su espalda para acariciarla e intentar tranquilizarla cuando supo hacia dónde iba. Eso iba a ser nuevo también, pero se moría por hacerle sentir placer en todos los sentidos.

Deslizó la lengua por esa marcada clavícula que tenía y bajó con besos cortos hasta que empezó a notar su seno, notando los nervios apoderándose de ella: ¿y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si no conseguía hacer que le gustase? Le costaba más leer las mentes cuando no podía ver a la persona, pero en ese caso le era más imposible que nunca hacerlo.

-Sigue, Clarke… -escuchó su voz en un murmullo.

Mordió su labio de nuevo antes de sacar la lengua y lamer el contorno de su pecho, elevándolo suavemente desde abajo con su mano extendida, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su pezón, el cual introdujo en su boca rápidamente, atrapándolo con sus labios y notando cómo Lexa se arqueaba contra su boca. La escuchó gemir cuando lo succionó antes de liberarlo y comenzar a lamerlo con cuidado, sin querer dañarla. Elevó su otro brazo para poder hacer caso al pecho que no tenía ocupado con su boca, e intentó demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba estar así con ella, lo mucho que sentía por ella y lo mucho que se iba a dedicar en esos momentos a su cuerpo.

Subió de nuevo a su boca y la besó notando que cogía aire con fuerza por la nariz antes de separar sus labios para que profundizara. Rodeó su cintura e hizo que ambas cayesen de nuevo en el colchón sin dejar de besarse en ningún segundo. Volvió a agarrar su mano y la llevó de nuevo a su pecho para que lo acariciase, y cuando se arqueó sobre su cuerpo, aumentó el contacto entre las dos, y fue mejor incluso al estar las dos estaban desnudas completamente de cintura hacia arriba, logrando que sus pezones se rozaran y mandasen un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Podía notar a Lexa temblando sobre su cuerpo, pero que estuviese tan nerviosa y se estuviera entregando de ese modo a pesar de todo, solo hacía que la deseara aún más. Deslizó sus manos por toda la longitud de la espalda de la morena, gimiendo en su boca cuando pellizcó uno de sus pezones suavemente, y cuando llegó a su cintura, se atrevió a seguir bajando hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos levemente, y la confirmación de que había hecho lo correcto le llegó cuando su chica ahogó un gemido contra su boca.

Sintió cómo Lexa bajaba su boca nuevamente a su cuello, y esta vez se aventuraba a seguir bajando, y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando los labios de la morena alcanzaron la parte alta de sus pechos. Volvió a acariciar su baja espalda, intentando relajarla de nuevo y que supiera que podía hacer lo que quisiera, y fue su turno de gemir cuando los labios de Lexa rodearon de forma temblorosa su pezón. Joder, la sensación que ese gesto envió por toda su anatomía fue inexplicable. Automáticamente, enredó ambas manos en aquel cabello moreno, indicándole que siguiera allí, porque le estaba encantando.

Giró ambos cuerpos de nuevo porque, por mucho que le gustase sentir lo que Lexa le hacía a su cuerpo, más quería aún poder dedicarse ella al suyo. Acarició su cara suavemente, dejando un beso en su frente y luego en sus labios, sonriendo al notar que se aferraba a su espalda enseguida. Volvió a besar su cuello y dejó que una de sus manos se deslizase por el vientre de Lexa, sintiendo que éste se tensaba bajo sus caricias.

-¿Quieres que siga, preciosa? -preguntó contra su piel.

-Sí, por favor… -la oyó responder apenas sin aliento. Clarke respiró profundamente y buscó de nuevo sus labios para besarla, una forma de tratar de tranquilizarse las dos. Iba a dar el paso con Lexa, y estaba más que preparada para darlo.

Dejó de sentir el cuerpo de Clarke sobre el suyo, y pronto pudo percibir sus dedos por su cintura, buscando a tientas la única prenda que quedaba sobre su cuerpo y aguantó el aliento cuando le dio permiso para quitárselas. Las mantas volvieron a quedarse sobre ellas, y la piel de la Slytherin desprendía más calor que antes. Cuando unió sus caderas las dos suspiraron por la sensación: estaban completamente desnudas.

Era distinto e increíblemente húmedo e íntimo. Acarició la espalda de Clarke, que comenzaba a estar algo resbaladiza por el sudor, y terminó abrazándola cuando escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras respiraban las dos agitadas por las sensaciones tan nuevas. Estuvieron así un rato, abrazadas y sintiendo el cuerpo de la otra antes de que la rubia comenzase a besar su piel, volviendo el beso más y más húmedo hasta hacerla suspirar e hincar sus dedos en su espalda.

La mano de Clarke recorrió su costado antes de apoyarse en su antebrazo y dejar vía libre para que su mano se deslizase hasta su vientre, acariciándolo despacio. Terminó bajando a su muslo derecho, regalándole lentas cosquillas con la yema de sus dedos en esa zona, hasta que logró que su cuerpo reaccionase a ellas y separase sus piernas levemente para ella. Escuchó otro suspiro de la rubia y buscaron sus labios a la vez.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Clarke, enseguida encontrándose con la de la rubia, y tembló bajo su cuerpo cuando sintió que las caricias que le iba regalando por la pierna se deslizaban poco a poco hacia su ingle, provocando que sus piernas temblasen. Aguantó la respiración por la anticipación de lo que iba a pasar.

-Si te hago daño, o no te gusta… -oyó decir a Clarke cerca de su oído una vez sus labios se separaron, y se le notaba en su tono que estaba tan nerviosa como ella.

-Me va a gustar, Clarke -le aseguró, y sonrió momentáneamente cuando sintió sus labios en su frente, dando un cariñoso beso. Su chica era tan cuidadosa con ella…

Fue casi a cámara lenta y como si fuera un sueño, porque la sensación que la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando Clarke acercó uno de sus dedos a su intimidad suavemente fue absolutamente indescriptible. Gimió sin poder evitarlo y oyó que la rubia jadeaba a su lado, moviendo su mano cuidadosamente por su entrepierna.

-Dios, Lex… -susurró la rubia, y ella arqueó su espalda, tanto por lo que estaba sintiendo en su intimidad y por cómo sonó la voz de Clarke, más ronca que nunca-. ¿Te… te gusta?

No pudo contestar, porque no le iba a salir la voz, así que sujetó su nuca para besarla de nuevo. Gimió en su boca sin reprimirse cuando los dedos de su chica se centraron en su clítoris, realizando movimientos lentos sobre él. Sus caderas se movieron en busca de más contacto y Clarke cambió de técnica y comenzó a recorrer su intimidad otra vez, deslizándose por ella hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Lexa rompió el beso, pero su agarre en su nuca no desapareció, manteniéndola cerca de su rostro con sus frentes unidas en el momento en el que uno de sus dedos comenzó a tantear su entrada. No podía describir la sensación que experimentó cuando fue penetrándola muy despacio, sin querer dañarla, y notaba cómo su cuerpo se arqueaba y sus piernas se separaban más para dejarle más espacio. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió cómo temblaba, frenando su avance, dispuesta a salir de ella por si le había hecho daño.

-No, no -la escuchó decir y su otra mano fue directa a su muñeca para que no la moviese.

-No quiero hacert… -volvió a sentir sus labios contra los suyos, cortando su frase, y se ocupó de besarla para relajar aquellas paredes que rodeaban su dedo.

Se entretuvo en el beso, y cuando la notó más tranquila, terminó de deslizar su dedo en ella, gimiendo por la reacción que tuvo Lexa, el gemido que dejó escapar y lo bien que se sentía por estar dentro de ella. Intentó controlar su propia respiración antes de mover su brazo para otorgarle placer, y gimió cuando la morena apretó su pecho con la palma de su mano, encogiendo los dedos alrededor de este sin dejar de gemir.

Intentó que la palma de su mano golpease suavemente su clítoris con cada embestida que creaba contra ella, y cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando caer su cabeza contra la almohada sin apartar en ningún momento los labios de su hombro, al notar cómo se arqueaba y apretaba con todas sus fuerzas su pecho, sintiendo sacudirse sus paredes más íntimas antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en el colchón con la respiración descontrolada.

Acarició lentamente el rostro de Lexa con su mano libre mientras salía de su interior con lentitud. Dios, a pesar de la falta de luz, casi podía imaginársela con el cabello algo despeinado y las mejillas con un leve tono rojizo por lo que acababa de pasar… Seguro que estaba preciosa, y no podía estar más enamorada de ella. Acercó sus labios para besarla, notando que respondía a los pocos segundos, y sonrió en el beso cuando rodeó su cintura con fuerza para pegarla más a su cuerpo.

-Eres perfecta -murmuró contra su boca, y se estremeció cuando Lexa mordió su labio inferior antes de girar sus cuerpos, dejándola bajo el suyo.

Su chica imitó lo que ella había hecho antes, y se colocó a un lado de su cuerpo, apoyándose en el antebrazo. Sintió sus labios buscar la piel de su cuello y ella deslizó sus dedos por su brazo, deleitándose con el roce de su suave piel. La mano de su chica comenzó a bajar, acariciando su vientre, y no pudo evitar arquearse ante las caricias. Sintió que temblaba conforme comenzaba a llegar a su intimidad, y se bloqueaba, pero sujetó su cara con una mano para volver a besarla en los labios, y con la otra agarraba su muñeca, sin presionarla, pero guiándola lentamente a su destino.

Cuando los temblorosos dedos de Lexa se deslizaron entre sus pliegues, aguantó el aliento, y gimió al mismo tiempo que su chica por la sensación. Sabía que estaba intentando imitar los movimientos que ella misma había realizado sobre su cuerpo, y es que no podía ser más increíble y adorable.

Intentaba controlar los nervios que la invadían, pero eran superiores a ella; incluso así, intentó que no se le notase demasiado. No quería hacerle daño tampoco, entendía el temor que anteriormente había sentido su chica, así que deslizó sus dedos por esa zona tan húmeda y que tantas sensaciones le producía. Era tan excitante sentirla de esa forma…

La escuchó gemir cuando se centró, al igual que ella, en su clítoris, y comenzó a mover las caderas, creando un ritmo más rápido, quizás necesitado. Aumentó la velocidad y suspiró al notar cómo clavaba sus uñas por su espalda, y casi perdió la fuerza de sus brazos cuando le susurró de esa forma ronca que entrase en ella. Cogió aire antes de buscar la entrada de su cuerpo para introducir un único dedo en ella, intentando no ser brusca con ella.

-Está bien, Lex… -la escuchó murmurar antes de sentir sus labios contra los suyos en un nuevo beso.

Entró completamente en ella, y se deleitó con el suave gemido que dejó en su boca cuando comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera. Estuvo así bastante rato, besando su cuello y estremeciéndose con cada nuevo gemido que Clarke soltaba cerca de su oreja.

-Mete otro dedo, preciosa… -gimió, y Lexa paró algo insegura- No va a hacerme daño -le aseguró. La Gryffindor sacó su dedo y preparó dos antes de meterlos en su interior con la mayor suavidad que pudo, soltando un jadeo por notarla tan apretada y por ese gemido ronco tan erótico-. Muévelo rápido -dio una última instrucción antes de besarla con intensidad, colando su lengua rápidamente en su boca, parando para gemir con fuerza cuando empezó a embestirla con más rapidez que antes cuando sus dedos se acomodaron mejor a ella.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados, y acabó con medio cuerpo sobre ella, sin dejar de besar sus labios y de moverse contra ella. Se sentía increíblemente bien compartiendo aquella humedad con ella, con su piel cálida contra la suya y con sus labios regalándole esos gemidos, diciéndole de esa forma lo bien que estaba haciéndola sentir, lo bien que estaban las dos juntas en ese mismo instante en aquella sala que tantos secretos estaba guardando de las dos.

No pudo describir lo que sintió cuando el orgasmo invadió el cuerpo de su chica, tensándola completamente y con esa humedad tan caliente recorriendo sus dedos. Clarke se abrazó a ella, aún temblando tras el momento y ambas se quedaron en silencio en los brazos de la otra, repartiendo algún que otro beso en el hombro de la otra.

-Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida ahora mismo, Lex… -la escuchó decir.

-Y tú en la mía, Clarke -le devolvió, y se besaron, notando la sonrisa de la otra en él.

Se perdieron en ese beso tan distinto, tan especial, cuerpo con cuerpo tras haberse entregado a la otra. Era otra forma de estrechar los lazos que las unían en esa relación que habían comenzado a finales del año anterior; y que esperaba que siguiese así mucho más tiempo. Quizás para siempre.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo decimotercero de nuestro fic?**

 **¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Nuestras bebés han hecho el amorcito por primera vez?**

 **Os habréis podido imaginar la cara de Clarke cuando Lexa le ha dicho que está preparada para el paso, ¿verdad? Bueno, y la de Lexa toda tímida... jijiji. ¿A quién querían engañar?, si ya eso de ir "poco a poco" era imposible de controlar... En algún momento habrían avanzado seguramente sin quedar en nada en concreto.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el momento clave? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha parecido bonito?**

 **Cosa importante... Lexa parece que cuando tiene preguntas, LAS SUELTA. Y parte de sus nervios parecían que era porque se sentía inexperta al lado de Clarke... *fangirling aumentanding* ¡Clarke era también virgen! *GRITA MUCHO* AY, POR DIOSITO, QUÉ BEBITOS *llora abrazada a una almohada***

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Teorías?**

 **En fin, tal y como votasteis, cambiamos los días de publicación a los martes. A ver si se nos da mejor que los miércoles. Deseadnos suerte.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marina y Ginsey.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Desde que empezó su relación con Clarke, sus pensamientos y sus acciones iban dirigidas casi únicamente a ella, y comenzó a darse cuenta de que no quería descuidar a sus amigas. En concreto, a Raven Reyes. Antes pasaba horas al lado de la Ravenclaw, pero desde que comenzó el año, redujo su horario de estudio para ir a esas citas con su novia; y lo último que quería era distanciarse de su amiga. Así que decidió que los fines de semana sacaría tiempo para estar con ella, y con Anya y Luna si se unían, también.

Era sábado por la mañana, la nieve ya no estaba presente, y el tiempo primaveral se percibía en cada rincón de los jardines del castillo. Había quedado con Raven a solas en su sitio de siempre, frente al lago, y sonrió ligeramente al imaginársela allí tranquila mientras leía uno de los libros que siempre compartían. Adoraba comentar las distintas novelas que leían juntas y, sobre todo, el buscar la siguiente que iban a devorar.

El color rojo decoró sus mejillas con intensidad, y atrapó rápidamente su labio inferior entre sus dientes cuando vio de lejos a Clarke, apoyada contra una de las grandes rocas que había al final del puente mientras hablaba con compañeros de su casa, aunque no era el grupo de siempre. Qué raro.

La miró fijamente mientras pasaba por el camino que se dirigía hacia el bosque, y sonrió tímidamente cuando la rubia aprovechó que todos mantenían la vista hacia el castillo para guiñarle un ojo. Se moría por estar a solas con ella esa tarde y poder perderse en sus labios y en esos ojos azules largas horas si hacía falta.

Siguió su camino sin mirar atrás, ya casi había llegado, y comenzó a sentir que los nervios la invadían. Iba a contarle a Raven la verdad, porque necesitaba compartir esa alegría con alguien más. Además, tras el paso que dieron Clarke y ella hacía pocos días, necesitaba más que nunca hablar de lo feliz que estaba.

No había otra palabra, era felicidad lo que sentía en esos momentos. El haber hecho el amor con Clarke había conseguido que estuviesen más unidas y con más confianza que nunca. La Slytherin la trató como jamás nadie lo había hecho. Todo fue delicado, romántico y muy íntimo. No podría haber sido con otra que no fuese ella. Se estaba enamorando de forma veloz de esos ojos celestes, de su sonrisa perfecta y de la forma en la que, a pesar de ser dos personas distintas, podía sentirse como si fuesen una.

No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Raven, pero ya le dijo a Clarke que no quería tener secretos con ella y su chica la apoyó en todo momento, alentándola para que se lo contase, asegurándole que, si confiaba en Raven, ella también. Así que estaba decidida a hacerlo por fin. De todas formas, la Ravenclaw también insistió bastante en saber quién era la persona misteriosa con la que salía.

-Hola, cerebrito -la saludó cuando llegó donde estaba, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped, justo frente a ella. La castaña levantó la mirada y sus ojos conectaron, sonriéndose automáticamente.

-Hola, Lex -lo hizo de vuelta, y la Gryffindor bajó el rostro para ver sus manos-. Vale, ¿qué me quieres contar? -le facilitó las cosas, y Lexa volvió a enfocar su cara, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

-Es sobre la persona con la que estoy saliendo -la chica frunció el ceño rápidamente y apartó el libro que leía, dejándolo cerrado a un lado.

-No te habrá hecho daño, ¿no?

-No, no… -negó rápidamente, y sonrió- Quizás -volvió a sentir los nervios-, cuando sepas el nombre…

-Oh, por favor, dilo ya -suplicó arqueando las cejas.

-Clarke -soltó sin más, y el silencio las envolvió. Casi pudo percibir gesto a gesto cómo Raven experimentaba miles de emociones en una. La primera fue la sorpresa y, en esos instantes, parecía enfadada y la miraba fijamente.

-¿Clarke? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido- ¿Clarke Griffin? -asintió al escucharla- ¿En serio?

Lexa tragó saliva al verla levantarse y empezar a caminar tras ella, así que la imitó, incorporándose y parando sus movimientos, y agarró sus manos para intentar calmarla. Sabía que no iba a ser una reacción buena, y debía tranquilizarla y hacerle entender cómo era realmente Clarke.

-Ra… -quiso llamarla, pero ella habló primero, zafándose de su agarre.

-¿Cómo puedes estar diciéndome que estás con Clarke Griffin después de cómo se ha comportado contigo? -preguntó con firmeza, apretando la mandíbula sin dejar de mirarla.

-Clarke ha cambiado.

-¿Que ha cambiado? ¿No te das cuenta de que probablemente está utilizándote? Lexa, lleva años molestándote y haciéndote la vida imposible con los idiotas de sus amigos. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿A qué mierda viene que "haya cambiado" y que esté contigo? -lamió sus labios observándola ahora entristecida- ¿Sois novias?

-Sí, e igual el verbo cambiar no era el adecuado… Ha estado fingiendo todos estos años el odiarme, me lo contó todo… -murmuró.

-No, Lex. Son todo cuentos. No me puedo creer que te hayas tragado eso -negó sin querer comprender varias veces con la cabeza-. Te está utilizando -la señaló con el dedo-, y te va a hacer daño. Y no quiero que te hagan daño.

-Te aseguro, Raven, que no va a hacerme daño -intentó agarrar su mano otra vez, pero la castaña la levantó, apartándose de ella y negando con la cabeza todavía. Ahora pudo ver sus ojos brillantes.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo creerte. No después de todo lo que he visto.

-Raven… -susurró cuando la vio recogiendo sus libros.

-Necesito pensar.

Y, tras decir eso, se fue sin despedirse si quiera. Lexa soltó un suspiro algo frustrado, quizás no era cómo se había imaginado la conversación, pero ese miedo también lo tuvo ella cuando volvieron de las fiestas de Navidad, y Clarke hizo que dejase de sentirlo con cada nuevo encuentro que tenían. Confiaba en ella ciegamente, y estaba más que convencida de que no iba a hacerle daño nunca más.

Se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, y decidió darle el tiempo que necesitase para asimilarlo. Sabía que todo lo que había ocurrido durante los anteriores cursos en Hogwarts con Clarke no fue nada bueno, pero también sabía que lo que tenían en el presente era muy real. Solo tenía que ver ese brillo en sus ojos, la luz que antes no veía. Clarke Griffin no necesitaba palabras para hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella.

- _Silencius_ -no le dio tiempo a procesar lo que había pasado cuando tuvo una varita frente a su cara. El hechizo la dejó muda, y pronto se agachó una persona con aquel uniforme de Slytherin frente a ella para poder verle la cara-. Hola, sangre sucia -vio la sonrisa engreída de Octavia frente a ella, y dos chicos agarraron sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Ella intentó pedir ayuda, pero no salió ni un sonido de su boca.

-Estate quieta, Woods -miró hacia su derecha y vio a Peverell sonriendo con malicia-. Sino no podremos desnudarte.

Blake desató su túnica y se encargaron de quitársela, primero soltando un brazo uno, y luego el otro. Tras eso, quitaron su jersey, y ella apretó la mandíbula mirando seria a Octavia.

-Te va a gustar, tranquila -habló ahora Carrow.

-¿Sabes? No tienes ni idea de cuánto me alegro de que hayan cogido a Griffin por banda, la muy estúpida está siendo de lo más aburrida últimamente. Y pensar en lo que habría disfrutado con esto -miró a Peverell y el chico alzó su brazo, manteniéndolo estirado a la altura de Blake-. Levántale la camisa y sujétala con fuerza, no quiero tocar a la sangre sucia -sus ojos conectaron y pudo percibir su cara de asco muy de cerca.

-Esperemos que no se desmaye -apareció ahora Rosier, colocándose detrás de Blake-. No hay nadie cerca, no van ni a escucharnos ni a oler nada -Lexa la miró extrañada.

-Si se desmaya, despiértala, no queremos que se pierda nada -habló Blake, apuntando su brazo con la varita-. ¿Estás preparada? -ella negó e intentó zafarse, pero solo consiguió que Octavia la mirase cabreada y que agarrase su garganta con fuerza con una mano- Si no te estás quieta, tendré que echarte un hechizo paralizador. Y quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo.

-Vamos, empieza -la alentaron-. Quiero ver cómo queda ya.

- _Flagrate_ -susurró Blake, y sonrió a Lexa antes de mirar su brazo, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía ella y sentía un dolor punzante en el brazo cuando la punta incandescente de su varita se pegó a su piel.

Separó los labios, porque su principal reflejo fue gritar por aquella sensación tan desagradable, pero no salió nada de su garganta. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por el movimiento de la varita por su piel y se escuchaban risas a su alrededor. El daño era principalmente en su brazo, pero sentía que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, retorciéndose internamente por aquel color tan insoportable. Empezó a sentir que se debilitaba antes de caer al suelo como un peso muerto cuando el dolor pudo con ella.

-Despierta, idiota -escuchó la voz de Rosier, y su mano en su rostro mientras sujetaba con la otra la varita-. No te desmayes y disfruta, te está quedando muy bien.

El olor a carne quemada retorció su estómago, y soltó un silencioso sollozo mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas y apretaba su mano en un puño al ver qué era lo que estaba escribiendo Blake con tanta lentitud: _Sangre sucia._

X X X

Maldita mente suya en la que solo tenía cabida para Lexa. Estaba intentando prestar atención a lo que Peterson, un chico de su casa y curso, estaba diciéndole. Hacía ya un buen rato que había visto a su chica dirigirse hacia el lago y, joder, aunque hubiesen sido unos segundos solo el tiempo que la había tenido delante, en ella se habían despertado de nuevo aquellas ganas de estar a solas con su novia y poder repetir lo que unos días atrás había pasado por primera vez.

Había sido increíble el poder hacerle el amor a Lexa. La conexión que ambas compartían, y sentir su precioso cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo era algo inexplicable, y jamás pensó que su primera vez con alguien sería con Lexa Woods, pero es que había sido absolutamente perfecta e increíble, y aún le costaba creer que todo aquello que estaba sucediendo entre ambas fuese real.

Trató de disuadir, aunque no con mucho éxito, aquellos pensamientos para escuchar lo que el chico le decía. Hacía ya tiempo que pasaba de ir con Blake y los demás, porque simplemente no podía estar en un grupo en el que destestara a todas y cada una de las personas que lo componía; y había comenzado a hablar con más gente de su misma casa, dándose cuenta de que no todos los miembros de Slytherin eran de la misma calaña que los imbéciles con los que ella solía juntarse.

Tenía muchísimas ganas, además de besar a Lexa hasta que no le quedase aire en los pulmones, de poder contarle aquella tarde cómo todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando, hasta las compañías. Su chica la inspiraba a ser mejor persona, porque ella era alguien increíble, y se merecía tener a su lado a alguien a su altura.

Era ya la hora de comer, y se dirigió con Peterson y Brownlie, una chica que se les unió unos minutos después, hacia el gran comedor. Como si fuera algo automático, su mirada buscó inmediatamente la mesa donde se sentaban los miembros de la casa Gryffindor, buscando a su chica con la mirada, ya que le encantaban esos segundos en los que sus miradas conectaban y todo lo que pasaba alrededor desaparecía mientras se dedicaban unas sonrisas mutuamente, pero frunció el ceño para observar que la mesa estaba completa, pero Lexa no estaba por ninguna parte. Miró entonces hacia la mesa de la casa Ravenclaw, y vio a Raven sentada allí, cosa que le extrañó aún más porque, según le había dicho Lexa, iban a estar juntas y le iba a contar que estaba con ella.

Intentó no preocuparse demasiado, seguramente habría ido a por algún libro a la biblioteca antes de dirigirse allí, y llegaría en cualquier momento. Comenzó a comer junto a sus compañeros cuando el profesor Dumbledore anunció que lo hicieran, e intentó participar en todo momento en la conversación sobre _Quidditch_ que mantenían y que realmente le parecía interesante, pero sus ojos se desviaban solos hacia la puerta, sintiendo los nervios crecer en su interior al ver que los minutos pasaban y Lexa no aparecía. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Tras unos minutos más, en los que ya no aguantaba más, se disculpó con la gente que había a su alrededor, y se atrevió a acercarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, concretamente a Raven Reyes, que en esos momentos se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Con algo de duda, porque no sabía cómo habría ido su encuentro con Lexa y tampoco cómo reaccionaría a su presencia allí, golpeó suavemente su hombro, y supo que no debía haber ido muy bien cuando percibió la ira en su mirada en el momento en que sus ojos marrones la enfocaron.

-¿Qué quieres? -inquirió la chica castaña con un tono seco y nada amable.

-Raven… -susurró- ¿Sabes dónde está Lexa?

-Su novia eres tú, no yo -espetó-. Y tampoco soy su niñera, así que no. No tengo ni idea de dónde está.

La chica se dio la vuelta y Clarke suspiró. Estaba claro que la conversación que Lexa y su amiga habían mantenido no había ido nada bien. Tal vez era por eso por lo que no había ido al gran comedor, así que decidió ir a buscarla a la sala común de Gryffindor para poder estar a su lado si era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Fue a las mazmorras de Slytherin para hacerse con la capa de invisibilidad y, seguidamente, puso rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, rezando internamente para que su novia estuviese allí. Odiaba pensar en Lexa sufriendo por lo que fuese, y, si ese era el caso debido a su encuentro con Raven, ella quería poder abrazarla y protegerla del resto del mundo.

Una vez en la sala común, que estaba desierta, subió rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos, y fue sin pensárselo dos veces hasta la que sabía que era la cama de Lexa, abriendo las cortinas que la rodeaban, y encontrándola tumbada en ella, de lado y dándole la espalda, y enseguida se percató de los sollozos que soltaba.

-Lex… -susurró, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la capa y se tumbaba a su lado, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura para abrazarla con fuerza- Preciosa, ¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes, Clarke -dijo la morena con un hilo de voz entre lágrimas, y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho al verla así-. Ve al gran comedor, nos veremos más tarde -le indicó sin girarse para mirarla.

-No te voy a dejar sola si estás así, Lexa -quiso dejarle claro, y apartó uno de los mechones que caían sobre su rostro para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla, notándola húmeda-. ¿Esto es por Raven? ¿Ha ido mal? -notó que se tensaba brevemente, pero que asentía de forma casi imperceptible.

-Cree que me vas a hacer daño -susurró y a ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Dios, odiaba que la gente pensase que quería causarle el mínimo sufrimiento a Lexa. Lo único que quería era poder pasar todos sus días junto a ella, y nada más. Quería hacerla feliz.

-Sabes que eso no es así, Lex -movió sus manos para acariciar lentamente sus brazos, que estaban sobre el colchón, y volvió a besar su rostro-. Haría todo lo que fuera por hacerte feliz.

Su chica no respondió verbalmente, pero asintió, y ella escondió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando aquel aroma tan suyo que le volvía loca. Siguió acariciando sus brazos suavemente, pero escuchó un sollozo más fuerte de los normales cuando deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por su antebrazo derecho.

-¿Te duele? ¿Te ha pasado algo? -preguntó, preocupada por su reacción, y al no obtener respuesta, la cogió suavemente para que se girase, viendo su rostro enrojecido por el llanto-. Lex -repitió-, ¿te ha pasado algo?

El silencio volvió a contestarle, y decidió tomar su brazo suavemente, subiendo la manga de su jersey poco a poco para comprobar qué había pasado. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y una desagradable sensación se instauró en su estómago cuando vio lo que allí había. El antebrazo de Lexa estaba hinchado, casi en carne viva, marcado con las palabras _Sangre Sucia_. La rabia se hizo presente en su interior, porque no le hacía falta preguntar para saber quién había sido.

-¿Ha sido Octavia? -quiso saber igualmente, y Lexa miró hacia otro lado sin decir nada-. Lexa, dímelo, por favor.

Los ojos verdes de su novia estaban llenos de lágrimas, y pronto pudo notar que los suyos también le escocían. Joder, es que ver aquella horrorosa herida en la piel de Lexa, y saber lo que le habían hecho le estaba quemando por dentro. No iba a dejar que los desgraciados de su casa se salieran con la suya. Esta vez no. Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a ir a enfrentarse a Blake y su grupo. Recogió su capa, y se giró hacia su chica antes de salir.

-Ve a la enfermería, Lex, por favor -le pidió-. Nos vemos luego.

-Clarke, espera -oyó su voz que la llamaba, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era darle su merecido a la imbécil de Octavia-. ¡Clarke! -volvió a llamarla Lexa, pero nada iba a detenerla.

Se dirigió como una bala hacia la sala común de Slytherin, seguramente los alumnos ya habrían vuelto del gran comedor y estarían descansando en sus casas. Entró, tras decir rápidamente la contraseña, consumida por la rabia y la ira contra aquellas personas que habían hecho daño a la chica más importante que había en su vida, y la más pura. Millones de veces más que todos ellos.

Enfocó a Blake, Carrow y el resto del grupo en una esquina de la sala común, y no dudó ni un segundo en dirigirse hacia ellos, sacando de su túnica su varita, y empuñándola con fuerza frente a ella. Vio cómo Octavia la miraba mientras se acercaba a ella, y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro. Dios, qué ganas tenía de borrársela.

Ya apenas le faltaban unos pocos metros para tenerla contra la pared, apuntándola con su varita, cuando alguien se la arrebató, y al segundo sintió cómo alguien le agarraba por la túnica, y la alejaba de su objetivo. Se giró, queriendo deshacerse del agarre que aquella persona, claramente más fuerte que ella, mantenía sobre su persona. Se sorprendió al ver al profesor Snape, observándola con gesto serio.

-Basta, Griffin -ordenó el profesor-. Ven conmigo a mi despacho.

Joder, ¿qué hacía Snape en la sala común? Normalmente no solía aparecer por allí, y que estuviera no le hacía ninguna gracia, sobre todo en ese momento en que había interrumpido lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Octavia se merecía su castigo, como todos los demás, y aquello no iba a quedar así, eso lo tenía más que claro.

-Siéntate -ordenó el profesor cuando llegaron a su despacho, que era un lugar bastante pequeño y lúgubre-. ¿Qué demonios hacías, Griffin?

-Darle a esos imbéciles su merecido -espetó, porque en esos instantes no tenía filtro, no cuando le habían dado donde más le dolía.

-Esa no es la solución, Clarke -habló el profesor, mirándola con gesto serio, pero a la vez preocupado.

-Lo es cuando le hacen daño a quien me importa -musitó entre dientes, mientras dirigía su mirada a sus manos, que estaban sobre su regazo.

-Pensaba que eran tus amigos, siempre lo han sido.

-Bueno, como puedes ver, ya no lo son.

-¿A quién han hecho daño, Clarke? -preguntó Severus entonces, y volvió a levantar la vista, enfocando los oscuros ojos del profesor.

-A Woods -confesó, tras dejar salir un profundo suspiro.

-¿Lexa Woods? -quiso asegurarse, y ella asintió-. Pensaba que tú y tu pandilla la teníais tomada con esa chica.

-Y ellos la tienen tomada con ella, pero yo no -susurró a media voz, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se acumulasen bajo sus ojos-. Yo soy incapaz de hacerle daño a Lexa…

-¿Ella lo sabe? -asintió efusivamente frente a la pregunta del hombre, sin apartar su mirada de la suya- ¿Y ellos?

-No… -admitió-, pero me da miedo que…

-Griffin -la cortó-, que no seas una Gryffindor no significa que no puedas ser valiente -le dijo, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa que había entre los dos y entrelazando sus propias manos-. Si quieres a Woods, no te dejes acobardar por una panda de mequetrefes que no saben lo que es el amor.

-¿Por qué me está diciendo esto, profesor? -quiso saber, sorprendida por las palabras que salían de la boca de Snape.

-Porque sé lo que es querer a una Gryffindor -la tristeza se hizo presente en la voz de Snape, y sus ojos mostrándole entendimiento y compasión fueron más que suficientes para que no aguantase más las lágrimas, y rompiese a llorar con rabia frente a su profesor.

-Le han grabado _Sangre Sucia_ en el brazo -dijo con la voz rota-. Ella no les ha hecho nunca nada, y no hacen más que hacerle la vida imposible, y no puedo dejar de pensar que en parte es culpa mía -se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas del jersey, intentando calmarse, pero es que odiaba sentirse así, tan rota por dentro porque no podía hacer nada para protegerla, aunque se lo hubiese prometido.

-Demuéstrale entonces todo lo contrario, Griffin -le sugirió el profesor-. No te escondas del mundo si quieres estar con ella. No sabes cuánto tiempo podéis tener… -parecía que el hombre hablaba desde la propia experiencia, y sus palabras calaron hondo en Clarke, que las meditó una a una, sabiendo que tenían mucho peso-. No te pongas a su nivel, Clarke. Demuestra quién eres en realidad. A ti, a ella, y a todos.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando cada palabra antes de asentir al profesor y levantarse para salir de allí tras agradecerle esa charla. Había conseguido calmarla, cosa de la que no mucha gente podía presumir, y ahora ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se acabó el fingir ser alguien que no era, se acabó el permitir que hirieran a la persona más increíble que había en su vida.

Puso rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, porque el único sitio donde podía estar en aquellos momentos era junto a Lexa, asegurándose de que estaba a salvo, protegiéndola de todo y de todos, y, sobre todo, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella.

X X X

Llevaba un rato observándola, sin decir nada. Ambas estaban en aquella cama, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mirándose frente a frente, y casi ni habían hablado. Clarke cerró los ojos y se quedó pensativa, sabía que su mente no estaba dejando de trabajar, pero no sabía qué decirle para que se tranquilizara. Casi no había podido controlar la ira que había experimentado anteriormente. A veces le gustaría a ella misma también poder leer sus pensamientos. Aunque no tuviese problemas normalmente para expresar sus sentimientos, había momentos, como aquel, que le hacía estar nerviosa por las pocas palabras que decía.

-¿Te lo ha mirado bien la señora Pomfrey? -habló de repente Clarke, y vio cómo abrió los ojos.

-Sí -afirmó.

-¿Y por qué no ha insistido en que le digas quién mierda ha sido? -preguntó molesta, y se sentó en el colchón, con las piernas flexionadas.

-Clarke, no voy a chivarme de nada -dijo firme, incorporándose también, dispuesta a acariciar la espalda de la rubia.

-Eso, dales más motivos para seguir haciendo contigo lo que les dé la gana -espetó, y Lexa se dejó caer de nuevo en el colchón, cerrando los ojos para controlar el llanto.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, y pronto sintió que se movía y que la rodeaba con sus brazos, apretándola contra ella. Movió el rostro hasta poder acomodarse contra su cuello y se quedó ahí aspirando su aroma unos minutos. Sabía que estaba enfadada con sus compañeros de la casa Slytherin, y no la culpaba de ello, porque Clarke siempre había sido muy impulsiva. Inspiró hondo cuando sintió su mano acariciando su espalda con lentitud, y ella besó fugazmente su cuello.

-Lo siento -besó su sien con cuidado, y llevó su mano hasta su rostro cuando se apartó de ella, conectando sus miradas-. Siento mucho que te hayan hecho eso… Son unos…

-Shh… está bien -susurró pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas-. Ahora estamos aquí, las dos juntas. En esta sala no nos importa nada de fuera, solo nosotras. ¿No acordamos eso?

-Sí, pero…

Lexa frenó sus palabras besando sus labios con delicadeza, y suspiró cuando Clarke comenzó a corresponderle. Deslizó su mano por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su pelo, enredando sus dedos entre sus mechones dorados. Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cuando la Slytherin jadeó en busca de aire antes de cambiar de posición su rostro para besarla mejor y en profundidad.

Estuvieron entretenidas simplemente besándose, pero cuando Clarke acarició sus costados de esa forma tan increíble, no pudo evitar soltar un murmullo placentero contra sus labios, temblando ligeramente cuando la puso contra el colchón y se colocó sobre ella presionando con toda su anatomía su cuerpo totalmente. Recorrió su espalda con las manos, y la escuchó suspirar al mismo tiempo que se separaba de sus labios para mirarla agitada.

-No pares, por favor -pidió, sujetando su cintura.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó sobre ella.

-Por favor… -suplicó, la necesitaba al fin y al cabo.

La vio asentir antes de inclinarse y atrapar de nuevo sus labios, esta vez siendo menos cuidadosas a la hora de entregarse a la otra. Gimió cuando Clarke mordió su labio y arqueó las caderas para golpear las suyas. Lexa llevó las manos a los botones de su camisa y comenzó a desabrochárselos uno a uno, acariciando posteriormente su abdomen cuando quedó a la vista. Se arrodilló en el colchón y tiró de sus manos para sentarla y poder desnudarla completamente, ella intentó librarla de su camisa, pero no la dejó, poniéndola de nuevo contra el colchón y besándola con urgencia. Demasiada.

-Eh… eh… -acarició su pelo y la miró con ternura, pasando después un dedo por su ceño fruncido y disfrutando de la forma agitada en la que respiraba- No voy a irme de aquí. Tenemos tiempo.

-No te vayas nunca -pidió, abriendo sus ojos.

-Nunca, Clarke -susurró, y dejó que la besase antes de sentir que sus labios temblaban y su mano buscaba la suya para entrelazar los dedos contra el colchón.

Se volvió a separar de ella, y notó algo húmedo caer en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y la vio aguantando las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los suyos mientras miraba fijamente su antebrazo, justo donde estaba escrito con quemaduras "Sangre sucia". Sonrió cuando se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, con muchísima delicadeza, como si pudiese romperla en cualquier momento.

-¿Te duele? -preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-No -fue sincera, gracias a la Señora Pomfrey, las heridas sanarían más rápido, y en esos momentos no sentía dolor-. Quedará una cicatriz para recordar, supongo.

-No te mereces esto. No te mereces que te marquen de esa forma -dijo volviendo a estar a su altura.

Lexa la besó de nuevo en los labios, intentando decirle sin palabras todo lo que sentía por ella. Pasó los labios por su rostro, dando cortos besos para limpiar sus lágrimas, antes de besar la punta de su nariz mientras ambas se sonreían.

-La única marca que me importa es la que me dejas tú, la que dejaste cuando hicimos el amor -confesó, mirando aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con adoración.

La escuchó suspirar antes de que la besase de nuevo, deslizando su lengua de forma exquisita entre sus labios. Gimió cuando la mano de Clarke apretó uno de sus pechos ya desnudos, y se separó de ella para ver cómo lo cubría y los masajeaba, arqueándose para ofrecerle todo lo que quisiera de ella. Pasó la mano por su pelo, sujetándoselo para que no impidiese a su boca besar centímetros de su piel. Gimió cuando atrapó su pezón y lo comenzó a succionar, combinándolo con caricias con la punta de su lengua. No se perdió ni un momento de lo que le hacía, le encantaba verla disfrutando de esa forma de su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y soltando esos soniditos placenteros.

Lamió el contorno de su pecho y volvió a subir a su boca para besarla de forma húmeda, arqueándose contra ella. Bajó con sus labios por su cuello, lamiéndolo mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dándole el espacio que necesitase. Soltó otro gemido cuando llegó al pecho que no le hizo caso antes, y la morena enredó los dedos en sus cabellos. Se sintió entre nerviosa y expectante cuando las manos de Clarke se ocuparon de desabrochar su falda y dejarla sin ella cubriéndola. Esta vez no quería que las luces se apagasen, quería verla. No quería perderse nada.

Jadeó cuando los labios de la rubia hicieron cosquillas por su abdomen mientras repartía besos cortos hasta que lo lamió completamente. Y, Dios... La visión de esa lengua recorriendo su piel...

-Lex… -llamó desde la altura de su ombligo, y ella la miró, a punto de contestarle, pero echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dedos de la chica empezaron a pasar sobre su intimidad; y a pesar de llevar aún la ropa interior puesta se deslizaron muy bien, con la presión adecuada para estimular esa zona que ya estaba despierta- Quiero probarte… -gimió contra su piel, besando sobre el hueso de su cadera, y bajó su rostro para verla mirando fijamente lo que le hacía con los dedos.

-Hazlo -murmuró con voz ronca, totalmente excitada. ¿Qué se sentiría? La boca de Clarke le encantaba, y le encantaba la forma que tenía de besar. Oh, Dios…

-Si no te gusta, me paras, por favor -suplicó, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el interior de su muslo, empujándolos para que separase las piernas y pasando la nariz por la línea que hacían sus labios más íntimos-. Joder… -gimió con voz ronca.

Miró la postura que tenía entre sus piernas, y lo bien que le quedaba tener el culo levantado. Su respiración se aceleró más todavía cuando sus labios se deslizaron por sus ingles antes de bajar hasta la parte de atrás de sus rodillas.

Siguió estimulando sus piernas, sobre todo la parte interna de ellas, las más cercanas a su ingle, hasta que llegó a ella de nuevo, lamiéndolas y pasando los dientes por ellas, haciéndole cosquillas otra vez.

-¿Quieres tener las luces encendidas? -preguntó subiendo de nuevo a su altura para mirase a los ojos, ella asintió; había perdido el habla hacía tiempo- Me vas a matar, Woods, lo sabes, ¿no? -volvió a afirmar con un gesto de la cabeza, y se sonrieron a la vez antes de besarse en los labios.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Clarke fueron al inicio de sus braguitas, antes de arrodillarse y deshacerse de ellas, mirándose en todo momento al rostro de la otra. La vio lamerse los labios y coger aire para tumbarse de nuevo sobre ella; estaba increíblemente sexy con la camisa abierta mostrando su escote y esa mirada tan oscura.

Repitió el proceso anterior, sin ir directamente a su intimidad, y cuando llegó a la altura de sus pechos, acarició sus pliegues con los dedos, haciendo que se estremeciese y gimiese suavemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, que la miraban de vuelta fijamente mientras estimulaba su pezón. Empezó a realizar suaves círculos sobre su clítoris antes de bajar para extender más su humedad por sus labios íntimos.

Acarició los mechones de su pelo, y volvió a apartarlos de sus labios cuando llegó a la altura de su ombligo. Mordió su labio inferior mientras la veía sacar la lengua y deslizarla hasta llegar a la altura de su pubis antes de jadear contra la piel de su ingle. Suspiró, separando más las piernas y apoyando los pies en el colchón, dándole el espacio que necesitase. Sus ojos dejaron de mirarse, y su enfoque pasó a entre sus piernas. Se ruborizó automáticamente mientras Clarke inspeccionaba la zona expuesta para ella, y al mismo tiempo se moría porque diese el paso.

La respiración de la rubia se empezó a agitar mientras hacía un camino húmedo con su lengua por el interior de su muslo, y Lexa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando otro gemido cuando llegó a donde tanto la necesitaba. Notaba sus muy cálidos e hinchados contra su intimidad, y su lengua se deslizaba muy bien entre sus pliegues. Echó sus cabellos hacia atrás y la miró mientras los sujetaba. Esa vez Clarke mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras la degustaba sin parar. Gimió de nuevo cuando encontró de nuevo su clítoris, y cogió aire porque la Slytherin aprendió rápidamente dónde era ese punto de placer, dedicándose plenamente a él.

Se separó de ella y la vio dando una bocanada en busca de aire, y la miró fijamente al rostro mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por ella, mandando escalofríos cada vez que acariciaba aquella zona tan palpitante. Vio sus labios manchados con sus flujos, y fue una mezcla entre vergüenza porque todo eso era suyo, y excitación porque estaba así por el placer que había estado otorgándole.

Se inclinó para besar su abdomen de nuevo, depositando un beso muy lento, y estaba segura de que lo hizo para que notase lo húmeda que estaba. Bajó de nuevo entre sus piernas, y separó aún más sus piernas antes de pegar sus labios a ella de nuevo, moviendo sus dedos mojados por el interior de su muslo. Un largo gemido salió de su garganta y sus manos automáticamente se apoyaron en su cabeza cuando succionó su clítoris.

-Sigue -pidió. Le salió solo, su mente no estaba para pensar las palabras en esos instantes. Joder, no pensaba que las sensaciones del anterior encuentro fuesen a superarse, pero Clarke estaba convirtiendo ese momento en algo único y todavía más placentero.

Arqueó sus caderas, levantándolas mientras apoyaba los pies en el colchón para ayudarse a ello. Estaba siendo más intenso que los anteriores orgasmos, mucho más. Gimió de forma grave, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir una agradable liberación y una corriente eléctrica recorrer todos los músculos de su anatomía.

-Joder… -murmuró Clarke, separándose de ella y besando sus ingles de nuevo, subiendo por su cuerpo deslizando los labios todo el rato, acabando en su boca, la cual besó de forma intensa, y por primera vez sintió aquel sabor nuevo en su boca. Su sabor en la boca de su novia- ¿Te ha gustado? -sonrió contra sus labios.

-Sí -contestó sin aliento, y la volvió a besar, pasando la lengua por su barbilla y sus labios para limpiarla.

-Ha sido increíble -susurró, apoyando la frente sobre la suya y mirándola de forma pícara-. Quiero repetir otra vez…

Lexa soltó una risita, pero la frenó cuando vio que bajaba de nuevo.

-Espera, fiera… -rodeó su cuello y se abrazó a ella, empujándola para quedar las dos de lado en la cama- Deja que me recupere al menos.

-En serio, ha sido alucinante -la morena lamió sus labios nerviosa antes de reír de nuevo mirando la cara de su novia, disfrutando de lo relajada que estaba ahora, en comparación a como había estado un rato antes.

-Yo también quiero hacértelo a ti.

-Joder -suspiró, y Lexa comenzó a besarla, tumbándola en el colchón y colocándose sobre ella.

Deslizó su mano por el abdomen de Clarke, recorriendo su suave piel, y llegando hasta su pecho para apretarlo sobre el sujetador. Y la necesitaba desnuda. Mucho.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, y tiró de su camisa para incorporarla, besándola de nuevo en los labios. La Slytherin acarició su espalda desnuda mientras ella agarraba su camisa y la bajó por sus hombros, descubriéndolos y bajando hasta esa altura para besárselos también, estremeciéndose con el suspiro que dejó junto a su oreja.

-Espera, Lex… -suspiró agitada.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó preocupada, sin soltar su camisa.

-Apaguemos la luz.

-¿Qué? -se extrañó.

-Me da vergüenza que…

-Soy yo -murmuró antes de atrapar sus labios en un lento beso-. Soy yo, Clarke, no va a pasar nada.

Clarke se quedó mirándola seria, y ella le devolvió el gesto confundida. Se percató de que tenía los músculos algo tensos, entonces soltó su camisa, buscando con la mirada su varita para apagar la luz. No quería que pensase que la presionaba a hacer algo que no quería. Se levantó de la cama para buscar su túnica y al soltar la camisa de Clarke, ésta bajó hasta sus muñecas. No se habría percatado de nada si no hubiese sido por el brusco movimiento de la rubia para subírsela.

-Clarke… -murmuró mirándola fijamente.

La primera idea que le vino a la mente fue "¿Y si lo que le contó fue mentira y sus amigos también la atacaron de vuelta?". Ya sabía cómo eran los de su casa, probablemente fue Clarke toda furiosa y ellos se la devolvieron de la mejor forma que sabían: haciendo daño.

Agarró su mano, tiró de ella para mantener su brazo estirado y levantó su camisa. Antes tenía miedo, pero cuando vio aquella calavera y esa serpiente saliendo por la boca de ella, fue terror lo que sintió. Se quedó por unos segundos bloqueada observando la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo de su novia antes de mirarla a la cara, sin encontrarse sus ojos porque miraban hacia otro lado.

Soltó su mano. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Clarke era una mortífaga? Las pulsaciones de su corazón se incrementaron, y empezó a vestirse rápidamente para largarse de allí con lágrimas de rabia acumulándose en sus ojos. De momento, se quedaría con la rabia, porque la tristeza no iba a admitirla.

-Lex… -la escuchó hablar.

-No me hables -dijo firme, terminando de colocarse la camisa.

-Te lo puedo explicar…

-No.

Se colocó su túnica y no miró una última vez a la rubia, dejándola en aquella sala sola mientras caminaba por los pasillos limpiándose las lágrimas una y otra vez. ¿Clarke era una mortífaga? ¿Era una seguidora de Voldemort? ¿Era del grupo de personas que hicieron aquella bestialidad a su madre haciéndola desaparecer de su vida?

¿Y si todo había sido mentira? ¿Y si Clarke no sentía nada por ella? ¿Y si la usaba para llegar a la ubicación de su tía?

Apretó su puño mientras corría por los pasillos esquivando a distintos compañeros del colegio, que la miraban con confusión.

¿Y si Raven tenía razón?

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla, concretamente, Marina.**

 **Lo primero de todo, queremos pedir disculpas por el mareo de cambiar el día de actualización de martes a miércoles de nuevo, pero hemos decidido que estaba mejor aquí.**

 **En fin, vamos al lío.**

 **Hemos podido ver a Lexa muy feliz después de que ella y Clarke hayan hecho el amor. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Si es que son tan adorables que muero de amor con ellas, de verdad.**

 **Nuestra Gryffindor se ha decidido a contarle a su gran amiga Raven que Clarke es la persona misteriosa con la que mantiene una relación, y parece que la Ravenclaw no ha reaccionado demasiado bien. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que es lógica esa reacción? ¿Qué pasará con eso? ¿Al final acabará aceptando a Clarke?**

 **Los desgraciados de Slytherin han cogido a nuestra pequeña Lexi por banda, y le han hecho una cosa horrorosa, y nuestra pobre bebé no podía chillar, ni Clarke estaba allí para librarla de esos imbéciles. ¿Quién ha sufrido con esta escena? * Levanta la mano ***

 **Ay, Clarke, Clarke, qué enamoradísima estás… Se vuelve loca por Lexa, pero es algo totalmente normal si tienes una novia tan cuqui como la suya, ¿no? No la ha encontrado en el gran comedor y se ha preocupado mucho, ¡y con razón! Pero aunque no por la que ella creía, y la pobre ha sufrido bastante al ver lo que le habían hecho a Lexi en el bracito. Mis bebés… * llora ***

 **Se ha ido dispuesta a enfrentarse a los Slytherin, a Octavia sobre todo, pero CHAN CHAN, sorpresa, Snape ha aparecido y se la ha llevado para calmarla, y parece que lo ha conseguido, ¿no? ¿No os ha encantado esa escena entre Clarke y el profesor? Porque a nosotras sí. Severus le ha aconsejado, y de forma acertada, y Clarke se ha ido para estar con su chica.**

 **Vaya, vaya… Parece que después de la primera vez, ambas se han quedado con ganas de más, y después de ese precioso momento en el que Clarke le ha besado el bracito entre lágrimas * vuelve a llorar *, han ido más allá que la primera vez, y lo estaban disfrutando mucho al parecer, pero… ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? ¿CLARKE MORTÍFAGA? ¿Quién se lo esperaba?**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Dejará Lexa que Clarke se explique? ¿Volverán a estar bien? ¿Raven entenderá la relación entre nuestras chicas?**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo miércoles.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Tres días. Ese era el tiempo que Lexa llevaba sin dirigirle la palabra y ella sentía que hasta le faltaba el aire. Porque después de haber visto la manera tan increíble en que sus ojos verdes habían llegado a mirarla, obtener de ella nada más que la total y absoluta ignorancia dolía incluso más que cuando la miraba con ese miedo que solía ver antes de que comenzasen aquella relación.

Porque había sido una imbécil, se había callado su secreto más oscuro, el cual nadie de aquel castillo sabía, y como consecuencia había perdido a la única persona que le importaba. Apenas había podido conciliar el sueño esos días, y es que la imagen del rostro de Lexa al ver la marca tenebrosa que adornaba su antebrazo izquierdo se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, persiguiéndola de una manera horrorosa.

Joder, es que querría haberla cogido y haberle pedido que por favor la escuchase, que tenía una explicación para aquello, pero la morena no le había dado ni un segundo de su tiempo, porque tan pronto como lo descubrió, se volvió a vestir y salió de allí, dejándole con una de las peores sensaciones que había experimentado en toda su vida. Y eso no era todo, sino que cada vez que la veía, ya fuese en clases, por los pasillos o en el gran comedor, ella hacía todo lo posible para conectar sus miradas, pero Lexa giraba siempre la cara al otro lado, asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún tipo de contacto entre ambas.

En ese mismo momento, la vio atravesar uno de los pasillos en los que había varias clases, pero en ese momento se encontraba vacío a excepción de ellas dos. Las clases habían acabado hacía algunas horas ya, y sabía que siempre pasaba por ahí cuando iba hacia la biblioteca, así que se puso la capa de invisibilidad, que en esos momentos llevaba con ella, y con sigilo fue hasta donde ella estaba, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse cuando llegó a su altura. Necesitaba intentarlo, porque se estaba volviendo completamente loca con el pensamiento de haberla perdido para siempre. Tocó su hombro suavemente, aún envuelta en la tela, y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y pudo apreciar el color rojizo que decoraba el contorno de sus ojos: al parecer, no era la única que había estado llorando.

Se quitó la capa de encima cuando vio cómo fruncía el ceño en señal que no entendía de dónde había venido aquel contacto, y vio su rostro pasar de la confusión a la rabia y el enfado en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, y todo su interior tembló. Porque todo el miedo que ella podía haberle causado a Lexa en los años anteriores era equiparable al que sentía ella en esos momentos frente a aquella mirada tan fría que ya casi había olvidado.

-Lex, tenemos que hablar -dijo rápidamente antes de que le diese tiempo a girarse e irse.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo -contestó con una convicción que sus ojos no compartían.

-Lexa, por favor… Tengo que explicártelo -suplicó, agarrando la manga de su jersey cuando vio que empezaba a darse la vuelta para salir de allí.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho al principio -espetó con rabia-, pero no fue así. Te lo callaste, cuando tú y yo no teníamos secretos.

-¿Crees que esto es fácil de decir?

-Prueba con tus amiguitos de Slytherin, seguro que ellos lo entienden -murmuró con los labios casi apretados antes de darse la vuelta, dejando a Clarke allí con los ojos que empezaban a quedar cubiertos de lágrimas.

Se quedó allí observándola hasta que giró por una de las esquinas al final de aquel pasillo, y no encontró ningún motivo más para contener las lágrimas de desesperación que se habían apoderado de ella. Nunca había tenido una vida feliz ni fácil, pero nada se comparaba al hecho de que lo mejor de su vida no quisiera saber nada de ella, y lo peor es que todo había sido su culpa.

Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se apoyó contra una de las paredes, dejando su peso caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, enterrando su cara entre sus manos, mientras su llanto no cesaba. Estaba sola completamente en esos momentos, pero le daba exactamente igual si alguien la veía llorar, todo lo que le importaba se lo había llevado Lexa.

X X X

Sentía que los ojos le escocían tras haber estado toda la noche sin pegar ojo y llorando, aún no había logrado procesar el hecho de que Clarke fuese mortífaga. Se sentía idiota, y mucho. ¿De verdad la había estado utilizando? Joder, claro que iban en busca de su tía, y lo sabía por el hecho de haber sido aurora y haber atrapado a muchos de los suyos, pero jamás se imaginó eso de Clarke. ¿Todo había sido falso? ¿Las sonrisas, las caricias, esos besos que se habían dado desde aquel día en la nieve? ¿De verdad la nieve no se había convertido en algo tan especial para Clarke como era para ella?

La Slytherin la había buscado ya varias veces en esos días y ella no había querido hablarle, porque la sensación de que le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo no se iba, y era demasiado desgradable. Y, para colmo, en esos momentos ni su mejor amiga en ese castillo quería dirigirle la palabra, por haber confiado en alguien que no se había dedicado a otra cosa que a molestarla, y es que seguramente la Ravenclaw tendría razón, y Clarke solo había estado jugando con ella. Una actuación de diez, por otra parte.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano debajo de sus ojos, limpiando nuevas lágrimas que se habían escapado, y divisó a Raven entre la aglomeración de alumnos que se disponían a entrar a clase. En ese momento tocaba Adivinación, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw juntos. Agarró su brazo, y la chica se giró confundida, alzando las cejas cuando la enfocó.

-Necesito que hablemos -murmuró para que solo la escuchase ella.

-Déjame un par de días para adaptarme a la idea, por favor -suplicó la castaña, esta vez no tenía la mirada dura del día anterior. Lexa suspiró antes de apretar los labios, intentando controlar el temblor de estos, pero sin poder evitar que nuevas lágrimas saliesen.

-Tenías razón, Raven -sollozó, sin soltar su brazo-. Tenías razón y necesito desahogarme. Necesito que me escuches -pidió, deslizando la mano por su túnica hasta atrapar su mano.

-¿Te ha hecho daño? -levantó su mano libre y acarició la mejilla de Lexa, que negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, vamos a nuestro sitio…

-Pero… las clases… -miró hacia el aula antes de enfocarla a ella de nuevo- A la mierda las clases -dijo con firmeza, tirando de su mano para dirigirlas a ambas hacia aquel árbol en los jardines.

Lexa le agradeció que se tomase el tiempo que necesitaba para escucharla mientras caminaban por los pasillos junto a la otra. Sabía que no se lo había tomado bien, a pesar de haber estado esos días intentando asimilar lo sucedido con Clarke aquella tarde y sin haber querido socializar demasiado con nadie, a la Ravenclaw tampoco se le vio mucho interés en acercarse a hablar con ella.

Cuando llegaron a su sitio de siempre, se sentaron en la hierba que decoraba el suelo y se apoyaron contra el tronco de su árbol. Lexa suspiró antes de dejarse caer sobre su amiga de lado, apoyándose en su hombro y cerrando los ojos para intentar relajarse. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, y lo agradeció, porque necesitaba ordenar todos sus pensamientos. Algo sí tenía claro, y era que no iba a decir que Clarke tenía aquella marca en su antebrazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó con voz cálida, y Lexa cogió aire antes de separarse de ella, arrastrándose por el suelo un poco para poder quedar de frente a ella.

Se levantó la túnica por su brazo, junto a su jersey y camisa, para que Raven pudiese apreciar la quemadura que casi ni se apreciaba gracias a los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey, pero se podía ver la cicatriz que estaba dejando. La marca que iba a estar con ella para siempre.

-¿Te ha hecho esto? -exclamó furiosa, agarrando su muñeca para acercarlo a ella y pasar sus dedos por la herida que se sanaba.

-No, no ha sido ella -habló-. Me lo hicieron sus amigos -se encogió de hombros tras haber puesto la ropa en su sitio.

-¿Blake? -frunció el ceño, y cuando asintió la vio cerrar los ojos y apretar el puño, cogiendo aire con fuerza- Dios, no la soporto, de verdad -gruñó, y volvió a pasar su mano por su antebrazo, a pesar de estar su ropa cubriéndolo-. ¿Te duele? -se preocupó.

-No, la señora Pomfrey es la mejor -medio sonrió-. Me duele más haber descubierto que Clarke no es lo que pensaba -susurró-. Sé que no lo entendiste, y ojalá hubiese sido como tú y no me hubiese dejado llevar por ella en navidades, pero de verdad que todo era absolutamente perfecto -miró directamente sus ojos marrones-. Era otra Clarke Griffin, era increíble: atenta, dulce, cálida… -cerró los ojos, intentando controlar sus emociones- Ahora no sé lo que es -suspiró-. Bueno, sí, esa Slytherin que ya conocemos las dos… -miró a sus propias manos, totalmente abatida.

-Lexa, tú te mereces alguien que te haga sentir especial, que no te haga daño -volvió a pasar la mano por su antebrazo-. Estoy totalmente agotada de ver cómo te han tratado, de ver cómo hay gente que quiere hacerte daño… -se miraron fijamente.

-Las cosas cambiaron de un momento a otro -confesó-. Me entregué a ella completamente, creyendo que ella sentía lo mismo, pero me ha engañado, y me siento utilizada -volvió a dejar caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos, dejándose abrazar por Raven, que se arrodilló frente a ella para poder hacerlo mejor.

Escucharon unas risas y unas voces que reconocieron al instante, la castaña se separó de ella y se miraron unos segundos antes de levantarse en silencio y empezar a correr hacia el lado contrario de donde provenían. ¿Por qué la encontraban siempre?

-Debemos dejar de venir a este sitio, parece que nos tienen localizadas -respondió su pregunta mental Raven mientras se asomaba por el lado del árbol en el que decidieron esconderse-. Ahí están los imbéciles de los Slytherin.

Lexa se inclinó tras ella para poder ver también, y parecía que en el grupo había dos nuevos integrantes: Peterson y Brownlie. Eran todos iguales, estaba claro. Raven se giró entonces, quedándose frente a ella y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Lex, es hora de enseñarles quien eres -dijo firme-. Vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó algo temerosa.

-Que vas a defenderte y yo te voy a ayudar a ello. Tenemos que espantarles y que te dejen tranquila de una vez.

Lexa fue a decir algo, pero se quedó sin habla. No estaba preparada para hacer en esos momentos nada, pero la mirada confiada de Raven le dio fuerzas, y la vio sonreír mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica, y ella hizo lo mismo.

-A la de tres -susurró la castaña-. Una… Dos…

-Tres -dijeron a la vez, y cada una salió por un lado del tronco del árbol, apuntando directamente con sus varitas a los Slytherin y con el rostro serio.

-Genial, la sangre sucia y la cara sucia -se metió con ellas Rosier, haciendo reír a los que la acompañaban.

-¿Qué os ha dado? ¿Creéis que nos dais miedo? -habló ahora Peverell alzando las manos.

-Como os acerquéis, no dudaremos en lanzar el primer hechizo -advirtió Raven. Y Lexa la miró de reojo, ¿cómo podía ser tan valiente?

-Uhhh…. -se burló Blake haciendo como que temblaba, y se acercó a ella, pero Lexa lanzó el primer hechizo, dejándola tirada en el suelo unos segundos mientras la miraba sorprendida.

Pronto se alzaron todos los Slytherin con sus varitas en alto, y se apuntaron mutuamente todos.

-Si os vais, nadie saldrá herido -advirtió Lexa, con la voz algo temblorosa, pero la mirada de Raven la animó. Estaba orgullosa de ella.

Octavia lanzó el primer hechizo contra Raven, y Lexa lanzó otro para protegerla de él. Ese fue el primer movimiento de ambas partes antes de volverse eso una lucha de lanzar y esquivar hechizos, y se dio cuenta de que la Ravenclaw y ella hacían un buen equipo. No pudo evitar soltar un gritito cuando vio que golpeaban a su amiga con un _expelliermus_ y caía al suelo. Intentó defenderse como pudo, acercándose a Raven para ayudarla a levantarse y moviendo con su otra mano la varita para realizar los escudos a aquellos encantamientos que lanzaban sin parar.

-¡ _Desmaius!_ -se escuchó detrás de los Slytherin, y todos hechos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, revelando a Clarke apuntándoles uno a uno con la varita, asegurándose de que ninguno se levantase.

Lexa apartó rápidamente la mirada de ella, y se agachó para ver si Raven estaba bien, ayudándola a enderezarse y que quedase sentada en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -pasó la mano por su frente, y apartó varios mechones de su pelo.

-No ha estado mal para ser la primera vez que nos batimos en duelo, ¿eh? -sonrió a Lexa, pero borró automáticamente el gesto cuando Clarke apareció en el campo de visión de las dos y se agachaba a su lado.

-¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Estás bien? -sonó preocupada mientras pasaba las manos por el rostro de Lexa y comprobaba su estado en general, pero la Gryffindor le dio un manotazo para que no la tocase- Lex… -susurró cuando la morena se levantó, ayudando a Raven a levantarse, sin mirarla.

-Vámonos, quizás llegamos a la próxima clase -dijo a la Ravenclaw.

-Lexa, por favor... -volvió a intentar la rubia, pudiendo percibir la angustia en su tono-. Estaré esperando en nuestro lugar hasta que quieras hablar conmigo.

La morena no la miró, y siguió caminando, siendo seguida por Raven, que se puso a su lado rápidamente.

-No quieres hablar con ella, ¿eh? -inició la conversación, y Lexa la observó, viendo cómo miraba sus propias manos esta vez ella.

-No, no quiero, me siento muy mal.

-Lexa… creo que nunca he visto a Griffin de ese modo -confesó tras unos segundos de silencio, y ambas se miraron-. No me gusta decirlo, porque nunca he aceptado, ni voy a aceptar, lo que te han hecho, pero… sonaba arrepentida, y lo que ha hecho a sus amigos… puede caerle una buena si se enteran en la escuela.

-Raven, no sé qué me estás queriendo decir -la Ravenclaw cogió aire, y la miró seria.

-Habla con ella. No sé qué es exactamente lo que has visto o lo que te ha dicho, pero creo que debe tener una explicación.

-Me da miedo saber la explicación que sea.

-Lexa, Clarke estaba llorando -murmuró ya cerca del castillo.

El corazón se le paró en el pecho unos segundos, y un sentimiento desagradable le apretó el estómago. Y es que solamente había visto a Clarke llorar en contadas ocasiones, y todas habían sido porque le habían hecho algo a ella.

X X X

Había pasado todo el día pensando en lo que Raven le había dicho tras haber dejado a Clarke sola en aquel lugar, sin haberle dado, una vez más la oportunidad de explicarse. No sabía qué pensar llegado a ese punto, porque la sensación de haber sido utilizada estaba ahí, pero el dolor que había podido percibir en los ojos de la rubia parecía demasiado real, demasiado difícil como para fingirlo, y que estuviese llorando como su amiga le había dicho lo hacía todo más verosímil.

Estaba en el gran comedor sentada junto a Luna y Anya durante la hora de la cena, y miró hacia atrás, a la mesa ocupada por los de la casa Slytherin, buscando su cabellera rubia y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al no encontrarla. Se volvió a girar, y se encontró con los ojos de Raven que la observaban desde la mesa de enfrente, diciéndole algo así como: "Ve a buscarla, se merece al menos una oportunidad". Y tal vez tenía razón, como siempre.

Se levantó de su asiento, disculpándose con sus compañeras de casa cuando la miraron con confusión, y se dirigió a la salida del gran comedor para poner rumbo a donde sabía que estaba ese lugar que se había convertido el confidente de ambas, donde habían podido demostrarse los sentimientos que compartían. Le costaba trabajo creer que todo aquello hubiese sido mentira. Porque la forma en la que la miraba Clarke, sus labios moviéndose con suavidad sobre los suyos, o sus dedos acariciando su cuerpo no tenían nada de falso.

Suspiró una vez llegó al pasadizo donde se encontraba la entrada a la _sala de los menesteres_ , y aguantó la respiración cuando vio que Clarke, que estaba frente a ella, se deshacía de su capa de invisibilidad y quedaba expuesta. Se quedó unos segundos guardando la distancia que las separaba, observando el rostro afligido de la rubia, y pudo observar cómo le temblaba el labio inferior, provocando que le entrasen a ella también unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-Has venido… -murmuró Clarke con la voz completamente rota, y ella simplemente asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Entramos? -preguntó, manteniéndose lo más distante que pudo, llevándose otro asentimiento por la parte de la chica.

La siguió mientras la puerta de la sala se abría para ellas, y cuando entraron, vio cómo la sellaba antes de girarse hacia ella quedando algo más cerca de lo que estaban anteriormente. Se tomó unos segundos para apreciar ese color azul que con tanta intensidad le había mirado en infinidad de veces ocasiones, y en ese momento ahí solo había tristeza y arrepentimiento. Joder, es que aquel dolor que podía percibir incluso ella, no podía ser fingido.

Miró a continuación a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que en aquella ocasión allí no había nada más que ellas dos. Ningún mueble ni ninguna decoración llenaba aquellas paredes. Y tal vez, pensó, aquello significaba que el tenerla allí frente a ella era todo lo que Clarke deseaba.

-Puedes empezar a decirme lo que tengas que decirme -le dio paso.

-Lo primero, quiero que sepas que quería decírtelo. Solo que no había encontrado el momento adecuado -confesó mirando hacia el suelo, sin ser capaz de enfrentar todavía su mirada.

-Has tenido tiempo de sobra, ¿no crees?

-Tenía miedo de que pasase precisamente esto -alzó la vista, y pudo apreciar una lágrima que descendía de su ojo por su mejilla, arrugándole aún más el corazón en el interior de su pecho.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que te felicitase por tener esa marca que tanto odio? Sabes la historia de mi madre, Clarke -le reprochó.

-Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me duele que hayas tenido que pasar por eso -le aseguró-, pero Lexa, yo no soy así. Yo no creo en lo que ellos creen, ni pretendo hacerte daño.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar yo segura de eso? -preguntó, mirándola fijamente, observando cómo juagaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-Lexa, ¿crees que tengo esto en mi brazo porque yo he querido? -preguntó- ¿Crees que estoy orgullosa de lo que soy?

-No puedo saber nada si no me lo explicas, Clarke -le dijo en medio de un suspiró, y la rubia asintió, cogiendo aire con fuerza antes de empezar a hablar.

-En mi familia todos lo son -dejó caer la bomba, y ella pudo ver el horror que sus propias palabras le provocaban reflejado en su rostro-. Mis padres están en _Azkaban_ , ambos, y estoy al cuidado de mis tíos, viviendo con ellos en la mansión de mi familia.

-¿Y la marca tenebrosa? -inquirió, señalando su brazo con el suyo, y vio que le aguantaba la mirada unos segundos, insegura de pronunciar las palabras que vendrían a continuación.

-Me obligaron, Lex -dijo al fin, haciendo que la rabia que seguramente la rubia sentía cuando la veía en peligro acudiese a ella a gran velocidad-. Me obligaron a unirme a ellos y no pude hacer nada al respecto -la voz de Clarke era apenas audible llegado ese punto, y las lágrimas caían sin cesar por su rostro.

La observó unos segundos, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle Clarke. ¿Era por eso que fingía ser alguien que no era? ¿Por lo que se había juntado siempre con Blake y los demás? Tenía que ser eso, porque la Clarke Griffin que ella conocía no tenía ni un pelo de maldad en el cuerpo. Su Clarke Griffin era la persona más increíble que había conocido, la que estaba ahí para protegerla del mundo, y la que le daba todo lo que tenía sin tener que pensárselo si quiera.

Se giró, porque no aguantaba verla así de destruida y en aquel momento se había quedado totalmente bloqueada, y se estaba maldiciendo internamente a sí misma por no haberle dado desde un principio la oportunidad de explicarse, porque había pasado los cuatro días más largos y angustiosos desde hacía bastante. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que notó que Clarke caminaba hasta notar su cuerpo en su espalda, rodeándole la cintura y apegándola a ella.

Sintió su cálida respiración contra su oreja, mientras sus manos buscaban entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, y se lo permitió, dejando caer ella también algunas lágrimas, porque de repente imágenes de todo lo que tendría que haber pasado su chica le vinieron a la cabeza y ninguna de ellas era nada agradable. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que enterraba su rostro en su cuello y que lo acariciaba levemente con su nariz.

-Por favor, no me dejes, Lex… -la escuchó murmurar con un hilo de voz contra su piel, provocando un pequeño terremoto en su interior- Estoy loca por ti, tienes que sentirlo…

Se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos para poder mirarla a los ojos, y verla de cerca tan destrozada le acabó por destrozar por dentro. Se acercó aún más a ella, pegando su frente con la suya, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada en su rostro. Le mantuvo la mirada y llevó su mano a su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

Porque de un momento a otro se había dado cuenta de que no era la única que necesitaba a esa persona que le ayudase a evadirse del mundo, sino que Clarke también había encontrado eso en ella. Ese sentimiento sobreprotector que debía tener la rubia la invadió completamente, y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza, dejando que se volviese a esconder en su cuello, notando las lágrimas también cayendo por su cara, y respiró aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba.

-No te voy a dejar, Clarke -habló al fin, porque necesitaba que lo supiera.

La chica se separó levemente de ella, lo justo para que sus ojos volviesen a estar conectados, y no dudó ni un segundo en acortar de nuevo la distancia, esta vez para besar esos labios que hacía ya cuatro días que no sentía y los cuales necesitaba de una forma casi inhumana. Las manos de Clarke se fueron a su cuello, aferrándose a él mientras movían sus labios contra la otra, expresando cada sentimiento que compartían, porque era tan real que no sabía cómo había sido tan tonta de haberlo dudado ni siquiera por un segundo.

Se quedaron allí, simplemente sintiéndose con besos, porque era todo lo que necesitaban en ese momento: esa sensación de seguridad que ambas se proporcionaban mutuamente, y que Lexa sentía con más fuerza que nunca. Se había enamorado de Clarke Griffin, y era lo más real e increíble que le había pasado nunca.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marina al habla.**

 **¿Oís eso? Somos nosotras llorando después del capítulo. A ver cómo hago yo esta review…**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el décimo quinto capítulo de nuestro fic?**

 **Al principio hemos podido ver a nuestra Clarke muy desesperada por que Lexa le diese esa oportunidad que necesitaba para explicarse, pero la Gryffindor se ha mostrado firme, y la pobre no ha aguantado toda la tensión de saber que su chica no quería hablar con ella y se ha venido completamente abajo. ¿Quién se ofrece voluntaria para reconfortarla? * Levanta la mano ***

 **Lexa necesitaba desahogarse y ha acudido a Raven con la esperanza de que la escuchase, y lo ha conseguido. Seguro que ha visto esa carita y no se ha podido hacer más la dura. * Ralexa Shippers chilllan * No le ha querido contar lo de la marca tenebrosa, pero le ha dicho que se siente engañada. Pobre Lexi…**

 **Los de Slytherin, como siempre, han aparecido para joder y nuestras amigas han decidido ser valientes, y parece que les ha ido bastante bien, aunque han tenido un poco de ayuda, ¿no? Clarke ha aparecido para defender a Lexa, y parece que a la morena le ha dado exactamente igual al principio, porque se ha ido de allí como si nada, aunque parece que le ha afectado escuchar a Raven decir que estaba llorando. Mi pobre Clarkie…**

 **AL FIN ha decidido ir a hablar con Clarke. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que Lexa ha entendido que su novia tampoco lo ha pasado nada bien, y que se necesitan muchísimo. ¿No os parecen súper adorables juntas? PORQUE A MÍ, SÍ * Se muere de amor ***

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16.**

Lexa salió del baño tras haberse colocado el uniforme, dirigiéndose hacia su baúl para comprobar que no se había dejado ningún libro de las asignaturas a las que asistía ese día fuera de la bolsa. Sonrió casi sin querer porque la primera de ellas tocaba compartida con Slytherin, y se moría por ver a su chica en las aulas.

Estaban bien por fin, aunque aún tenía cierto pinchazo en el pecho cuando recordaba el porqué de aquella marca dibujada en el antebrazo de Clarke. No se quería ni imaginar a qué fue sometida para que aceptase unirse a ese grupo de personas oscuras, a pesar de que en ella no existía ese sentimiento para nada; y lo tenía más que comprobado y odiaba haberlo dudado, pero el miedo la invadió aquella tarde y no pudo controlar sus impulsos de salir corriendo y no querer saber nada de ella por unos días, a pesar de que su corazón gritaba que la necesitaba. Y es que Clarke se había convertido en un gran pilar en su vida en unos meses, no podía derribarlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

¿Que le daba miedo? Sí, y mucho, porque no sabía hasta qué punto estaba implicada en las actividades que realizaban los mortífagos. ¿Y si Clarke había sido partícipe de lo ocurrido hacía poco tiempo en Hogsmeade? Oh, Dios… ¡el dementor!

Lexa se sentó encima de su baúl una vez lo cerró, intentando ordenar los nuevos pensamientos que la invadieron, acariciándose la frente con los dedos.

-¡Eh, ratita! Que llegamos tarde a clases -metió prisas Luna, que terminaba de ordenar sus cosas sobre su cama.

Sonrió levemente a la chica, y se incorporó para ir con ella a la salida de la sala común con su bolsa en el hombro colgada. Luna había empezado a salir con un chico del curso de Anya, y le contó las novedades que tenían mientras bajaban las escaleras de caracol; parecía que no era la única que comenzaba una relación y tenía cara de tonta permanente, porque la de Luna no tenía precio. Cruzaron el marco que dejó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y pararon en seco al encontrarse con Clarke de brazos cruzados apoyada sobre el muro.

-Por fin -la escuchó suspirar, y notó que Luna se ponía tensa a su lado, moviendo un brazo para alcanzar su varita, pero Lexa la frenó.

-Está bien, Luna -dijo con voz suave, pero lo que no se esperó fue que Clarke agarrase sus mejillas y le plantase un dulce beso frente a su amiga.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó la Gryffindor- ¡Apártate de ella!

-Hola, Luna -rodó los ojos Clarke, antes de enfocarla a ella, sin apartar los dedos de su piel-. Buenos días, preciosa -sonrió de forma cálida.

-Buenos días -murmuró algo nerviosa, y miró de reojo a Luna, que miraba la escena boquiabierta-. Eh… Lu-Luna… -lamió sus labios totalmente cohibida, separándose levemente de Clarke, porque su cercanía no le hacía pensar como era debido. Además, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Acababa de besarla frente a Luna?

Miró hacia otro lado, encontrándose con más ojos sobre ellas.

-Está bien, Lexa -fue ahora la Slytherin la que lo dijo-. Basta ya de escondernos -miró a Luna, y Lexa miró la escena con su corazón bombeando con fuerza contra su pecho-. Hilker, soy la novia de Lexa, espero que podamos olvidar todo lo que he hecho anteriormente y podamos conocernos como realmente somos -ofreció su mano a la Gryffindor, que observaba a Clarke sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. Y ella tampoco lo hacía.

-Demasiada información en unos segundos -dijo algo saturada Luna, y miró a Lexa rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que Clarke bajaba la mano.

-Te lo explicaré, Luna -habló por fin Lexa-. Te lo iba a decir, pero entiende por qué no había mencionado nada de esto antes…

-¿Estáis saliendo? -preguntó sorprendida, la pareja asintió a la vez.

-Te lo contaré esta noche, ¿vale? -puso sus manos bajo su barbilla, y Luna alternó su mirada entre las dos, y afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Os dejo a solas entonces -comentó, y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-No hace falta, Luna. Vamos a clase también -habló Clarke, y la chica paró su avance-. Deja que te ayude con esto -se dirigió ahora a la chica de ojos verdes, sujetando su bolsa y colocándosela sobre su hombro, antes de agarrar su mano y entrelazar los dedos, esbozando una preciosa sonrisa.

¿De verdad estaba pasando eso? ¿De verdad estaba por el castillo caminando junto a Clarke de la mano a ojos de todos? La miró de reojo tras cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, sus dedos estaban entrelazados mientras bajaban a las clases.

-Sí, está pasando de verdad -habló Clarke.

-¿Por qué? -susurró, para que Luna no escuchase esa conversación, de todas formas se había encontrado con una compañera de Ravenclaw y hablaba con ella animada.

-Porque quiero luchar por ti, porque quiero protegerte de los idiotas de Slytherin y que no vuelvan a tocarte, y porque quiero que la gente sepa la suerte que tengo por tener la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y de que me dejes mostrarte todo lo que no he podido decirte durante todos estos años. Se acabó el ser cobarde, y más cuando estoy muy dispuesta a todo por ti.

Lexa se sonrojó por sus palabras y lamió sus labios nerviosa cuando Clarke subió su mano hasta sus labios para besársela fugazmente mientras continuaban andando.

-Gracias -susurró de nuevo-. Gracias por hacerme sentir especial.

-No me hace falta hacerlo, ya lo eres -sonrió, y se quedaría horas y horas mirando lo perfecta que era-. ¿Qué clases tienes ahora? -preguntó distraída.

-La misma que tú -pensó que bromeaba, pero al verla fruncir el ceño, supo que no.

-¿De verdad? -inquirió, y ella asintió- ¿Y qué nos toca?

Lexa no pudo evitar reírse por lo despistada que era con las materias, pero sí que sabía que se estaba esforzando por sacar las asignaturas adelante, incluso participando en clase.

-Alquimia.

-Uff… qué rollo -se quejó, y Lexa abrió la boca haciéndose la dolida.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que Alquimia es un rollo?

-Ya ves que no he tenido ningún inconveniente en hacerlo -se encogió de hombros, y Lexa le dio un pequeño empujón, haciendo que se separaran, pero Clarke volvió a ponerse a su lado entre risas, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo y caminando juntas-. ¿Podré sentarme contigo?

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? -asintió varias veces- Pero no me distraigas.

-Lo prometo -levantó su mano libre en señal de paz, pero puso media sonrisa que le hizo dudar.

Le daba igual, Clarke quería sentarse a su lado en clase, e incluso estaba a su lado, abrazándola frente a los ojos sorprendidos de los demás alumnos. Por unos momentos se sintió mejor que bien, a pesar del "qué dirán", y esperaba que eso durase mucho.

XXX

Tuvo que correr hasta que llegó a la esquina del pasillo, viendo a Lexa apoyada en la pared leyendo un libro. Suspiró aliviada por no haberse ido. Eso de preparar citas se le estaba dando un poco mal, pero esperaba que pudiese hacerla finalmente. Si todo iba bien, quizás para dentro de dos o tres semanas lo tendría todo preparado. Le daba igual con quién tuviese que luchar, Lexa iba a tener una tarde única con ella próximamente. Una tarde que iban a tener siempre en el recuerdo.

Era raro el estar sin la capa de invisibilidad sobre su cuerpo, pero se podría acostumbrar rápido a no esconderse de la gente y poder mostrar su amor a Lexa cada minuto. Y le daba igual los problemas que pudiese causarle, por primera vez en su vida era feliz y tenía algo por lo que luchar y por lo que sentirse agradecida. Se acercó hacia donde estaba, y sonrió de forma automática cuando el verde de sus ojos conectaron con los suyos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? -escuchó su voz preocupada, y bajó los párpados sintiendo cómo acarició su mejilla izquierda.

-Todo bien, preciosa -confirmó, inclinándose para atrapar sus labios sin poder evitarlo mucho más tiempo cuando los observó unos segundos.

Separó los labios, pretendiendo profundizar el beso, pero Lexa se separó suavemente.

-Vamos dentro… -la sonrisa que puso, le hizo sonreír también.

Nada más entraron a la _Sala de los Menesteres_ , pudo comprobar que se encontraba la cama de siempre en mitad de aquella habitación. No le dio tiempo a decir ni comentar nada cuando los labios de Lexa cubrieron los suyos con intensidad. Agarró varios mechones morenos con los dedos, devolviéndole el beso con las mismas ganas. Desde el día en el que le vio la marca no habían tenido ningún momento íntimo, y, joder, se moría por sentirla de nuevo.

Intentó dirigirla a ciegas hasta la cama, pero decidió darle el mando cuando vio que se resistía. Cayó sobre la cama sentada y la miró agitada, recibiendo el mismo gesto de su chica.

Aguantó el aliento cuando la vio arrodillarse frente a ella.

-Lexa, no tienes que… -mordió su labio cuando los labios de la Gryffindor se deslizaron por la piel descubierta de sus piernas.

-Desabróchate la falda… -murmuró mientras besaba sus muslos y los acariciaba.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no…

-Clarke -la miró seria, incorporándose para quedar frente a frente-, me muero por probarte -la rubia tragó saliva y disfrutó del beso que le regaló su chica, jadeando cuando sintió sus manos desabrocharle la falda.

Se separaron con un gruñido y Lexa se deshizo de su jersey, besándola de nuevo mientras quitaba también su camisa. Se sintió nerviosa al verse completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba, sobre todo porque los ojos de Lexa fueron irremediablemente hasta su antebrazo, el cual intentó esconder.

-No te escondas… aquí somos solo Clarke y Lexa. No existen las marcas que tengamos sobre nuestra piel -la morena se desnudó también de cintura para arriba, y mostró la cicatriz de su antebrazo.

La rabia la invadió de nuevo, porque era una de las razones por la que decidió estar con ella siempre. No podía ni siquiera pensar en el daño que había sufrido por culpa de aquellos a los que había llamado amigos por tantos años.

-Shhh… -chistó cálidamente, levantando su barbilla para que la mirase fijamente- Clarke y Lexa -le recordó y ella asintió, dejándose tumbar en el colchón, con el cuerpo de Lexa sobre el suyo.

Gimió cuando Lexa mordió su labio inferior, tirando de él levemente antes de besarse de nuevo. Acarició su espalda desnuda, sintiendo lo suave que era su piel, dando un pequeño empujón para que sus torsos desnudos se uniesen.

La miró mientras bajaba besando su cuello y la ayudó, quitándole las gafas y dejándolas a un lado apartadas de ella en el gran colchón. Soltó otro gemido cuando Lexa succionó uno de sus pezones tras haberlos estimulado y al mismo tiempo empezó a acariciarla con algo de timidez sobre las braguitas. Sabía que estaba intentando aparentar estar serena y segura con lo que hacía, pero podía notar cómo sus dedos casi temblaban entre los movimientos que realizaba. No importaba, le estaba excitando mucho que la Gryffindor tomase el mando y que decidiese qué quería hacer; y en esos momentos era ella la que sintió escalofríos con la anticipación del momento. Joder, Lexa quería hacerle sexo oral… y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello.

¿A quién quería mentir? Estaba más que lista. Lo deseaba de forma casi violenta, pero no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, porque no quería parecer desesperada, por mucho que fuese realmente así.

Se apoyó en sus codos para mirar cómo besaba su vientre de esa forma tan lenta, teniendo especial cuidado en hacerlo de forma delicada sobre su cicatriz, a pesar de que ya no le dolía ni sentía nada. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que se formó esa herida.

Lexa volvió a quedar arrodillada frente al colchón, y Clarke aguantó la respiración unos segundos mientras su chica separaba sus piernas y comenzaba a besar el interior de sus muslos. Como si necesitase más preparación, como si no estuviese ya lo suficientemente mojada por ella.

Mordió su labio, observando cómo la morena besaba la zona de su pubis sobre la tela de su ropa interior, y paró unos segundos, como si estuviese oliéndola, y por unos momentos sintió algo de vergüenza, hasta que la escuchó suspirar y agarrar el inicio de la prenda, para deshacerse de ella. Sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban levemente por estar tan expuesta para Lexa, jamás se había sentido así de vulnerable, por mucho que sabía que no pasaba nada, y que la Gryffindor no iba a juzgarla ni a dejar de experimentar las emociones que ambas sentían por la otra.

Estuvo unos segundos observándola sin decir nada, era la primera vez que la veía, y entendía su curiosidad, porque ella cuando la vio la segunda vez que se acostaron juntas también se quedó enganchada a su intimidad. Aguantó el aliento cuando pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios más íntimos, experimentando con las sensaciones que provocaba, y sus ojos conectaron cuando introdujo los dedos entre sus pliegues, acariciándola con movimiento ascendentes y descendentes, logrando que su respiración cambiase de forma drástica. Descubrió que donde más sentía era cuando acariciaba su clítoris, obviamente, así que se entretuvo un rato acariciándola con movimientos ahora circulares. Gimió de forma ronca, sin dejar de mirar el rostro de la Gryffindor.

Su gemido cambió cuando Lexa se atrevió a acercarse y lamer sobre su clítoris, sacando la lengua de su boca en un principio, observando aún las sensaciones, analizándolo todo. Tras unos golpes con la punta de aquel músculo húmedo, deslizó su lengua por toda su intimidad antes de pegar completamente sus labios a ella, cerrando los ojos y soltando un sonido de agrado contra ella, cuyas vibraciones consiguieron que perdiese la fuerza de sus brazos, cayendo hacia atrás pesadamente y separando más las piernas para que tuviese el espacio que necesitase.

Miró hacia abajo entre gemidos por lo que estaba provocando en ella, y apartó varios mechones de su pelo que caían por su rostro, sujetándolo con los demás para que tuviese acceso libre. No pudo evitar mover las caderas contra su boca, sin querer ser brusca ni parecer necesitada, escuchando los sonidos que Lexa hacía contra su intimidad, haciéndole saber que le gustaba que lo estuviese haciendo.

-Oh, ¡joder! -exclamó cuando la morena introdujo un dedo en su interior al separarse de ella para coger aire.

Se volvió a apoyar en su antebrazo, observando cómo movía su brazo con un ritmo constante que le estaba volviendo loca y gimió roncamente cuando su dedo se arqueó dentro de ella. Lamió sus propios labios antes de abrir los ojos para mirar su rostro, con esa media sonrisa dibujada que escondía algo de timidez, una pregunta silenciosa de "¿te está gustando?", a lo que respondería un con un "joder, sí, no pares". Y que no parase porque se iba a morir en cualquier momento.

Estiró su brazo y pasó el pulgar sobre sus labios completamente mojados, limpiándoselos, pero no pensó que iba a atraparlo con ellos, lamiéndolo con algo de vergüenza, casi frenando los movimientos de sus brazos.

-Otro, por favor -suplicó, y Lexa se incorporó para besarla.

Suspiró al sentir ese sabor nuevo en sus labios, y gimió al sentir su lengua acariciar la suya al mismo tiempo que sacaba su dedo antes de meter ahora dos. La abrazó rodeando su cuello, y no dejó de besarla mientras su chica la penetraba de esa forma lenta y dedicada, pretendiendo darle el máximo placer posible.

Ayudó a Lexa a colocarse sobre su muslo, también quería que sintiese placer, y nada más elevó su pierna la notó moviéndose contra ella. Abrió los ojos para ver los movimientos de sus caderas y gimió cuando la notó arquear sus dedos de nuevo dentro de ella, buscando de nuevo su boca para besarla con intensidad.

-Tócame, Clarke -murmuró contra sus labios, y sintió que se quedó sin aire por la forma en la que sonó su voz-. Tócame -deslizó los labios por los suyos hasta esconderse en su cuello, gimiendo suavemente contra su piel.

Lexa Woods podía matarla sin ningún maleficio, eso lo tenía clarísimo. Deslizó su brazo entre sus cuerpos y subió su falda para poder tocarla mejor sobre la ropa interior, y gimieron a la vez cuando la apartó para acariciarla directamente, cerrando los ojos por la sensación de sentirla tan mojada por ella.

Introdujo un dedo en su interior cuando la estimuló lo suficiente, sintiendo lo estrecha que era, y le encantaba sentirse así de apretada en su interior. Imitó sus movimientos, notándola temblar sobre su cuerpo y cómo le costaba seguir con lo que le hacía a ella. Fueron varias y delicadas embestidas antes de intentar meter el segundo dedo, sintiendo el orgasmo invadirla automáticamente por el sonido que soltó Lexa contra su oreja mientras lo hacía. Fueron demasiadas sensaciones, y teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto, solo le faltó sentirla de esa forma para que el clímax llegase.

Esperó unos segundos a que se acostumbrase a esa nueva sensación, totalmente quieta, disfrutando de la respiración que Lexa tenía y de los pequeños espasmos que realizaban sus paredes vaginales alrededor de sus dedos.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, y la notó asentir contra su cuello antes de comenzar a moverse sobre ella, creando su propio ritmo de penetración. Era increíble ver esos movimientos sobre ella, cómo Lexa decidía cómo hacer las cosas y, sobre todo, esos gemidos que la destrozaban en el mejor sentido de la palabra- Mírame, preciosa -pidió.

La Gryffindor salió de su interior con mucho cuidado, logrando que un jadeo escapase de su garganta y casi tuviese que suplicar por que volviese a estar ahí, pero aguantó sus ganas y sus instintos más primarios, porque Lexa se apoyó sus manos en el colchón y la miró fijamente con esos ojos oscurecidos, sin dejar de mover su cuerpo contra su mano.

Clarke se quedó extasiada con la visión, con su cuerpo semidesnudo y su cabello moreno cayendo sobre sus hombros. Era perfecta en su totalidad, pero sus ojos eran demasiado para ella, así que decidió perderse en ese verde que la cautivó el día en el que se cruzaron en aquella estación de tren cuando comenzaron sus estudios en aquel castillo.

XXX

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aunque no sabía si llamarle a aquello "normalidad", porque Clarke la acompañaba cada día a cada clase que tenía, incluso cuando a ella no le tocaba estar en el mismo aula, y no iba a quejarse, porque le encantaba ver la sonrisa de su chica cada mañana nada más salir de la torre de Gryffindor, y caminar junto a ella de la mano por los pasillos. Había sido un cambio drástico en su relación, y podía notar los ojos de los alumnos sobre ellas cada vez que estaban juntas, pero intentaba no prestarle mucha atención, porque todo lo que le importaba es que la rubia estaba incluso más volcada que antes en su relación, y cada día se enamoraba un poquito más de ella; si es que eso era posible.

Estaba en esos instantes en la biblioteca una vez más hasta que llegase la hora de reunirse con su chica, y estaba bastante nerviosa en esa ocasión, porque la rubia le había pedido que llevase a Raven con ella, que quería hablar con la Ravenclaw, ya que su amiga se había mantenido un poco al margen esos últimos días. Se había alegrado por ella cuando le había contado que las cosas con Clarke estaban bien otra vez, e incluso le había dedicado alguna que otra sonrisa cómplice cuando la veía por el pasillo mientras iba junto a la Slytherin, pero no habían ahondado más en el tema.

-Raven… -susurró a la castaña, que en esos instantes repasaba la composición de una poción en el pergamino que tenía frente a ella, y giró la cabeza, mirándola con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres venir ahora conmigo a ver a Clarke?

-¿A ver a Clarke? -repitió su pregunta en el mismo tono en el que ella la había formulado, y asintió varias veces- No sabía que te fuesen esas cosas, Lexa -bromeó, haciéndola reír.

-No, tonta -golpeó su brazo de forma divertida-, pero Clarke me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo, y me gustaría que vinieses.

-¿Quiere hablar conmigo? ¿De qué?

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que, como eres mi amiga…

-… quiere hacer las cosas bien -completó Raven la frase, y ella volvió a asentir-. Está bien -aceptó finalmente-. Las cosas que hay que hacer por amistad…

-Cuando la conozcas de verdad, la vas a adorar -le aseguró-. Clarke es… -soltó un suspiro, y por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de cómo se comportaba su chica con ella, y la sonrisa llegó sola a su rostro.

-Vale, Julieta -fue ahora Raven la que golpeó su brazo antes de comenzar a recoger las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa, y Lexa la imitó-. Vayamos a ver a tu chica entonces.

Se levantaron las dos sigilosamente, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido para no molestar a las demás personas que estaban allí estudiando. Lexa comenzó a caminar mientras Raven la seguía detrás de ella, hasta que salieron de la biblioteca y la castaña se colocó a su lado.

-Vale, hay algo que tengo que decirte -comentó mientras caminaban hacia su destino y Raven la miró con interés-: el sitio a donde vamos es un lugar secreto.

-¿Te refieres a que nadie sabe dónde está?

-Sí, pero porque no se puede ver -vio que Raven fruncía el ceño, y ella sonrió porque probablemente era la primera vez que la Ravenclaw no sabía de la existencia de algo-. Se llama _La Sala de los Menesteres_ , y es un lugar que Clarke encontró. Solo aparece a la gente que la necesita, y ahí es donde nos hemos estado viendo todo este tiempo.

-¿Y me vas a llevar a vuestro picadero? -se metió con ella.

-¡Oye! -golpeó su cadera suavemente, escuchando la carcajada que soltó su amiga- Es simplemente el sitio donde nos vemos.

-Ajá… -vio que movía las cejas repetidamente y que le sonreía de forma traviesa, pero la ignoró negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Ya llegamos -le informó mientras giraban por el pasillo que daba a la pared donde se encontraba la sala, y cuando vio a su chica apoyada sobre ella, sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. Hola, Clarke -la saludó.

-Hola, preciosa -la rubia se acercó hasta ellas, tomando a Lexa de la cintura para unir sus labios en un suave y breve beso, y pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo que Raven apartaba la vista, seguramente algo incómoda con el gesto. Clarke se separó levemente de ella y enfocó a su amiga, sonriéndole ligeramente-. Hola, Raven.

-Griffin, hola -contestó la chica, probablemente no muy segura de cómo actuar en esos momentos.

-¿Vamos dentro? -propuso la rubia- Así estaremos más tranquilas.

Ambas asintieron, y la puerta de la sala se apareció ante ellas, y entraron tras la rubia, observando que aquella vez no había más que un par de amplios sofás y alguna que otra vela para iluminar la estancia. Clarke tomó asiento en uno de ellos y golpeó varias veces a su lado mientras la miraba, y se colocó a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, mientras que su amiga se acomodó frente a ellas.

-Está muy bien este sitio -comentó Raven, podía notar que la presencia de Clarke le ponía algo nerviosa, y seguramente había sacado el tema para romper un poco el hielo.

-Fue un gran descubrimiento -intervino Clarke, mirándola a ella con una sonrisa que se le contagió al momento, aunque también sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, porque la rubia estaba diciendo aquellas cosas delante de su amiga-. Gracias por venir, Raven. Quería decirte que no tienes nada que temer respecto a mí, ni respecto a que vaya a hacerle daño a Lexa. Quiero estar con ella y la voy a proteger siempre, y, por supuesto, a ti también.

Observó cómo Raven escuchaba las palabras de Clarke con algo de sorpresa en su rostro y la entendía perfectamente, porque así se había sentido ella también aquellas navidades cuando la rubia cambió su manera de comportarse. Apretó la mano de su chica, porque pudo apreciar que también estaba algo nerviosa, sabía que era importante para Clarke que Raven aceptase su relación, y sabía que su amiga lo haría, por lo que intentó tranquilizarla mediante ese gesto.

-Está bien -dijo su amiga tras unos instantes de silencio-. He visto cómo la has tratado estos días, y te creo, Clarke -le aseguró, haciendo que Lexa sintiese un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras-. Me alegro que sea así, y de que la vayas a proteger.

-Te lo prometo, Raven -contestó a la castaña, y se giró entonces hacia ella, regalándole una amplia sonrisa, y tuvo que hacer lo mismo al comprender que su chica estaba realmente satisfecha con cómo estaba yendo aquella conversación.

-Y… lleváis juntas desde… -quiso saber la chica.

-Navidades -contestaron las dos al unísono, provocando que Raven soltase una risita al ver la compenetración que había entre la pareja.

-No me puedo creer que haya sido ella todo este tiempo, Lex -confesó enfocándola en esa ocasión-. Que la persona por la que te pasas las horas suspirando sea Griffin -la vergüenza la invadió tras escuchar a la castaña y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Clarke, escondiendo allí su rostro.

-Oh, cuéntame más de cómo Lexa suspira por mí -escuchó a Clarke pedirle a Raven, con aquel tono de interés y diversión en su voz, y sintió cómo soltaba su mano y rodeaba sus hombros con el brazo, apretándola más contra ella.

-Tu novia es una cursi -le aseguró, y ella le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada desde su posición para que se callase-. Sabes que es verdad, Lexa -le acusó señalándola con el dedo índice.

-Cállate, Reyes -espetó, haciendo reír a las otras dos, y Clarke se inclinó sobre ella para dejar un beso sobre su pelo.

-¿Y tú? ¿No tienes o has tenido novio o novia? -volvió a dirigirse a la Ravenclaw, y le pareció divertido ver cómo era ahora su amiga la que se ruborizaba.

-No… -murmuró con algo de timidez- No ha aparecido la persona adecuada supongo.

-Ya aparecerá, Raven -intervino ella entonces-. Eres una persona genial: guapa, lista y muy simpática. Alguien te hará sentir especial, ya verás.

-Oye, que me voy a poner celosa -su chica le pellizcó el costado juguetonamente, y ella se removió para deshacerse de su agarre, aunque le dedicó una mirada, queriendo que leyese su mente para que supiera que solo quería estar con ella.

Se fijó entonces en su cuello y el lateral izquierdo de su mandíbula, donde se podían apreciar varios arañazos. Levantó la mano para acariciarlos y vio que Clarke se tensaba un poco.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -preguntó algo preocupada.

-Ya sabes que a tu chica le gustan las peleas -respondió en ese tono sugerente que a veces utilizaba y que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos, y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios cuando vio que ella hacía lo mismo. Entonces, Raven carraspeó, cortando el momento e intentando llamar su atención.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya -habló la chica, y ella se sintió un poco culpable, pero es que con Clarke delante de ella se le olvidaba hasta su nombre.

-No tienes por qué irte, Raven -le dijo Clarke-. Quédate un rato más con nosotras.

-No te preocupes, Griffin -aseguró con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba para irse-. Quiero repasar unos epígrafes antes de la cena. Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas asintieron y se despidieron amablemente de la castaña. Una vez se fue, se giró para observar a Clarke, que enseguida se apegó a ella, colocando sus brazos sobre sus caderas, y ella rodeó su cuello mientras ambas cerraban el hueco, uniendo sus labios suavemente. Se besaron durante unos minutos, simplemente disfrutando las caricias que se regalaban, hasta que la rubia se separó de sus labios, juntando sus frentes en ese gesto que le encantaba.

-No ha ido nada mal, ¿eh? -le dijo a su chica.

-Lo cierto es que no, pensaba que sería más complicado -admitió-. Pero me alegro de que tengas a Reyes como amiga, se ve que es una chica muy leal.

-Lo es -se sonrieron mutuamente, y gimió cuando Clarke la besó sin aviso previo, empujándola para que se sentase sobre el sofá, colocándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas-. ¿Qué haces? -jadeó entre besos.

-Creo que no me apetece ir al Gran Comedor… -la escuchó decir contra sus labios mientras ella observaba ese azul oscurecido- Prefiero cenarte a ti.

Cerró los ojos cuando su chica bajó a besar su cuello y ella se aferró a su cuerpo. ¿A quién le importaba la cena cuando podía tenerla a ella?

* * *

 **Hola, Hola.**

 **Aquí Ginsey, soy como un ninja en las reviews, lo sé. Pero forma parte de mi estilo.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el décimo sexto capítulo de nuestro fic?**

 **Clarke ha decidido hacer algo por su chica, y es cambiar completamente su actitud frente a todo el colegio para que sepan que Lexa es intocable, visto que sus amenazas no sirven, ¿qué mejor que estar ahí para que nadie moleste o dañe a su bebé? Pues eso, la Gryffindor encantada de la vida, y nosotras también, porque, no sé vosotras, pero en mi cabeza suena la BSO de "El guardaespaldas" en bucle. Presioso.**

 **16 años. Hormonas revolucionadas. ¿Quién las culpa? Nosotras no. Además, Lexa se quedó un poco con las ganas de catar conejo... ¿o Clarke? Mmmm... La Slytherin es que lleva esperando mucho tiempo, no vamos a juzgarla para nada, ¿verdad? JA JE JI JO JU**

 **En fin, Raven, finalmente, ha decidido darle una oportunidad a Clarke, visto lo que está haciendo frente a todo el mundo, sabiendo cómo ha sido, sabrá que para Clarke no es fácil ir ahora de protectora de la Gryffindor 24/7; pero ahí está.**

 **Entiendo que no queráis Ralexa en esta historia, pero sufro mucho porque Raven seguro que está pasándolo mal... Seguro que está llorando porque están Clexa dándose besitos y siendo felices... *llora amargamente***

 **En fines.**

 **Bye, bye, dramas. Es por mi salud, entendedme. Aunque... ¿por cuánto tiempo? Ojalá hasta el infinito...**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima semana.**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17.**

No sabía qué le pasaba, pero estaba demasiado obsesionada. Se sorprendía incluso de ella misma, y es que jamás había pensado en nada sexual, ni siquiera con Raven, pero ahí estaba, entretenida con los pensamientos de los últimos encuentros que había tenido con Clarke. No supo cómo podía haber aguantado tanto las ganas a principio de año hasta hacía, quizás, un mes desde que se acostaron por primera vez, pero últimamente, a pesar de sus intentos de no hacer nada, acababan haciendo algo en sus visitas a la _Sala de los Menesteres_. No podía controlarse, quizás porque los besos de Clarke la encendían en tan solo un segundo. Eso sí, cuando intentaba algo fuera de esa sala, solía frenarla, porque ya que las pillase algún profesor era algo por lo que, con mucha seguridad, moriría de vergüenza.

Y debería estar atendiendo en clases, pero tenía el recuerdo de la lengua de Clarke haciendo cosas maravillosas entre sus piernas, y sentía un cosquilleo muy agradable fuera de ese recuerdo. Intentó recomponerse, y se dispuso a seguir tomando notas sobre las precauciones a la hora de manipular los _snargaluffs._ No tardó muchos minutos en volver a tener la mente aislada del aula, otra vez se estaba imaginando cómo era el olor más íntimo de Clarke y cómo sentía que su cuerpo se excitaba con el recuerdo exacto del tacto de sus flujos sexuales. Le encantaba pasear los dedos por ella mientras veía cómo se entregaba a ella, cómo se movía entre gemidos contra su mano…

Una nota llegó hasta su mano en un instante, y la abrió disimulada, descubriendo la caligrafía de Clarke en ella: "Deja de pensar esas cosas, no me dejas atender". Sonrió al leerla, y se giró levemente para verla en el otro lado de la clase, esa vez estaba sentada con los Slytherin frente a ella en la larga mesa que había en mitad del invernadero.

" _¿No te está gustando las imágenes? Me apuesto a que piensas lo mismo"._ La vio sonreír ligeramente, y se puso a escribir un papel, que apareció frente a ella de nuevo: "No sabes las ganas que te tengo ahora mismo, Woods".

" _¿De qué tienes ganas, Griffin?",_ se atrevió a pensar, y la vio morderse el labio mientras se colocaba mejor en el asiento. "Quiero que me folles la boca como tú sabes".

Ay… Quizás había estado pensando demasiado en escenas que habían vivido las dos. Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, hace bien poco se lo dijo tal que así, y se le estremeció el cuerpo entero cuando lo escuchó de sus labios. Y seguramente sabía que en ese instante se iba a reproducir su voz tal cual en su mente. Y menuda sesión. A Clarke le gustaba que agarrase su pelo con fuerza mientras le practicaba el sexo oral, y ella no iba a negarse, porque le encantaba hacerlo al mismo tiempo que se movía contra su boca… Dios.

" _Has jugado sucio, Griffin",_ vio que tenía media sonrisa chulesca en el rostro dibujada, pero a ese juego podían jugar dos. Cogió aire, al mismo tiempo que intentaba prestar atención a lo que contaba la profesora Sprout, y empezó a imaginarse a Clarke y a ella en la _Sala de los Menesteres_ como en cualquier otra cita. Ya estaban las dos desnudas, y se besaban de forma ardiente sobre la cama.

Cuando decía cosas más "picantes" en esas situaciones, Clarke casi temblaba sobre la cama. Sabía que le gustaba cuando era más valiente y directa, cuando decidía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Concretamente, le gustaba tener su cuerpo sobre el suyo y hacerle sexo oral, la Slytherin llegaba a tener casi una obsesión con hacérselo de esa forma. ¿Y si unía en su mente la imagen de Clarke bajo su cuerpo practicándole sexo oral?

Era muy fácil imaginarse todo aquello, porque habían tenido tantos encuentros que casi podía ver con exactitud el color de los ojos de Clarke nada más le dijese eso de "quiero sentarme sobre tu cabeza". Miró de forma disimulada a su chica, que estaba muy tensa mirándola fijamente, sin disimulo, y Lexa lamió sus labios algo nerviosa mientras se veía a sí misma colocándose desnuda sobre la rubia, sujetando su pelo con su mano para acercarla a su zona más íntima, gimiendo nada más sintió su lengua deslizándose entre sus pliegues. "Sigue, Clarke, sigue", una y otra vez, a su chica le encantaba que le hablase en la cama.

En su mente, sus movimientos se volvieron más bruscos contra la boca de la Slytherin, escuchándose sus jadeos ahogados mientras se restregaba con fuerza, separándose a continuación unos segundos para ver sus labios empapados. "Todo esto es por ti, Clarke".

-¡Coño, Joder! -se escuchó en todo el invernadero, y Lexa levantó la vista otra vez rápido de sus apuntes, porque había sido la voz de Clarke, y de percató de que se estaba mirando la mano, donde se podía ver algo de sangre.

-Si no estás pendiente a lo que haces, es normal que te muerdan, Griffin. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, y ve a la enfermería a que te miren eso, y esperemos que ese _snargaluff_ en concreto, no tuviese aún veneno.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ , esperó que estuviese leyéndole la mente, mientras miraba preocupada cómo se tapaba la herida con la manga de la túnica, Clarke levantó la mirada y asintió antes de recoger sus cosas e irse de allí.

Se quedó preocupada hasta el final de la clase, al menos no sufrió el mismo desenlace que su novia, y consiguió tratar el _snargaluff_ sin sufrir ningún daño, incluso la casa Gryffindor ganó algún punto extra por el trabajo realizado. Lo bueno de que se estuviesen exponiendo a los alumnos era que podía ir a buscarla perfectamente a la enfermería, sin tener que esconderse. A pesar de eso, cuando fue no había rastro de Clarke allí.

Miró la hora que era, y decidió ir entonces a la biblioteca, donde estaría esperándola Raven, y la Slytherin probablemente aparecería cuando menos se lo esperaba, como hacía siempre. Saludó a su amiga cuando llegó a la mesa donde siempre se ponían antes de sacar sus cosas para repasar a su lado. Mentiría si dijera que no le había afectado su ataque hacia Clarke, ¿se estaría volviendo una adicta al sexo? No, no podía ser, tenía que parar eso de algún modo, no podía estar todo el día pensando en el cuerpo desnudo de Clarke, tenía que centrarse en estudiar, estaba en sexto curso y no podía echarlo a perder por acostarse una y otra vez con su novia.

Ojalá. Una y otra vez, una detrás de otra… Era esa forma de besarla o cuando mordía su labio inferior tras succionarlo, la que conseguía que temblase, que la necesitase como jamás había necesitado a nadie. Y se refería a desear que la tocasen. Le encantaba cuando Clarke deslizaba sus manos por su piel, cuando decidía besarla por todos lados, y podía entretenerse más o menos, pero la sensación era indescriptible. No solo era la pasión y el deseo que ambas experimentaban, muchas veces de forma muy intensa porque las ganas eran fuertes, sino que también descubrían juntas nuevas formas de expresar lo que sentían por la otra… A Lexa le gustaba pensar que eran "te quiero" ocultos y silenciosos.

Inspiró hondo y se concentró en la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas lo mejor que pudo, intentando que su mente no volviese a dispersarse. Llevaba largos minutos totalmente sumergida, cuando sintió que acariciaban su muslo. Miró a Raven, concentrada en su pergamino con ambos puños a los lados de su cabeza; además, la Ravenclaw no solía meterle mano de esa forma… Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, encontrándose el asiento vacío, pero su respiración fue cambiando cuando vio aquella mano que reconoció al instante colándose debajo de su falda. La frenó, e intentó que su amiga no notase el movimiento.

" _No vamos a hacerlo en la biblioteca_ " sentenció, sabiendo que estaba leyéndole la mente, y la vio recoger su mano, desapareciendo de nuevo, antes de notar su cuerpo presionarse contra su brazo y escuchar su voz en un susurro contra su oreja.

-Vamos a follar aquí y ahora. Ven a la sección prohibida.

Mordió su labio, y pudo escuchar cómo la silla donde Clarke se había sentado se apartó ligeramente, y temió que Raven pudiese notar cómo su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, y no notaba esas pulsaciones precisamente en su pecho. Se revolvió algo incómoda, y consiguió que su amiga le dirigiese una mirada confundida.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó- Tienes mala cara -se incorporó y apoyó la mano en su frente-. Estás sudando, Lex… -deslizó los dedos por un lado de su rostro, retirando un mechón de pelo.

-Tranquila, Raven, estoy bien… Voy a parar un segundo, ¿vale? -se levantó de la silla, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga- No tardo.

Dios… ojalá tardase. Y mucho.

X X X

Y le habría parecido bonito a Lexa hacer lo que hizo en clase. Uff… Estaba algo impaciente por que llegase ya a la entrada de la sección prohibida. Tras el instante en el invernadero con esas imágenes tan explícitas, no podía esperar hasta esa noche para verla. Necesitaba a Lexa en ese instante. Joder, se moría por hacérselo en ese lugar, contra una estantería. Confesaba que había fantaseado con eso alguna vez, cuando seguían siendo "enemigas" e iba a la biblioteca a observarla; a soñar con lo que nunca iba a ser. Probablemente si le dijese a esa Clarke que iba a acabar pudiendo simplemente caminar de su mano por los pasillos, se enfadaría un montón; seguramente acabaría con un ojo morado o algo así por burlarse de ella. Pero era muy cierto. Era real lo que estaba pasando entre Lexa y ella.

Al menos lo del _snargaluff_ no fue nada, un simple mordisco en el dorso de su mano. Y menos mal que era la derecha, porque la otra la necesitaba en ese mismo instante. Recordó las imágenes explícitas que había estado imaginando Lexa en la clase, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla completamente. Joder, que llegase ya.

Escuchó unos pasos y se giró, aún bajo su capa y la vio acercándose, mirando a todos los lados, caminando despacio hacia donde ella se encontraba. Su corazón se saltó entonces un par de latidos, simplemente por la visión de ella completa. Era preciosa, jodidamente preciosa, y no podía dejar de sentirse afortunada porque le hubiese permitido entrar a su vida; de cualquier forma, habría estado bien, pero que hubiera sido compartiendo su mismo sentimiento era mucho mejor. No se la merecía, pero no podía evitar estar enganchada a ella.

La atrapó con habilidad entre sus brazos, sujetando la capa con sus manos, que quedaron contra la espalda de la Gryffindor.

-Dios, ¡qué susto me has dado! -susurró Lexa, y Clarke sonrió pícara mirando desde una distancia corta sus ojos, viendo que la morena respiraba agitada por el repentino abrazo.

-Por fin has venido -simplemente dijo antes de atrapar sus gruesos labios con habilidad, sonriendo de nuevo cuando soltó un murmullo suave de agrado-. No sabes las ganas que te tengo, preciosa -murmuró con voz ronca, intentando que sus labios se rozasen con cada palabra, mirándolos fijamente antes de elevar su enfoque hasta ese verde que adoraba. El único tono de verde que le gustaba.

-Algo me has dicho sobre lo que me quieres hacer… -se atrevió a decir, y a ella le encantaba cuando sacaba a esa Gryffindor interior y se volvía valiente. Aunque fuese de momento solo con ella y en momentos muy específicos.

-Quiero follarte sin parar -dijo igual que antes, y notó que el cuerpo de Lexa temblaba entre sus brazos, dejándola sin habla, pero no hacía falta en esos instantes.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas, introduciendo la lengua en su boca mientras se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo, apretando desde su espalda con las manos, e intentando no olvidar que tenía que sujetar la capa. Mordió su labio con cuidado, y le dijo que tenían que entrar en la sección prohibida para no estar en medio del camino de la gente.

No tuvo cuidado al ponerla contra la pared, y soltó un flojo "mierda" por el ruido que hizo, parando sus movimientos, y esperando unos segundos por si alguien las había pillado.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó con Lexa, pero ella negó.

-Está bien… Me gusta cuando me pones contra la pared así -Clarke sonrió y se acercó a su boca con media sonrisa, atrapando de nuevo su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

-Estoy descubriendo cosas muy interesantes de Lexa Woods... -tonteó, y puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, contra la estantería; la que sujetaba la capa. Tras hacer eso levantó uno de los brazos de Lexa- Sujeta la capa -pidió, pasándole la tela, liberando sus manos y levantando también su otro brazo-. Así… -la miró unos segundos completamente, con su túnica puesta y todo, y le pareció de lo más sexy en esa postura.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó tras lamerse los labios rápidamente, pero no contestó en esos momentos, la besó con urgencia, sujetando su cara entre sus manos y deslizando sus dedos pulgares por sus mejillas.

Golpeó sus caderas contra las suyas en un brusco movimiento, totalmente necesitada de ella, y disfrutó del jadeo que emitió la morena contra su boca antes de bajar a su cuello, delineándolo con la lengua y mordiéndolo, quizás más fuerte de lo habitual, pero el gemido de Lexa no dio lugar a dudas. Quería más y ella estaba muy dispuesta a dárselo.

Acarició su muslo de nuevo, levantando su pierna hasta su cintura, sonriendo contra su piel cuando rodeó con ella la parte de atrás de su muslo para sujetarla mejor. Coló su pierna entre las suyas, y volvió a moverse, esta vez apartándose para ver su rostro.

-¿Quieres que te folle, Woods? -ella asintió tras morderse el labio, manteniéndolo preso entre sus dientes- Has estado pensando muchas cosas inapropiadas en una biblioteca… -continuó hablando con su tono ronco, elevando su mano por su pierna para acabar sobre sus braguitas y tocarla sobre ellas, tapando con su mano libre la boca de la morena porque sabía que iba a gemir por la cara que puso-. Eres una brujita mala, Woods -ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla, apartando su ropa interior-. Mírate, qué mojada estás, joder… -deslizó un dedo entre sus pliegues, notando mejor su humedad, escuchando ese gemido ahogado contra su mano.

Apartó sus dedos de sobre su boca y la besó con hambre otra vez, sintiendo que sus labios ardían por la rapidez y furia de sus movimientos, sin dejar de otorgarle placer entre sus piernas. Gruñó casi sin poder evitarlo, y es que desde aquellas imágenes en el invernadero tenía muy claro cómo quería a Lexa. Y la quería en su boca.

Se arrodilló dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo, y escuchó a su novia coger aire. Miró su rostro y sonrió antes de bajar su ropa interior y levantar su falda, manteniéndola sujeta con una mano, mientras la otra empezaba a acariciarla despacio, tentándola y consiguiendo que moviese sus caderas lentamente a su mismo ritmo. Observó su intimidad, y lamió sus labios algo impaciente al ver cómo sus dedos estaban completamente empapados y cómo se veían sus labios más íntimos presionados con ellos.

-Separa las piernas, preciosa -susurró, y la volvió a mirar-. Y no te olvides que me prometiste en el invernadero correrte en mi lengua.

Lexa suspiró en el mismo instante que su boca se pegó a ella, sacando la lengua para recorrerla completamente, llenándose de ese sabor tan intenso, tan suyo. Tuvo que controlar un gemido que amenazó con salir de su garganta cuando notó que se movía suavemente contra ella.

Tras lamerla varias veces se centró en su cada vez más hinchado clítoris dando suavemente con la punta de su lengua antes de dar pequeñas succiones, sintiendo su mano apretar varios mechones de su pelo. La miró y la vio algo angustiada por estar sosteniendo la capa y no poder gemir, pegando la boca contra su único brazo elevado. Otra imagen para el recuerdo.

Se separó de ella, observando un pequeño hilo de flujo uniendo sus labios más íntimos con los suyos, y ver esa imagen le hizo volver a pegar su boca a ella, en vez de lo que inicialmente quería hacer. Disfrutó de la forma en la que los dedos de Lexa se deslizaron por su cuero cabelludo hasta su coronilla, empujándola desde ahí para tenerla más cerca.

Cuando volvió a quedarse a gusto con ella, se separó rápidamente para besarla con ganas, tragándose sus gemidos cuando la acarició con sus dedos. Se separó de sus labios y la observó, intentando controlar sus impulsos, pero no podía con la mirada de esos ojos oscurecidos. Terminó de deslizar sus dedos entre sus pliegues hasta entrar en ella casi sin pedir permiso, con dos de ellos de una vez, notando cómo se tensaba mientras cogía aire y volvió a subir la pierna hasta su cintura para darle más espacio, y la agarró con su mano libre. Sabía que no estaba del todo acostumbrada a la invasión de dos de una vez, pero, joder, esa sensación tan increíble que sentían las dos cuando lo hacía de esa forma, no la podía describir al detalle. Obviamente no lo haría si Lexa le hubiese dicho que no le gustaba, pero, al contrario, a veces incluso se lo había pedido así.

Cuando Lexa la acercó con la mano que no sujetaba la capa para besarla, supo que era el momento de comenzar a moverse. No fue suave, porque ambas lo querían hacer, y lo sabía sin leerle la mente. Embestidas profundas, pero lentas, para que se acostumbrase mejor a ella, jadeando las dos cuando entraba completamente en su interior. Separó levemente los dedos, notando ese suave temblor que la envolvió, y tiró de labio inferior de Lexa cuando se lo mordió.

-¿Quieres más? -preguntó totalmente extasiada por la visión y la sensación que experimentaba en sus dedos.

-Por favor…

Sonrió, porque su chica era educada hasta en el sexo. Agarró su culo con la mano libre y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, consiguiendo que Lexa rodease su cuello con su brazo, apretándola contra ella. Jadeó por el esfuerzo, y decidió esconderse en su cuello para hacerlo contra su piel y que no se escuchase, sin aminorar en ningún momento el ritmo de su brazo. Sintió un escalofrío cuando empezó a escuchar el sonido que hacían sus dedos al entrar en Lexa, y, joder, era muy erótico, pero no podía dejar que la pillasen.

La sintió arquearse, y se quedó dentro de ella a la vez que volvía a bajar para lamer y succionar su clítoris, con sus dedos otra vez apretados sobre su cabeza. Esta vez no abandonó la visión de su rostro mientras sentía que su orgasmo comenzaba a invadirla con fuerza.

Oh, joder, hazlo ya, necesito sentirte…

Sacó sus dedos de ella y lamió por esa zona, y era aún mejor su sabor en esos instantes. Mordió suavemente uno de sus labios, notándola estremecerse, antes de subir hasta su altura con media sonrisa, viéndola respirar agitada, casi sin poder sostenerse. Se acercó a ella, y cuando la vio entreabrir los labios para recibir un beso, no acortó la distancia, se le ocurrió algo mejor al ver esa boca tan atrayente.

Llevó su mano hasta su boca, y le ofreció uno de sus dedos empapados. Lexa la miró confundida, porque nunca habían hecho eso, pero acabó entreabriendo los labios de nuevo cuando se los acarició con la yema de este. Fue introduciendo el dedo en su boca y suspiró por la visión de sus labios rodeándolo y la calidez y humedad de su boca.

Los movió lentamente, hacia dentro y hacia fuera, y gimió suavemente cuando sintió la lengua de la morena delinearlo.

-Quiero hacerte lo mismo -dijo Lexa tras liberarse de su dedo, y cambió hábilmente de postura, colocándola ahora a ella contra la estantería. Se miraron unos segundos directamente a los ojos antes de terminar de unir sus labios. Si Lexa quería follársela, ella no se iba a negar.

X X X

Mordió su labio cuando Raven levantó la cabeza y la vio volver junto a Clarke a la mesa. Su novia se había llevado una mochila y guardó ahí la capa de invisibilidad. Raven levantó una ceja y las miró alternativamente mientras se sentaban; Lexa donde estaba antes y Clarke frente a ellas.

-Y yo preocupada porque tardabas -peinó a Lexa un poco, y esta miró a Clarke molesta porque le había dicho que tenía el pelo bien.

-Lo siento… Me la he encontrado de camino, no pienses que…

-Ya… Lex, no hace falta que me des excusas, creo que está bien claro por las caras que tenéis las dos -sonrió, y la morena se sonrojó mientras Clarke disfrutaba de la escena.

-Termino de repasar esto y nos vamos, ¿vale? -le dijo a su chica, y la Slytherin asintió aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Intentad no hacer piececitos debajo de la mesa ni nada de eso, por favor -pidió la castaña antes de sumergirse en su pergamino otra vez.

Lexa miró unos segundos a Clarke antes de sonreír y mirar hacia su pergamino, pasándole uno de sus libros para que aprovechase y estudiase también, sorprendiéndose cuando abrió el libro sin decir nada, aún con ese gesto reluciente en su rostro. ¿El poder del sexo? No lo sabía.

Una vez cerraron la biblioteca, se despidieron de Raven a la salida y pasearon juntas por los pasillos del castillo de la mano, apenas cruzándose con gente porque estarían todos dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor para cenar.

-Lex -la llamó, y se giró para mirarla con gesto nervioso.

-Dime -apretó su mano con los dedos, dándole pie a hablar.

-Tengo algo preparado para mañana a mediodía -empezó a hablar, jugando con el asa de su bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y que mantenía sujeta con su mano derecha.

-¿El qué? -curioseó, parando en seco para poder mirar sus ojos azules fijamente mientras ambas se sonreían.

-Es una sorpresa -se rio, dando un paso hacia ella para quedar más cerca de la otra-. Tendremos nuestra primera cita fuera de la Sala de lo Menesteres -la morena se sorprendió.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó inquieta.

-¿Confías en mí?

¿Cómo no iba a confiar en ella después de todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo? Asintió varias veces antes de acortar las distancias y darle un corto beso en los labios. Se moría por saber qué le tenía preparado Clarke Griffin.

X X X

Normalmente solía ponerse nerviosa cuando tenía una cita con Lexa, porque aquellos ojos verdes observándola fijamente en cualquier situación eran demasiado para ella; pero en aquella ocasión lo estaba más de lo normal. Había estado preparando aquel día con mucho esmero y práctica, y si no salía como lo tenía planificado, se sentiría realmente mal. Porque Lexa se merecía todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle, y, aunque dentro de ese castillo no era mucho, aquella cita iba a ser increíble, o eso esperaba.

Era sábado, y por eso le había dicho a su chica de tener aquella cita al mediodía. Además, necesitaba la luz del sol, necesitaba que pudiese observar todo lo que iban a ver. Habían quedado en el puente que había en el castillo, y en aquel momento se encontraba ya allí esperándola, desesperada por poder ver su precioso rostro, porque nunca era suficiente. Estaba apoyada, mirando hacia la naturaleza que rodeaba la escuela, cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura, y supo que era ella por su increíble aroma. Era algo tan suyo que era imposible que se tratase de nadie más, y esa sensación que la recorrió completamente solo podía provocársela ella.

Se relajó entre sus brazos, porque le encantaba recibir sus atenciones, y sonrió cuando sintió sus labios en su mejilla, dándole un suave beso. Se giró tras unos segundos, porque necesitaba observarla en su totalidad.

-Hola, preciosa -la saludó, mostrando esa genuina sonrisa que le salía sola cada vez que la tenía delante.

-Hola, Clarke -su chica avanzó hasta ella, recortando cualquier espacio que hubiese entre sus cuerpos y posando sus labios sobre los suyos, mientras que sus manos se sujetaban a la túnica de la Gryffindor, porque habían pasado meses desde que estaban juntas, pero todavía seguía pensando que aquello era una especie de sueño del que en algún momento iba a despertar, y necesitaba aferrarse a algo terrenal para convencerse de que no, de que aquello era real y duradero, porque podía verlo escrito en el brillo de sus ojos-. ¿Me vas a decir ya adónde vamos?

-No -contestó con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que la morena pusiese morritos, y no pudo evitar inclinarse para besarla mientras la agarraba de la barbilla y reía en medio del beso, porque Lexa era demasiado adorable-. Vámonos ya, y así lo descubrirás cuanto antes.

Le tendió la mano, y la chica la agarró sin dudarlo, entrelazando sus dedos. Caminaron sin la capa de invisibilidad, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del castillo, y todavía era muy raro andar por allí como si nada, sintiendo los ojos de los demás sobre ellas, pero le daba igual, porque por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando lo que era la felicidad más pura, y se sentía más que orgullosa de que fuese al lado de Lexa.

Cuando llegaron a una zona más boscosa tras andar unos cuantos minutos, se colocó detrás de su cuerpo, tapando sus ojos con sus manos, no podía ver nada hasta que llegasen al lugar. Sentía el corazón golpeándole con fuerza contra el pecho, pero es que necesitaba que a Lexa le encantase lo que tenía preparada para ella, y estaba segura de que se iba a quedar alucinada cuando lo viese.

Divisó al semi gigante y al animal a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras guiaba a su chica frente a ellos, con cuidado de que ninguna de las dos tropezase con los trozos de ramas que había en el suelo. Suspiró internamente cuando detuvo los pasos de Lexa, porque estaba a punto de destaparle los ojos.

-¿No ves nada, verdad? -quiso asegurarse.

-No -respondió, y pudo notar en su voz el nerviosismo por saber qué había detrás de sus manos-. ¿Hemos llegado ya?

-Sí -dijo contra su oído de forma cálida-. Voy a quitar mis manos, pero quiero que mantengas los ojos cerrados hasta que te diga que puedes abrirlos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Jo, Clarke, ¡quiero abrirlos ya! -protestó moviendo sus manos con los puños apretados, y no pudo evitar reír. Joder, es que era perfecta, se lo decía siempre, pero lo pensaba de verdad.

-Prométemelo -le pidió.

-Está bien -aceptó finalmente la morena soltando un suspiro, y ella sonrió satisfecha antes de retirar sus manos lentamente del rostro de su novia, moviéndolas hasta sujetar sus caderas con suavidad.

-Vale… Puedes abrirlos en 3, 2, 1… -giró la cabeza levemente para poder ver su cara

en el momento en que su chica abriese los ojos totalmente- Ya.

La morena subió los párpados con lentitud, poco a poco, y se deleitó observando cómo su rostro pasaba de una expresión de confusión en un primer momento mientras se acostumbraba a la luz, a una de sorpresa y fascinación. Y es que no era menos observando al gran animal que tenían frente a ellas: un impresionante hipogrifo que Hagrid le había prestado para aquel día.

-Clarke… ¿qué es esto? -se giró para mirarla- ¿Y qué hace Hagrid aquí? ¿Y el hipogrifo? -sonrió, porque seguramente por su increíble mente se estaba pasando la respuesta correcta, pero seguramente no se lo creía.

-Nos vamos a dar una vuelta con el hipogrifo -le dio un beso en la frente-. ¿Quieres? -preguntó con algo de duda, porque a veces era demasiado impulsiva y Lexa pensaba que iba demasiado lejos con las cosas que hacía; como el día en el que fueron a Hogsmeade atravesando la casa de los gritos, por ejemplo.

-Clarke… ¿esto es enserio? -su voz sonaba emocionada, y ella simplemente asintió mientras le dedicaba la mejor sonrisa que podía, y su chica se enganchó a su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza, y ella se lo devolvió de la misma forma, apretando su cintura contra su cuerpo-. Gracias, esto es increíble.

-Chicas, Buckbeak se está poniendo impaciente -escucharon la voz de Hagrid y se separaron para observarlo, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lexa mientras se acercaban un poco más-. Clarke, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -asintió mientras acercaba al hipogrifo un poco más, llevándolo con las riendas, y ella asintió.

Se colocó frente al animal y, poco a poco, comenzó a hacer una reverencia frente a él, esperando a que se la correspondiese. El hipogrifo ya la había visto antes, porque había aprovechado los momentos en los que Lexa estaba junto a Raven en la biblioteca para poder coger confianza con el animal para ese momento, así que no tardó en inclinarse también frente a ella. Cuando lo hizo, se acercó más y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, sonriendo cuando el animal movió la cabeza disfrutando de su toque.

-Lexa, tu turno -dijo Hagrid, y se giró para mirarla, aunque todavía seguía algo atónita por lo que había frente a ella.

-Vamos, Lex, haz exactamente lo que yo he hecho -la instó, apartándose levemente del animal y colocándose junto a Hagrid para dejarle espacio a su chica.

La morena la miró algo insegura, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de asentir, y dio unos pocos pasos antes de repetir lo que ella había hecho, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que el animal también lo hizo, y Clarke soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, porque la primera vez que ella se encontró con Buckbeak, el animal se había alterado un poco al principio y no quería que sucediese lo mismo con su novia.

Finalmente, Lexa se acercó para acariciarle el lomo tal y como ella lo había hecho y sonrió orgullosa de ella. Parecía que el hipogrifo le tomó cariño enseguida porque acercó su cabeza a la de la chica, dándole pequeños toques cariñosos. No le extrañaba en absoluto, porque es que su novia era la persona más increíble del planeta, y cualquiera le cogería cariño con pasar solo un par de minutos a su lado.

-Bueno, chicas, ¡hora de volar! -anunció el semi gigante, y primeramente se acercó a Lexa para levantarla completamente y montarla encima del hipogrifo, mientras la morena soltaba un chillido por la sorpresa-. Tranquila, Lexa, ya verás que te lo pasas muy bien.

Seguidamente, Hagrid se dirigió a ella, y también la cogió en brazos, colocándola sobre el animal, tras el cuerpo de Lexa. Le dio las riendas a su novia y ella rodeó su cintura con fuerza, y el hombre le dio un pequeño golpe en el trasero a Buckbeak, señal de que iban a despegar. Cerró los ojos cuando el animal comenzó a coger carrerilla, corriendo cada vez más fuerte hasta despegar, y abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito de emoción que soltó su novia.

-¡Esto es increíble! -la escuchó decir mientras comenzaban a sobrevolar el lago, y ella se abrazó con más ganas a su cuerpo, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro debido a la velocidad, y cuando el animal comenzó a volar con un ritmo más calmado, aprovechó para besar su mejilla, sonriendo cuando se volvió hacia ella-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, Clarke. Gracias por esto.

-Disfrútalo, preciosa -le dijo, besando de forma breve sus labios y observando esas esferas verdes momentáneamente-. Te mereces el mundo entero.

Su chica volvió a girar el rostro, mirando al frente, y sintió que cogía una de sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos, y ella simplemente disfrutó de aquel momento, porque estar junto a la chica de la que estaba completamente enamorada sobre aquel animal que las paseaba por encima del lago mientras que no existía nadie ni nada más fuera de ese momento, era lo más alucinante que le había pasado jamás.

El animal se alzó más todavía en el cielo y ellas observaron el colegio Hogwarts desde las alturas. Eran unas vistas simplemente magníficas, y ver la cara de ilusión y emoción de Lexa en todo momento hacía que los arañazos y las caídas que había sufrido por coger confianza con Buckbeak valieran la pena incluso más de lo que había imaginado en un primer momento.

Estuvieron sobrevolando los alrededores durante casi una hora, robándose besos y disfrutando del paisaje a lomos del hipogrifo, que era el único testigo de aquel momento tan especial que estaban compartiendo. Sabía que ya a esas alturas Lexa no tenía ninguna duda respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, pero igualmente necesitaba que supiera que era especial, que ir a Hogwarts había sido increíble solo porque había podido conocerla, y que nunca pensó que podrían tener aquella relación tan especial que, aunque la hubiesen sacado a la luz, solo ellas dos sabía en qué consistía. Solo ellas dos sabían las cosas que ambas compartían.

Aterrizaron cuando Hagrid emitió un gran silbido desde tierra, y el animal acudió a él inmediatamente. El semi gigante las ayudó a bajar de su lomo y Clarke le dio las gracias por haberles dejado tener ese paseo, antes de que se despidiesen de él y del hipogrifo. El paseo había terminado, pero no quería que aquella cite acabase aún, así que cogió a Lexa de la mano al ver que tenía la intención de dirigirse al castillo, y la condujo hasta la orilla del lago.

-Con que por eso tenías esos arañazos… -comentó la morena mientras caminaban lentamente, y ella dejó salir una risita al mismo tiempo que asentía-. Eres una mentirosa, me dijiste que fue por una pelea.

-Y, técnicamente, lo fue -señaló, levantando su dedo índice, observando que Lexa sonreía a su lado.

-Ha sido la mejor cita de la historia, mágica o muggle -le dijo, y ella frenó su avance, tirando de su brazo para que se apegara a ella, comenzando a delinear su rostro con la mano que tenía libre-. No sé cómo lo haces para conseguir que me sienta así de bien siempre, Clarke.

-Porque es todo lo que quiero -le aseguró, acercándose a su boca lentamente-. Hacerte sentir bien es lo único que quiero seguir haciendo para siempre.

Fue su chica la que terminó de acortar la distancia que las separaba aún, y ella disfrutó de la forma en que sus labios se amoldaban a los suyos, como si estuviesen hechos para estar así, unidos a cada momento. Sujetó sus caderas y Lexa llevó sus manos a su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba. Fue un beso suave, sin profundizar, pero en el que estaban reflejados todos los sentimientos que ambas sentían. Porque si de algo estaba segura en su vida es que Lexa estaba tan enamorada de ella como ella lo estaba de la morena, y eso era lo que lo hacía todo más increíble: la reciprocidad.

Se separó de su cuerpo, volviendo a coger su mano, e hizo algo que le había pasado por la mente alguna que otra vez. Comenzó a tararear una canción inventada y movió a Lexa al ritmo que la melodía marcaba, sonriendo cuando su chica la miró como si estuviera chalada. Hizo que diese una vuelta sobre sí misma y la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó con diversión la chica.

-Bailar contigo -respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?

-Por ti -pegó su frente a la suya mientras mantenían las miradas conectadas, observando su color favorito en el mundo frente a ella.

Se perdió en aquel momento, porque, aunque desde fuera pudiese parecer algo muy tonto, ella estaba bailando con su chica, y no había nada que pudiese arrebatarle la felicidad que estaba experimentando en aquel preciso momento. Nada le importaba más que Lexa, aquel instante, y lo que le hacía sentir.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola. Marinsey al habla.**

 **I'm back! (Marina) Porque mi querida Ginsey está bastante atareadilla, así que mandadle muchos ánimos.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 17 de nuestro fic?**

 **Parece que Lexa se va soltando, y la pobre se piensa que está obsesionada con el sexo. Joder, ¿quién no querría que Clarke le hiciese las cosis que le hace a Lexi una y otra vez, eh? Normal que no pueda dejar de pensar en eso, no te preocupes Lex.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido ese momento de Lexa poniendo cachonda máxima a Clarke en clase de herbología? Parece que la rubia se ha distraído un poco y se llevado un mordisquito. Ais, Clarke… si es que no estás en lo que hay que estar.**

 **Parece que Lexa la ha dejado todas las ganas y se la ha devuelto pero bien en la biblioteca. Joder, en la sección prohibida y con la capa de invisibilidad. ¿Quién se ha muerto muy mucho con esta escena? * Levanta la mano ***

 **Ay, Clarke… ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella? Si lo hace todo por su chica. Menuda cita le ha montado, con vuelo privado en hipogrifo incluído y todo. Parece que a Lexa le ha encantado lo que su chica ha preparado, y la rubia no podía estar más encantada. Y joder, es que son tan monas, bailando en el bosque y dándose besitos… * Suspira ***

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Decidnos teorías. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo miércoles**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18.**

Las semanas habían ido pasando en la escuela Hogwarts, y el final de aquel año académico cada vez se encontraba más cerca. Su relación con Lexa no había hecho más que ir a mejor en todos aquellos meses, le encantaba poder demostrarle todos sus sentimientos sin tener que esconderse de nadie, y parecía que su chica opinaba lo mismo. Poder besarla cuando quisiera sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie era algo increíble, de verdad. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que llegaría un día en el que estaría en una maravillosa relación con Lexa Woods, no se lo habría creído, ni de coña.

Estaba en aquellos momentos en la sala común de la casa Slytherin. Todos los alumnos, incluida ella, habían vuelto del desayuno de aquel sábado, y estaban aprovechando el día sin clases para procrastinar junto a sus compañeros. Se sentó en uno de los sofás que había allí apoyando su brazo en el respaldo, y su cabeza sobre este. Ese día en concreto le había invadido una especie de tristeza que no había tenido hasta entonces, pero es que había caído en la cuenta de que apenas quedaban un par de semanas para que terminase el curso y, aunque en cualquier otro año lo habría deseado, en ese momento era lo último que quería, porque aquello significaba separarse de Lexa, y el pensar en estar separada de su chica durante casi tres meses le retorcía por dentro.

Es que, joder, si pasaba tan solo unas horas sin verla y ya necesitaba hacerlo otra vez. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar semanas, o incluso meses sin ver esos ojos verdes o sin poder besar sus increíbles labios? Tenía que planear algo para poder verla, aunque fuese una o dos veces durante aquel periodo vacacional, porque si no, seguramente se iba a volver loca.

Había quedado con ella para salir a tener una nueva cita al aire libre en una hora, porque su novia era demasiado responsable y le había pedido que le dejase un pequeño rato para poder repasar unos apuntes que no había tenido tiempo de revisar el día anterior, por su culpa, por supuesto. Así que estaba haciendo tiempo en las mazmorras, observando a los imbéciles de su casa moverse de un lado a otro. Había un par más de sofás en la sala común que estaban ocupados por más estudiantes, y a su lado no había nadie, pero parecía que ninguno se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Unos minutos antes, había visto a Blake hacer el amago de acercarse para sentarse allí junto a Rosier, pero al darse cuenta de que era ella la que estaba allí, se habían dado la vuelta.

Suspiró, porque tampoco quería que le temiesen; no quería provocar en todos los demás la reacción que tiempo atrás provocaba en Lexa. Simplemente quería ser una chica más, una chica enamorada de la persona más alucinante del planeta, y que también podía ser divertida con los demás. Parecía que Raven había comenzado a verla de ese modo, porque habían sido ya varias las ocasiones en que la Ravenclaw se había unido a ella y a Lexa en alguno de sus paseos por los alrededores del castillo, y la chica casi siempre reía con las tonterías que solía decir, esas que pensaba que solo Lexa entendía; y, la verdad, se sentía genial cuando podía estar en aquellas situaciones más distendidas con más gente.

Aprovechó ese tiempo que aún quedaba hasta volver a ver a la Gryffindor para leer un libro que le había dejado para, según ella, que ampliase su cultura _muggle_. Leyó el título y sonrió al hacerlo. _Frankenstein_ de una tal Mary Shelley, y es que tras leer de lo que iba, podía perfectamente imaginarse a Lexa leyéndolo de forma compulsiva, porque su chica se solía meter en las historias de una forma exagerada, y le daba un poco de envidia si era sincera consigo misma, porque ella rara vez había conseguido acabarse un libro.

Eran esas cosas las que la habían enamorado de ella. Porque sí, el momento en que la vio seis años atrás en el andén de King's Cross se quedó totalmente prendada de sus ojos, pero fue cuando vio en las clases lo inteligente y lo increíblemente adorable que era cuando aquel sentimiento que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo se hizo presente, y es que aunque hubiese pasado el tiempo y con él las esperanzas de poder mantener aunque fuese una relación amistosa con Lexa hubiesen ido disminuyendo, no lo hicieron las cosas que sentía por ella, y cuando las pasadas navidades tuvo la oportunidad de besarla de aquella forma tan especial entre los copos de nieve, chocó los cinco mentalmente con la Clarke Griffin de once años, porque había besado a la chica de sus sueños más profundos, aquella chica que saldría en el espejo de _Oesed_ si lo hubiese encontrado, y, lo que era aún más increíble, meses después seguían juntas.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se había sumergido en la lectura de aquel libro, y el reloj sonó marcando la hora punta en la que había quedado con su chica. Se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, notando que todos se giraban para contemplarla, pero apenas les hizo caso. Se había leído casi cinco capítulos de forma muy rápida, y es que sabía que Lexa la estaba a cambiando a mejor. La motivación que su chica le infundía era inimaginable, y sabía que la Gryffindor apostaba por ella y confiaba en que podría sacar buenas notas. Sin duda, aquel curso, había sido el mejor en todos los sentidos posibles. Era el curso en que una nueva Clarke Griffin había nacido, y no podía estar más contenta por ello.

XXX

Tras una corta sesión de estudio en la biblioteca, se encontraba en el patio interior de Hogwarts charlando con Anya y Luna animadamente. La pelirroja y ella habían querido aprovechar el máximo tiempo con la más mayor, puesto que ese sería su último año en Hogwarts. Parecía mentira que ya hubiese pasado todo aquel tiempo y que estuviese a punto de decirle adiós a su penúltimo curso en aquella escuela que había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, por todo lo que había aprendido, y también, por las personas que había conocido. En especial, una preciosa chica rubia que en aquel momento se acercaba hasta donde ellas estaban con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Hola, chicas -saludó Clarke a sus dos amigas cuando llegó a su altura, antes de enfocarla a ella-. Hola, preciosa -fue ella la que agarró con suavidad la túnica de la Slytherin para acercarla a su boca y poder besarla brevemente.

-Griffin -contestó Anya de forma seca. La chica había sido la que más reticente se había mostrado a la nueva situación, porque, aunque Clarke demostrase una y otra vez lo contrario, ella no conseguía fiarse del todo.

-Hola, Clarke -Luna la saludó más animadamente. Lexa le había explicado todo lo que había pasado entre ella y la rubia desde el pasado mes de diciembre y la chica, aunque se había quedado muy sorprendida, le había ofrecido su apoyo diciéndole que, si ella estaba feliz, no tenía ningún problema.

-¿Nos vamos ya o quieres seguir hablando con ellas? -preguntó casualmente, y la verdad que es que le encantaría aprovechar más tiempo con sus amigas, pero la necesidad de estar con Clarke lo máximo posible era acuciante, y más cuando habían quedado para tener una de aquellas citas tan increíbles que solían compartir, donde el mundo se desvanecía y solo existían ellas dos.

-Nos vamos ya -le respondió y la chica asintió con una sonrisa antes de que ella se dirigiese a sus amigas una última vez-. Chicas, nos vemos esta noche en la sala común, ¿está bien?

Se despidieron de ellas, y se abrazó a la cintura de Clarke con ambas manos cuando su chica pasó uno de sus brazos rodeando sus hombros. Le encantaba caminar junto a ella en esa postura observando el perfil de la Slytherin, porque es que la rubia era prácticamente perfecta, y cuando volvía su rostro para que sus miradas conectasen y le sonreía de esa forma… Ay, Dios, se derretía por dentro, en serio.

-¿Cómo ha ido el estudio, empollona? -se burló de ella de forma divertida y le propinó un suave golpe en el brazo, escuchando su preciosa risa.

-No te metas conmigo -le dijo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, porque en el fondo le encantaba cuando estaban en ese plan-. Ha ido bien, pero tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para estudiar, una chica muy pesada me reclamaba.

-¿Me estás llamando pesada? -se hizo la ofendida, soltando su agarre y alejándose unos centímetros, llevándose la mano al pecho para darle más dramatismo- No me lo puedo creer, Woods.

-¡Es broma! -se rio, acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a ella, observando su sonrisa desde esa corta distancia- Me estaba muriendo por volver a estar contigo, Clarke.

-Y yo por estar contigo, preciosa -la rubia acortó la distancia de nuevo, y suspiró al sentir la forma en que sus labios la buscaban, besándola con una pasión y unas ganas que le removían todo por dentro-. ¿Quieres que vayamos al embarcadero? -le preguntó contra su boca, y observó el brillo en sus ojos azules por unos segundos antes de asentir.

Entrelazó los dedos con los de su chica mientras ponían rumbo a su destino, y disfrutaron en silencio de ese paseo, sin importarles quién las viese, e incluso saludaron a algunos alumnos que se encontraron a su paso. Esa sensación de libertad y de poder disfrutar de la compañía de Clarke cuando quisiese era una de las cosas más alucinantes y que nunca se hubiese imaginado que podría sentir.

Observó su rostro cuando ya estaban llegando, y frunció el ceño al verla tan seria, y parecía tener los ojos algo vidriosos. No dijo nada hasta que estuvieron sentadas sobre aquella madera que había sobre el lago, porque Clarke tampoco había pronunciado ni una palabra, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su chica, notando cómo ella la rodeaba con su brazo y la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Clarke? -preguntó finalmente- Te noto algo… triste -su chica giró el rostro y le dedicó media sonrisa que no le convenció en absoluto-. Cuéntamelo, por favor.

-No es nada, Lex -aseguró, mirándola fijamente-. Es simplemente que ya casi es verano, y no te voy a poder ver todos los días y…

-Ey -la llamó, cogiendo la mano que no tenía alrededor de sus hombros y entrelazando sus dedos-, te voy a enviar cartas todas las semanas, Clarke. Y… Me gustaría que vinieses a mi casa, a conocer a mi padre y poder pasar tiempo juntas este verano.

-¿En serio? ¿Me lo prometes? -preguntó con algo de miedo su chica y sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho, porque Clarke podía parecer una persona muy decidida en el exterior, pero ahora que la conocía en profundidad sabía que estaba llena de inseguridades, incluso con respecto a ella, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por demostrarle que lo único que deseaba era estar junto a ella.

-Te lo prometo -le aseguró-. Voy a echar mucho de menos no poder verte todos los días -admitió, y es que era verdad. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin poder ver su sonrisa cada mañana? Dios… Iba a ser una auténtica tortura.

-Y yo también, preciosa -apretó su mano, y ella estiró su rostro para poder besarla suavemente, suspirando cuando Clarke la recibió con los labios entreabiertos, besándola de una forma tan delicada y suave que podría morirse allí mismo-. Tú también puedes venir a mi casa. Me encantaría dormir contigo en mi cama.

-Iré a tu casa, entonces -sonrió al ver a su novia hacer lo mismo, y se acomodó contra su cuerpo de nuevo, rodeando su cintura para poder abrazarla en esa postura, escuchando el corazón de la Slytherin bombeando con suavidad contra su pecho, y es que allí mismo, observando el lago que se abría ante ellas mientras se refugiaba en sus brazos, se sentía en paz y con una felicidad que podía desbordarla.

Hacía tiempo que no iban a aquel lugar. Habían hecho más de una excursión a los alrededores del castillo, pero no habían vuelto a visitar el embarcadero desde aquella vez en navidades antes de su primer beso. Dejó que los recuerdos le llevaran a ese día, y de pronto cayó en algo que desde entonces no había vuelto a cruzar su mente.

-Clarke -llamó a su chica suavemente, y la Slytherin se enderezó al mismo tiempo que ella para poder mirarse a los ojos-. La última vez que estuvimos aquí… Me ibas a dar una carta…

-Oh, Dios… -sonrió al ver que su chica se sonrojaba levemente y se llevaba las manos a la cara, tapándosela- ¿Tenías que acordarte de ese vergonzoso momento en mi vida?

-Dime que ponía -le pidió, y soltó una risita al ver que negaba con la cabeza, aún con el rostro enterrado entre las manos-. Por favor -suplicó.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo ahora? -preguntó, volviendo a enfocar sus ojos de cerca- Ahora ya lo sabes todo.

-¿Era una carta de amor? -preguntó notando ahora que eran sus mejillas las que cogían un tono rosado.

-Si quieres decirlo así… -murmuró su chica- Sabes que siempre me he sentido así por ti, Lex -levantó su mano y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza-. En esa carta simplemente te decía que sentía mucho todo lo que había hecho durante todos estos años, y que nunca había experimentado esto con nadie -apoyó la mano en su pecho izquierdo-. También te daba las gracias por darme la oportunidad de presentarte a mi verdadera yo y de poder compartir tiempo a tu lado.

Sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su novia, porque estaba realmente mona con ese tono de timidez en su voz, y se acercó a ella sin poder aguantarse más sin besarla. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que notaba las manos de la Slytherin en sus caderas, empujándola aún más contra su cuerpo. Entreabrió la boca para dejar entrar a la lengua de la chica, que buscaba la suya con decisión, y la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro en medio del beso, porque ella nunca se había sentido así tampoco. Esa necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado todo el tiempo, o el no dejar de pensar en la otra persona.

Es que Clarke había cambiado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que todavía seguía sin creerse en su totalidad aquello tan increíble que pasaba entre las dos. Y era real, tan real que le quemaba por dentro, haciendo que nada más importase.

XXX

Habían acabado contra la pared de madera de la zona donde se resguardaban las barcas que se usaban para acceder a Hogwarts, y la boca de Clarke la atacaba con una insistencia que la estaba volviendo loca. Enredó los dedos en sus cabellos rubios y ladeó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su boca, soltando un gemido cuando la Slytherin apretó el muslo entre sus piernas. Se separó de ella y la miró fijamente mientras se movía una y otra vez; con ese rostro serio, la mirada tan penetrante y azul, y con su ceño fruncido sentía que se podía derretir.

Separó los labios, soltando otro gemido y observando cómo Clarke los miraba al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y volvía a estrellar sus bocas, casi en el mismo movimiento. Le encantaba que su novia llevase el ritmo, que mandase sobre qué hacía a su cuerpo y, cada vez le costaba menos admitirlo, cuando la ponía contra la pared; cuanta más fuerza usaba Clarke, más cachonda le demostraba que estaba y, por lo tanto, más cachonda se ponía ella.

Apretó los dedos en la nuca de su chica, y las giró para ponerse ahora ella sobre su cuerpo en esa postura de pie. Clarke la miró sorprendida antes de cerrar los ojos cuando Lexa se inclinó para besarla y llevar ahora ella el mando. Las manos de la rubia acabaron en sus caderas y las movió para que empezase a darse placer con su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar gemir contra su boca cuando logró encontrar los movimientos y la presión exacta para su centro.

-Clarke -gimió tras morder su labio, apretándolo más de la cuenta-, vamos a otro sitio -habló necesitada.

-¿Algún sitio favorito en particular? -sonrió burlona, y Lexa la miró pensativa, porque pensaba que estaba claro adónde tenían que ir, pero entonces se le ocurrió innovar, y comenzó a jugar con los cuellos de su camisa lentamente, antes de agarrar su corbata y tirar de ella para que quedase cerca de su boca cuando dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tan solo para crear el movimiento y poner nerviosa a Clarke.

-¿Y si me follas hoy en tu cama y así te quedas toda la noche pensando en las cosas que te puedo llegar a hacer? -sonrió al ver la cara que puso, y la besó, orgullosa de sí misma, volviendo a tirar de su labio inferior con media sonrisa.

-Maldita Gryffindor -gruñó con su labio aún entre sus dientes-. ¿Quieres ir a la casa de Slytherin? -la morena asintió- Vale -tragó saliva, y Lexa vio que su respiración se agitaba levemente-. Vayamos -Lexa la miró divertida y rio suavemente cuando Clarke mordió su cuello mientras la abrazaba-. No te metas conmigo.

Dijo que no lo haría, pero es que su cara de excitación absoluta le hizo gracia. Clarke era muy fácil, era insinuar algo y ardía antes que con un hechizo _incendio_ muy bien realizado. Caminaron de la mano, ya poca gente se sorprendía de verlas juntas, pero Clarke le hizo esperar en un pasadizo secreto que había cerca de las mazmorras para coger la capa de invisibilidad. Tardó unos diez minutos en volver, y por su respiración supo que había ido corriendo. Agarró su rostro bajo la capa y la besó de forma intensa, haciéndole saber que tenía las mismas ganas que ella. Por Merlín, era una adicta al sexo de verdad…

A pesar de la fama que tenían las mazmorras de Slytherin, tenía que confesar que el efecto del interior del lago contra los ventanales daba una iluminación increíble, y eso que el sol casi se estaba poniendo ya. Eso sí, entró con un poco de miedo, eso sí que no lo pudo evitar, pero agarrada al brazo de Clarke sabía que no debía temer nada.

La rubia le quitó la capa de invisibilidad una vez entraron en su habitación, y observó que no era muy diferente que la suya, tan solo se cambiaba el color granate por el verde, al igual que el animal que representaba la casa. Clarke rodeó su cintura desde atrás, y empezó a besar su cuello desde ahí, consiguiendo que cerrase los ojos por la sensación placentera y que comenzase a acariciar sus manos, que se mantenían extendidas sobre su vientre. Se giró y empezó a besarla, dispuesta a comenzar a desnudarla, pero Clarke la paró.

-Espera -dijo agitada, sacando su varita, y echó un hechizo en la puerta para cerrarla.

-Sabes que aun así pueden abrirla, ¿no? -se burló, y Clarke la besó de forma intensa antes de hablar contra sus labios.

-Sí, pero les costará más interrumpirnos -empezó a empujarla hasta tenerla sobre la cama tumbada, y se arrodilló sobre ella para echar las cortinas y mover su brazo alrededor de ellas con la varita en alto, invocando un hechizo para que insonorizase esa zona, y Lexa alzó una ceja divertida, agarrando sus caderas con las manos-. Creo que no se me olvida nada -murmuró mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba en profundidad-. Así puedes gritar todo lo alto que quieras, preciosa, porque voy a hacer que te corras muchas veces -esta vez mordió ella su labio, y Lexa suspiró al sentir sus dientes apretándose de esa forma en su labio inferior.

-Creo que habíamos quedado en que era yo la que te lo hacía a ti -susurró Lexa, sujetando la nuca de Clarke cuando comenzó a besar su cuello otra vez.

-Dilo bien, dilo como antes -dijo entre suspiros volviendo a su boca para besarla de nuevo, moviendo sus caderas contra ella,y a pesar de estar a horcajadas sobre ella, las dos sintieron muy bien esa presión.

-No recuerdo cómo lo dije -se burló, y gimió cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y habló contra su oído con voz ronca.

-Querías follarme -soltó un gruñido cuando Lexa apretó su pecho, y es que su chica cada vez se soltaba más y más, a pesar que eso de hablar mal a veces le costaba, pero cuando lo hacía no podía controlar las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo entero.

Jadeó al sentir su espalda contra el colchón y a la morena sobre su cuerpo con sus ojos oscurecidos, dispuesta a hacerle de todo. Empezó a desnudarse ante su atenta mirada y se intentó enderezar, dispuesta a ayudarla y comenzar a besar zonas de su piel, pero tuvo que sonreír tras jadear cuando volvió a estar tumbada en la cama. Se dignó simplemente a observar, y no tardó en tener la respiración agitada cuando su novia se quedó en ropa interior. Tenía un cuerpo totalmente perfecto para ella, estiró un brazo y acarició su muslo desnudo, sonriéndole cuando se inclinó para unir sus labios en un beso lento.

Las manos de Lexa comenzaron a quitarle la ropa, ya no le temblaban como al principio, ahora eran movimientos firmes realizados a consciencia, sabía lo que quería y cuándo lo quería. Gimió cuando su boca acabó en uno de sus pezones tras haberle hecho caso a su pecho con las manos sobre el sujetador. Agarró su nuca con su mano y la pegó a ella más, observando todo lo que le hacía y viendo cómo sus labios se pegaban a su piel o su lengua salía para lamer todo lo que encontraba a su paso mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Lexa era una mezcla, una mezcla perfecta de dos cosas básicas: era increíblemente mona e inocente, o eso era lo que parecía en un primer momento, pero luego había momentos como esos donde se veían una chica muy decidida y que podía destrozarla con una simple caricia. Y es que lo mejor era que esa primera impresión no desaparecía, sino que se mantenía y se mezclaba esa persona adorable y la otra más sensual y formaban lo que tenía frente a ella. Mantenía los ojos cerrados porque le daba aún un poco de vergüenza mirarla, y lo sabía, pero lo que hacía con su boca era alucinante.

Gimió con más fuerzas cuando mordió a un lado de su pezón y sujetó su pelo para atraerla a su boca y besarla con ganas. Lexa gimió cuando agarró su culo para golpear sus caderas a la vez que ella las levantaba.

-Para, mando yo -murmuró, dejando que sus labios se deslizasen sobre los suyos y se apoyó en sus brazos para sentarse en su abdomen ya desnudo-. Espero que estés preparada para esto.

-Joder, sí -afirmó, y Lexa sonrió. Era jodidamente preciosa esa chica, en serio, y más aún con esos labios hinchados y humedecidos.

La Gryffindor se quitó el sujetador antes de hacer lo mismo con la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, volviéndose a sentar sobre su vientre.

-No te muevas -advirtió, parando completamente sus movimientos-. Los brazos sobre la cabeza y quieta, Griffin.

Tuvo que suspirar por el tono de su voz, y se removió un poco sobre el colchón, colocándose como le dijo y mirándola abiertamente, recorriéndola con la mirada. La vio morderse el labio y mover las manos sobre su propio vientre, subiéndolas para acariciarse los pechos. Otro suspiro sin apartar los ojos de cómo los estrujaba y apretó la mandíbula cuando la escuchó gemir al moverse levemente sobre su vientre.

Mordió su labio con fuerza al notar cómo empezaba a lubricar un poco más, mojando su piel, y cambió su postura, apoyando ambas manos en sus pechos y restregándose mejor, soltando un gemido grave al mismo tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que su pelo ondease con el movimiento y que ella pudiese contemplar su cuello completamente en tensión y, joder, aquellas vistas eran increíbles.

-Joder -se dejó caer sobre ella, y Clarke aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos morenos-. Se me ha olvidado que tenía que follarte a ti -murmuró, y la rubia sintió un escalofrío al escucharla.

Empezó a bajar por su cuerpo con sus labios, dedicándole suaves besos y se apoyó en sus antebrazos para verla en esa postura inclinada, con su culo elevado, y apretó los puños en las sábanas de su cama para no moverse más de la cuenta, tal y como le había pedido.

Lexa levantó la vista para comprobar la forma en la que la miraba sobre el colchón mientras besaba alrededor de su ombligo antes de agarrar el inicio de su ropa interior con los dedos y bajárselas despacio. Tras tantos encuentros que habían tenido, comprobó que Clarke disfrutaba mucho más con el sexo oral que con la penetración; y esa noche había decidido darle todo el placer posible.

Ya nada más con el olor de su intimidad sentía que se excitaba aún más, pero intentó no quedarse paralizada y continuar bajando, ayudándola a separar más sus piernas y dedicándose a besar el interior de su muslo. Volvió a subir hasta su ingle y pegó su boca a sus labios más íntimos cuando su chica levantó por tercera vez sus caderas en busca del contacto. Clarke soltó un sonoro gemido con la primera lamida, y no tardó en sentir su mano sobre su cabeza, incitándola a seguir. Le encantaba entretenerse entre sus pliegues y sentir el sabor de sus flujos.

-Lexa… -escuchó cuando succionó su clítoris suavemente- Joder… -su respiración estaba muy agitada, y acarició sus muslos, que estaban totalmente tensos, indicándole que iba bien, así que se entretuvo únicamente en su punto de placer, golpeándolo con la lengua y rodeándolo con los labios para dar pequeñas succiones.

También le gustaba cuando se arqueaba, regalándole una visión estupenda de su cuerpo, incluso no le importaba que en esos momentos donde quedaba completamente pegada a su boca, no le permitiera respirar por estar presionando su nariz contra su piel. Si el resultado iba a ser uno de sus eróticos orgasmos, nada más importaba.

Escaló por su cuerpo cuando se desplomó en el colchón, y le sonrió cuando, mientras besaba suavemente sus labios, Clarke los lamió, limpiándola. Se miraron unos segundos directamente a los ojos, y Lexa se sintió increíblemente bien cuando la abrazó, uniendo completamente sus cuerpos desnudos.

-¿Qué tal?

-Eres increíble -contestó la rubia, y Lexa negó con la cabeza antes de besar su rostro completo con cortos besos-. Deja que recupere el aliento unos segundos, y voy a hacer que olvides hasta tu nombre, Woods.

Y sí, se puede decir que lo olvidó por unos largos minutos.

XXX

-Sí, pensé que habías tenido novio -dijo sincera Lexa, observando a Raven a su lado en el patio exterior del castillo.

-No, no he tenido -rio mientras continuaban caminando-. ¿Quién pensabas que era?

-Thomas… -entonces cayó cuando Raven la miró a punto de soltar una carcajada-… Reyes.

-Es mi primo -mordió su labio divertida, y Lexa le golpeó el brazo suavemente cuando se empezó a reír de ella.

-Oye, no te burles de mí.

-Vamos, es gracioso -limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado y se miraron alegres-. Yo pensé que estabas liada con Luna al principio.

-Oh, no… Luna es una gran amiga, pero ya está -negó. Nunca había hablado con Raven de chicos y chicas con posible interés romántico, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo.

-Entonces todas nuestras teorías amorosas han fallado, Woods.

-Eso parece.

-Incluso lo de Griffin me sigue sorprendiendo -la morena sonrió automáticamente, recordando a su novia-. Confiesa, ¿te gustaba de antes?

-No, no me gustaba antes -frunció el ceño confundida.

-No sé, hay gente a la que le ponen esas cosas, quizás era alguna especie de juego de vosotras -se encogió de hombros-. Ella sí estaba colada por ti de antes, ¿no? -la de ojos verdes asintió.

-Quizás a ella sí le pone -las mejillas de Lexa se pusieron rojas sin poder evitarlo, y Raven alzó una ceja.

-Y yo que pensaba que lo tuyo era ser mona y adorable… Ha tenido que aparecer Griffin para que saliese tu león interno -pellizcó su costado, y Lexa se revolvió divertida, mirando hacia el suelo algo avergonzada por la situación.

-No hablemos de sexo, por favor -pidió con un murmullo.

-O sea, de amoríos sí, pero de lo que hay en la intimidad, no. Qué injusta eres, Lexa.

-Cállate -la volvió a empujar, esta vez con la cadera y sonrió al escucharla reírse-. Cuando podamos compartir información privada, quizás hablemos de la parte íntima.

-¿Cuándo yo me acueste con alguien? -preguntó, y Lexa asintió- Vale, ya te mandaré una lechuza en unos años.

-No exageres, Raven… Seguro que hay gente que está colada por ti.

-No necesito ahora mismo amor, Lexa -dijo clara, levantando su dedo índice para darle más seriedad al asunto.

-Me parece bien -le sonrió.

-¡Uh! -escucharon detrás de ellas, y una mano golpeó suavemente la espalda de ambas, haciendo que las dos se girasen rápidamente llevándose la mano al pecho para observar la sonrisa engreída de Clarke.

-Qué idiota eres, Griffin -suspiró Raven, golpeándola varias veces con la mano extendida. Lexa rio con la escena: la castaña pegando a la rubia, y ésta intentando protegerse de su ataque.

-¿Has conseguido escaquearte? -preguntó Lexa. Habían castigado a Clarke porque unos de Slytherin habían destrozado los baños del quinto piso. Parecía que si no hacían algo para dar el cante no se quedaban tranquilos.

-Ya les dije que yo no tuve nada que ver con ellos -se acercó a la Gryffindor, rodeando su cintura mientras se sonreían y la besaba suavemente en los labios, haciendo que Raven rodase los ojos con la escena.

-Vamos, aire, que os habéis visto hace unas horas -las separó, y Clarke le sacó la lengua a Raven antes de dar un salto sobre uno de los muros que daban al patio, y acercó a Lexa a ella, colándola entre sus piernas y abrazándola desde atrás-. No ha ido tan mal el penúltimo curso, ¿no? -preguntó Raven, casual, apoyándose también en el muro, observando los jardines exteriores del castillo.

-No os podéis quejar -rio Clarke, participando con ellas.

-Y tus notas han subido, Griffin. Lexa te ha venido bien -intentó burlarse la del uniforme con tonos azules, y la Ravenclaw y la Slytherin se miraron, y se dedicaron una sonrisa, haciendo que Lexa también lo hiciese al verlas así.

-Lexa ha sido lo que mejor me ha venido en la vida.

-Ufff… Qué ñoñas eres, Griffin -se quejó Raven, mirando hacia arriba tras bufar, y sonriéndoles con una mirada de reojo-. Me voy.

-No, no te vayas -la paró Lexa, agarrando su muñeca y haciendo que se quedase en su sitio-. Te voy a echar de menos en verano -la castaña le sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, ratita de biblioteca -le despeinó el pelo, llevándose un manotazo de la morena.

-¡Habló! -protestó Lexa, despeinando de vuelta a Raven.

Clarke observó la escena divertida, y afirmó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lexa, sintiéndose afortunada de estar, por primera vez, muy a gusto en el castillo de Hogwarts. Incluso podría decir que deseaba empezar ya el próximo curso y de volver a estar allí, tenía a Lexa e incluso empezaba a tener amistades que parecían más reales que las anteriores.

* * *

 **¡Que se nos acaba el curso! Ay, Diosito... Por las barbas de Merlín y la de Dumbledore juntas.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 18 de (long live) TRATB?**

 **Clarke está en depresión, pero normal... ¿o no? ¿Cómo es su vida fuera de Hogwarts? ¿Alguna teoría que queráis compartir? Queremos escucharlas con nuestras orejas extensibles.**

 **Clexa están en un momento de amor infinito, ñoñadas, mariposas y hadas volándoles alrededor... Aunque... ¿las hadas son malignas o buenígnas? *música de misterio***

 **Además de amor infinito, SENSUALIDADES. Madre santa, Lexa, si leo el capítulo 1 me quedo sorprendida de ti. Bueno, y el 2, el 3, el 4... Cuánto bien te ha hecho esta relación... Qué bonito es el mundo de descubrimiento del sexo. Además, tienen que aprovechar, que en verano no van a tener mambo.**

 **#UnaNoviaParaRaven**

 **#QueGinseySalgaEnEsteFicTambién**

 **#PeroComoUnaBruja**

 **#TortugaGinseySoloEnLDCDA**

 **#GraciasPorApoyarMiPetición**

 **#RavinseyOTP**

 **#3**

 **Aportación de la caraculo de Marina: #PlataformaMarinilParaPararAGinsey**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y n** **os leemos el próximo miércoles**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19.**

Tres semanas. Tres largas y tortuosas semanas desde que el verano había comenzado. Tres horrorosas y exasperantes semanas sin tocarla, sin verla, y sin hablar con ella, y se estaba volviendo loca. Jamás había experimentado esa necesidad que sentía por tener a alguien cerca, o simplemente por saber cómo estaba, pero es en lo único que había podido pensar durante ese periodo fuera de la escuela.

Echaba muchísimo de menos a Clarke, de una forma casi inhumana, y le estaba afectando bastante. Claro que estaba muy contenta de haber vuelto a casa, ver a su padre todos los días y poder desayunar con él era increíble, pero estar lejos de su novia se le estaba haciendo realmente duro, y es que de momento no había recibido ninguna carta de la chica. La rubia le había dicho que sería ella la primera que lo haría y estaba muy nerviosa porque todavía no lo había hecho. ¿Le habría pasado algo? No quería ni imaginarse que nadie de su familia le estuviera haciendo daño, porque se encendía de rabia con tan solo ese pensamiento.

Estaba pinchando un poco de huevos revueltos del plato de su desayuno de aquel día sentada en la cocina de su casa familiar en Dartford mientras sujetaba su cabeza con el brazo que tenía apoyado sobre la mesa de madera, y su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en ella. Joder, ¿no podía aparecerse durante un segundo para que pudiese abrazarla? Era todo lo que pedía, de verdad.

-Buenos días, pequeñaja -la saludó su padre mientras entraba por la puerta, acercándose a ella y dejando un beso sobre su coronilla.

-Buenos días, papá -contestó ella con una sonrisa-. Tienes el desayuno listo en la sartén.

-Esto sí es un lujo. ¿Tienes que irte en septiembre de nuevo a ese colegio? -bromeó fingiendo pena y ella dejó salir una risita.

-Venga, si tú cocinas mejor que yo, papá. Además, este próximo curso es el último -le recordó.

-Sí, y luego irás a prepararte para ser aurora -el hombre dejó salir un suspiro nostálgico, sentándose a su lado ya con su plato de desayuno preparado-. Mi pequeña se me hace grande.

-Siempre voy a ser tu pequeña, papá -le aseguró-. Y si estoy fuera de casa, sabes que siempre te envío cartas.

-Hablando de eso, en la entrada hay una carta para ti -comentó, y a ella se le paró el corazón por un segundo, para recuperar esos latidos a toda velocidad cuando volvió a hablar-, una tal Clarke Griffin te ha escrito.

No tardó ni dos segundos en dar un bote de la silla, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la entrada de su casa, donde había un pequeño mueble sobre el que solían dejar las cartas. Buscó entre las varias que allí había y cuando reconoció la caligrafía de su novia en uno de los sobres, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por fin, joder, por fin.

-¿Quién es esa chica? -le preguntó su padre mientras ella volvía a la cocina con el sobre entre sus manos, aún observándolo- Parece que te ha hecho mucha ilusión.

Le miró, y lo vio demasiado sonriente, esperando su respuesta. ¿Se lo decía? ¿Le decía que no era una simple amiga, sino que era su novia? Su padre siempre le había entendido y apoyado en todo, así que sabía que no iba a tener problemas si era sincera con él. Además, nunca le había gustado ocultarle nada.

-Es… Mi novia -dijo con algo de timidez, y supuso que sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas con la confesión.

-¿En serio? -preguntó algo sorprendido, pero sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento- ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Va a venir este verano a verte?

-Calma, de una a una, por favor -pidió ante la avalancha de preguntas, haciendo reír al hombre- Desde las navidades pasadas, es una chica de mi mismo curso, y no te había dicho nada porque no ha salido el tema hasta ahora.

-¿De tu curso? ¿Es una Gryffindor? -inquirió su padre mientras terminaba su desayuno.

-No… Es Slytherin.

-¿Slytherin? -vio cómo fruncía ligeramente el ceño- ¿Esos no son los que se metían contigo?  
-Sí, pero ella no es así -le frenó antes de que pensara de más-. Es una chica increíble.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que si está contigo es porque es una gran persona- sonrió a su padre antes de volver a bajar la vista a la carta-. Venga, ve a leerla tranquilamente, que sé que lo estás deseando -la animó, y ella asintió varias veces antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, tumbándose boca arriba sobre su cama para comenzar a leer lo que su chica le había escrito.

Desdobló el papel con mucho cuidado, y ya solo por ver aquel folio lleno de palabras que Clarke había escrito para ella, le entraron ganas de llorar, porque la echaba tanto de menos que hasta dolía. Cogió aire con fuerza, y se dispuso a leer:

 _Hola, preciosa._

 _Lo primero de todo, perdóname por haber tardado tanto tiempo en enviarte esta carta. Sé que te dije que iba a hacerlo yo primero y pensaba enviártela antes, pero mi tío apenas me ha dejado ni un momento a solas y me ha costado encontrar el momento para enviártela, espero que no pienses ni por un segundo que me he olvidado de ti, porque no hago otra cosa que tenerte en mi mente, a todas horas._

 _Este verano está siendo un infierno sin ti, te lo aseguro. Espero que esté siendo igual para ti porque así me sentiré un poquito mejor, y sé que ahora mismo estarás sonriendo mientras lees esto, así que voy a aprovechar para decirte cuánto me gusta tu sonrisa, y cuánto echo de menos verla en tu carita._

 _Quiero que sepas que ya me he leído dos de los libros que me has dejado para este verano, y me están encantando, espero que podamos comentarlos cuando nos veamos. Gracias por hacer que me guste la lectura, Lex, está siendo increíble poder descubrir tantas cosas que me gustan, y todo gracias a ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca._

 _Te parecerá una tontería, porque casi nunca hemos dormido juntas, pero casi cada noche me despierto esperando que estés a mi lado, y es horrible comprobar que no estás aquí. Joder, me estoy muriendo por verte ya, besarte y poder sentirte, porque lo necesito muchísimo, de verdad._

 _¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Estás disfrutando del verano junto a tu padre? Espero que sí, seguro que estás súper adorable vendiendo helados junto a él. Me moriría por verte así, en serio. Ojalá pueda ir pronto a verte, a pasar unos días increíbles a tu lado hasta que pasen estos meses horribles sin ti y podamos volver a Hogwarts. Irónico, ¿verdad? Antes odiaba pisar la escuela y ahora es en lo único que pienso si así puedo verte cada día._

 _Sin más, espero tu carta con muchísimas ganas, porque no sabes lo horrible que es pasar día tras día sin saber absolutamente nada de ti. Disfruta mucho de tus días de verano, preciosa, y que sepas que te echo mucho de menos todo el tiempo. Estoy contando los minutos hasta que pueda volver a verte, y besarte como nunca lo ha hecho nadie._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Clarke._

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por las mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que había intentado contener durante la lectura y que se habían escapado sin remedio al leer esas dos palabras, ya que era la primera vez que se las decía. Sonrió al notar que la letra estaba algo temblorosa en esa parte de la carta, y la apretó contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y pensando en lo increíble que era su chica, porque joder, había sido la carta más preciosa del universo.

El alivio que sentía en esos instantes era indescriptible, porque además de saber que no le había pasado nada, su chica le había dicho que la quería. Y es que las dos lo sabían, solo hacía falta ver cómo se miraban, o la forma en que hacían el amor. Lexa lo podía notar, pero tenerlo por escrito de forma explícita, era todavía más alucinante que el saberlo interiormente.

Se incorporó en la cama y fue directa al escritorio que tenía junto a ésta, sentándose en la silla y sacando un tintero y un folio para responderle y enviarle su respuesta cuanto antes. Solo esperaba poder decirle esas palabras de vuelta muy pronto; y si era en persona, mejor.

XXX

Tardó unas tres horas, quizás algo más, en tren hasta llegar a Dartford, pero sabía que iba a merecer la pena. Se moría por ver otra vez esos ojos verdes, y era casi insoportable estar tantos días sin poder verla, sin poder besarla, ni sentirla. Cinco semanas había sido su límite, pero no iba a negarse a sus propios impulsos de ir a verla. Había tenido que coger un medio de transporte muggle, pero en el mundo de los magos y brujas era mejor que no la viesen demasiado, al menos fuera del colegio Hogwarts, porque los más adultos sabían quién era ella.

Caminaba algo despistada por las calles de aquel pueblo, en el cual creció Lexa, pero no podía dejar de mirar cada rincón; primero, porque esperaba verla en alguna esquina, y segundo porque no podía evitar sonreír al imaginársela en aquellos parques de la mano de sus dos padres cuando era pequeña. ¿Le enseñaría fotos de ella de antes de ir a Hogwarts? ¿Qué pensaron sus padres cuando llegó su carta para el famoso colegio de magia y hechicería? Seguramente se alegraron, si su tía era bruja también conocerían aquel mundo, y que Lexa tuviese ese don probablemente fue una gran noticia para su familia; y más si descubrieron luego que destacaba muy por encima del resto.

En las pocas cartas que se mandaron, pudieron comentar qué es lo que hacían durante el verano. Lexa le contó que aprovechaba para leer más libros, también se interesaba por otros de magia (los cuales le parecía a ella aburridos, ¿por qué estudiaba cuando no había exámenes que aprobar?), y además le contó que tres días a la semana ayudaba a su padre en el trabajo. Y justo ese día era uno de ellos, así que se dejó guiar por una música que comenzó a oír unas calles más adelante.

Aceleró el paso hasta llegar al lugar de donde procedía ese sonido tan característico de aquellas furgonetas tan deseadas en esa época del año, aquellas que los niños adoraban y que los adultos disfrutaban… Porque el padre de Lexa, en verano, se dedicaba a eso: vender helados. Y desde que su novia le dijo que iba a veces a ayudarle, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo increíblemente adorable que estaría ofreciendo los postres a la gente.

Se puso en la cola y la vio junto a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que cobraba a los consumidores mientras Lexa ponía los distintos cucuruchos con habilidad. Se quedó observando desde su posición al padre de Lexa, y comprobó que tenían exactamente el mismo color de pelo, incluso se podía ver que el hombre tenía los cabellos ondulados, como su hija. Tras unos cortos minutos, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie detrás de ella cuando ya le tocaba, así que podría aprovechar para saludar en condiciones a su chica. Conocer a su padre no le daba tanto temor, más que nada por todas las cosas buenas que la morena le había contado de él.

-Hola -la saludó el padre de Lexa, mientras su chica limpiaba entretenida la máquina de espaldas a ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla-, ¿qué le apetece?

-Un cucurucho de fresa y nata -lo dijo lo más bajo que pudo, pero con la suficiente claridad para que Phillip la escuchase sin problemas. Quería alargar un poco más el momento en el que sus ojos se encontrasen de nuevo.

-Sabia decisión, son mis favoritos -dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa, y se giró para golpear suavemente con un dedo el costado de Lexa, que se giró, observando a su padre con una gran adoración que Clarke casi envidió por unos segundos. Debía de ser increíble tener a alguien de referencia como Lexa tenía a su progenitor-. Fresa y nata -anunció a su hija, que asintió antes de volverse para preparar el helado.

-Aquí tiene, serán… -empezó Lexa, extendiendo un cucurucho sobre el que se alzaba el helado que había pedido, y quedándose a la mitad de la frase cuando sus ojos se encontraron- ¿Clarke? -se sorprendió, y la rubia no pudo hacer más que sonreírle, aceptar el helado y darle un lametón, simulando que estaba tremendamente tranquila, cuando por dentro estaba casi explotando por la sensación de tenerla otra vez frente a ella. Tuvo que aguantar incluso las ganas de lanzarse a su boca, escalando para ello por el camión, porque estaba ahí su padre, y quería dar buena impresión, ya que sabía que su hija tenía novia.

-Hola, preciosa -la saludó-. Pasaba por aquí, y he decidido venir a saludarte…

Casi se le cayó el helado, porque su novia era muy sentimental, y lo adoraba, pero no esperó ver una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. Aunque la vio por poco tiempo, porque desapareció de su vista antes de salir por la parte trasera de la furgoneta y lanzarse a sus brazos, soltando una y otra vez lo mucho que la había echado de menos esos días. Y, joder, ella incluso más, seguro.

La separó suavemente, y le dio un corto beso en los labios, tan solo para quitarse un poco las ganas que tenía de ella; parecía que su padre sí que le estaba dando un poco más de respeto del que inicialmente imaginó. Sonrió a la morena, deslizando el pulgar de su mano libre por su mejilla para limpiársela, y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, antes de llevarse el helado otra vez a la boca.

-Está delicioso -alabó el dulce, mirando a Phillip, que las miraba sonrientes-, ¿cuánto te debo?

-Es un regalo, Clarke -habló el hombre, antes de bajar de nuevo y estrechar su mano-. ¿Estás de verdad de paso o ha sido una frase para sorprender a mi chica?

-Papá… -dijo Lexa, algo avergonzada, y a la rubia le pareció divertido.

-Ha sido para impresionar -admitió, sujetando sin ningún tipo de timidez la mano de Lexa, que mostraba una alegría absoluta tan solo por la forma en que la miraba. Y por conseguir ese resultado, iría mil veces más.

-Lex -se dirigió a su hija-, os dejo a solas, ¿vale?

-Pero… -habló rápidamente.

-Venga, llevamos años haciendo lo mismo, no me necesitas, y querrás estar a solas con ella, ¿no?

-Yo no quiero molestar, pensaba ir a dar una vuelta mientras trabajabais -dijo Clarke de forma educada.

-No te preocupes, de verdad, aprovechad todo el tiempo que podáis juntas -ahora pudo ver un amago de tristeza en los ojos oscuros del hombre, porque quizás recordaba a su mujer, y Clarke sintió una punzada en el pecho, intentando después obviarla.

-¿De verdad no te molesta? -quiso asegurarse la morena, y Clarke volvió a lamer de su helado, observándola interesada- Sabes que adoro estos momentos contigo…

-Claro que lo sé -la abrazó con fuerza, y susurró algo a su oído, haciéndola reír y que se separase de él algo sonrojada-. Pasadlo bien, chicas.

-Gracias, señor Woods.

-Llámame, Phillip, Clarke -sonrió amable, dando un suave apretón en su hombro antes de andar para alejarse de donde estaban ellas-. Ah, Clarke -volvió a dirigirse a ella, y lo miró interesada-, puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros, así nos conocemos mejor. No es ninguna molestia para mí que duermas en casa esta noche.

-Muchas gracias, señor… Phillip -corrigió en el último momento, y vio la sonrisa del hombre antes de que desapareciera.

-No me puedo creer que estés aquí -la morena volvió a abrazarla, y Clarke sonrió al verla esconder el rostro en su cuello, notando su nariz apretarse en él. No pudo evitar rodearla con su brazo libre y cuando sintió el olor de su pelo, que estaba recogido en una coleta, se sintió como en casa, por fin estaba con ella.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, preciosa -susurró de forma suave junto a su oreja, dando luego un beso en su sien-. No podía estar más sin verte, tenía que venir -se separaron levemente, y Lexa acarició su pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo has venido? Estarás agotada… Deberías haberte ido con mi padre y descansar un rato en casa… Está a unas calles de aquí, quizás si te lo explico puedes llegar y…

-Shhh… -chistó suavemente, y Lexa mordió su labio, observándola en silencio- No pienso separarme de ti en todo el día.

-Gracias por venir, Clarke -murmuró, y Clarke estiró su brazo para sujetar su barbilla y besarla suavemente. Un beso suave que no tardó mucho en profundizarse, sintiendo que ambas temblaban cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Joder, cómo la necesitaba, en todos los aspectos.

No controló sus movimientos, pero tuvo que decirle adiós a su cucurucho cuando sus dos manos se apoyaron a la vez en su baja espalda y la pegó a ella.

-Espera, espera… No nos deben ver aquí… -se separó con todo su pesar, mirando a los lados, y Clarke la imitó. Había poca gente en ese momento y ninguna estaba observando en su dirección.

-Siento haber tirado el helado… -miró el desastre en el suelo, y Lexa rio suavemente, antes de coger unas servilletas para limpiarlo.

-No queremos que piensen que están malos y que un cliente lo ha tirado al suelo -la rubia sonrió ampliamente al verla, y rodeó su cintura mientras la guiaba dentro de la furgoneta-. Toma, ponte esto -le ofreció un delantal, que se puso con cuidado ante la atenta mirada de Lexa-. ¿Te enseño a echar el helado en el cucurucho mientras viene gente?

Y, joder, esa mirada de ilusión, que sabía que era porque estaba allí con ella, hacía que su corazón se estrujase de manera increíblemente placentera en su pecho. Era indescriptible la forma en que la hacía sentir, lo especial que se sentía al hacerla sentir especial. Sonrió, asintiendo, y se inclinó para besarla una vez más antes de acudir a su primera clase práctica de servir helados.

El resultado no fue muy satisfactorio, a pesar de que el de Lexa quedó perfecto, el suyo se caía por los lados y la forma no era muy apetecible la verdad. Aun así, la risa de la morena era lo que más le gustaba oír en el mundo, así que la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro en todo el rato que estuvo con ella.

Acabó comiéndose su propio helado desastroso, que de sabor estaba increíble, y ayudó a Lexa con el negocio veraniego de su padre, atendiendo a la clientela, cobrando los distintos helados y ayudando a su novia si había más gente que de la normal. Eso sí, no faltaron las risas, las caricias discretas y algún que otro beso que no podía evitar robarle. Cómo había echado de menos esos labios tan carnosos y suaves…

Tendría una mente calenturienta, o quizás era haber estado más de un mes sin tocarla, pero se moría por sentirla un poco, así que aprovechó que no había nadie en esos momentos para acariciar su pierna suavemente, al principio de forma inocente, pero después subió por ella para colarse debajo de su falda.

-Clarke -escuchó su voz de advertencia, y la rubia hizo como si nada, observando la calle entretenida mientras su mano seguía subiendo, sonriendo cuando Lexa separó levemente sus piernas-. Clarke… -volvió a decir, y giró su cabeza para conectar sus ojos- Aquí no… es donde mi padre trabaja y no me sentiría…

-Hola -saludaron cortando el momento, y Lexa se levantó rápidamente del asiento, siendo imitada por la rubia, que pudo ver a un pequeño niño con un billete en la mano-. Chocolate -dijo tímido, y la morena le sonrió, preparándole el helado, mientras ella se encargaba de darle el cambio tras haber cogido el billete. Eso sí, se acostumbró rápido a la moneda muggle. No era tan complicado, al fin y al cabo.

-Aquí tienes -Lexa le dio su helado, y le despeinó un poco los pelos al infante antes de que le sonriera y saliese corriendo de allí con su cucurucho en la mano.

-No me lo digas… -Clarke puso una sonrisa de lado, llevándose rápidamente esa mirada verde que tanto adoraba- Te gustan los niños -pellizcó su costado, y la morena rio.

-Me encantan -admitió-. ¿A ti te gustan? -se interesó, sentándose junto a ella de nuevo, y entrelazando los dedos bajo el mostrador.

Se quedó callada, sopesando la pregunta, porque jamás se había planteado nada así. ¿Los niños? ¿Le gustaban? Miró a Lexa, que la miraba expectante por una respuesta, y de repente su corazón comenzó a latir con firmeza contra su pecho, pero sin que fuese acelerado, al imaginarse en vez de un niño cualquiera solo, a uno junto a Lexa. ¿Querría formar una familia en el futuro?

Siempre había estado encerrada en un estilo de vida que no le había gustado, obligada a ser algo que no era, siguiendo pasos oscuros con los cuales no estaba a gusto como la gente que le había rodeado, imitando acciones, sufriendo en silencio porque no quería estar ahí. Incluso enamorada de alguien increíble sin poder decirlo, hasta ese año. Por primera vez la tenía a ella, una persona con la que podía ser ella, con la que podía olvidar todo y vivir el presente, sin sentirse mal, sin sentirse miserable.

-¿Quieres tener hijos? -preguntó, sin responder a Lexa, que no tardó en sonrojarse y mirar sus manos unidas con media sonrisa tímida.

-Siempre he sido alguien muy familiar, creo que has podido comprobarlo -se atrevió a mirarla en ese momento, y Clarke sonrió al verla así, colocando detrás de su oreja un mechón rebelde que se escapó de su coleta por ser más cortos que los demás-. Así que sí, me gustaría ser madre algún día -se miraron unos segundos, y la rubia apretó su mano con cariño antes de inclinarse sobre ella para besar suavemente sus labios.

Subió la mano que no tenía agarrada la suya hasta su mejilla para acariciarla de forma cálida, delineando su marcada mandíbula con la yema de sus dedos posteriormente, sin dejar de mover sus labios sobre los suyos.

-Dios, no sabes cuánto te he echado en falta a mi lado todos estos días -confesó con voz ronca contra sus labios, abriendo sus ojos levemente tan solo para observar su boca, viendo como la abría levemente para recibir la suya cuando volvió a besarla.

Acabó con su mano sobre su nuca, atrayéndola a su boca, y sonrió cuando la escuchó jadear cuando profundizó el beso a la vez que apretaba su muslo tras soltar su mano. Mordió su labio, gruñendo de forma casi imperceptible por sentirlo tan hinchado entre sus dientes, y subió su mano una vez más por su pierna, llegando al inicio de sus braguitas, pero la volvió a parar, sujetando su muñeca con firmeza.

-Esta noche, Clarke -la cortó, echándola con delicadeza hacia atrás, y miró lo agitada que parecía.

-¿Esta noche? -preguntó confundida.

-Mi padre te ha invitado a cenar y a quedarte en casa… -sonrió divertida.

" _¿Demasiada excitación?"_ Clarke lamió sus labios al escucharla, había echado de menos hasta poder escuchar cualquier pensamiento de su chica. Intentó ordenar sus pensamientos, evitando los que tenían que ver con Lexa gimiendo, y recordó lo que acababa de decirle su novia.

-¿Lo decía en serio? -se sorprendió, y Lexa rio suavemente, sujetando su mano de nuevo.

-Claro que lo decía en serio -golpeó suavemente su pierna, y se miraron fijamente.

-¿Voy a poder abrazarte mientras dormimos? -la morena asintió varias veces, y Clarke amplió su sonrisa- Creo que es el segundo día mejor de mi vida.

-¿Y cuál es el primero? -preguntó poniendo voz de interesada.

-Cuando te besé por primera vez -sonrió traviesa cuando la vio sonrojarse de nuevo y apretar los labios de esa forma tan mona.

Ahora fue Lexa la que acarició su mejilla suavemente, antes de que empezasen a acudir nuevos clientes frente a la furgoneta y las dos continuasen con su trabajo. Al final, incluso pudo hacer un cucurucho en condiciones, llevándose las felicitaciones de Lexa por haberlo conseguido.

-¿Tienes algo pensado por el día de tu cumpleaños? -preguntó Lexa distraída mientras limpiaban un poco por dentro, justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse el sol.

-¿Qué? -alzó una ceja, mirándola confundida.

-Por tu cumpleaños, si vas a hacer algo especial. ¿Vas a ir a algún lado con amigos o algo?

-No -rio, y siguió con lo suyo, pero se giró al ver que Lexa no hacía ningún ruido y la miraba con media sonrisa.

-¿Te gustaría que fuese a Nottingham y pasar el día contigo?

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió- ¿Allí? ¿Por qué? -la morena sonrió al verla así de nerviosa, y se acercó adonde estaba para rodear su cintura.

-Porque es tu cumpleaños -respondió con facilidad.

-Pero… puede que esté mi tío, o puede que… -su novia apoyó su índice sobre sus labios.

-No me importa, Clarke. Quiero estar contigo ese día -dijo con firmeza, y Clarke se relajó un poco dentro de su abrazo, y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la Gryffindor.

-Me encantaría estar ese día contigo, Lex -admitió.

Y es que era la primera vez que un cumpleaños iba a hacerle ilusión, y más si Lexa estaba dispuesta a ir con ella para pasar el día completo a su lado.

XXX

Tras terminar la jornada de la venta de helados, ambas habían vuelto a casa de Lexa en la furgoneta, Phillip había vuelto para conducirla, ya que ambas eran menores y no tenían carnet para hacerlo. Se había pasado los pocos minutos que duraba el trayecto observándola de arriba abajo, sin disimular ni un poco. Joder, es que la tenía cerca y en lo único que podía pensar era en perderse entre sus curvas una y otra vez, y que llevase una falda mostrando gran parte de sus preciosas piernas no le ayudaba en absoluto.

La casa de Lexa era muy acogedora, cuando llegaron, su padre se encargó de hacer la cena así que ella se dejó guiar por su novia mientras le enseñaba todas las habitaciones, y le encantó ver la suya, porque era tal y como se la imaginaba: con estanterías llenas de libros, en un color azul pálido y un gran escritorio donde sentarse a leer y estudiar cómodamente.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, se sintió muy cómoda con su chica y el padre de esta, casi como en casa, y la verdad que lo que había cocinado Phillip estaba delicioso. El hombre había estado preguntándole cosas a ella primero, para luego pasar a lo típico de cómo habían estrechado su relación en un primer momento, y le encantaba ver a Lexa sonrojarse con cada pregunta que hacía su padre. Era prácticamente perfecto, y deseaba que no acabase nunca.

Cuando acabaron de cenar los tres después de un largo rato entre charla y risas, les ayudó a ambos a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos. En su hogar nunca había tenido que hacerlo, porque, por supuesto, gozaban de la comodidad de tener varios elfos domésticos que se ocupaban de todos los quehaceres de la casa, pero prefería poder hacerlo si así podía disfrutar de instantes como aquel junto a su novia.

-Chicas, voy a ir a ver la televisión un poco, ¿está bien? -anunció Phillip, y ambas se giraron mientras terminaban de secar algunos platos para asentir- Clarke, por cierto, iba a prepararte el cuarto de invitados, pero supongo que no hace falta, ¿no?

-¡Papá! -se quejó Lexa, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, haciéndola reír ligeramente, tanto a ella como al hombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a negar que queréis dormir juntas?

-No, pero no hace falta que digas esas cosas -le replicó, y el hombre abandonó la habitación tras dedicarles a ambas una mirada divertida-. Tú no le rías las gracias -le reprendió ahora a ella, levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.

-Oye, que es genial que tu padre sea tan comprensivo -dijo mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambas manos y dejaba un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -preguntó entonces su chica, y ella no se lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, porque lo tenía claro desde aquella misma tarde en que la había visto detrás del mostrador, así que se inclinó sobre su oído para susurrarle suavemente.

-¿Podemos volver a la furgoneta? Me apetece un helado… -insinuó.

-¡Claro! Aunque no sé cómo tienes hambre después de la cena, yo me he quedado llena -tuvo que sonreír mientras cogía su mano y se dejaba arrastrar hasta el exterior, porque su chica era increíblemente mona, de verdad.

La furgoneta estaba aparcada en el jardín que había junto a la entrada a la casa, así que simplemente le dijeron al padre de la chica que volverían en un minuto y salieron hacia allí, aunque ella tenía previsto tardar un poco más. Vio cómo Lexa encendía la máquina y se disponía a coger un cucurucho para colocar sobre él el helado, y rodeó su cintura desde atrás, deslizando sus manos por el abdomen de su novia al mismo tiempo que hundía el rostro en su cuello. Olía tan bien que podría quedarse allí para siempre.

-¿Crees que quería venir aquí para comer un helado, preciosa? -susurró cerca de su oído, sintiéndola temblar levemente.

-Clarke… -la oyó murmurar- Es donde trabaja mi padre, no deberíamos…

-Shhh, me muero de ganas por follarte aquí, Lexa -mordió su cuello suavemente y la chica dejó escapar un pequeño gemido al mismo tiempo que echaba hacia atrás su cabeza, ofreciéndole más espacio.

Fue la morena la que se dio la vuelta, atacando rápidamente su boca, y no se iba a quejar, porque le encantaba cuando le demostraba lo rápido que se encendía con ella, y, joder ella misma podía notar su propia excitación crecer más a cada segundo. Profundizaron enseguida el beso, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazasen al mismo tiempo que sus manos viajaban por su espalda hasta acabar en sus glúteos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que Lexa se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, como si no quisiese que se moviera de allí, pero es que no tenía ni la mínima intención de hacerlo.

Mordió su labio inferior ligeramente, arrancando otro gemido de su garganta, y se separó levemente mientras la miraba a los ojos, viendo ese verde oscurecido que tanto le gustaba, y más en aquella situación, joder. Mientras que con su mano izquierda la mantenía bien pegada a su cuerpo, dejó que la derecha se aventurase a llegar hasta donde su falda terminaba, colándose debajo y sintiendo su piel caliente, casi ardiendo.

La respiración descompasada de Lexa contra sus labios la encendía aún más, y cuando la notó temblar al ir acariciando su muslo hasta casi llegar a su entrepierna, no pudo evitar volver a besar sus labios con fiereza. Bajó ambas manos hasta sus glúteos, y la ayudó a agarrarse a su cuerpo hasta llegar al arcón que su padre tenía allí. La colocó sobre él, haciéndose hueco entre sus piernas, mientras delineaba primero su labio inferior, y luego el superior con su lengua.

Metió esta vez ambas manos debajo de su falda, dirigiéndose a un destino muy concreto, y cuando llegó a la tela de su ropa interior, no dudó ni un segundo en comenzar a quitárselas, separándose levemente de su boca, sintiendo la mirada de Lexa sobre ella en todo momento. Deslizó sus braguitas por sus suaves piernas, acariciándolas a su paso, y se las quitó junto a las sandalias que llevaba. Iba a desabrocharle la falda, pero sus manos agarraron con fuerza su rostro, arrastrándola hasta sus labios, y ella se dejó, porque le encantaba sentirlos contra los suyos. Acarició la parte interna de sus muslos, antes de subir hasta su pelvis, sorteando aquella parte de Lexa que estaba ya tan necesitada.

Agarró el inicio de la camiseta de tirantes que su chica llevaba y comenzó a sacársela, quedándose prendada de su torso semidesnudo, porque Lexa había tomado algo el sol, y aquel ligero bronceado le quedaba de miedo. Pasó sus manos por su abdomen, subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, apretándolos sin miramientos, observando cómo la morena se agarraba al borde del congelador y cerraba los ojos por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

-No sabes cómo he echado esto de menos, preciosa… -le dijo, acercándose de nuevo a sus labios, robándole un corto pero húmedo beso antes de bajar hacia su cuello, pasando su lengua por él y sintiendo las manos de la chica enredarse en sus mechones, empujándola más contra ella.

Fue descendiendo con su boca por su piel, y cuando llegó a la parte superior de sus pechos, desabrochó el sujetador negro que llevaba, dejándolo a un lado, suspirando al volver a verla así después de tanto tiempo. Joder, es que nunca había deseado a nadie tanto como la deseaba a ella, a cada minuto, y el saber que era mutuo lo hacía todo mucho más intenso e íntimo y ella se sentía morir de la mejor manera posible cada vez que estaban en una situación como aquella.

Se llevó a la boca uno de sus pezones, escuchando los jadeos que la morena soltaba, y lo mordió con suavidad antes de lamerlo con ganas, al mismo tiempo que estiraba una de sus manos para estimular el otro que quedaba libre. Le encantaba dedicarse a su cuerpo todo el tiempo que hiciese falta, porque solo con sentir cómo se arqueaba contra ella, ya era suficiente para notar la humedad entre sus propias piernas crecer de manera desmesurada. Ahora sí que la chica dejó que llevase sus manos hasta su falda para quitársela, necesitaba tenerla completamente desnuda, o iba a volverse loca, de verdad.

La deslizó por sus piernas tras desbrochar el botón, y fue observando cómo poco a poco quedaba totalmente expuesta para ella, y pudo comprobar que a Lexa aún le daba algo de vergüenza, porque sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, y es que así estaba increíblemente preciosa. Tantos meses después y aún seguía sin creerse que fuese suya, que tuviesen la mejor relación que podría haberse imaginado en toda su miserable vida.

Se acercó lentamente a su boca besándola con ganas antes de agacharse frente a ella bajo su atenta mirada, separándole las piernas de forma delicada, y se quedó mirando su intimidad, esa zona que tanto le gustaba, y es que se estaba muriendo por tener su sabor en la boca de nuevo, pero entonces recordó dónde estaban. Tal vez era hora de jugar un poco.

-Túmbate en el arcón -pidió, volviendo a incorporarse, y acariciando sus costados en toda su extensión.

-¿Qué? -al parecer la petición la dejó algo descolocada, pero Clarke simplemente sonrió antes de acercarse para besarla con suavidad.

-Hazlo, por favor -volvió a decir contra su boca, y su chica asintió antes de hacer lo que le había pedido.

Se colocó en horizontal sobre el congelador, y podía ver que estaba algo nerviosa, pero es que necesitaba aprovechar aquella oportunidad, porque no sabía si algo así se volvería a repetir. Lexa respiró hondo, ya completamente acostada, y ella pasó su mano por su rostro, echando hacia atrás algunos mechones.

-Tranquila, preciosa -le sonrió cálidamente-. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

Se alejó de ella para ir hacia donde estaba la máquina de los helados, sacando un cucurucho y poniéndolo bajo el aparato para que cayese sobre él. Bueno, no era tan perfecto como los que hacía su chica, pero desde luego había mejorado su técnica durante aquella tarde. Volvió junto a ella, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y la morena levantó una ceja mientras la observaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? -inquirió.

-Ahora lo verás.

Puso el helado sobre el abdomen de la chica, dejando que cayese un poco sobre él, y Lexa encogió su estómago por la sensación de frío. Acercó su rostro allí, lamiendo el dulce, provocando más escalofríos a la morena, aunque apostaba que estos eran mucho más placenteros. Dejó que cayese un poco más, repitiendo el proceso, y sintió una de sus manos acariciarle la cabeza despacio.

Fue dejando un rastro de helado desde su ombligo hasta en medio de sus pechos, lamiéndolo despacio, sin prisa, porque no tenían ninguna y quería que Lexa disfrutase de aquel momento tanto como lo estaba haciendo ella. La escucho gemir, y recogió un poco de helado con su dedo índice para a continuación llevarlo a su boca, rozando con él sus labios, incitándola a abrirlos. Lo introdujo en su interior, notando que jugaba con él con su lengua, y ella pasó la suya por uno de sus pezones tras haber dejado allí también un poco de helado. Miró los ojos de Lexa, que en ese momento se encontraban cerrados, y sacó el dedo de su boca para sustituirlo por sus labios tras haber pegado un lametón al helado, y le encantaba esa sensación de contraste entre la calidez de la lengua de su chica y el frío del postre.

-Clarke… Me estás matando -murmuró Lexa contra su boca.

-Paciencia, desesperada -sonrió antes de alejarse de sus labios, y volvió a dibujar una línea con el helado sobre su torso, esta vez en sentido descendente, limpiándola con su lengua con mucha delicadeza.

Pasó una de sus manos por el interior del muslo derecho al mismo tiempo que acercaba el helado a su ingle, manchándola con él por la parte superior, volviendo a lamerlo y escuchando los jadeos de Lexa. Joder, y es que ella misma se estaba muriendo por poder sentirla como se merecía. Dejó el helado a un lado, acercándose con sus labios a su entrepierna, y la morena abrió las piernas automáticamente, haciendo que Clarke sonriese. Posó sus labios en su muslo, ascendiendo con lentitud, sonriendo de nuevo al oír los suspiros frustrados de su novia.

Finalmente pegó su boca a la intimidad de Lexa, gimiendo ambas a la vez, ella por sentir su sabor después de tantas semanas, y la morena por la sensación. Es que había memorizado los movimientos que tenía que realizar para volverla loca, y le encantaba sentir cuando se arqueaba contra su boca, buscando aún más contacto, mientras gemía de forma audible. Estiró una de sus manos, buscando entrelazar sus dedos, y alzó la vista para encontrar sus ojos verdes clavados en lo que le estaba haciendo. Dios, es que Lexa estaba deliciosa, y no se cansaba nunca de tenerla en su boca, de verdad.

Llevó su otra mano a su entrada, mientras continuaba haciendo movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris con la lengua, y la tanteó con un dedo, sonriendo contra su intimidad al notar el movimiento desesperado de las caderas de Lexa contra ella. Introdujo su dedo índice en su interior, y gimió ella al oír el sonido casi gutural que abandonó la garganta de su novia.

-Más, por favor -le suplicó entre jadeos, y es que no podía decirle que no, le era imposible.

Llevó otro dedo a su entrada, penetrándola con fuerza, y aumentando los movimientos en su interior, arqueando los dedos, mientras continuaba dándole placer con la lengua. Sintió que le empezaban a temblar las piernas, y sabía que se iba a correr, y, Dios, le encantaba cuando lo hacía en su boca, era una de las mejores cosas que podía experimentar en su vida, en serio.

Salió suavemente de su interior, y se incorporó, moviéndose para poder llegar a donde ella estaba, dejándose besar por su chica, y enseguida sus lenguas se encontraron, profundizando el beso. Sintió las manos de Lexa comenzando a colarse por debajo de su camiseta, y ayudó a la chica a volver a sentarse, para después quitarse ella misma la prenda.

-Creo que el helado se ha derretido un poco… -dijo con media sonrisa, mirando hacia el postre, y escuchó la risa de su novia.

-No pasa nada, ahora lo recogemos -le quitó importancia Lexa, antes de volverla a acercar a su cuerpo para recibir su boca.

-¡¿Lexa?! -escucharon la voz del padre de la morena desde el exterior de la furgoneta, y ambas se separaron soltando un suspiro- ¡¿Todo bien?!

-¡Sí, papá! -alzó la voz para que el hombre la escuchase- ¡Ya vamos!

Dejó su cabeza caer sobre el hombre de Lexa, y sintió sus dedos acariciando su nuca con suavidad. Dejó un suave beso en su cuello y, tras unos instantes, levantó la vista para observar el radiante rostro de su chica.

-Luego te compensaré -le prometió, y ella asintió antes de darle un corto beso.

Limpiaron el lugar, dejándolo todo como estaba y apagaron las luces antes de colocarse la ropa de nuevo y volver al interior de la casa, encontrándose con el padre de Lexa en la puerta mirándolas con media sonrisa, y fue ella entonces la que se sonrojó, porque no dejaba de ser el padre de su novia, y aunque no fuese una persona especialmente tímida, no podía evitar que esa situación le diese un poco de vergüenza.

Se dejó guiar hasta el cuarto de la morena, donde se pusieron cómodas con unos pijamas y se acurrucaron en la cama, y era increíble el poder estar ahí, con Lexa entre sus brazos, mirándose de esa forma tan intensa que hacía que el corazón se le acelerase de una forma que casi asustaba. Sus ojos verdes con la luz de la luna incidiendo sobre ellos eran mucho más increíbles, y no pudo evitar recorrer sus facciones con la yema de sus dedos.

-Gracias por venir, Clarke -repitió su chica mientras acariciaba su espalda bajo su camiseta, y ella se acercó dejando un beso sobre su nariz.

-Gracias a ti por hacerme sentir así, preciosa -dejó salir un suspiro, y escondió el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su perfume, sintiendo cómo la apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

Quería quedarse allí, en aquel preciso instante, sintiendo su piel contra sus labios y su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Es que Lexa era perfecta para ella, lo había sabido desde aquel primer día en que sus ojos se cruzaron y, casi siete años después, se seguía sintiendo así. Sabía que jamás sería capaz de enamorarse de nadie de esa forma tan pura e intensa, y es que no le hacía falta más. Si la tenía a ella, le sobraba todo.

* * *

 **Verano, verano... qué calor.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 19 de (long live) TRATB?**

 **Parece que no pueden estar separadas, y están más enamoradas que nunca... ¡Clarke le ha dicho te quiero por carta! *fangirlea* ¡Y ha ido a verla por un impulso de su corazón! *grita un poquito***

 **Parece que el papá de Lexa se ha tomado bien lo de que tenga una novia, y ha sido muy amable y comprensivo con ellas tras su visita sorpresa. Venden helados, y Clarke y Lexa están más calientes que los que estaban fuera del baile en "el Cáliz de fuego" (escenas eliminadas, guiño).**

 **En fin... Parece que se acerca el cumpleaños de la Slytherin y Lexa quiere pasarlo con ella. En la casa donde vive. Con su tío. ¿Teorías? ¿Qué va a pasar?**

 **¿Quién está in love de esta Clarke? *levanta las manos***

 **¿Quién está in love de esta Lexa? *levanta las manos***

 **Pero aún así, hay alguien más importante en mi corazón, y sigo con mi campaña:**

 **#UnaNoviaParaRaven**

 **#QueGinseySalgaEnEsteFicTambién**

 **#PeroComoUnaBruja**

 **#TortugaGinseySoloEnLDCDA**

 **#OUnAnimago (me encantó esta teoría)**

 **#GraciasPorApoyarMiPetición**

 **#RavinseyOTP**

 **#2**

 **Aportación de la caraculo de Marina: #PlataformaMarinilParaPararAGinsey**

 **¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y n** **os leemos el próximo miércoles**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20.**

Caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro del andén de la estación de Nottingham, esperando al tren de las seis y diez, en el que llegaría Lexa. Normalmente ese día, el día de su cumpleaños, para ella no era más especial o distinto que los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro, pero ese sería el mejor de todos, porque, aunque le había repetido por activa y por pasiva que no hacía falta, Lexa insistió hasta la saciedad en ir, y eso le hacía más feliz que nada.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que fue a verla a Dartford, y Dios, la estaba echando de menos incluso más que antes, aunque esta vez se había hecho algo más llevadero ya que se habían ido enviando cartas casi a diario durante aquel tiempo que habían estado sin verse. Le encantaba leer las palabras de Lexa, con esa caligrafía tan perfecta que su chica tenía, y saber qué es lo que hacía durante el verano. Ambas habían estado haciendo cuenta atrás hasta ese día por escrito en cada una de sus cartas, y le costaba creer que por fin había llegado el momento de verla de nuevo.

Observó cómo el tren llegaba al andén, disminuyendo la velocidad hasta, poco a poco, frenar totalmente. Se quedó en un lado del andén por el que tenían que pasar los viajeros sí o sí, y se volvió loca observando todas las puertas del tren, buscando con la mirada a la única persona que quería ver, la única persona en el mundo entero que le importaba. La vio salir de una de las puertas más alejadas, cargada con una pequeña maleta de color marrón, e intentó por todos los medios aguantar allí sin moverse hasta que Lexa llegase a su altura, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron y su chica le sonrió de aquella forma tan especial, no pudo contenerse a ir en su búsqueda hasta tenerla entre sus brazos. La estrechó contra ella cuando soltó la maleta, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su increíble aroma, y la separó suavemente para mirarla cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo de su parte.

-¿Por qué lloras, preciosa? -inquirió, pasando los pulgares por debajo de sus ojos para limpiar las lágrimas.

-Porque te he echado muchísimo de menos, Clarke -le aseguró.

-Y yo a ti, Lex.

-Ay, casi se me olvida -la morena se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, haciéndola reír-. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, es increíble que estés aquí hoy -dijo intentando que la voz no se le desarmase, porque que Lexa estuviera a su lado ese día era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Se sonrieron brevemente antes de que tirase de ella para besar sus labios con suavidad, pero con firmeza, suspirando contra ellos por la sensación de volver a sentirlos después de tanto tiempo. Joder, es que era como volver a respirar bien después de semanas, porque necesitaba a Lexa y a sus besos de una forma brutal. Tras varios minutos, se separaron y estiró su mano para entrelazar sus dedos y salir de la estación.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Se te ha hecho muy pesado? -preguntó mientras caminaban tranquilamente, sin ningún destino concreto aún.

-Un poco, pero nada comparado con estas semanas sin verte -reconoció, mirándola fugazmente, y sonrió cuando la morena apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, pasó su brazo por su espalda para estrecharla contra ella.

-Créeme, para mí ha sido igual -le hizo saber-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa a dejar tu maleta y damos un paseo por la ciudad?

-¿Está muy lejos tu casa? -oyó que preguntaba, todavía en aquella postura que le permitía tenerla tan cerca.

-Un poco…

-Entonces no pasa nada, no me pesa -dijo entonces.

-Déjame que te la lleve yo -se ofreció, separándose de ella para cogerla.

-Clarke, no hace falta -le aseguró, pero ella ya estaba arrebatándole el pequeño equipaje de la mano, y se acercó para besarla de forma fugaz cuando vio que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Estuvieron andando por la ciudad un buen rato, y Clarke fue descubriendo junto a ella aquellos lugares que se escondían en Nottingham, porque su familia jamás había querido mezclarse con gente _muggle_ , y no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad, pero poder hacerlo por primera vez junto a su novia estaba siendo increíble. Los ojos verdes de la morena se iluminaban cada vez que pasaban por delante de alguna iglesia o edificio con un mínimo de historia, y a ella le encantaba verla tan feliz, y más si era a su lado, y no podía evitar acercarse a ella de vez en cuando y dejar besos en su rostro, porque le resultaba increíblemente difícil estar sin hacerlo más de unos minutos.

-¿Tienes hambre? -comentó Lexa mientras estaban sentadas en un banco de madera frente a una gran fuente. Ya era casi de noche y se acercaba la hora de cenar.

-Bastante, ¿y tú? -la morena asintió.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algún lado? -sugirió entonces su chica.

-Nunca he venido a ningún sitio de por aquí… -miró a su alrededor inspeccionando la zona en busca de algún sitio en el que poder cenar.

-Vamos a buscar algo entonces -se encogió de hombros Lexa, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para que le siguiese.

-¿Y si está malo? -habló entonces ella- Jamás he probado la comida _muggle_.

-Eso no es cierto, Clarke. En mi casa comiste, y que yo sepa no te intoxicaste ni nada, ¿no? -le picó, dándole suavemente con la cadera, y ella negó con la cabeza sonriente- Mira, podemos ir a aquel sitio -señaló un local que había a unos cuantos metros de ella, que parecía un pub.

-Está bien -aceptó, y se dirigieron allí rápidamente, ambas estaban muy hambrientas.

Cuando entraron, un camarero muy amable las llevó hasta una mesa que estaba algo escondida, y le encantaba porque así era más íntimo, y guardó la pequeña maleta de Lexa en un armario para que no les molestase después de que ésta extrajera una pequeña bolsa de su interior, manteniéndola con ella en todo momento. Estuvieron comentando la carta entre risas, y era verdad que algunos de aquellos platos le sonaban a chino, pero Lexa le explicó qué era cada cosa y al final acabó pidiendo un gran plato de pasta mientras su chica se decantaba por una ensalada.

-Este sitio está genial -comentó mientras esperaban la comida, observando a su alrededor, mientras sobre la mesa sujetaba la mano de la morena, y cuando volvió a mirarla, se dio cuenta de que se mordía el labio de forma nerviosa-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… Tengo algo para ti, en realidad -comentó, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Un regalo? -la chica asintió- No hacía falta, Lex. Que estés aquí ya es regalo suficiente.

-Quería hacerlo -le aseguró, mirando en la bosa que tenía junto a ella, sacando una pequeña cajita de cartón, y extendiéndosela para que la cogiese-. Espero que te guste -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que enseguida le devolvió antes de agarrar el pequeño paquete.

Se percató de que la caja pesaba bastante, y abrió la pequeña solapa que había para destapar su contenido. Con cuidado, extrajo lo que había dentro, y observó aquella bola de cristal que tenía su interior dos chicas sobre copos de nieve, y, si la agitabas, parecía que estuviese nevando. Se le humedecieron los ojos muy rápidamente, porque sabía el motivo por el que su chica le había regalado aquella bola, y, sin decir ni media palabra, se levantó de su asiento para besarla y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Nuestro primer beso… -susurró de forma suave contra el oído de la morena, y la sintió asentir contra su hombro- Gracias, preciosa -se separó para poder besarla una última vez en los labios antes de volver a su silla.

-La vi y tenía que comprarla -le dijo su chica con una pequeña sonrisa-. Todavía me acuerdo de lo nerviosa que estaba esos días, sobre todo en casa de Hagrid cuando empezaste a hacer el tonto con el pastel de chocolate- confesó, y vio que estiraba su brazo, y no dudó en hacer lo mismo para volver a entrelazar sus dedos.

-Me estaba muriendo por besarte, Lex -dejó salir un suspiro, y cerró los ojos momentáneamente recordando aquellos días tan maravillosos, en los que no se podía creer que Lexa quisiese estar con ella de aquella forma. Y esa sensación de felicidad seguía estando en ella tan presente y de forma tan intensa como el primer día.

La comida llegó rápidamente, y disfrutó de aquella cena tan maravillosa entre sonrisas y caricias junto a su chica, que, a cada instante, con cada cosa que hacía o decía, la enamoraba más, incluso cuando pensaba que ya no era posible caer más por ella. Lexa la había maravillado desde el primer día. Era el amor de su vida, y Clarke no tenía ninguna duda de ello.

X X X

Cuando llegaron a la zona donde se encontraba la vivienda de su novia tras haber comido tranquilamente y haber dado un pequeño paseo una vez más, se dio cuenta de que era un lugar donde residían exclusivamente mágico. Parecía como si entrases en otra dimensión, y sobre todo lo notaba en la ropa que usaban los magos y brujas, con sus grandes túnicas y sombreros.

-Siento que… -comenzó a hablar Clarke, de brazos cruzados a su lado.

-No importa, Clarke -le sonrió, a pesar de que la miró de forma fugaz antes de volver a enfocar la calle por la que caminaban con cierta distancia.

La Slytherin le explicó que en aquella zona residencial la conocían bastante y que no quería que sufriese ningún tipo de peligro. No quiso profundizar, pero ella tampoco era tonta, y solo tuvo que unir el miedo que solía tener la gente que la rodeaba de su casa en la escuela y que su tío probablemente también llevaría esa marca en el antebrazo, y la solución era bien sencilla. Con tan solo unos minutos de paseo por aquellas calles, ya supo que no estaba en un lugar tranquilo. Al menos durante el día estuvieron más en la ciudad, pasando el día como dos chicas normales.

-No me siento cómoda trayéndote aquí, Lex… -repitió la frase que le había dicho mil veces durante el camino.

-Has dicho que tu tío no está, ¿no? -ella asintió- Es tu cumpleaños y tengo que darte el regalo especial -insinuó, y consiguió que la rubia medio sonriese, haciendo ella lo mismo mientras se miraban brevemente a los ojos.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

-Es el cumpleaños de mi chica, tenía que estar aquí -sonrió, y notó que Clarke paraba.

-Aquí vivo -señaló la casa que quedaba frente a ellas-. No tenemos por qué entrar, seguro que hay algún… hotel o algo…

-Clarke, por favor, estate tranquila -rio por los nervios de su novia.

-Lexa -la miró seria, girándose hacia ella-, me da miedo no poder defenderte ahí dentro. Me da miedo que pase algo.

-Escúchame. Has dicho que tu tío lleva desde ayer fuera -no le dijo a dónde fue-, no va a pasar nada -quiso tranquilizarla, y la vio coger aire antes de asentir, lamerse los labios y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

Debía confesar que la infraestructura era enorme, nunca habría dicho que la familia de Clarke tuviese tanto dinero como para poder permitirse un hogar de tales magnitudes. La verdad era que la suya siempre había sido algo más humilde, y más desde que su madre necesitaba unos cuidados especiales por lo que le pasó. Y, como siempre, sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, que fue acompañado por el tacto de la mano de su novia en la suya, una forma que tenía de tranquilizarla. Sonrió levemente, porque nunca se había sentido avergonzada o enfadada porque le leyese la mente. Por lo que le contó en sus múltiples citas, no podía controlarlo todo lo que quisiera, porque todos esos años había estado enganchada en conocerla de esa manera, y lo tenía normalizado a su día a día. Ella siempre había visto la parte romántica de ese hecho, y no la de invasión de la intimidad.

-Lo siento -susurró nada más entraron por la puerta, y le rodeó la cintura para besarla con suavidad-. Siento todo esto.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -se interesó, buscando su mirada una vez se separaron.

-Mi situación, a lo que te expongo… Jamás he temido tanto por…

-Estamos solas aquí -besó fugazmente sus labios-. Y no hagas que te lo vuelva a repetir. Quiero estar contigo, da igual lo que seas, da igual tus antecedentes, y da igual cómo sea tu familia, Clarke. Así que no me digas más "lo siento".

La rubia asintió antes de entrelazar los dedos de sus manos y comenzar a caminar juntas por toda la casa mientras le hablaba de cada habitación, contándole alguna que otra anécdota de cuando era pequeña, pues había crecido en esa misma casa. Le encantaba verla con esa sonrisa genuina mientras recordaba algunas escenas de su vida y se las relataba con ese brillo especial, como si fuese la primera vez que contaba esas cosas a alguien.

-Es la primera vez que se las cuento a alguien -la sorprendió de repente, y Lexa reflejó sorpresa en su rostro antes de besarla suavemente.

-Me alegro de haber sido la primera en tantos aspectos de tu vida.

-Quiero también que seas la última.

Lexa no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo cómo su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho por las palabras que le regalaba una y otra vez su novia, haciendo que se enamorase un poco más de ella.

-Te quiero, Clarke.

No supo si era el momento ideal, pero le salió sin más, y volvería atrás en el tiempo solo para volver a ver la expresión que apareció en su rostro. Adoró cómo sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y cómo apretó sus labios por la vergüenza tras lamérselos, apartando la mirada con timidez. La morena rio suavemente antes de atrapar sus mejillas con sus manos, acunándolas con delicadeza, y besarla despacio en los labios, esta vez un beso más largo y profundo, con el que intentó demostrarle todo aquello que ella conseguía hacer con palabras.

Tuvo que jadear cuando la lengua de Clarke acaricio de esa forma lenta la suya, y mordió sin poder evitarlo su labio inferior, tirando suavemente de él mientras hincaba los dedos en su mandíbula.

-Aún no me has enseñado tu habitación -murmuró cerca de su boca.

-Joder… -suspiró, y Lexa aprovechó para volver a atrapar su labio inferior- Maldita Gryffindor -su voz le puso los pelos de punta, pero acabó sonriéndole, porque le encantaba tener ese poder sobre la rubia-. Ven -dijo tras tragar saliva, agarrando su mano y comenzando a caminar, dirigiéndole hacia una de las habitaciones del piso superior que aún no le había enseñado.

Se extrañó de verla tan tremendamente vacía, casi no decía nada de ella misma, ni estanterías, ni un escudo si quiera de Slytherin colgado de la pared. Simplemente la componía una cama, un baúl al final de esta, una mesa de noche y un pequeño armario. Sin más. Y miró a su chica, que miraba también su propio cuarto.

-Ya sé dónde puedes poner la bola de nieve… -dejó caer, sacando el regalo que le había hecho de su bolso, y colocando sobre la pequeña mesilla de noche junto a su cama- Así te acordarás de mí y sabrás que siempre voy a estar contigo cuando te sientas sola aquí.

Sabía que Clarke no había sido feliz en su vida, según ella misma lo era cuando comenzaron a hablar esas Navidades, pero formaba parte de la personalidad romántica que tenía, de ese lado que le encantaba. No sabía si realmente había sido feliz antes, porque, aunque no hablase de sus padres, seguro que en algún momento lo fue. O eso le gustaba pensar, que su novia no había tenido una vida completamente oscura.

-Queda perfecta allí, pero estoy pensando veinticuatro horas al día en ti, la bola solo me recordará este fantástico cumpleaños que me estás haciendo pasar -rodeó su cintura desde atrás, colando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, besándolo despacio.

-¿Incluso cuando duermes?

-En primero me lanzaron un maleficio que me condenó a soñar contigo todas las noches -contestó con normalidad, y la hizo reír cuando mordió su cuello, revolviéndose entre sus brazos hasta poder quedar frente a ella.

-¿No pasas calor vistiendo siempre con mangas largas?

-Lexa, ¿venimos a la habitación porque me has tentado para hacer cosas alegres en mi cama y me preguntas eso?

-Lo siento -sonrió, y se quedó estancada en sus ojos azules cuando se acercó para besarla.

-Te adoro así -confesó contra sus labios, y Lexa sonrió, sujetando su nuca para atraerla más a ella y profundizar el beso de nuevo. Esta vez ella.

Jadeó cuando su espalda cayó contra el colchón y Clarke se colocó sobre su cuerpo, colando su pierna entre las de ella. Los besos se tornaron más fogosos y los sonidos placenteros comenzaron a salir de la garganta de las dos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos no pararon quietas ni un segundo de acariciar la anatomía de la otra. Nunca se cansaría de perderse en ella, jamás se cansaría de eso que deseaban hacer a todas horas. Malditas hormonas adolescentes.

Empezó a quitar la camisa que eligió su chica para el día de su cumpleaños y se separó de sus labios para mirar sus pechos asomando por el sujetador que llevaba, bajando por el colchón para comenzar a besar entre ellos antes de subir y perderse en su boca, intentando girar sus cuerpos para colocarse ahora ella sobre su cuerpo.

-Joder, preciosa, vas a conseguir matarme algún día.

-No quiero que eso pase. ¿Quieres que pare? -preguntó juguetona con media sonrisa, y Clarke negó varias veces antes de atraerla de nuevo a su boca, sujetando su nuca.

Un estruendoso ruido en el piso inferior las frenó, y Clarke se quedó tensa y completamente seria. Tras el golpe, se empezaron a escuchar voces, distinguió dos de hombre y una aguda de mujer.

-Joder, mierda -protestó enfadada la rubia mientras Lexa seguía petrificada.

-Es… -preguntó con algo de temor, a pesar de que quiso que no se le notase.

-Ven, vámonos, Lex -la llamó mientras se colocaba bien la camisa y cogía su bolso.

-Clarke, es tu familia, está bien…

-No, no está bien -negó rápidamente-. Si no hacemos ruido, quizás podemos irnos sin que nos vean -abrió la puerta despacio y se puso a escuchar atenta.

Lexa no quiso insistir más, porque sabía que su chica se ponía algo tensa con ese tema, así que la siguió, caminando despacio para que no hiciesen ruido, escuchándose risas y unos golpes que no logró saber de qué procedían. Y prefirió no hacerse preguntas, pero una sí le venía a la mente una y otra vez: ¿las personas que había en esa casa en ese momento eran todas mortífagos? Porque ahora pudo distinguir más voces.

Llegaron al piso inferior, y Clarke comenzó a caminar más rápido, agarrando su mano, estaban a punto de alcanzar la puerta de salida, pero la voz de una mujer las frenó.

-No entiendo por qué tenéis estas mierdas de sirvientes… -fue un murmullo al principio- ¡Inservibles! ¡Inútiles! -empezó a exclamar, y a Lexa le pareció una voz casi desesperada, envuelta de locura. Hubo una pausa, un golpe, unas risas, y lo que escuchó a continuación hizo que casi soltase un grito, pero lo acalló Clarke, colocando las manos sobre su boca- ¡ _Avada_ _Kedavra_!

No podía moverse, y menos cuando pudo ver esa luz verde iluminar la habitación que quedaba a un lado de ellas. De repente, empezó a sentir que su cuerpo temblaba, y la rubia pareció notarlo, porque rodeó su cintura justo en el momento en el que sintió que sus piernas fallaban. Agarró el inicio de su camisa, buscando un punto de apoyo, algo a lo que aferrarse, y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que ahora mismo mostraban temor, suponía que los suyos debían estar algo parecidos, o alcanzando el horror por lo que había oído y lo poco que había visto.

"¿ _Han matado a alguien ahí dentro_?". Lo pensó, porque no era capaz en esos momentos de hablar, y la vio apretar los labios antes de mirar hacia la habitación al escuchar pasos.

-Clarke -apareció una mujer con pelos negros, rizados y bastante alborotados, y tez pálida que hacía un gran contraste por los colores tan opuestos-, la chica prodigio. Felicidades, por cierto -soltó una risa horrible-. No sabía que estabas aquí -comenzó a andar, sin dejar de mirarlas, y Lexa intentó aparentar firmeza, a pesar de que se le cortó la respiración al verla con la varita en la mano. ¿Habría sido ella la que…?

-Hemos pasado a descansar, pero nos íbamos ya -habló rápidamente.

-¿Compañera de casa? -ladeó la cabeza, observando con interés a la morena.

-Sí.

-¿Cuál es tu familia? Supongo que, si está aquí, tiene que ser pura… -la apuntó con la varita, y Lexa sintió que se desmayaba por toda la tensión que sufría- Porque si eres una sangre sucia, tendría que matarte -aguantó su mirada unos segundos y Lexa sintió realmente temor al ver su rostro. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando soltó una larga carcajada, guardando su varita y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Nos vamos, Bellatrix -dijo seria, y la mujer la miró fijamente antes de sonreír, enseñando sus dientes desgastados y oscuros.

Ni siquiera se despidió cuando comenzó a andar hacia la salida, tirando de su brazo con firmeza. Lexa no aguantó más, y nada más cruzaron el marco de la puerta, dejó caer las lágrimas por el puro temor que sufría, sin dejar de caminar.

-Shhh… preciosa -notó la mano de Clarke en su pelo-. Vámonos. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

XXX

Habían salido de la zona donde vivía y ahora estaban en un pequeño hotel del centro de la ciudad. Lexa no había hablado en todo el trayecto a pie que habían hecho, simplemente había estado abrazada con fuerza a su cintura mientras andaban, y ella le acariciaba el pelo, intentando inútilmente calmarla. Ella estaba más que acostumbrada a ese tipo de actos en su casa, sabía de sobras las compañías que solía frecuentar su tío, y si él era alguien mezquino y deleznable, los que pasaban por su casa eran incluso peor. Sobre todo, Bellatrix, y cuando la bruja había apuntado a Lexa con su varita, ese sentimiento sobreprotector que siempre se despertaba en su interior había querido realizar contra ella el mismo hechizo con el que la mujer puso fin a la vida de uno de sus elfos domésticos. Es que Lexa no se merecía ver esa clase de cosas, y se odiaba a sí misma por haberla expuesto a ese peligro.

La habitación del hotel no era gran cosa, pero era acogedora y les bastaba para pasar esa noche tranquilamente, sin que nadie las molestase. Menos mal que Lexa llevaba dinero _muggle_ encima y habían podido pagar sin problemas al recepcionista. Su novia estaba tumbada en la cama en esos momentos, mientras ella se lavaba la cara y los dientes en el baño rápidamente antes de volver a su lado, porque necesitaba abrazarla y protegerla del mundo exterior. Joder, es que, si por ella fuera, no existiría nadie más que ellas dos y todo lo que se hacían sentir la una a la otra. Pero la realidad es que fuera de esa habitación de hotel, estaban expuestas a mil peligros diferentes, sobre todo con las marcas que cubrían sus antebrazos: la suya, que la condenaba de por vida a algo con lo que ella no quería tener que ver ni lo más mínimo, y la de Lexa, le exponía a que los que tenían su marca pudiesen matarla. Y lo único que deseaban las dos era poder quererse sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Sin molestar ni ser molestadas. Ellas dos, y nada más.

Salió del baño, encontrándose a Lexa sobre la cama, de espaldas a ella y abrazándose a sí misma, podía notar que estaba temblando levemente. No tardó ni dos segundos en tumbarse a su lado, abrazándola por detrás con fuerza, y cuando la chica notó su presencia, se dio la vuelta aferrándose a su cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Pronto sintió su piel mojada, acompañada de unos pequeños sollozos procedentes de la garganta de su novia, y la apretó más contra ella, acariciando su pelo, sintiendo sus propios ojos con lágrimas también, porque no soportaba verla pasándolo mal.

-Preciosa, ya está, estás a salvo -le susurró con suavidad, sin dejar de intentar reconfortarla ni un segundo-. Estás conmigo, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo.

-No me puedo creer que tengas que pasar por eso, Clarke -oyó que murmuraba contra su cuello antes de levantar la vista para mirarla con esos increíbles ojos verdes totalmente cristalinos y enrojecidos-. No quiero que vivas ahí, no quiero -negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Ey, Lex, yo ya estoy acostumbrada -intentó calmarla, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad-. Es horrible, sí, pero recuerda que solo paso allí los veranos. Luego puedo estar contigo en el castillo.

-Cuando terminemos el año que viene la escuela, no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí -dijo firmemente, dejando caer aún alguna lágrima que otra.

-Vale, pero no quiero que te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, de verdad -le aseguró-. Y más ahora, que estoy contigo, y aquí nadie nos puede hacer nada -vio que asentía suavemente y se acercó para besar sus labios de forma breve, pero quería transmitirle que no necesitaba más que lo que tenía ese momento.

Lexa volvió a esconderse en su cuello, ahora algo más calmada, y ella no dejó de abrazarla en todo el tiempo. Sintió que la respiración de su novia se volvía más tranquila, y, al cabo de un rato, cuando susurró su nombre y no obtuvo respuesta, supo que se había quedado dormida. Se separó suavemente, solo para poder observar su rostro tranquilo mientras descansaba, y las lágrimas acudieron más deprisa de lo que se habría imaginado. Es que su chica era la persona más pura e increíble que había conocido jamás, y no se merecía nada de aquello.

No se merecía estar con alguien tan miserable como ella, que llevaba la marca oscura en su brazo. No se merecía que ella fuese la madre de sus hijos, ni exponerla a cosas más horribles de las que había podido presenciar esa misma tarde. Lexa se merecía alguien mucho mejor que ella, cosas que ella seguramente nunca podría darle. Y no podría convivir sabiendo que esa chica era infeliz a su lado.

Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Iba a salir de esa vida tan oscura a la que su familia le había condenado, iba a enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort e iba a darle a Lexa la oportunidad de tener un buen futuro, aunque en él no estuviese ella, pero tenía la certeza de que así iba a ser mejor.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 20?**

 **Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz... y cuando parecía que iba a ser más "feliz", sucede lo que sucede. Nos adentramos un poco más a cómo es la vida de Clarke fuera del castillo. Un poco duro, ¿no? Sobre todo para nuestro bebé Lexa.**

 **¿Qué está pasando por la mente de Clarke? ¿Qué esta pasando por la vuestras?**

 **¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de una cuenta atrás? ¿No?**

 **Hoy toca: #** **1**

 **¿Qué significa? ¿Es lo que estáis pensando?**

 **Esperamos que os haya gustado mucho este capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y n** **os leemos el próximo miércoles**

 **Un abrazo mágico de Marinsey.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21.**

El verano había ido pasando y, casi sin darse cuenta, ya estaban en la recta final de las vacaciones. Había vuelto hacía varias semanas de Nottingham y desde entonces no había visto a Clarke de nuevo, y estaba otra vez echándola de menos como una loca. Mentiría si dijese que lo que había presenciado en la casa de su chica no le había afectado: aquella mujer que tan solo su presencia daba miedo matando a un pobre elfo doméstico había sido demasiado; pero su chica la había sacado de allí, y haber pasado la noche entre sus brazos le había relajado bastante, y al día siguiente ya estaba mucho mejor, la verdad.

Ay, Clarke. Se habían ido mandando cartas, aunque cada vez con menos asiduidad, no sabía si a la chica le pasaba algo, porque seguía siendo igual de cariñosa en cada carta que le escribía; pero tenía ese mal presentimiento de que algo le preocupaba a la rubia. Joder, es que ojalá pudiese adelantar el tiempo en ese mismo instante, porque se moría por volver a Hogwarts y estar cada día con ella, de verdad. Se había acostumbrado a eso durante los últimos meses en la escuela, y pasar tanto tiempo alejada de su lado se hacía cada vez más insoportable.

En esos momentos salía en dirección hacia su casa de una librería del centro de Dartford. Le encantaba comprar libros nuevos de vez en cuando para estar entretenida cuando no iba a trabajar con su padre. Era lo que más le gustaba hacer, una forma de desconectar del mundo exterior y sumergirse en diferentes universos tan mágicos como en el que ella vivía. Había aprovechado su mañana de compras y también había podido comprar algo de papel para escribirle más cartas a su chica, porque, a lo tonto, apenas le quedaba ya. Llegó a su casa relativamente rápido, ya que, aunque no viviese en el centro, Dartford era un pueblo bastante pequeño y en el que podías llegar a cualquier sitio en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando entró, se quedó paralizada unos segundos al escuchar a su padre hablar con alguien, y su corazón comenzó a bombear con el doble de fuerza al percatarse de quién era aquella voz. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y siguió el sonido de las voces hasta que los encontró en el salón.

-¿Clarke? -dijo, emocionada de verla allí junto a su padre, y la chica no tardó ni medio segundo en acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, aún perdiéndose en el olor que emanaba de su novia.

-Te ha venido a dar una sorpresa de última hora antes de que volváis a Hogwarts -su padre habló por ella y se separó levemente para observar el sonriente rostro de la chica.

-¿Hace mucho que has llegado? -quiso saber.

-Hará como media hora o así.

-Vamos a llevar tus cosas a mi habitación, ¿vale? -la rubia asintió y miró a su padre una última vez, que le dedicó una suave sonrisa, antes de emprender escaleras arriba el camino hasta su habitación, cargando con la maleta de Clarke-. Dios, no me puedo creer que estés aquí, Clarke -dijo una vez que estuvieron en su cuarto, y sonrió cuando la chica se acercó a ella, rodeando su cintura.

-Tenía que verte una última vez -confesó, conectando sus miradas, y el azul de sus ojos le mandó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Cerró el hueco que había entre ellas, besando sus labios suavemente, aferrándose a su cuello con ambas manos y disfrutando de la forma en que Clarke la pegaba más contra su cuerpo. Su chica había cogido el control del beso y era pasional, y parecía que la rubia estaba intentando decirle algo con esa forma de besarla, esa forma de reclamar su boca como si no quisiera separarse en los mil milenios siguientes. Sintió que el labio inferior de su novia comenzaba a temblar, y se separó levemente con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas.

-Ahora que estoy contigo, sí -dijo la rubia, y ella volvió a unir sus labios en un beso breve y suave.

-Vamos -la instó, cogiendo su mano y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde? -quiso saber la chica.

-A pasarlo bien -contestó sin más, y es que tenía un lugar ideal para ella y Clarke ese día.

XXX

Se había acordado de que justo esa semana había una feria en Dartford y pensó que era perfecto para poder pasar el día con Clarke, y no se había equivocado. Pasear junto a su chica viendo los distintos puestos y luego montándose en algunas de las atracciones había sido increíble, sobre todo porque la rubia nunca había estado en ninguna y era adorable la cara de adrenalina, emoción y algo de miedo que tenía cuando se habían montado en las atracciones más fuertes, como una de las montañas rusas.

Su chica estaba igual que siempre, atenta, y besándola a cada segundo que podía, pero había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que le resultaba distinto, y, no estaba segura de que fuese algo bueno, pero estaba disfrutando de un día genial a su lado y no quería estropearlo, así que intentó ignorarlo en la medida de lo posible. Volvieron a su casa cuando el sol ya se estaba poniendo, y se encontraron con su padre, preparando la cena para los tres, pues Clarke se quedaría hasta el día siguiente, y, Dios, se estaba muriendo por poder estar a solas en su habitación con ella. Era increíble la necesidad física que sentía hacia la rubia, y había sido así desde que habían comenzado a tener encuentros más fogosos. Pensaba que, en algún momento se pasaría, pero ahí estaban constantemente esas ganas de tocarla y de que la tocase, como si fuera la primera vez.

Tras la cena que tuvieron los tres juntos, su padre se fue al salón a ver la televisión como solía hacer, y fue Clarke la que agarró su mano para ir escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Se dejó guiar por ella, y en cuanto entraron, su chica no tardó ni medio segundo en reclamar su boca al mismo tiempo que la acorralaba contra la puerta una vez cerrada. Gimió al sentir su lengua pidiendo permiso, y se lo concedió, entrelazando sus manos tras su cuello y sintiendo las suyas afianzarse en su cintura.

-Necesito hacerte mía, preciosa -murmuró la rubia contra sus labios, y se estremeció por completo por la desesperación que podía sentir en sus palabras.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió los labios de la chica deslizarse por su piel hasta llegar a su cuello, y se aferró a su nuca con más fuerza, gimiendo por la sensación, disfrutando de los besos lentos y suaves que su novia iba dejando sobre ella. Las manos de Clarke se introdujeron bajo su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen con lentitud, y ella cogió su rostro entre las manos para poder capturar sus labios de nuevo, besándola profundamente, y fue empujándola poco a poco hasta su cama, pero antes de poder tumbarla, la rubia la giró para ser ella quien quedase sobre su cuerpo cuando cayeron sobre el colchón.

-Déjame que te haga el amor, por favor -suplicó, conectando sus miradas, y se asustó por lo cristalinos que estaban sus ojos azules en ese preciso instante.

Asintió ante la clara necesidad de su novia, y, tras un suspiro por parte de la rubia, volvió a juntar sus labios, abrazándola por la espalda, porque ella misma podía sentir lo mismo que Clarke, esa ansia por tenerla cerca a cada segundo. Dejó que le quitase la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba, y suspiró al sentir sus manos por toda la extensión de su torso, acariciándola con mucho cuidado, y es que Clarke casi siempre la tocaba con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si se fuese a romper. Llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de su chica y comenzó a quitarlos mientras investigaba con la lengua el interior de su boca, deslizando la prenda por sus brazos hasta sacarla una vez que estuvo totalmente desabrocharla.

Enredó las manos en los cabellos rubios de Clarke cuando comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, besando con dedicación cada milímetro de piel que estuviese al alcance de su boca, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus costados suavemente. Un escalofrío recorrió cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas cuando su chica metió las manos entre su espalda y el colchón para retirar su sujetador y llevar su boca a uno de sus pezones seguidamente, y se sorprendió del tiempo que se pasó estimulándola. No se iba a quejar, en absoluto, le encantaba sentir su boca haciendo maravillas sobre su cuerpo, pero es que las ganas que estaba poniendo en aquella ocasión en especial eran inéditas, como si quisiera memorizar cada rincón de su cuerpo al dedillo. Pasó al otro pezón tras un buen rato, y gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió sus manos acariciar su abdomen antes de desabrochar el botón de los shorts que llevaba ese día. Los labios de Clarke volvieron a estar junto a los suyos, besándola con firmeza, y le devolvió el gesto de igual manera.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, Lex -le aseguró, llevando las manos a su rostro y acariciándolo suavemente-. Quererte es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, preciosa -sus ojos estaban casi llenos de lágrimas, y ella frunció el ceño, porque pocas veces, por no decir ninguna, había visto a Clarke tan emocionada.

-Clarke, ¿qué ocurre? -inquirió bastante preocupada.

-Nada -aseguró, negando con la cabeza-. Solo que aún no me creo que estemos juntas.

-Vamos a estar juntas para siempre, Clarke -besó sus labios varias veces, entrelazando una de sus manos con la suya.

-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, preciosa -la rubia posó sus labios sobre su frente, quedándose varios segundos en aquella posición-. No importa lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo, de una forma u otra.

Volvió a bajar por su cuerpo, y esta vez la despojó de los shorts y la ropa interior, quedándose totalmente desnuda bajo el peso del cuerpo de su novia. Sintió cómo besaba la parte interior de sus muslos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza por la anticipación. Abrió las piernas como reflejo cuando sintió cómo se acercaba y pudo notar su aliento contra su zona más íntima. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con sus ojos azules fijos en ella, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba brevemente sus dedos por sus pliegues antes de pegar la boca a su entrepierna, haciendo que Lexa echase la cabeza para atrás mientras gemía sin poder evitarlo. Sintió la mano de su chica buscando la suya y volvieron a entrelazar los dedos, mientras el otro brazo de la chica rodeaba uno de sus muslos. Su lengua comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares alrededor de su clítoris, de esa forma que la volvía completamente loca, y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas contra su boca, buscando más contacto, no podía tener suficiente de Clarke.

Estaba a punto de correrse, y su chica se separó de ella, trepando de forma veloz por su cuerpo, besando sus labios y llevando sus dedos a su intimidad, penetrándola con dos dedos sin dudar ni un segundo. Jadeó contra su boca al notar su sabor, y apenas podía devolverle el beso, porque el orgasmo llegó demasiado rápido, tensándola completamente.

-Te quiero preciosa -escuchó que Clarke decía mientras ella se arqueaba bajo su peso, dejando que el placer se expandiese por todo su cuerpo-. Te quiero como no voy a querer nunca a nadie, Lexa.

Se fue relajando poco a poco, mientras la chica apartaba algunos mechones de su frente y repartía besos por cada parte de su rostro. Se abrazó a ella, dejando que escondiese su cara en el hueco de su cuello, sintiendo suaves besos en esa parte de su anatomía. Es que le encantaba Clarke, y cada una de sus increíbles facetas. Le encantaba cuando estaba en ese modo tan sexual que hacía salir a su propia parte más salvaje, y también le volvía loca cuando le decía esas cosas tan preciosas que hacían que su corazón bombease el triple de rápido. Clarke Griffin, contra todo pronóstico, era el amor de su vida, y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo.

Tras unos segundos en esa posición, giró sus cuerpos, dejando a la chica debajo, y tras besar sus labios una vez más, quitó su sujetador rápidamente, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho derecho para estimularlo, pellizcando el pezón suavemente. Besó su cuello, aspirando el increíble aroma que desprendía, bajando poco a poco hasta poder tener entre sus labios el pezón que quedaba libre. Le encantó la forma en que los brazos de Clarke la pegaron más a su cuerpo, y miró hacia arriba, buscando su mirada azul que en ese momento tenía un tono más oscuro que de normal, pero igual de fascinante.

Bajó con besos por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los cuales retiró junto a su ropa interior, como la rubia había hecho minutos antes. Se tomó unos segundos para observar el increíble cuerpo desnudo de su novia, y es que todavía podía sentir escalofríos cuando la observaba así. De verdad, Clarke era absolutamente preciosa, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Se volvió a colocar sobre ella, a la altura de su rostro, y le sonrió a la chica cuando sintió sus manos acariciar despacio su cara, antes de tirar suavemente de ella para besarla. Clarke ahogó un gemido grave contra su boca cuando llevó sus dedos a su intimidad, sintiéndola completamente mojada para ella. Mordió el labio inferior de la rubia al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a estimular su clítoris, y le encantaba cómo a Clarke se le cerraban los ojos solos por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Le gustaba pensar que esa chica tan preciosa había sido la primera en compartir esos momentos con ella, y quería con todo su corazón que fuese la última.

Llevó dos de sus dedos a la entrada de su intimidad, y la penetró con cuidado, sin dejar de tocar su clítoris, y escondió la cara en su cuello cuando echó la cabeza para atrás, besándolo lentamente. Sintió las uñas de Clarke clavarse con suavidad en su espalda, y gruñó por la sensación. Levantó el rostro cuando sintió que su novia se tensaba alrededor de sus dedos, porque no quería perderse su cara dejándose llevar por el placer. Sacó los dedos de su interior poco a poco, y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, abrazándose ambas de nuevo, acariciándose y dejando besos en el cuello y hombro de la otra.

-Te quiero, Clarke -susurró contra su oído, sintiendo sus manos enredándose en su cabello.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa -contestó la rubia, aferrándose a ella con más fuerza antes de colocarse a su lado para mirarla, y sonrió al ver su rostro relajado observándola de vuelta-. Nunca lo olvides, Lex.

-Clarke, ¿por qué lo iba a olvidar? -frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Por nada… Pero no lo olvides, ¿vale? -repitió, y no pudo evitar pensar que, por aquella forma que había tenido de dedicarse a ella esa noche, y la forma en que sus ojos la miraban, parecía que la chica, de una forma u otra, se estaba despidiendo.

Intentó no pensarlo mucho, y simplemente asintió antes de acercarse a su cuerpo, escondiéndose en su cuello, y sintiendo cómo la abrazaba mientras, poco a poco se iba relajando más y más, dejándose arrastrar al mundo de los sueños. No había nada mejor que quedarse dormida en los brazos de Clarke tras haberle hecho el amor, y lo único que pedía en el mundo era poder hacerlo por el resto de su vida. Porque no estaba segura de muchas cosas, pero lo que único que sabía con certeza es que no quería nada más que estar al lado de aquella chica que había cambiado su mundo por completo.

XXX

Nunca había sentido esa tensión en todo el cuerpo, pensaba que incluso iba a partirse la mandíbula de tanto apretarla. Miró por última vez su escritorio, habiéndolo guardado todo en la caja que iba a llevarse para prepararlo todo, para el después.

Porque sabía que después no había nada, e iba a ser valiente para enfrentarse a sus fantasmas porque quería dejar de ser una mortífaga. ¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder? Lo tenía claro: allí si entrabas, no se podía salir. Ya había escuchado muchos casos de personas que intentaron huir o que directamente fueron a enfrentarse a su señor, todos acabaron muertos. ¿Ese iba a ser su destino? Pero, a decir verdad, ¿cuántas veces pensó en dejarlo todo y simplemente morir? Muchas, siempre se había sentido miserable, sobre todo cada vez que veía esa marca en su piel.

Observó su antebrazo con la camisa arremangada, y miró aquella marca que hizo que todo empeorase, que su vida fuese cruel y dura por tener que hacer cosas que ella no quería… Y todo por culpa de sus padres, de sus estúpidos padres. ¿Tan difícil habría sido haber nacido con una familia honrada? Una familia que se preocupase por ella y que luchasen por no tener ese destino. Una familia que no tuviese miedo porque su hija pensase en suicidarse una y otra vez porque nada merecía la pena.

Nada, excepto Lexa.

Es que eso era lo que le mantenía a flote. Sus ojos verdes entre clases y clases, sus pensamientos tan inocentes, tan puros, su sonrisa, su lealtad con sus amigos, lo aplicada que era, tan ratita de biblioteca… Sonrió, secándose una lágrima que había caído. Diría que iba a echarla de menos, porque sería muy cierto, pero tras la muerte, no iba a quedar nada. Y si hubiese algo detrás, tenía muy claro que Lexa iba a ser en lo único que iba a pensar.

Se enamoró. Sí. Mucho. Y nunca había experimentado el amor, así que no podía compararlo con nada ni con nadie, pero acabó año tras años suspirando por esa Gryffindor. Una Gryffindor hija de muggles, menuda vergüenza para los suyos, pero menudo orgullo para ella, porque no había nada mejor que "esa sangre sucia".

-Lo siento -acarició la bola de nieve que Lexa le regaló.

Era pedirle perdón por los años molestándola, atacándola, o sin defenderla de gente tan miserable como ella misma… de los cuales se arrepentía, al igual que de su vida entera. Se arrepentía de todo, menos de haber sido valiente por primera vez en su vida para hablar con ella en Navidades. Al menos, su último año de vida, había sido el mejor de todo los tiempos.

Sonríe, Clarke, estate orgullosa de lo que has hecho y de lo feliz que Lexa ha sido gracias a ti. O al menos, contigo.

Suspiró, antes de sujetar aquella caja, color verde, con fuerza, centrarse en donde quería ir y notar ese aire casi absorbiéndola, apretando todo su cuerpo y comprimiéndole los pulmones, casi sin dejar que respirase… hasta que al fin llegó a su destino.

Tuvo que apoyar la mano en el escritorio por la sensación de mareo, porque aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a aparecerse, a pesar de que lo había hecho bastantes veces, sobre todo por distintos ataques a los que había tenido que acudir. A los mortífagos no les servían los justificantes de la escuela.

Dejó la caja en el escritorio y se giró justo en el momento en el que entraban a la habitación, viendo cómo cerraba la puerta y lanzaba la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo desnudo a la cama que había a su lado. Se quedó en shock mirándola, sin querer hacerlo de forma consciente, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos la recorriesen completamente. Empezó a toser porque el aire que había perdido con el traslado no había vuelto de la mejor forma a sus pulmones, y la castaña levantó la cabeza, soltando un grito cuando la vio y corriendo para alcanzar la toalla de la que se había deshecho.

-Lo siento, lo siento, Raven -se disculpó mientras se giraba para darle intimidad. Oh, Dios…

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí? -la escuchó nerviosa, y probablemente estaría tan roja como ella misma.

-Necesito hablar de algo en serio contigo -su voz ya sonó firme-. Vístete, por favor.

-¿Vienes a mi casa a darme órdenes, Griffin? -escuchó que se movía, y tuvo que sonreír con su tono, notando que se relajaba algo mientras oía que se movía por la habitación- No mires más, suficiente has visto.

-Tranquila, no lo haré.

Apoyó las manos en la superficie del escritorio, y se dio cuenta de lo parecidas que eran Raven y Lexa, tan ordenadas, con sus apuntes en el escritorio… Seguro que la Ravenclaw también estudiaba en verano. Le salió una mueca de disgusto sola, porque… ¿a quién se le ocurre? En fin, a ellas dos solas en el mundo, seguro.

-Vale, ahora dime por qué estás aquí.

-¿Puedo girarme ya?

-Sí -lo hizo, y se la encontró en la cama sentada, con sus piernas cruzadas y vestida con ropa cómoda. Cogió aire, cerrando incluso los ojos para controlar sus emociones, y cuando la volvió a enfocar, vio que el gesto de la castaña no era tan amigable como antes, probablemente se olía que algo pasaba.

-Necesito que te levantes.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor, Raven, me está costando mucho todo esto, no me lo compliques más -suplicó, y la chica se levantó al comprobar su gesto angustiado.

Estiró su brazo, intentando usar el menor número de palabras posible, no quería llorar delante de ella, a pesar de que ya sabía que era una moñas. Raven miró el gesto alzando una ceja, y entonces fue a darle la mano, pero la rubia adelantó un poco más su brazo para rodear su muñeca con los dedos, viendo que ella hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué haces?

-El juramento inquebrantable.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -notó que se tensaba, y se libraba de su agarre, dando un paso hacia atrás, entonces una lágrima cayó de uno de los ojos de Clarke.

-Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, Raven… De verdad que siento mucho la posición en la que te estoy poniendo, pero no puedo irme sin saber que Lexa va a estar bien -dijo en un hilo de voz mirando fijamente los ojos marrones de Raven, que la miraban sin comprender qué ocurría.

-¿Qué le va a pasar a Lexa? ¿La has puesto en peligro? -levantó la voz y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Jamás haría eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Raven, voy a hacer algo -la miró fijamente-. Algo que posiblemente acabe mal. No me hagas darte más detalles, por favor. Por favor, haz esto por mí… Haz esto por Lexa.

-¿Qué pretendes que jure? ¿Sabes qué pasará si no lo cumplo?

-Por eso te pido perdón por ser egoísta, pero eres en la única persona que confío ahora mismo -fue sincera-. Quiero que protejas a Lexa, tal y como has hecho hasta ahora. Que nadie ni nada le haga daño.

Raven la miró en silencio, con el rostro serio, y tras unos segundos dio un paso hacia ella y volvió a sujetar su muñeca con firmeza, apretando su mandíbula, decidida. Y es que sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en Raven Reyes.

-Necesitamos un testigo, ¿dónde está? -dijo de repente, y Clarke sonrió.

-A veces, no todo lo que está en los libros es cierto -sacó su varita, y Raven la miró sorprendida.

-No se puede hac… -intentó decir, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar la frase completa, Clarke hizo el movimiento de varita, creando un lazo que unía sus manos, a punto de completar el juramento.

-¿Juras proteger a Lexa de cualquier mal y de cualquier daño? -preguntó rápidamente, notando que su voz temblaba, y Raven la enfocó de nuevo, porque estaba mirando sus manos.

-Lo juro -dijo, el lazo que las unía se desvaneció, y separó sus manos.

-Gracias, Raven -se sintió aliviada-. Y lo siento, de verdad -al final las lágrimas salieron sin permiso, y fue rápidamente a por la caja, sacando un colgante y guardándoselo en el bolsillo, y entregándosela a la castaña, que la cogió sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó, y miró el contenido de la caja- Clarke, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó con miedo, y la rubia negó.

-Por favor. Da una de estas cartas a Lexa cada mes, están ordenadas.

-Clarke… -intentó pararla de nuevo, pero dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Están ordenadas, Raven. Un cada mes -repitió, y se limpió las lágrimas antes de intentar concentrarse a través de sus emociones a aparecerse en el nuevo sitio, pero algo la cortó.

Era cálido y distinto, pero no nuevo, porque había compartido muchos de esos con Lexa, pero con nadie más. Abrió los ojos, comprobando que Raven la abrazaba con fuerza, y la abrazó de vuelta, notando que sus manos temblaban mientras rodeaba su cintura, devolviéndoselo.

-Ten cuidado, Clarke -susurró cerca de su oído, antes de que se separasen y Clarke asintiera. Una leve esperanza, porque sabía que no iba a ocurrir.

-Si te da la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, hazlo.

Y esperaba que lo entendiese, pero si ella no iba a estar, Raven podría acompañar toda su vida a Lexa, no había nadie mejor para ella en esas circunstancias que esa chica que secretamente estaba enamorada de su novia. Y claro que ella lo sabía.

Soltó un "cuídate" antes de desaparecer de la habitación de la castaña, apareciéndose en su nuevo destino: Hogsmeade. Empezó a caminar, era muy distinto en verano, pero ese sentimiento nuevo que la invadía cuando estaba allí tras su primer beso con Lexa, estaba igualmente. Un lento paseo, disfrutando unos minutos de aquel lugar que siempre había detestado, pero que se volvió mágico tras esas navidades.

Llegó a la casa de los gritos, y miró los árboles, que en esos instantes estaban con todas sus hojas verdes cubriendo sus copas, y sonrió casi sin querer mientras pensaba en cómo habría sido besar a Lexa en ese momento. Por supuesto que nada igual, no lo cambiaría por nada, sus mejillas y nariz rosadas por la nieve y los nervios porque iba a su primer beso con alguien, sus labios cálidos contrastando con el frío y esa timidez con la que le devolvía ese gesto…

Apoyó la mano en el árbol concreto donde la espalda de Lexa se apoyó durante ese instante, y lo recreó una y otra vez en su mente, cómo su cuerpo entero reaccionó a algo que pensó imposible, algo que creía que jamás iba a ocurrir. Lexa merecía tener una vida tranquila, sin miedo de la gente que había a su alrededor… Sí, escaparse era muy romántico, pero la encontrarían, y quizás así Lexa perdía también la vida. Y eso sí que no podía dejar que pasara.

Dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras lanzaba un hechizo al árbol que tenía delante, creando un agujero donde dejó el colgante que tenía en el bolsillo, y lo depositó ahí, colocando el pequeño mapache de pie. Lo miró y comenzó a llorar mientras deslizaba la yema de sus dedos por él, apareciendo automáticamente en su mente esos te quiero que se regalaron la última vez, quería que los viera, que pudiese saber lo mucho que la había querido y que siempre lo iba a hacer.

Su novia era inteligente, buscaría allí seguramente, y sino, se enteraría cuando leyese la última de las cartas. Y cuando tuviese ese mapache, podría ver esos recuerdos, los que quisiera, iban a estar permanente ahí para ella. Tras eso, apareció cuando pasaron toda la tarde vendiendo helados entre risas, y se quedó con esa sonrisa perfecta grabada, quería que fuese su último recuerdo.

Sonrió, porque su novia era increíble. Un mapache de patronus. Era adorable, de verdad. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y volvió a reparar el tronco antes de formar las letras que formarían un "preciosa" justo donde estaba escondido el mapache y que aparecería cuando Lexa estuviese frente a aquel tronco.

XXX

Dejó todo en su sitio, y guardó la bola de nieve que le regaló Lexa en la bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro; la necesitaba cerca para que le diese fuerzas. Dio la primera carta a su lechuza, y vio cómo se alejaba volando cuando abrió la ventana. Una última carta para finalizar el verano antes de la vuelta al colegio Hogwarts para su chica. No quería que supiese nada aún, todo comenzaría cuando Raven mandase la primera carta en la fecha señalada.

Apretó el puño, porque sabía que iba a pasarlo mal, y ella misma lo habría hecho si algo le pasaba a Lexa. Así que mandó otra carta para Raven, pidiéndole que la consolara y la cuidara en esos momentos duros que iba a tener cuando supiese la noticia, añadiendo que confiaba en que Lexa pudiera protegerse al final ella misma.

Abandonó su habitación sin más, no iba a echarla de menos, y bajó las escaleras decidida. Iba a darse un descanso de hacer apariciones, porque su cuerpo necesitaba un respiro después de los viajes, y daría un paseo antes de verse capacitada a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Clarke, ¿a dónde vas?

La voz de su tío la frenó justo cuando tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano, y se giró para encararlo. Sería un sanguinario, habrían hecho mil cosas horrorosas juntos, pero la había sabido cuidar mejor que sus propios padres. Eso al menos debía dárselo.

-Me voy -dijo firme-. Voy a hablar con nuestro señor -soltó con asco, y se giró para irse.

-¿Por qué? Si aún no te ha encomendado nada, no hasta que vuelvas a Hogwarts.

-Voy a salirme -su tío empezó a reír, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que ella no lo hacía. Es más, comenzó a sentir que sus ojos le escocían.

-¿Cómo?

-Voy a irme de esta mierda de grupo. Me ponéis entre todos enferma -expresó con rabia, dejando caer algunas lágrimas, dejando sorprendido al hombre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? -frunció el ceño- ¿Es esa chica?

-¿Qué? -¿sabía sobre Lexa? ¿Por qué?

-La que estuvo en tu cumpleaños, vi cómo la abrazabas por la ventana. Tienes suerte de que no te viesen, sobre todo Bellatrix. Es una Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

-¿Y todo eso cómo mierda lo sabes? -preguntó enfurecida.

No pudo evitar meterse en su mente, sabiendo que no debía, porque ni él lo sabía, pero no quería mentiras a esas alturas. Y sintió rabia cuando comprobó que había estado invadiendo la privacidad de su habitación.

-Estabas rara últimamente, no ibas a todas las reuniones y ya estaban sospechando de qué podría pasarte. Así que entraron a tu habitación cuando te fuiste a saber dónde durante dos días… -el día que fue a ver a Lexa- El amor no es la solución si trabajas aquí, Clarke. No te va a dar la satisfacción que te da hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Qué es hacer las cosas bien? ¿Matar a gente inocente? ¿Hacerles sufrir incluso haciendo que algunos lleguen a la locura? -sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

-Gente que se opone a nuestros deseos -la miró con la firmeza digna de un padre autoritario, pero eso a ella nunca le había impuesto.

-La mayoría de vosotros sois unos inútiles, entre ellos los estúpidos de mis padres. Míralos, en Azkaban pudriéndose. Gente se ha escapado de allí, ni siquiera ellos sirven para intentarlo.

-Tus padres fallaron en su misión.

-Su misión fue hacerle daño a la madre de esta chica. Y a pesar de ello, ella muestra más serenidad que muchos de vosotros habiendo perdido a su propia madre con esas causas tan horribles -casi chilló moviendo sus brazos-. Así que me alegro de que estén allí, y ojalá duren mucho en ese sitio y que sufran por lo que han hecho. No les deseo otra cosa que una permanente tortura de por vida.

-¿Ves? ¿No te das cuenta? Lo llevas en tu sangre. El hacer daño y hacer el mal… Nuestro señor estaría orgulloso de ti al escucharte decir esas cosas -sonrió.

-"Nuestro señor" puede morirse también por mi parte.

El hombre se quedó quieto, frunciendo los labios con sus palabras, y se giró sin decir nada más, dispuesta a salir y terminar con su vida de una vez por todas.

-Quieta -escuchó su voz grave resonando en las paredes, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio que la apuntaba directamente con su varita.

-Oh, ¿vas a acabar tú con esto? ¿Te avergüenza que vaya a entregarme? -se burló de él. Ya nada importaba- ¿Serías capaz de hacerme daño con tal de que no nos humille de esa forma? ¿Qué pensarán de ti si has dejado que tu sobrina no quiera estar dentro de los malditos mortífagos? -dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba, y sintió una punzada cuando escuchó el cristal rompiéndose.

-Haría lo que sea por no manchar el apellido Griffin, Clarke -la firmeza de su voz incluso llegó a hacerle daño, así que se quedó allí plantada, sin mostrar un signo de debilidad o temor por su decisión, pero no esperó escuchar a su familiar pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Vio el destello de luz que salió de la varita, y sabía que no podía hacer nada contra eso, era imposible de esquivarlo a esa distancia, así que se dedicó a pensar en esos ojos verdes antes de sentir cómo la luz impactaba contra ella.

X X X

 **Fin del prólogo.**


End file.
